New Beginnings
by Lexa-Jean-Skywalker
Summary: Ok so this is actually a story I did collaboratively with a friend of mine, Grace 2015 on Wattpad, and after a long time of writing together she decided that she would let me take over and finish it on my own. So come take a look and I hope you guys like it :) Rated T for safety.
1. Credit

Hey guys! So I would normally introduce this as a new story, however this isn't technically a new story... It's actually a collaboration that I did with my friend Grace_2015 and if you go to her profile on Wattpad you can see the original version of the story. We worked together on this for a long time however now that life is getting busy Grace has decided that she can't finish it, but I told her that I would take it off her hands and finish it, that way the story doesn't get left unfinished. She agreed to let me do that and that's why I'm reposting the story here in my profile/.

Before I go on I should mention that Maya Plantshock is Grace's OC, as are Mr and Mrs Plantshock and Jay Corsh whom are all featured later on in the story. So I give all the credit for those characters to Grace! ...At least until Chapter 40 anyway because that's the last chapter Grace helped to write. However I will still consult her about how she wants those characters portrayed.

So I would like to give credit to for Grace_2015 all her work on the chapters 1-40, thank you so much Grace for asking me to work on this story with you and I hope that I do the ending justice. If you think it could be better then do not hesitate to tell me and I will take your feedback on board. This is just as much your story as it is mine. Even more so since you started it and you were the one who asked me to help you. So thank you and I hope you like what I add to this wonderful story that we've made in the future.

May the Force be With You!

~ Lexa


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Before I get into this there is something that I need to explain, this story is sort of like an AU of my other fan fiction Broken Beginnings and Rogue Runner. This story is not connected to them in any other way aside from the fact that Alexa features in all of these stories and while her back story is the same her role in this story will not affect her role in Rogue Runner. In fact the universes will be quite different. I'm sorry if this confuses anyone and I hope you like the story!**

-/-/-

 **Maya POV**

I am walking through the streets of Mos Eisley on Tatooine. It's late in the morning, almost mid day to be honest, and the twins suns are high in the sky which of course means that being outside for too long might cause a person to fry. Yet the streets were bustling as usual, it's almost always crowded here, all of the movement and scuffling cause the sand and dust that covers the ground to take to the air, which is why this place is practically always dusty.

As I glanced around the market place I noticed the usual groups of people, mums and their kids, men that come for no other reason that to talk to the lady shopkeepers and of course slaves and their masters. Those slaves who weren't with anyone are no doubt here getting items that their Masters have ordered them to get. I cringed as screams hit my ears, turning I saw several slaves being whipped by their masters, shaking my head I looked away.

 _Why are people treated so badly? Slavery is just cruel!_

With that thought I continued walking. Indeed having lived on a dust ball that is tattooine for roughly four years I know how the dynamics of society work here. There's pyramids, or a hierarchy if you will, with the hutt's, who are famous crime lords known for smuggling spice, gambling and owning plenty of Slaves, on top and the street urchins and peasant on the bottom. You might have guessed by now that I am an urchin or as most people call us, a street rat. It's not a great life, but it suits me fine just the same.

As I moved past the shops and stalls that lined the streets, I couldn't help noticing a rather large kart full of fruit. I felt my stomach growl as I walked past, giving in my hunger I casually glanced around to make sure that no one was watching and snatched two of them unfortunately someone must have seen when I got greedy and grabbed a third.

"Thief! Thief!" The shopkeeper shrieked and I bolted.

I clutched the fruit close to my chest and kept my head down And I raced through the streets before disappearing in the crowd. I kept my pace at a speed walk so that while I wasn't running and causing a scene I was still moving quickly. That was until I smashed into someone.

"Ouch." I glanced up at the person I had bumped into, however my eyes shot up and breath caught in my throat as he turned around. _Oh no. It can't be him. Out of everyone in the galaxy why did I have to bump into him?_ "Skywalker?" I asked observing the tall brunette man as he looked down at me.

"You...You're Dooku's apprentice." I shot him a glare and crossed my arms impatiently.

"I have a name you know, it's Maya."

"Right. Good to know, kid." He replied rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway, Skywalker? This isn't exactly a place I'd expect to find you."

"I could ask you the same question. All the same, I'm assuming Dooku is here with you or at least somewhere nearby. What's he up to?" He asked narrowing his electric blue eyes.

"Actually Skywalker, Dooku isn't here."

"Well I doubted he would be in a market, so where on the planet is he?" I growled and shook my head.

"He's not in the market, or on the planet he's probably not in this system and I have no idea what he's been doing because I don't live with him anymore."

"Oh? What happened? Did you get kicked out or run away?"

"I ran away, not that it's any of your business."

Before either of us could say anymore another man walked briskly over to us, he had auburn coloured hair, blue-grey eyes and was wearing a white tunic. While taking in his appearance I spotted the silver hilt of a lightsaber hanging from his belt. He was also a Jedi.

"Anakin, we need to return to the Temple."

"Why Obi Wan?"

"The Council wants us to report to them and the have a new mission for us." This "Obi Wan" then turned to face me. "Anakin I see you've made a friend." Skywalker snorted.

"You remember that Dooku used to have a padawan, right?"

"Yes... Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"This is her, but apparently she's run away from him." He replied skeptical of my story. I rolled eyes and shot him a split-second death stare.

"Is that true little one?" The older man asked, giving me a chance. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Anakin, may I have a word?"

"Of course Master." The two of them walked a few paces away and turned their backs to me so that I couldn't hear what they were saying. Several moments later after what I sensed was some very hard negotiations they came back.

"We have decided we will take you back to Coruscant."

"Excuse me? You've 'decided'? Well what if I _decide_ I don't want to go with you?"

The two men stared at me shocked by my attitude, I crossed my arms even tighter as a sign of my rebelliousness toward both them and their idea that they can just tell me what to do. However it was then that Skywalker shrugged and began to turn around.

"Ok, you don't want to come with us? That's fine. Good luck with your life here in this dump." With that he went over to a republic clone trooper that had been waiting for the two Jedi. "Ready to go Rex?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The clone nodded. Judging from his uniform and how he reports to Skywalker I think it's safe to assume that he is a captain in their ranks.

"Come on Obi Wan, let's move out." He tried to encourage his companion who stood between us, glancing back at me somewhat pleadingly. I sighed and with an extreme roll of the eyes agreed to go with them.

"Sir..." The clone trooper asked trailing off.

"Yes Rex?"

"Who's the kid?"

"Rex this is..." He looked at me expectantly. I shook my head angrily.

"My name is Maya."

"Right, Maya this is Captain Rex."

"Nice to meet you, Maya." He nodded.

"You too, Captain."

The four of us walked back to their ship, I grimaced as soon as my eyes landed on it. It was a price of junk! It looked like an old rusted Rigger Freighter and if my memory serves me correctly those are used by the Hutt's to ship spice around the Galaxy and possibly have doubled as a smugglers ship at times.

"You came in that?"

"Yeah." Skywalker nodded as we approached.

"I knew Jedi weren't supposed to prize material items, but you think they would let you have a decent ship."

"Just be patient kid, she's more advanced than you might think."

"He's right." Obi Wan agreed as we walked up the landing ramp and into the cockpit.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and sat in a spare seat.

"Just buckle up and get ready to go." With that Skywalker began flipping several switches and started the engine, soon we lifted off the ground, taking to the sky and after flying through the top of the atmosphere we entered space. It wasn't long after that the coordinates into the nava-computer and we shot into hyperspace. I listened in to the Jedi's conversation as I gazed out the window.

"You do have a plan as to what we are going do with her once we get back to Coruscant." Obi Wan asked.

"Of course I do, Master. Have you ever known me not to?" Skywalker smirked.

-/-/-

 **Well there's the first chapter posted! I hope you guys liked it and if you did then feel free to leave a vote or a comment, I would certainly appreciate it if you did!**

 **May the Force be With You**

 **~ Lexa**


	3. Chapter 2: Telling the Council

**I don't own Star Wars, just the storyline and my OC's, and I am not making any money out of this. I do sort of wish I was though lol XD Anyway, on with the story!**

-/-/-

 **Anakin POV**

We are now landing on a platform at Coruscant, I had been contemplating what to do with our new hitchhiker and while I knew what I was going to do, I wasn't quite sure if my resident babysitter would accommodate the girl. All the same We unbuckled ourselves and after exiting the cockpit and walking down the landing ramp I came face to face with the person whom I had been thinking about since we decided to take the ex-Sith trainee on board.

"Hello Senator." I nodded, to the young woman who had been waiting for us. I smirked as a wave of shock rolled off my old Master and he glanced at me, confusion etched into the lines of his face.

"You called Senator Amidala?"

"Yep." I nodded. Before hearing Padme clear her throat.

"Hello Master Jedi's."

"Greetings Senator." Obi Wan replied.

"What is this all about General Skywalker?" She asked looking to me.

"My apologies Senator Amidala, but in our latest mission we found someone who is in need of help and... A place to stay with someone..." I trailed off hoping she would catch the drift. Her expression told me she understood and she nodded accordingly.

"And you were hoping I would allow her to stay at my place."

"That is correct, but only if it isn't too much trouble."

'Of course not.' She smiled. 'What is your name?' She asked turning to the squirt.

"Maya Plantshock."

"Well it's nice to met you, Maya. Please call me Padme and I would love for you to come and stay with me for as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad we've sorted that out." I nodded, proud of myself.

"We still have to go and report to the Council, Anakin." Obi Wan reminded me and I felt my spirits drop.

"Uh, right. Of course. Then let us be off and we will see you again soon, Senator." I bowed to Padme.

"Goodbye Master Jedi." She replied and we went our separate ways.

"See Master, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked, smirking.

"Perhaps not, my young friend, but since it was your idea you can explain all this to the Jedi Council."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"You heard." My old Master smirked back and walked ahead. Realising there was no way to get out of this, I sighed and sped up so as not to get left behind.

Once we reached the High Council Chambers, Obi Wan went inside and took his place, sitting in his chair with the other esteemed members of the Council. While I went in moments later to give my report, crossing my fingers that they wouldn't be angry with my decision to bring the "ex"- Sith padawan back here to Coruscant.

"Welcome young Skywalker, how was your mission?" Master Windu asked as I walked in and stood in the centre of the circular room.

"Masters." I bowed. "Our mission in the outer rim was successful, we were able to drive the Separatists off the planet, but we had to stop on Tatooine to refuel... While we were there I found Dooku's old padawan..."

"Old padawan?" Master Windu questioned.

"Yes, I attempted to interrogate her on Dukoo and his whereabouts, but she told me that she had run away from him several years ago."

"Hm... What then did you do?" Master Yoda asked curious.

Before answering I glanced at Obi Wan, who's only response was to give me a "it was your idea" look. Deciding to ignore him I returned my gaze to Master Yoda and proceeded to answer his question with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I felt that leaving her alone on the planet was unwise so I brought her back with us and she is currently being watched by Senator Amidala."

Many of the Masters gasped and began murmuring amongst themselves until Master Windu spoke up.

"You left the apprentice of a Sith Lord with the Senator of Naboo?! Are you mad Skywalker?!"

"I do not believe so, Master. I do have a plan surrounding these actions."

"What are proposing?" Master Mundi inquired.

"I am proposing that the child is left here on Coruscant with Senator Amidala for a brief time, after such period I am asking that she be allowed to stay here."

"In the Temple?!" Mace bellowed, shocked.

Once again the room broke out with murmuring, each Jedi Master voicing his or her concerns about my plan and how risky it was to have the apprentice of a Dark Lord in the Temple where she could easily gain knowledge of our secrets and pass them on to Dooku.

"Young Skywalker, we cannot trust this child. How are we to be sure that she is not a spy sent by Dooku, or even if she has indeed left him, how do we know that she will not just decide to tell him the information anyway?"

"I know the risks of what I am suggesting Masters, but surely we will be able to gauge her loyalties to Dooku and the Sith while she is here. She is not that old Master and from what I have seen, hiding her emotions isn't one of her strongest points. We could have a Jedi or a clone with her at all times and adjust our levels of trust towards her depending on how she acts."

"Planned this well you have, young Skywalker, but discuss this the Council must." Yoda nodded and I was dismissed, leaving the girl's fate in their hands.


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting the Senator

**Anakin POV**

I am now walking back to my room and I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I had done the right thing, the Council sure didn't seem to think so, but I'm not sure. I mean, I couldn't just leave her alone on that dustball planet and even if the story is fake and she is still with Dooku, we can use that to our advantage and monitor what she tells him. We could feed her false information and she would give it to him, easy! It will no doubt help us in a lot of ways... Or at least I think it will, but it's not me who's making the decision, it's the Council who has to agree and I don't know if they will or not.

But what if they do agree and it goes wrong? What if that girl is smarter than I think and she tells Dooku all of our moves without us knowing?! Such a failure would be my fault for suggesting this plan! Then I would be expelled, we would loose the war, the Separatists would rule the Galaxy with their evil and ruthless ways and the Jedi would be destroyed!

 _No! I won't let that happen!_

"Hello! Anakin! Anyone in there?"

"Huh?" I shook my head, clearing it as a voice pulled me from my thoughts and I saw an orange hand being waved in front of my face!

"Hi." The hand then moved away and I realised it was Alexa who had been trying to get my attention.

For a moment I just stared at her, taking in her appearance from her tall pointed montrals down her long lekku that now reached her mid-section and then my eyes casually wandered down her long legs. She had changed quite a bit since I had first found her on the street and now she was a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Yet after all this time she still wore black, though it was a black short-sleeve t-shirt and long black pants with knee high boots.

"Are you alright?" She asked smirking, though I could see concern hidden deep within her crystal blue eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you don't seem like it."

I sighed realising that there was no way for me to get out of telling her what was going on, so I then explained the situation and its needles to say that she was surprised.

"And now they're discussing it in the chamber." I finished.

"Wow..." For a moment she just stared at me, as if trying to decipher whether or not I had been drinking while I was away. "Anakin I always knew you were different, but I never expected you to help out an apprentice of a Sith."

"What can I say? You and I both know what it's like to live on Tatooine and how hard it can be."

"That's true, it's no place for a kid living on their own, but are you sure she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know. I could have sworn that she was, but..."

"You're still not sure." She finished and I nodded. "Only time will tell, Anakin. She will eventually show who's side she's on and when that happens we will deal with it."

"You're right." I nodded sighing. "I just hope that she and Padme are getting on alright."

 **Maya POV**

 _I can't believe Skywalker asked Senator Amidala if I could stay with her until he figures out what to do with me! What? Does he think I need a babysitter or something?!_

I am now sitting on the sofa and looking around, Senator Amidala has a nice apartment, I mused just as the senator came out of the kitchen.

"Would you like Anything to eat or drink Maya?"

"No thank you Senator." I replied.

"Maya please call me Padme." I gave Padme a small smile as she sat down across from me.

"Very well then... You have a lovely home Padme." I replied, though I felt uncomfortable using her name.

"Thank you Maya." The Senator smiled. "So Maya how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 15 years old." I replied.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from Tatooine." I replied.

"Is that where you met Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi?" Padme asked.

"Yes, that's where I met them."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be. Excuse me for a moment Maya." I gave a little nod then Padme got up and walked away, over to the door.

I could hear voices I got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room area and went to see who was at the door. _Oh great_. It's Skywalker and there was a girl with him. Skywalker took one look at me and he made a face, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Hello Skywalker." I greeted sourly.

"Hello Maya." He replied. I looked at the girl.

"Who is your friend Skywalker?"

"Alexa this is Maya, Maya this is Alexa." He introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Maya." She greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too Alexa I gave her a smile."

"So shall we go into the living room?" Asked Padme.

"Yes we shall." I said, then Padme and Alexa walked to the sitting room, while I waited for Skywalker. "What are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I came to check on you to make your you weren't getting into any trouble." That's all he said and he walked away from me and went into the living room. I followed him, we walked in and Padme and Alexa were talking I sat down. For a while I listened to Padme, Alexa and Skywalker talk, but soon I grew bored and I just sat there day dreaming.

"Maya?"

"Hmm what?" I shook my head and came back to reality.

"When did you arrive?" Alexa asked.'

"Oh um a few hours ago." I replied.

 **Alexa POV**

I wasn't surprised when Anakin suggested we go to check on Padme and the girl, in fact I had expected him to suggest it sooner as we had talked for a full twenty minutes before he said it. All the same we are here now, standing outside Senator Padme Amidala's door waiting for her to open it and reveal her smiling face.

"Good afternoon Senator." Anakin greeted as we walked into the lavish apartment.

"Master Skywalker, Master Arnjard, please come in." I could sense Padme wasn't surprised that her husband had come to check on her, but I don't think she had expected me to come with him.

We then talked for a few moments before a girl walked over, she must have been the one Anakin had been talking to me about. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with a certain mischief and I noticed them widen a fraction as she took in my own appearance before she turned to Anakin.

"Hello Skywalker." She greeted.

"Hello Maya." He nodded.

"Who is your friend Skywalker?" The girl asked glancing back towards me.

"Alexa this is Maya, Maya this is Alexa." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you Maya." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Alexa."

"So shall we go into the living room?" Asked Padme.

"Yes we shall." Maya said, then Padme and I walked while Maya waited for Anakin. "What are you doing here Skywalker?" I heard her question him.

"I came to check on you to make your you weren't getting into any trouble." He replied as he came in and sat down with us.

We then began discussing what the Council might do and even though Maya should have been interested seeing as it was her fate we were talking about, she seemed to fade out and start daydreaming. Which is why I eventually tried to get her attention.

"Maya?"

"Hmm what?" She shook her head.

"When did you arrive?" I inquired.

"Oh um a few hours ago." She answered.

"I see, so how long have you-"

Anakin's comlink flashed beeping, we all watched as he answered it.

"Skywalker here, what's up?"

"Anakin." It was Obi Wan. "You need to bring Maya back to the Temple, the Council has reached its decision."

That was quick, we hadn't been here for much more than... I looked to the clock on the wall. Two hours.

"We're on our way." Anakin then stopped the call and looked to Maya. "Well kid, it looks like the time has come to see what we're gonna do with you." We all stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Padme." Maya gave the woman a small smile.

"Any time, Maya. Good luck."

Then with that we were off back to the Jedi Temple.


	5. Chapter 4: The Council's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Maya POV**

We arrived at the temple, I was shaking, the palms of my hands were sweaty. To be honest I have no clue why I'm behaving like this, it's weird.

"Ok Maya stay here, I just need to tell the council your here."

"Ok Skywalker."

"Alexa will you stay with Maya?" Skywalker asked.

"Sure Anakin." Alexa replied. Skywalker then walked into the room and I started picking at my nails.

"Maya everything will be ok." Alexa said. I gave her a smile even though I wasn't sure I believed her.

However before I could reply I was told to enter and as I glanced at Alexa I realised that she would have to wait outside and I was forced to go in alone. I managed to push my nerves aside and walked into the chamber with as much confidence as I could muster, but I felt some of it fade as I received a harsh glance from the dark-skinned human I knew to be Master Windu. It was clear he didn't want me here.

After assessing Windu's opinion of me my eyes wandered to Master Yoda, the small green alien who not only was deemed to be one of the wisest beings in the galaxy, but also the Jedi Grandmaster. His expression betrayed little of what he thought of me and he was keeping any and all emotions he had buried deep within him so I couldn't sense them, but as I looked at him I did see a small amount of curiousity hidden in his large eyes.

"Welcome young one, we are the Jedi Council." Windu stated as I returned my attention to him and bowed to the other members.

"Greetings Masters."

"Here to tell you our decision, we are." Yoda murmured glancing briefly at Skywalker. "Decided to make you Anakin's padawan, we have. Live here in the Jedi Temple with him, you will." The Grandmaster gave me a small smile as he delivered the news.

"Thank you masters." I gave them all a smile and I bowed before I walked to the door and Skywalker followed behind. Once we were out the door Alexa looked at us.

"Hi, how did it go?"

I just ignored the older girl and looked at Skywalker.

"Why do you have to be my master? I can't believe I am supposed to be learning from you! Of all the Jedi in the galaxy why do I have to be stuck with you?!" I began pacing, all the while feeling anger rise up inside me!

"Look kid I don't even want to be your master, the Council chose me to be your master so your stuck with me if you can like it or not." He replied.

"I don't like you Skywalker." I growled and he gave a bit of a smirk.

"I don't like you either but you have to live with it kid. Now let's find your room." I growled and walked behind the all too annoying Jedi.

Eventually we found my room, the doors opened and I walked in.

"So what do you think?" Alexa asked as I looked around.

"It's nice, small, but nice." I turned and gave Alexa a smile.

"Well it's late you should probably get some rest." Skywalker suggested.

"Yeah, you should go I'm pretty tired."

"Ok then." Skywalker and Alexa walked out of my room.

Well I guess this is were I'll be staying.

 **Anakin POV**

Alexa and I walked out of Maya's room.

"She Is going to be a hand full Anakin."

"I know, Alexa." I nodded sighing.

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to handle her, you trained me after all and look where I've gotten."

"Indeed. A noble, competent, highly respected Jedi Knight." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say I'm all that, just the fact that I made it to be a Jedi is enough for me, I mean I wasn't exactly grade A when we first met."

"Ha! Your skills were top-notch, Alexa! They always have been, but you weren't very easy to train, that's true."

"That's putting it politely. Admit it Anakin, I was a grumpy, cold hearted, angry brat! And yet somehow you saw past all of that and helped me gain peace with my past. I can tell that Maya is very similar to me when I was her age and I know you will train her just as well as you taught me."

"Thank you." I smiled, humbled by her words. "But you know I don't think the Council really likes me."

"What makes you say that?" She asked curious.

"Why else would they keep giving me the problem padawans?" I joked, crying out as she elbowed me in the ribs! "I was just kidding!"

"Hmph!" She stuck her nose in the air for a moment before we both started laughing.

"Anyway, Lex, I think we should both get to bed." I suggested.

"For once I agree with you, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day..." My old padawan nodded and we each went to our rooms. "See you in the morning, Anakin."

"See you in the morning, Alexa."

 **Alexa POV**

I woke the next morning and after having a shower and getting dressed I was about to head to the mess hall to get some breakfast, however another thought soon crossed my mind, Maya will no doubt be hungry and wanting food and Anakin isn't exactly a morning person so... I went to her room to get her.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited as I heard muffled rustling from inside the room and soon the door opened to reveal a slightly grumpy-looking Maya.

"What do you want Sky- Alexa?" Her eyes widened as she realised it was me.

"Good morning, Maya. Had a good sleep I see." I raised a brow at her.

"Uh... Yes, I did... But what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry and as your Master isn't exactly a morning person I thought I'd take you to breakfast... Of course, if you'd prefer to wait and find it yourself I understand..." I turned, ready to walk away.

"Wait! I'll go with you." She nodded and followed after me. "I'm seriously hungry." I chuckled.

"I see, well it's not too far."

The two of us walked through the large expanse of hallways and corridors until we finally came to the mess hall where we each grabbed a tray and joined the line. The meal of this morning? Porridge. Otherwise known a grey sludge, not very appetising for the eyes, but not too terrible on the taste buds. I held back a laugh as I noticed the rather disgusted look on my companions face as she observed her breakfast lying on the tray.

"We're expected to do what with this?"

"Well most people eat it, others use it to cover some of the blaster scorches on the outside of the Temple."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, I nodded. "No way!"

"It's true! In fact, I might be able to show you later if you want."

"You're on!"

"But first you have to make a decision; are you going to eat it or use it outside?"

"Hmm... Well I am hungry so I think I'll eat it." Maya smiled

"Good." I nodded.

I can't help feeling sorry for Maya, I know from personal experience that living on Tatooine on your own isn't easy and the fact that she was or is Dooku's apprentice. Maybe Maya is telling the truth, that she did run away from Dooku and went to Tatooine and stayed there. I wonder where her parents are or did she have parents?

However I knew that asking personal questions isn't always advisable, especially in cases like Maya and myself, but I decided to test her out and see how she reacts.

"Maya may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure Alexa." She gave a smile.

"What happened to your parents?" Her smile quickly faded away.

"My parents?"

"Yes, what happened to them?"

"I don't like to talk about them." She replied.

It was clear that she was uncomfortable with my question, I new I shouldn't have asked such a personal question and now she's upset.

"I'm sorry Maya I should have asked that." She looked at me.

"It's fine Alexa." She gave me a sad sort of smile. Then someone walked over to our table.

"Hey Alexa." I looked and saw Anakin.

"Hi Anakin." I replied.

"Oh I see that Maya is with you?" I nodded. He looked at the girl. "So how did you sleep kid?"

"I slept fine. Now if you excuse me." She got up from the table and she walked out of the mess hall.

"What's wrong with her?" My old mentor asked, taking the now vacant place at the table opposite me.

"I made the mistake of asking her about her parents and now she's upset with me." I replied, feeling a little guilty.

"Did she tell you anything about them? Like who they are or where they live?"

"No." I shook my head. Anakin sighed.

"It looks like we have a mini you on our hands."

"I don't think she's _that_ bad and I know that with you as her teacher she will get better, as you have pointed out, you made me into who I am today."

"I hope you're right." He nodded sadly.

"Of course I am! Now we should eat and then go and find her, you should probably start training her soon."

"I agree, she'll also need a tour of the Temple."

With that thought in mind we both set to eating our breakfast.

 **Maya POV**

I am now running back to my room, I was sad, upset and lonely all over again with thoughts of my parents running through my mind. Soon my vision became blurred as tears tried to escape my eyes and make their watery tracks down my pale cheeks, that was why I wasn't watching where I was going and cried out as I bumped into someone. I gasped as I realised the other person had fallen backwards and landed on the floor!

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." I apologised and offered them my hand.

It was a human, he was male and looked to be in his late teens early twenties with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. He smirked at me as I helped him up off the ground.

"You must be in a hurry to get somewhere."

"I didn't know what to say." I replied embarrassed.

"Well my name is Rendal." He introduced himself.

"I'm Maya." I shook his hand.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's ok, but I find it hard to get around, this place is huge!"

'Yeah it is, but you'll get the hang of finding your way around.'

"I sure hope so."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a padawan by any chance would you? Or are you a youngling?"

"I'm a padawan... I think... What's a youngling anyway?"

"Wow... You really are new to the Order... Well let me ask you this, do you have a master yet?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok then you are definitely a padawan... So who's your master?" Rendal asked.

"Does it really matter who my master is?"

"I guess not, I was just curious... Well I should go. I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye Rendal."

"Bye Maya." I then walked away and went to my room.

I sighed as the doors opened and I walked in, kicking my shoes off and sitting heavily on my bed.

Why did Alexa have to ask that question?

 **Rendal POV**

Oh it is so good to be back! Spending two months on Kamino isn't exactly what I'd call a great holiday, still it was necessary to check on the new troops and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to have a break from the Temple and see another part of the galaxy. However of all the things I had missed the most was by far my beautiful girlfriend, Alexa.

She hadn't left my mind since I had gotten on board the ship that was to take me to my mission, I was constantly thinking about her all the time we had been apart. So naturally now that I'm back my first concern is looking for her.

I walked through the corridors of the Temple wondering where she could possibly be, until suddenly I felt something hit me and before I knew what had happened I was on the floor! I shook my head slightly and looked up to see a girl, a fellow human I might add, staring down at me in shock.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." She murmured flustered and held out her hand which I took, allowing her to help me stand.

"You must be in a hurry to get somewhere." I smirked.

"I didn't know what to say."

"Well my name is Rendal." I gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm Maya." The two of us shook hands.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's ok, but I find it hard to get around, this place is huge!"

"Yeah it is, but you'll get the hang of finding your way around." I chuckled remembering a friend of mine who had experienced the same trouble at first.

"I sure hope so."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a padawan by any chance would you? Or are you a youngling?" I inquired curious.

"I'm a padawan... I think... What's a youngling anyway?"

"Wow... You really are new to the Order... Well let me ask you this, do you have a master yet?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok then you are definitely a padawan... So who's your master?"

"Does it really matter who my master is?" She replied, both her tone and her face guarded her emotions.

"I guess not, I was just curious... Well I should go."

"Ok, bye Rendal."

"Bye Maya." I murmured before continuing in my question to find Alexa.

 _Hmm... I wonder if she's met Maya yet?_

I soon found out as I saw her just leaving the mess hall.

"Alexa!" I called and watched as she turned and saw me, I smiled seeing her face light up in one of her gorgeous grins.

"Rendal!" She sprinted over and threw herself into my waiting arms! "I missed you!"

"Not as much as I missed you!" I replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" She smirked and I moved to whisper in her ear.

"You have to kiss me when we get to your room to prove that."

She giggled. However our celebration was soon interrupted as we heard the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Heh hem!" We both turned to see none other than Anakin Skywalker smiling at us! He was soon joined by my old master Obi Wan Kenobi.

 _Oh great, here comes the lecture._

I felt myself slump slightly in anticipation for the usual reprimanding about how we shouldn't be showing so much affection in public, blah blah blah.

"Hello Rendal, I see that your mission was a success." Anakin smiled.

"Yes, Master Skywalker, Kamino is once again back to its usual working order."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." He smirked at Alexa and I, we both blushed furiously.

"Hmm, yes... About that... You know Rendal I still don't-"

"Approve of us showing affection for each other in places where people can see us, I know Master and I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Well I'm glad to see that you remember what I've told you before, however what I was going to say is that I still don't understand why we had so much trouble between the two of you when you were younger."

"I don't know either Master." I shook my head, though I knew exactly what the problem had been, but I didn't want to go into that now. "Anyway, I just met a girl and-"

"You had better not be cheating on me." Alexa joked.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "But really, she ran into me in one of the hallways a little before I was able to find you, she said her name was Maya and I was wondering if you had met her yet.' For a moment all they did was look at each other, however the three of them soon burst out laughing! 'I don't get it, what's so funny?" I asked.

"Well... You see... Maya... Is Anakin's new... Padawan!" She chocked out between fits of giggles.

"What?! Really?! You have a new padawan learner Master Skywalker?" I asked shocked and he nodded.

"Yes I do and she's already proving to be a handful, even after only being her master for less than a day she already hates me."

"Wow... The Council sure seems to give you the difficult ones." I playfully tapped Alexa's arm only to have her elbow me in the ribs! "Ouch!"

"Humph." She stuck her nose in the air and pretended to be angry with me, though a small wink told me she was just joking.

"Anyway, what's the story with her? She doesn't exactly seem very open."

"She's not." Master Skywalker shook his head.

"It's almost like having another young Alexa on our hands again." Obi Wan murmured and I glanced at Alex only to have her turn her gaze to the floor.

"I see... Well I think the whole explanation of who Maya is can wait for a little while because right now I need to go and have a nice hot shower." I smiled at the idea.

"Very well, we will see you later my old padawan." Obi Wan nodded.

"Goodbye, Masters." I looked to each of my superiors then turned and went to my room, knowing that my girlfriend would come to see me a little later on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alexa POV**

It had been roughly half an hour since Rendal had talked to us and I am now on my way to meet him in his room. I had been concerned about Maya, no one had seen her since she left the mess hall after I upset her, mind you I had a sneaking suspicion that Anakin hadn't actually checked her room, but I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as they were hardly relevant now., Once I got to Rendal's quarters I didn't even bother to knock, I just pressed on the keypad and walked in as soon as the metal door had slid open for me.

"Hey Alex, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." My boyfriend smiled at me from where he was lying comfortablyk on his bed.

"Well I had to give you enough time for your shower and I had to make sure that Anakin and Obi Wan didn't get suspicious of where I was going. After all who knows what they'd be thinking if they knew I'd come here!" He chuckled and sat up, allowing me to place myself on the edge of the bed beside him having failed to mention that I had been keeping an eye out for Maya while I had been on my way here and that had also slowed me down.

"You do have a good point." He smiled.

"Of course I do." I smirked.

For a moment we just stared at each other then I smiled as he gently cupped the side of my face with his hand.

"I missed you so much." He whispered and he leaned in to kiss me!

I smiled as our lips connected, the kiss obliterated every thought I had. For the first time in forever my mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot speeder. My usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, I had no wish for the kiss to end...

But someone had other ideas.

A knock at the door quickly ended my bliss and Rendal sighed as he was forced to go and answer it. When I saw who had disturbed us I was completely shocked!

"Maya?! What are you doing here?" I asked getting up to where she and Rendal were standing.

"I came to see Rendal and... What are you doing here?" She asked looking at me quizzically.

"I have talking to my friend, but I was just about to leave." I attempted to walk past, but she stopped me.

"No, don't go on my account, I'll leave."

"No one has to go anywhere, both of you can stay." Rendal replied and we all went and sat down on the floor. "So Maya, what did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering if you would take me on a tour around the Temple."

"I... What?" He asked, surprised by her question.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked I just thought..."

"It's ok, it's just... Isn't that something your master should do? I know Master Skywalker-"

"How did you find out who my master is?" She turned and glared at me! "You! Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't know that you didn't want him to know!"

"Why can't you just stop poking your nose into my privacy?!"

"Well I'm sorry! I'll just leave the two of you be then!" With that I stormed out of the room, my connection with the Force making the metal door slam closed behind me!

 **Rendal POV**

I was shocked! I hadn't seen Alexa blow her temper in months! Yet now this girl had managed to spark it again and what was worse was it had made me angry! How could she expect Alexa to know to keep something a secret if she didn't tell her to and so what if Anakin's her master?! He was Alexa's master first!

"Humph!" Maya snorted.

"Well that was rude!" I replied angrily.

"It was her fault!"

"Hardly." I growled, giving her a harsh glare... However I soon changed my expression and tried to put aside my feelings of bitterness towards her. "You shouldn't have got angry with her, Alexa is my friend and I mentioned meeting you and I was asking her questions about you, so she answered them. Besides, Jedi aren't meant to be angry with each other, because anger, fear and aggression lead to the Dark Side."

"In that case why is Alexa still a Jedi? You saw how angry she got!"

"She's... A special case, but we don't really have time to discuss her now, didn't you want a tour?"

"Oh... Right... Yes." She nodded remembering why she had disturbed- uh... Come to see me.

I stood up and we both walked to the door, I wasn't so sure I really wanted to do this, but it didn't look like I had a choice so we walked out.

"Come on." I murmured and started leading her down the corridor. "Ok, things to know. Obviously the third one down is my room, the one after that is Master Obi Wan's room and there are several other Jedi who's quarters are here, but I won't go into detail about them." I explained before continuing on.

I was surprised that the whole tour went seemingly without a hitch, I showed her all the most important parts of the Temple and now we are about to head back to her room where I will leave her and go to apologise to Alexa... Or at least that had been the plan.

"Rendal, I see you found my missing padawan." Anakin Skywalker had found us and I could sense Maya's anger bubble up from within her just as it had about half an hour ago with Alexa, only now it was even worse. Which is why I don't know how she managed to keep from blowing up right there and then! What does she have against Master Skywalker anyway?

"Yes, I just took her around the Temple so she might be able to find her way when she has to go somewhere."

"I doubt I'll remember much." She replied.

"Don't worry, it will probably take a little while, but you'll pick it up." Anakin stated.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked glaring at him. "For all you know I might never be able to find my way around this place."

"Trust me, you will."

"Hmph!"

"Well... I will leave you in the capable hands of your master." I bowed to Master Skywalker before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave me with him!"

"I'm sorry, Maya, but you'll have to accept that Anakin is your Master and now is as good a time as any." With that I then left the two of them to sort their problems out themselves.

I quickly went to Alexa's room where I found her sitting cross-legged on the floor, with her eyes closed, I knew immediately that she was meditating so I made sure to stay silent and sat down beside her.

"Hmm... Your presence is soothing..." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." I replied, reaching out and gently placing my hand on her leg causing her to slowly open her crystal blue eyes and look back into my brown ones.

"I am so sorry about getting angry with Maya earlier, I didn't mean to, but she-"

'I know.' I cut her off. 'It wasn't your fault and I understand why you got upset, she was rude and what she did was completely uncalled for.'

"Still I shouldn't have retaliated... How is she anyway? Or should I ask where is she?" The Togruta asked.

"Well she's still grumpy, but that's mostly because I returned her to Master Skywalker."

"Oh yes, she really doesn't like our Chosen One, I have no idea why though."

"Well it's not really our concern anyway...' I said. 'Now where were we before?"

"Hmm... I think I remember." She smiled and I moved in to kiss her.

 **Maya POV**

Rendal left me with Skywalker, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, I wonder what had gotten Rendal so upset before, so what if I had gotten into a bit of a fight with Alexa, that's not really his concern... That reminds me, what was Alexa doing in his room anyway? I know she said that she was his friend and had merely come to talk to him, but I just had this feeling there was more than they were telling. Then again are Jedi even allowed to have any kind of relationship as say more than friends?

"Hey Skywalker can I ask you something?" He looked at me shocked.

"You want I ask me a question?" I gave him a small nod. "Yes you can asked me a question."

"Can Jedi's be in relationships?" I inquired, he shook his head.

"No, they can't."

"Why?"

"It's against the Jedi Code." He explained.

"I see."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason, I was just curious that's all." I shrugged.

"Right... Well what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like to do a bit of sparing?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Then come this way." He then lead me off in the direction of the training hall.

I just hope that he's not too slow with a lightsaber.

-/-/-

 **Hello to everyone out there reading this! I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope that you're enjoying the story! So do you guys think that Maya will figure out that Alexa and Rendal are dating? Please let me know in the comments and don't forget that I'm happy to answer any questions or queries so go ahead and ask me! Well that's all for now, see ya!**

 **May the Force be With You!**

 **~Lexa**


	7. Chapter 6

**Anakin POV**

I was walking Maya back to her quarters, it was obvious that her footsteps were hurried, she wanted to get away from me as soon as possible. I sighed. Why does she hate me so much? Is it because of my relationship with her old master, Dooku? Or is there another reason? I was hesitant to ask her, but I did anyway.

"Maya why do you hate me?" She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated the question.

"I... I'm tired, I should get some rest." She replied and somehow managed to walk even faster to get to her room and immediately go inside and lock the door.

I sighed, I had been blown off again, so not only does she hate me she also won't tell me why she hates me! I went and explained all of this to Obi Wan, hoping my old master would know what to do... Which sadly he didn't.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but all I can suggest is persistence, I don't know what else you can do."

"Ah! Obi Wan, I need to do something more than just persist! I need to make her like me, or at least tell me why she doesn't like me!"

"Well I really don't know how you can do that, so I'm afraid I can't give you any advice. I'm sorry Anakin, but you are on your own."

"Thanks Obi Wan." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a small, yet supportive smile.

"Good luck."

 **Obi Wan POV**

After my conversation with Anakin I then went and delivered my report to the Jedi Council, naturally there wasn't much to say, but as the girl had only been there for a day I know they understood.

"So far Maya has shown no signs that she is in fact a spy for Count Dooku, however it would seem that she doesn't particularly like her Master."

"She doesn't like Skywalker?" Master Windu asked, sounding rather surprised.

"No." I shook my head. "From what Anakin has told me it sounds as if she actually hates him." The other Jedi Masters looked at each other for a moment in shock.

"But why would she hate Skywalker? Do you know if he has done anything to make her dislike him so much." Master Ti asked.

"Not that I know of, in fact Anakin told me that he has tried to do just the opposite, he wants her to like him, but that is proving to be difficult."

"All the same, this is Skywalker problem, not ours, and-"

"Forgive me, Master Windu, but our problem this may be. Hate is the path to the Dark Side, so careful we must be with how young Maya behaves, give away her position her emotions might and show if an apprentice of Dooku, she still is." Master Yoda explained.

"Perhaps you are right, but I am sure he will find a way to deal with it so this meeting is adjourned. May the Force be with us all." Master Windu murmured and I quickly left.

 **Maya POV**

I was sitting on my bed being bored when my stomach started rumbling, a sure sign that I'm hungry, so I decided to go to dinner. I got up from my bed and walked out of my quarters, headed for the mess hall.

When I walked into the mess hall I looked around and I saw Skywalker sitting and talking with Alexa and Rendal. I looked at the two of them, they were sitting fairly close together, close enough that their legs were probably touching under the table. I know that Skywalker said that Jedi's can't be in relationships as it is against the Jedi code, but I was beginning to wonder if there was something more going on between them...

All the same I got my dinner on the tray and walked over to a empty table where I sat down and took a bite out of my dinner. Yuck! It was disgusting! It tasted like bantha poo and it looked that like too. _I can't eat this!_ I was about to get up and go back to my room when someone walked over.

"Hello Maya." I looked up and saw Skywalker.

"Oh great it's you." I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure whatever." I replied and he sat down.

"So what do you want Skywalker?"

"I saw you were alone so I came over to see if you wanted to sit with Rendal, Alexa and I?"

"No thanks, I am just about to leave."

"Really? You haven't even finished eating."

"So? I'm more tired then I am hungry so I think I'll go." I then got up from the table and walked out of the mess hall.

As soon I got back to my quarters and the metal doors opened I walked in and took my shoes off before lying down on my bed.

 **Alexa POV**

I watched as Anakin sighed then came and sat with us again, I admit I felt sorry for him, Maya was proving to be more of a challenge than we had anticipated.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he sat down.

"Yeah." He nodded dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I upset keep upsetting her, I am really not helping your cause." I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself for something you can't really control."

"But-"

"No butts."

"Fine... Either way I think she is beginning to become suspicious of our relationship." I looked to my boyfriend.

"Yes... It does seem likely." Rendal replied. "Especially since I wasn't exactly pleased after the way she treated you earlier."

"Aw... You got grumpy at her for me?" I smiled slightly.

"Well... Maybe a little." He blushed.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, you two are going to have to keep things on the down low again." Anakin stated.

"But I only just got back and we were "on the down low" for weeks before I left to Kamino! I can't keep hiding my love for Alex forever!" I blushed furiously.

'I know, but you are going to have to, unless you would rather have Maya find out about it?"

"No, he's right, Rendal. I don't want Maya finding out, she could use it against us." I added.

"Good point, alright we'll be extra careful." He nodded.

"Good." My old master nodded.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I am going to bed."

"What? But it's not even nine o'clock yet!"

"Early to bed, early to rise Ren." I reminded him before getting up and walking back to my room, eager to get a good nights sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Maya POV**

I woke late the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door, reluctantly I got up and decided to face the day and already I knew it was off to a bad start.

"Hi Skywalker." I groaned.

"Hey kid, you ready to come with me on a little visit to see someone?" He asked.

"Depends on who it is." I replied.

"Well you see the Chancellor wants to meet you." I was shocked!

"Chancellor Palpatine wants to meet me?!"

"Yep." He nodded smirking at my reaction.

"Then let's get out of here and go see him!"

Skywalker nodded and right after we had breakfast he took me in his speeder to go and meet the Supreme Chancellor of the Galatic Senator, Chancellor Palpatine.

I was in awe of the senate building immediately, not only was it huge but it was completely furnished and very nice! However I wasn't there to see the building and I was anxious to meet the Chancellor so we hurried to his office. When we did finally get and I saw the Chancellor for the first time I admit I still couldn't believe I was doing this and I made it my mission to remember every tiny little thing I could about the Chancellor, from his silver, grey hair to his blue eyes and fair skin.

"Greetings young Skywalker, I see you got my message and..." His gaze went from Skywalker down to me and he flashed me a small smile. "You must be Anakin's new Padawan, Miss...?"

"Maya, Maya Plantshock, Sir."

"I see, well it is good to meet you Maya."

"The pleasure is all mine Chancellor."

"Now, why don't we all sit down, I want to know a little more about what is going on with the Jedi's position in the war."

"Very well Chancellor, I can give you an update." Skywalker nodded and we sat down together.

"Good, but first, Maya why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Where are you from?"

"Tatooine." I replied, deciding not to go into the details about my past.

"Ah, just like your Master, Anakin." I glanced at Skywalker, I didn't know he was from Tatooine! "So how old are you and how long have you been Anakin's padawan?"

"Well..."

The three of us talked for a good half an hour and then after that we returned to the Temple.

"What do you think of the Chancellor?"

"He seems nice and very wise... He also seems to favour you." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Well he has watched over me since I first came here."

"I see... Still I guess it's lunch, so should we go to the mess hall?"

"Wait you actually want me to go with you?" He asked shocked.

"No! I just thought I'd be polite and I know you were going to come with me anyway."

"Right." He rolled his eyes and we went to eat.

 **Anakin POV**

Maya and I arrived at the mess hall where we both got a tray and waited in line to get our lunch. As soon as we had the food/slop placed on each of our trays we went to find a table.

"Hey there's a empty table." He said pointing to one.

"Oh great." She replied as we sat down and started eating.

It was fairly obvious that Maya wasn't liking it because she was making faces, and I had to hold back a smirk as it looked as if she was going to gag.

"You don't like it do you?"

"No, I don't." She pushed the tray away from her.

"You really should eat." I encouraged her.

"No I'm good." She replied.

"Ok then it's your choice." I shrugged.

"You never told me that you were from Tatooine." Maya said.

"You never asked, you always hated me." I replied deciding to once again confront her about her dislike for me. "Maya why do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's hard to explain Skywalker."

"Please tell me Maya." She looked at me and before she could say anything someone came over to us hey Anakin I looked up and saw Alexa and Rendal. 'Hi Alexa.' I greeted, she smiled at me then looked at Maya.

"Oh I see Maya is with you." Maya looked down and then she looked up.

"Well I should go." She stood up.

"No Maya stay please." I stopped her.

"Well... Ok then." She sat back down Alexa and Rendal sat down.

"Did you go see the chancellor, Anakin?" My old padawan asked.

"Yes I did and Maya came too."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did, the chancellor wanted to meet her."

"And how did it go?"

"It went well."

"What did she think of the chancellor?" Rendal asked.

It was then I noticed Maya was looking at us.

"Hey I'm right here you know." She said folding her arms.

"Sorry Maya, so what did you think of the chancellor?" Alexa asked Maya.

"He is nice and he seems very wise."

The four of us stayed and talked for a while until we finished our lunch and Alexa and Rendal volunteered to have a sparring session with her leaving my afternoon free! So naturally I went to visit my wife at her apartment.

"Master Skywalker!" Her eyes widened as she opened the door and saw me. "What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon Senator, may I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside and I walked in, hugging her as soon as I heard the door shut behind me.

"And!" She laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Alexa volunteering to babysit."

"Oh yes! How is Maya? I take it she accepted to the Order?"

'Yes she was, but the Council are unsure about it...'

"Why? She seems like a nice girl to me."

"She can be, but... What I didn't tell you when I told you about her is that she used to be to Count Dooku's apprentice."

"What?!" She asked shocked.

"Yeah... But she says she ran away from him and that's how I found her on Tatooine."

"I can't believe that girl would ever be a Sith!"

"I know what you mean." I nodded.

"How has her training been going? Is she fitting in well? You must tell me more!"

"Alright, alright! Come and sit down and I promise I will tell you everything that's been going on with her."

So she agreed and I kept my promise.

But my time with her came to an end far too soon and as the sun set over the city planet of Coruscant I knew it was time to go back to the Jedi Temple. However it didn't seem as if Padme had any plans on letting me go as she stayed on the couch with her arms wrapped firmly around my waist with her head resting on my chest.

"Come on Padme, I have to go back."

"Aw... Can't you stay for dinner?" She asked batting her eyelids at me.

"I wish I could, but the others will miss me and Maya will start asking questions." I replied gently freeing myself from her grasp then walked over to the door and she followed me.

"Come back, won't you?"

"Of course." I gave her a kiss. "Now, try not to miss me too much, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded and I left, returning to the Temple.


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa4811374bfe45aa468a46ec46d5b6bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alexa POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e6236abc56c26f3ca062837f5ed236""You're pretty good with a lightsaber, Maya." I smiled at her as we finished sparing, noticing that she blushed ever so slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b2b72a5411d57db6ef3eb7c4ca14603""Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb33eca72b651f114c31049c86c4042""You're welcome." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7ecda1f8edf67bd0c62d5fa5b1432e""So... What do we do now?" She asked. I shrugged and looked to Rendal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1a98afd3cd14c9cb550e53440b8e70d""Any ideas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4aced687ee790c4c35b3b1d764df97""Well we do have a bit of time to kill..." He turned and whispered in my ear. "What do you say we go to the ice creamery?" He suggested, I gasped softly and grinned. Nodding my head I then turned to look at our young friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1850ab4bc04796684b8ee6991d01d319""Yes! Come on Maya, we know just the thing to really make the afternoon great!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39d2b1b058d516cd9f099b29762fa209"So we lead her out of the Temple to our favourite ice cream parlour, we are serious regulars there, in fact we are so well known that everyone in there knows our names and what our favourite flavours are! Actually I went there a lot during the two months that Rendal was away on Kamino as I missed him and we've spent some great moments there together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ffb6e7fb62f52b2f814bb3fc11eec9""Wow!" Maya grinned as we walked through the door and the chilled air washed over us. We watched as the girl went to look at all the flavours and as we did I felt my hand subconsciously slip into Rendal's this place really was great./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ff84f3db3cbc029508ab4f7e685306""So Maya, what's your favourite flavour?" Rendal asked, then just then I saw her shoulders slump slightly and her eyes slowly wandered down to the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca10ca59051aa25f6196718d63f064ec""I've... Never had ice cream before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1d9640e6354be14161beb27ad9633c"I glanced at Rendal and we go stared in shock, how had she never had ice cream before?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca84c88a33422a6b8a13220776de479""Well today we are going to remedy that." I assured her before going up to the counter, where a human girl by the name of Clara smiled at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2ced236d84a13084149554160d2125""Hi Alexa, it's nice to see that Rendal's back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af9ae4f04ebf2107ba052501f6dce812""Thanks." He nodded to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d0caf2d24852cff8a532a685a2ebf3""Now what is it going to be today? Let me guess, one boysenberry ripple, one caramel swirl and... Is she with you?" She glanced at Maya, I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32fbc8a8395c45873b09eca9120f9d03""Yep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1371022f633f2a4670a9adcf1d3da87e""So then what do you want, sweetie?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02ea67b2f2cf6a00ffd1f5eab7fafe01""Um... C-Could I have rainbow? Uh... Please?" Maya replied nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d6e5c190f1a1c2f65285a43e77cc1a""Of course you can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eaeffc10415cc2cc57ad4b52727b189"So she gave us the ice creams then we went and sat down in our favourite seats before trying to make small talk with Maya and watching her face light up as she discovered just how delicious ice cream is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1935e6414618be8313fc15bd3fd1f8""Oh my gosh! I love this!" She tried to keep from squealing as she liked her rainbow flavoured ice cream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a108670353f72a3c4816298e00928a""I knew you would." Rendal replied smiling at the successfulness of his idea to come here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943803ec8554ef2960485a75ca2b77a1""Right." I rolled my eyes jokingly and laughed as he did it back at me, however I soon stopped as I realised that Maya was staring at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1b6a850def001ab51a28d7974a50ef""So... What's the story with you two?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdf4b1ed80e683abfc67fecd2132565""Story?" I replied unsure as I realised where this was going./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603ee09617cb397c4a6407e5124b0c45""Well yeah, it's obvious you two are close... I'm just wondering how close."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec98ca731637383d5e5078e11a587702""We're friends." I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0f1ada952c90eee0dcbac1d7c6e0a2a""Best friends." Rendal corrected me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="604a4055da0b7ff4d42990edc697b3d0""And...?" She pressed on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51ae7f9f19f9e52e99fcca659ebca70""And what else is there?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c857e21fcacf0c83b9a839a8fd39a44""What do you mean?" Rendal asked trying to stall her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5aa054062bd7d868539ef29f6c97b4e""How did you meet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9e2664b9e238944bbe097e68348f201""It's a long story." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a534a3624f077e7cb635e59650fa58""I have time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcff8e031887229162c6f233d61eba21""Ok." I sighed giving in to her and Rendal and I proceeded to explain how we met, making sure to leave out certain parts of our relationship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8af2333bf9ad20a2485d159952f09ec""I see." She nodded. "So... When did you start going out?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eff4fdde5508a382ec2c9f99a333867""Whoever said we were going out?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4db1c42408d159958b8910789a9c3a0""Oh come on! It's obvious!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd84c73c75d2f542643ca1009309f9b2""Whatever you reckon." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we should probably be heading back to the Temple, Anakin will no doubt be looking for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0154098682d40aa6476735061bef64d8""Right." She sighed and we went home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44af3ace38f7db84c43a621608509931"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maya POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc71fa2f74b3e9a4b354df56ac9f159"Thank you for bringing me to the ice cream parlour I had a good time.' I said, giving the Jedi a smile as we walked back into the Temple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43210e434d3d6f74eaedbd2f0aec8e67""Your welcome Maya." Rendal replied, returning my expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec562fa9dda8d7830bd89523c22e95e7""Well I'm going to go to my room for a bit I have to do a few things I'll see you guys later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abab777ac2c0e6f185e9b0134290ba0""Yeah ok bye." Alexa said as I began walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="699941d5ffc356f0e8b2b7fe86879ab0""Bye Maya." Rendal waved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d9a37d5cc3e839822fb329fb3179ef4"Once I got to my room and the metal doors opened, I walked in sighing as I looked around. My room was a total dump, I need to clean this place up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5fdf6477a93b687c311ed03d1768bf"As soon as I finished cleaning my room up I walked out and went to find Alexa and Rendal, however as I was walking I saw Alexa and Obi Wan talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c29ebef5223dbbdc29884a03227f837"I wonder what they are talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="435433c3face215a13d7f221cb8c79a4"I got a bit close to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a1af5bf4ed1edac321af432d5f6469""I told the council." Obi Wan said to Alexa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4a46f4d9a1cf6c743ba35a8df7867ca""And what did they say?" Alexa asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5aa6715e9125035609b90b28a721fe5""They aren't sure, but all of this contact between her and the Chancellor might not be such a good thing." He replied. I stared at them for a few moments then I turned around and walked away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f482f52337891a33e7a4422e9c926c8e"Hmm... I wonder who they were talking about...? Well I might as well go get some dinner. I decided and walked to the mess hall where got a tray and went into the line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a744d0e0d0af1b0d89e6cb3edea612fd"I got my dinner on the tray and then went to find a table, I saw Skywalker sitting at a table on his own so I walked over to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90ea265f2d950661f242aac046f0c9a""Hey Skywalker." I murmured and he looked up at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6a82a94362fb0e05df4946551718ded""Oh, hi Maya."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3274d502ad794fc98289fbea14e04f7d""Mind if I sit with you?" He looked at me shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202bda076e692edb736946a60ef05064""Of course you can." I gave him a small smile and sat down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a026d0246c53b4c34727b6d656dab34""So what did you Alexa and Rendal do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f881991a6b0811db61dced6f72c64026""We did a bit of sparring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db85c78937afed5961180c9389957b04""How did it go?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfc8917904f72924cc77210a7240d048""It went pretty well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b06343ae04997877ebdb6c0b5b326da""That's good to hear my young padawan." He nodded. "Where are Alexa and Rendal?" Skywalker asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f0f2761d4633dd114f326608161972f""I don't know where Rendal is, but I saw Alexa talking to Obi Wan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a27a59cf141af91c367985d02c6783d""Oh?" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What were they talking about?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40dafbefc5f71b78cbba27e1351b0d2c""I... I don't know I didn't want go over to them and interrupt whatever they were talking about... It looked kinda serious."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b73bff5e856690cd6fa5aff0b70f72""I see." He replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4fe28dd706312691008426b29bfb97"Then someone came over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b119a03c63655573cd5fbafc68794396""Hi Anakin, hi Maya." I looked up and saw a familiar Togruta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="105629920b542f17d0a541ddd62a750f""Oh hi Alexa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8032e25316825d74131b4bedd558f7""Can I sit with you two?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16d81ec0ed10f6be3fa615dbdb47f143""Yeah sure Alexa." Skywalker agreed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b977bb195a1dbf8df181d2975f2e2c0""Alexa where is Rendal?" I asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ece1ba2f44ec890235d38df09f53203""He went to his quarters, he wanted to have a shower." She explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29f29a7414990e1f0d75c20ff9d25112""Oh right." I took a bite out of my dinner. Surprisingly it wasn't disgusting today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4266dac7d07a622229a42deb5e8632e""How's the food Maya?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ccf930c82a0331ddb98ab6099d8deb""It's not that bad today." I put another bit into my mouth. "Yuck! Never mind, I take it back, it's disgusting."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43411eb3e9d474fc00609b79bbf0831f"They laughed. "How do you people eat this stuff?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a2b1b230c7be59d27a9b1c9c47dca4""We are used to used to the food." Skywalker replied, I made a face. "I don't think I'll be able to get used to the food here, I can't eat it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8e5305ffa00d899c35aba4d89a7a158"They shook their heads smiling at my behaviour and Alexa, Skywalker and I talked for a while, until I becoame tired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6034959f218a99f3e5715c720dec63c""Well I think I'm going to go back to my room."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b366bb5cb44ead2b299e173e1ccd8455""Yeah, same here." Alexa said. "I'll go with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f202c23065bf4e6b8c5d00ba09967027""Ok Alexa." I agreed, so Alexa and I both got up from the table, being careful not to accidentally bump into the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a5e2a8c39fb51655f98c252ec35e3b""Night Anakin." The Togruta gave him a smile, prompting me to do the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa34c24a95ddf29189ae736e202a98c""Night Skywalker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b35bc5cc4fc84dbaa1c75398f2e70e0""Night you two." He nodded and we walked out of the mess hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fefbdcd1443621f58b065c56f94656c3"My mind then wandered back to when Alexa asked me about my parents and I never told her about them... I think now is a good time to tell her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df88f8ba8af5fe353abc9de8136140d1""Alexa?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70df18d27266983a37b1625829c22905""Yes Maya?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf3b7bd2e3f947fccce79a4ce57a3a7""A little while ago you asked me about my parents and I never told you about them, but-" She cut me off before I could finish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1818b5967afa4c1f089ed9b7067487b0""Maya you don't have to tell me, I upset you the first time and I don't want to upset you again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e5d58ea84c4b254088a885499bb6651""Alexa it's fine. I'm ok now, I should tell about them because you asked. So I'll tell you. When I was roughly 5 years old my parents were killed by a bounty bunter. I don't remember how exactly, just that I knew they'd been murdered. It wasn't long after that when I was taken in by Count Dukoo, he raised me until I was 11 years old after which time I ran away from him and went to live on Tatooine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa02aaf3c42503d0c355ff92de80aae"The Togrutan woman started at me, her eyes showing a pain that I knew only too well. I realised she must have lost someone close to her and I know I made the right decision to trust her with this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb0a53515ced6316c9ac02f2476fc4a""Maya, I'm so sorry." She murmured sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9704f1a407d75f065b23bc443a878b6""It's ok Alexa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b01037e6ae71747467c696938d53f2a""No it's not. I know what it's like to lose your parents at a young age...and I hate to ask this, but... Why did you run away from Dukoo?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab31998dd66e7948197436070b84cf0c""I saw him commit murder, I'd never seen him do that before and when I heard the screams of the person he killed...how much Dukoo had made him suffer... I screamed and when he realised I had seen him do it I panicked. I thought he was going to kill me next so I ran for my life to a ship and left, never looking back because I thought he might be right behind me... Ready to kill me too." I shuddered at the memory, already feeling the hairs on my arms standing up in fear before I shook my head and continued on. "I then went to Tatooine and I stayed there on my own for about four years... So yeah that's story of my past."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da8b915343ce8fc7a1ea32d2e3e4508""I really am sorry about your parents. Do you know the name of the bounty hunter that killed them?" She asked, I shook my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a5c27bc4aa0f1842ac78c3890c9e4c4""No I don't know the name of the bounty hunter, but if I saw the face I would know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de89a0e68de7765bbfcba24e792eae4d"The two of us then arrived at my room. "Well I'll see you in the morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd83fd69fa0af0bddd236bf8e890925""Night Alexa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9cd8d4e9567bc5f40c9d39c84a2f77""Goodnight Maya." She replied and I walked into my room, going over to my bed and sitting down on it. I then carefully lied down and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep./p 


	10. Chapter 9

**Obi Wan POV**

I sighed as I walked towards the High Counil Chambers. The Council had scheduled another meeting today so I had been obliged to attend, I had a feeling it would involve Anakin's latest padawan, I felt sorry for the girl, it's clear she hasn't exactly had the best life so far... But I know that Anakin is striving to change that and along with Alexa and Rendal's help I know that he will make Maya the best Jedi she can be. Some doubts still lingered in me as I walked into the Chamber and took my place in my chair. Looking at the faces of the members that were there early, like me, I could tell this was definitely going to be a controversial about Maya, but I didn't expect exactly what they said about her...

"Maya Plantshock, must be kept away from the Chancellor." Master Windu stated once the meeting commenced.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"We have received intelligence saying that there might be an attack on the Chancellor." He explained.

"And you believe that Anakin's padawan is going to be the one to attack him? Forgive me masters, but that doesn't seem very likely." I replied.

"Maybe not, but we think that if Maya is still working as a plant for Dooku that she might be using her time with the Chancellor to find weaknesses in the security systems and report back to Dooku on how he can best attack the Chancellor."

"What evidence do we have of this attack? How do we know that Maya is a spy for Dooku?" Ti asked.

"All we know is that our intel is saying that someone might be planning an attack on the Chancellor, we don't know whether or not the Count will be behind it or if it will be someone else." Windu replied. "We can be fairly sure that it will be Dooku though and having someone who is his ex-apprentice around the Chancellor isn't a wise idea."

"But she says she ran away from Dooku." Gallia reminded him.

"How can we trust her?"

"Well she's been here a week and nothing has happened to make us anymore suspicious that she is a spy for Dooku." Fisto stated.

"What do you think of all this Master Yoda?" I asked looking to the wise green alien.

"Think, I do, that a complicated issue, this is. Hmm... Great care we must take..." He trailed off, stroking his chin in thought. 'Perhaps allow Maya, only some visits to the Chancellor we should. Then suspicious no one would be, and cut down on the risk, we would.' All of the other Council members nodes in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Windu nodded and we then moved on to other matters before the meeting was adjourned.

I then knew what I had to do, go and tell Anakin about the Councils decision to only allow Maya to see the Chancellor sometimes. I was not looking forward to seeing how he would react and I tried to come up with a way to say it as I walked to his quarters. Unfortunately I was unable to come up with anything that would keep him calm so I just decided to come out and say it.

"Anakin... The Council has decided that Maya is only allowed to attend some of your meetings with the Chancellor."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I know, I didn't like the idea either."

"Why?"

"Apparently the Council has received intelligence that someone is planning an attack in the Chancellor, they think it's Dooku and they also think that Maya is helping-"

"That's crazy! Maya has done nothing to make me think she's a spy! I doubt she is even connected with Dooku anymore!"

"I believe the same, Anakin, but the Council is only worried for the Chancellors safety."

'" understand." He nodded. "I just wish that they would believe Maya when she says that she ran away and not keep trying to accuse her of being a spy!"

"I know... But only she can change their opinions of her and that will take time and trust, but for now let's just try and do as the Council asks."

"Very well, my old master."

"Thank you." With that I then left to tend to other matters.

 **Maya POV**

I was sitting in my room sitting, on my bed, as I had been for most of the morning, listening to the noises coming from outside. I got up and looked out my window where I saw people walking through the streets, rushing to get somewhere and admiring the speeders as they flew past. The city is so busy, even more so than Tatooine!

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and I heard the metal doors open while I just kept looking out the window, when I did decide to turn around I saw Skywalker standing at the door. "Hey Skywalker."

"Maya I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Are we going out? Do we have a mission finally? Are we going to see the chancellor?" I started getting excited. "I hope we are going to do the third option, I really want to see the chancellor!" However before I could say anymore Skywalker cut me off.

"Maya The Council has decided that you are only allowed to go see the Chancellor sometimes." I looked at Skywalker shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently the Council has received intelligence that someone is planning an attack in the Chancellor, they think it's Dooku and they also think that you are helping him."

"What?! That's crazy! I can't believe that they would think that I would be helping Dukoo! I'm not in contact with Dukoo! I don't even know where he is! Nothing has happened, I haven't done anything to make Alexa, Rendal or you to think I'm still a stupid Sith apprentice or that I'm helping that freaky Sith Lord! I did run away from him! Why can't the council understand that I'm not a stupid Sith anymore?! Argh! I Hate the council!"

"Maya you can't say that!"

"Why can't I say that Skywalker?" I asked shouting.

"Because hate leads to the Dark Side and saying you hate the Council will only make their opinion of you worse!" He then took a breath and calmed himself down. "Maya the Council are only worried about the Chancellors safety."

"But-" Skywalker cut me off.

"Maya, for now let's just do what the council is asking. Now I'm going to see the chancellor do you want to come?" I shook my head and looked at the floor.

 _How could he even ask me after all that?_

"I want to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure Maya?" He asked concerned, I nodded.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok then I'll see you later." Skywalker turned around the metal doors opened and he walked out I returned to looking out the window.

 _I hate the council._


	11. Chapter 10: Rescuing the Chancellor

**Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars.**

-/-/-

 **Maya POV**

After a while I realised that grovelling wasn't going to do me any good so I decided to go for a walk around the Temple, during which I found myself at the training room where I was surprised to see Alexa smashing her fists and feet into a punching bag! I watched as she practised her fighting skills, all the while keeping her grunts of effort to the barest minimum, and gasped as she performed a perfect roundhouse kick which knocked the bag off its chain! I then shuddered as the bang of it hitting the wall echoed through the space.

"Hello Maya." She turned to look at me as I stared at her wide eyed.

"H-Hi."

"What did you think of that?"

"You're great." I replied in awe. She flashed me a small smile.

"Years of practice have made me better than average." I sensed sadness hidden in her words and it was confirmed as I stared into her eyes.

"How long have you-"

"The Chancellor has been kidnapped!" Skywalker burst in!

"What?!" Alexa and I asked in shock.

"He's gone! Dooku kidnapped him!"

I wanted to face-palm right there, the Council had been right in their suspicions which meant that they would now think that I was involved and that I had been helping the Count plan the Attack! Grrrr!

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"There's a mission briefing in the war room, the Council has ordered us to go and rescue the chancellor."

"Then I guess I'll see you when you return." I slumped slightly. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? You're coming too!"

"Really?" I asked shocked as he nodded.

"Yes!"

"Whoo! My first real mission!" I cheered.

"Alexa, you and Rendal are also to report to the briefing."

"On my way." She nodded and sprinted off.

"Come on, let's go." Skywalker hurried and we went after Alexa.

 **Alexa POV**

The briefing had been just that, brief, and we were now getting everyone into their starfighters. I was happy to be back in my Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor, with its familiar orange markings which served to distinguish me from the rest of the troops.

I glanced over to Rendal in his own ship which is green and white. He flashed me a quick smile which I returned before we took off and flew up out of Coruscant's atmosphere to the space battle that was raging above.

We then went into our formations with our commanders and generals up front and the clones behind us. Almost immediately we had to start dodging laser fire as the bolts started heading straight for us! However after performing several evasive maneuvers I realised we had a new threat.

"Missiles, twelve o'clock!" I announced over the radio, alerting my legion and the others who were fighting with us.

"R6, get ready for some fancy flying!" I then used the reverse thrusters and sharply moved back, going between the two missiles and watching happily as they exploded after colliding with each other! 'Well done R6!'

"Nicely done, Alexa!" I heard Rendal's voice over the radio.

"And you as well!" I replied as I saw him evade two missiles that had been aiming for him!

I then glanced around through the chaos of battle until my eyes landed on another three Jedi interceptors which I knew to belong to, you guessed it, Anakin, Obi Wan and Maya. Obi Wan seemed to be having some trouble with buzz droids and Anakin was trying to help, but apart from that the three of them seemed to be making good progress in their attempt to get to Count Dooku's ship.

"We should go and help Master Kenobi!" Rendal suggested as we dodged R4's dome head which came flying at us after the buzz droids cut it off!

"No! They are doing their job and we can do ours, just keep drawing their fire and try to take down any enemy fighters they throw at us!" I stopped him.

"You're right, Master Kenobi would say the same thing... Well let's show these Seppies what we're made of!" He cried and we charged to take of their guns!

We had a rather rough landing in the hangar of Dooku's ship as we got pasts the shields and managed to slip in right before the huge doors shut behind us. I was feeling excited and scared as things ran through my mind. What will Dukoo say when he sees me? What is going to happen when we find the chancellor?

I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just hope I'm wrong. I bite my lip and look at Skywalker as he jumps out of his fighter and he and Kenobi destroyed the battle droids that had come to stop us before helping me out of my fighter.

"This is your first mission, Maya, are you ready?" Skywalker asked.

"I think I am, but I'm a little bit nervous."

"That's understandable. Don't worry, you'll be fine, but stay close to me and Obi Wan, got it?" I nodded my head.

"Got it Anakin. I... I mean Skywalker."

Skywalker and Obi Wan then walked over to the elevator.

Oh gosh I just remembered that I don't have a weapon!

I quickly looked around the hangar for a weapon I spotted a blaster beside one of the now "dead" battle droids. Bingo! I took the blaster and quickly ran over to catch up with Skywalker and obi wan.

"I sense Count Dooku." He stated.

"I sense a trap." Kenobi nodded.

"Next move?" I asked.

"Spring the trap." The older Jedi smirked. R2 then let out a flurry of beeps.

"R2 go back, I need you to stay with the ship." Skywalker instructed.

"Take this." Kenobi threw the droid a comlink.

"Maya I want you to go back to the ship with R2." Skywalker said, looking at me,

"What?! No way! I'm not going back!"

"Maya it's dangerous! I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" I looked at Skywalker a little bit shocked.

"Master if I stay with you and Obi Wan nothing is going to happen. You let come on this mission I'm not going to walk away from it now! I'm going to finish this with you and Obi Wan and I want to prove to the council that I'm not a Sith anymore! So let's get the chancellor and get out of here!" With that I turned around and as we started walking I took a deep breath.

After battling with a few droids here and there and dealing with some elevator antics we reached a room where I could sense that the chancellor was there.

"Let's go in and see." The metal doors opened we walked in I saw the chancellor.

"There's the Chancellor." I pointed and I went down the steps while Skywalker and obi wan followed and we went over the the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Are you all right?" Skywalker asked, however I then felt a cold presence enter the room behind us.

"Count Dooku Chancellor." Palpatine announced. I turned around and I saw Dukoo.

"This time we will do it together." Obi Wan suggested to Skywalker.

"I was about to say that." Skywalker replied.

"Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith lord!" The Chancellor warned.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith lords are our speciality." Obi Wan replied taking his extra robe off in preparation to fight.

"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor." Dooku said arrogantly, then looked over at me. "I see you brought a Padawan with you. So... Who shall I kill first?" I saw Dooku eyes suddenly widen as he stared at me. "Maya?" He recognised me! I said nothing, however, and just looked at the floor. "Maya is that you?" Dooku asked shocked. I looked up and I looked at him.

"Yes, it's me." I nodded.

"You look so different, so grown up my apprentice." He gave me a small smile and his eyes seemed to be filled with pride.

"Apprentice? I'm not your apprentice anymore, Dooku. I'm done with you. You freaky, dark, no-good Sith Lord!" I shouted. He was clearly taken aback by my harsh words and I got an odd sense of pleasure knowing that I had hurt his feelings.

Then Dukoo put his hand out and I could feel him choking me using the force! I put my hands on my neck trying to claw away the feeling of my neck constricting!

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" I choked out. "Stop please!" Skywalker and Kenobi took their lightsabers out.

"Let her go Dukoo!" Skywalker ran at the Sith scum.

Dooku then let go and I fell to the floor, coughing and gasping! When I looked up I saw Skywalker, Kenobi and Dooku fighting, their lightsabers clashing together.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku!" Skywalker growled.

"I've been looking forward to this." The old man replied.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall!" Dooku said to Skywalker and they kept fighting.

Dooku then lifted Obi Wan up by using the force threw him across the room until he fell to the ground! There was a walkway above above him and Dooku broke it and it fell on top of Obi Wan! I gasped and ran over to the now unconscious Jedi Master. I tried to move the walkway off of him, but it was too heavy to move! Skywalker was still fighting Dooku.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, But you don't use them." Then Skywalker cut Dooku's hands off! I gasped in shock! I can't believe Anakin did that! Dooku fell down on his knees and Skywalker got Dooku's lightsaber and put the too lightsabers up to Dooku's neck.

"Good, Anakin. Good. Kill him. Kill him now." The Chancellor instructed.

I stood up and turned to face them.

"What?! No! Don't kill him! Skywalker listen to me, please don't kill him! I'm begging you not to kill him!"

"I shouldn't."

"Do it."

Skywalker listened to the chancellor and he killed dooku

I covered my mouth with my hand I was shocked, angry and upset. He just killed the man that took me in and raised me! I tried to hold back my tears and my anger. I stared at Skywalker and the chancellor.

"You did well, Anakin He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Now we must leave before more security droids arrive." Skywalker ran over to me and Obi Wan I took a step back. 'Anakin, there's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late!"

"He seems to be all right."

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!"

"His fate will be the same as ours." Skywalker pulled obi wan and he put obi wan over his shoulders. 'Let's get out of here.'

I walked over you Dooku's dead body, I felt a tear go down my cheek. I picked up Dooku's lightsaber.

"Maya lets go." I kept looking at the body. "Maya! C'mon lets go!" I put the lightsaber in my pocket before walking away from the body, up the steps and out of the room. Skywalker and the chancellor waited for me, I looked at them and as I walked I didn't say a word. I walked with my head down.


	12. Chapter 11

**Maya POV**

Later we arrived back to the temple, I headed straight to my room, however on the way I saw Alexa and Rendal talking. I wasn't in the mood to talk to them so I tried to just walked passed them, but then I heard my name.

"Maya wait up!" I stopped and I turned around. It was Alexa. I gave her a small smile.

"Hi Alexa." I sighed.

"Hi Maya."

"I heard the mission was a success! So what did you think of your first assignment?"

"It went ok I guess." I shrugged.

"Where is Dooku? Did he escape?" Alexa asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Skywalker killed him."

"What?!" She stared at me shocked! "No Anakin wouldn't kill him! I know he wouldn't!"

"Well he did Alexa, I told him not to kill him and the chancellor told him to kill him. Skywalker listened to the chancellor and he didn't listen to me." I replied as my anger bubbled up inside me.

 _I'm angry with Skywalker, and I'm upset with the Chancellor for telling Skywalker to kill him!_

"Well I'm going to go to my room, I'm quite tired. Bye Alexa."

"Bye Maya." She replied and I headed to my room.

Once I arrived their the metal doors opened and I walked in, hearing the doors closed behind me I put my hand in my pocket and took out count Dooku's lightsaber and stared at it.

 _Why did I take it? But it is good to have. Did I do the right thing to take this?_

My mind was telling me that I did the right thing but my gut was saying I was stupid to take it. If someone found out about it I would probably end up getting in trouble for taking Dooku's lightsaber. So, I put the lightsaber in the closet. That way no one would find it without having to do a deep dive into the back of my wardrobe. I then sat on the bed briefly and looked around my room. The place was a total mess again. So, after heaving a sigh, I got up off my butt and started tidying up.

When I finished tidying up my room and my stomach started growling. I'm going to get some dinner the metal doors opened and I walked out of my Room and walked to the mess hall I saw Alexa and Rendal. I called their names.

"Alexa! Rendal!" They stopped walking and turned to look at me I ran over to them. 'Hey.'

"Hey Maya." Rendal smiled.

"Where are you two off to?"

"We were going to get some dinner."

"Same here. Can I join you two?"

"Yeah sure Maya." Alexa nodded.

"Thanks." I gave them a big smile.

When we arrived at the mess hall we went in the line and got a tray. Once we got the slope on the tray we went to find a table.

"There's a empty table over there." I said.

"Ok let's sit there." Rendal suggested.

So we sat down at the table and we started eating, the food was horrible but I tried not to think of how disgusting it is. Rendal Alexa and I talked and ate, which was good as we've never had a right conversation before.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom anyone else need to go?" Alexa asked.

"I'll go with you Alexa." Rendal replied.

"We'll be right back Maya."

"Ok Alexa." I nodded and they walked off.

I was still eating when someone came over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and it saw was a boy who looked to be about my age. He was human, and he had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.

"No, it's not taken."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy asked smiling at me.

"Go ahead." I nodded.

"Thanks." He put his tray on the table and sat down. "I saw your friends leave and you were on your own so I thought I would come over."

"Oh right, well my friends they just went to the bathroom. They will be back soon."

"I see. Well I'm Jay." The boy put his hand out.

"I'm Maya." I replied smiling and I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Maya."

"And it's nice to meet you too Jay."

"So what do you think of living in the temple do you like it here?" Jay asked me.

"Yes I like it here, it's great. How about you do you like it here?"

"Yeah it's nice here."

"Do you have a master yet, Jay?" I asked.

"Yes I have a master. Do you?"

"Yes I do."

Before either of us said anything else Alexa and Rendal came back.

"Hi Maya." I looked up at them.

"Hey." Rendal sat down beside while Alexa sat opposite us. "Who's your friend Maya?" Rendal said tensing and nudging me with his elbowed. I then elbowed him back, but harder. "Ouch! Maya!"

"Oh sorry Rendal. I'm so clumsy." I said giving him a little smirk.

Alexa, Rendal, Jay and I continued to chat with one another for a while, telling each other about what had happened that day and a few different things about ourselves, before I felt myself starting to get a bit tired.

"I think it's time for me to go back to my room now." I announced.

"Same here." Alexa nodded. "I'll go with you Maya."

"Ok Alexa." We got up from the table. "Bye Rendal, bye Jay."

"Bye you two." They replied.

We then walked out of the mess hall and started walking down one of the many marble corridors when a thought hit me.

"Alexa may I ask you something?"

"Sure Maya."

"Do you trust me?" I asked. For a moment she just looked at me confused by my question then she nodded.

"Yes, I do trust you."

"Are we friends now?" I asked her again.

"Yes maya, we are friends... Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Well Alexa, if we are friends now friends we can't keep secrets from each other and... I want to ask you something and you can't lie." I looked at her seriously.

"Ok Maya, ask away."

I looked at the ground for a moment, debating in my head whether or not I should be asking this then I looked back up at her.

"Are... Are you and Rendal dating?" She looked at me a little surprised.

"Maya, Rendal and I are friends." She tried to explained while I sighed. I could tell that she wasn't being totally honest with me.

"Alexa... I told you about my past and it was hard for me, but I told you because I trust you. If you trust me then tell me the truth. Please Alexa. Are you and Rendal dating?" This time it was Alexa who sighed.

"Yes Maya. Rendal and I are dating, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise Alexa." I nodded. "Anyway there is no one I can tell about you two... How long have you been going out?"

"Since I was 12."

"12?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes and sh! Keep your voice down, it tends to echo a bit in here." She said, trying to hide a giggle at my reaction.

"Does Anakin know about you and Rendal?"

"Yep."

'What about Obi Wan, does he know?'

"Yes. Wait... Maya did you just say Anakin? As in Master Skywalker's first name?" Alexa asked.

I lied and shook my head.

"No... Well I'm going to bed, night Alexa."

"Night Maya." She replied and the metal doors opened so I walked in. Once they were shut again I took my shoes off and put them to the side then I sat down on the bed before lying down and falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Discoveries

**Alexa POV**

Once Maya had gone to bed I headed back to the mess hall where the Rendal was still sitting, without Jay who it seems went to bed not long after we left. So I sat down beside him and casually rested my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to bed." He murmured.

"I am... Soon." I replied.

"I see... So you only went to talk alone with Maya, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." He smirked.

"Uh huh and what did you two "maybe" talk about?"

"Well-"

"Hello, lovebirds." Anakin came over.

"Hi, Anakin. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if the two of you would like to come for a little walk and talk?"

"Sure." Rendal nodded. So we got up and followed the man out.

"I saw you walked Maya back to her room, is she ok?" Anakin asked. I gave him a small smile, he was forever the concerned master.

"She's alright and her observation and reasoning skills are great."

"What do you mean?" Both by boyfriend and my old mentor asked.

"Well, I should mention that her curiosity is still intact also. She... Asked about us." I looked beside me to Rendal.

"What did you tell her?"

"At first I told her half of the truth, that we were close friends, but she wanted more than that and... After asking if I trusted her and if we were friends she asked me again and... I told her about us."

"You told her?!" Anakin and Rendal stared shocked!

"I had to! She trusted me enough to tell me something very private to her so I knew I had to do the same."

"What did she tell you?" Anakin inquired.

"I can't say, you know how important privacy is to some of us."

"Right." He nodded. "So, let me get this straight, Maya and you are now friends and she made you tell her that you and I are going out?'

"That's the long and the short of it." I nodded.

"Well I don't think it's a bad thing." Rendal replied.

"You don't?" I asked surprised by his happy attitude.

"No, in fact I think it's good the two of your are trusting each other, you are both very similar in someways and now you both have another friend. So yeah, I think you did the right thing."

"Thanks." I slipped my hand in his as we casually kept walking.

"You're welcome."

"What about you Anakin? Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I don't know... I hope so, or things could turn real bad for you two."

"That's true, but I'm sure she won't tell anyone." I replied confidently.

"Well, I've always said to trust your instincts and if that's what they tell you then you are probably right." My old master trusted me and I gave him a small smile.

"I know I am."

Not long after that we all retired to our rooms and after getting undressed out of my usual clothes and having a nice, warm, refreshing shower I put on my nightgown and got into bed. It didn't take long to Ng for me to fall asleep, but I soon began to wish I had stayed awake longer.

 **Maya POV**

I sighed as I woke up. It was the middle of the night, a time when most normal people were fast a sleep and yet here I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. I could hear soft groaning coming from the room at the end of the hall. Alexa's room.

She sounded upset and every so often she would cry out as if in pain! I wondered what was wrong with her... Indeed if I didn't know any better I would say she was having a nightmare. Poor her. I then turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but unfortunately it didn't seem like that was going to happen as Alexa's nightmare seemed to be getting worse. She had started screaming!

Realising I wasn't going to get any sleep until I found out if she was ok, I got out of bed and walked over to my doors. As they opened and I started to walk out of my room I saw rendal go into Alexa's room and after a few moments I cautiously followed him.

The doors opened and I walked in, Alexa's cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she had been thrashing in her sleep. She looked up at me with her blood shot eyes from her position wrapped up in Rendal's arms as he held her close in comfort and he too turned to stare at me.

"Maya what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard Alexa having a nightmare and... I-I just came to see if she was going to be ok." I replied worried.

"Thank you Maya." She gave me a wobbly smile. "I think I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You should go back to bed now." Rendal suggested. I nodded.

"Well goodnight." I murmured going to the door.

"Goodnight Maya." The two of them replied and I walked out of Alexa's room heading back to my room where I lied back down on my bed and tried to go to sleep once again.

 **Rendal POV**

I woke up as soon as I felt the familiar pain in my chest and a sadness in the Force, Alexa was upset and given the time I knew what was wrong. Instantly I got up and ran to her room, not caring whether or not anyone else was up late and would see me running around in my pyjamas.

When I got there I didn't bother to knock, I just went straight in and saw Alexa screaming and wailing as she sat hunched over in her bed with her head buried in her hands. I crossed the room in four quick strides and soon wrapped my arms around her as she looked up and me with red teary eyes.

I didn't need to ask what she had seen as I knew all too well what torture she had endured so I just sat on the bed and held her close to me. Her shoulders shook as each sob racked her frame and I gently rubbed circles on her back trying calm her down only to have the her move forward and bury her head in my chest. I could swear the impact caused my heart to break.

It was long after that when the door opened and we both looked up to see Maya standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Maya what are you doing here?" I asked confused and I felt Alexa tense in my arms as she hadn't wanted the girl to see her so vulnerable.

"I heard Alexa having a nightmare and... I-I just came to see if she was going to be ok." Maya replied looking to my girlfriend.

"Thank you Maya." Alexa attempted a small smile. "I think I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Maya didn't seem convinced.

"I'm sure." She nodded

"You should go back to bed now." I recommended, knowing very well that not only did the girl need her sleep, but Alexa needed her privacy. Maya then nodded slowly and walked over to the door.

"Well goodnight." She said pausing.

"Goodnight Maya." We replied and she left.

Once again I turned my attention to the Togruta I was embracing. Red-hot tears ran down her face, each one carving furrows on the tender flesh before I used my thumbs to wipe them away while I cupped her face.

I then gently kissed her forehead and began the usual ritual of whispering to her, telling her that everything was alright and that she had people here who loved her and would never hurt her.

Eventually she calmed down and I listened as her breathing became slow and even. It was then that I carefully laid her back down and watched as she fell asleep again. I wouldn't leave her again tonight so instead I managed to slip in the bed beside her and fell asleep too.


	14. Chapter 13: Pet Name

**Maya POV**

I woke up the next morning, still slightly tired from missing out on some sleep, but what could I do? So I decided to get up I might as well go get some breakfast get started on the day. I quickly got dressed and headed off. When I arrived at the mess hall I got a tray and waited in a line. Once I got my breakfast I went to find a table, that was when I saw Skywalker sitting at a table on his own. I walked over to him.

"Hello Skywalker." He looked up at me.

"Hi Maya."

"Do you Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." I put my tray on the table and sat down. "How did you sleep Maya?"

"Ok I guess." I replied not making sure not to mention that I had been kept awake for a while.

"What did you think of the your first mission?"

"It was ok." I shrugged remembering what had transpired that day.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Maya... Are you going to be ok now that Dooku is dead?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"I am really sorry Maya."

"Why are you sorry Skywalker?"

"I killed your old master."

It was kinda surprised to hear Skywalker say that he was sorry for killing Dooku, but thinking about it I'm glad the he is dead. Now that the Council know that he is dead they might not think of me as a Sith anymore. The Chancellor was right Dooku was too dangerous to be kept alive.

"Skywalker it's fine don't apologise for killing Dooku... In fact I'm glad he is dead, he won't be going killing anyone else now. And since he's gone the Council might not think of me as his apprentice anymore." Skywalker looked at me a little bit shocked. I then cast my eyes down. "Anyway let's change the subject."

"Yes, let's." He nodded. "So I heard that you and Alexa are Friends now..."

"Yeah we're friends."

"I see... Did Alexa tell you that her and Rendal are dating?"

"Yes she did."

"Maya do you promise not to tell anyone about Rendal and Alexa dating?"

"Yes Skywalker, I promise not to get anyone, besides there is no one here to tell."

"There are plenty of people to tell."

"Who?" I asked sceptical.

"There's the Council, Jay, the troopers, there's a lot of people, Maya."

"I wouldn't tell any of them about Alexa and Rendal, don't worry Skywalker their secret is safe with me."

"Good because they mean the world to each other and if the Council ever found out about their relationship they would be expelled from the Jedi Order and we don't want that, now do we?" He asked and I sensed a threat in his words and I trembled slightly.

"No we don't." I shook my head.

"Anyway, we should start eating."

"Yeah." I nodded and we began eating our breakfast.

 **Anakin POV**

"So what do you want to do today, Squirt?" I asked as we walked out of the mess hall.

"I don't know maybe- hang on a second! Squirt?!" Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and I noticed her fists clench. She almost looked like a pop-eyed toy from one of those claw machines at the fun fair. Perfectly funny! I had to engage in an intense internal struggle to not just burst out laughing at her over-the-top reaction.

"Yeah, Squirt." I nodded grinning as her face began to turn red.

"Since when did I say you could call me that?!" She asked and I felt her anger growing and bubbling up inside her.

"Whoever said you had a choice? I decide what I call you, got it? Now come on, Squirt, let's go do some sparring practice." I chuckled as she growled and watched her lips curl and her nostrils flared before she surged ahead of me in a huff! I laughed and shook my head, following her to the training room.

Once we got there I went to the store cupboard and tossed Maya a training saber, which reminded me that I would have to ask Master Yoda about letting her go to Illum and find her crystal so she can construct her own lightsaber. Until then, however, she would just have to use this one.

"Ready when you are Skywalker." She nodded as she caught it and activated it, I smiled as the glowing blue blade emerged from the hilt and I heard the all too familiar hum of energy.

"Then let's go!" I instantly to the offensive and began to attack her. I felt her annoyance at being put in the defensive position, but I knew she would get over it.

Boy was I right! Every blow I tried to inflict she swiftly moved her own saber to block it then as she began gaining confidence she would try and return the swipe, thrust, jab or lunge which I would block. Our battle raged as our lightsabers clashed in a strange and elegant dance until I decided to things to the next level and start pointing out this she needed to improve and see how it distracted her.

"You're pretty good at this." I said.

"Thanks Skywalker."

"You're welcome, Squirt, but you know I think you need to work on your Jung ma."

"Right." She nodded as we continued to spar until I managed to unbalance her and she nearly fell!

"Come on, Squirt! You need to always make sure that you keep your balance no matter what move you are performing!"

"Yes, Skywalker." She growled and rolled her eyes before trying to perform a Saber Swarm to which I blocked and disarmed her!

"Ha ha! Well done, Squit, but it looks like I win this round."

"Will you stop calling me Squirt?! Jeez Skywalker! Just give it up!" She shouted then stormed out.

I sighed, I guess I just took it too far.

"Don't blame yourself, she's just frustrated." I heard a familiar voice before turning to the door where I saw Alexa offering me a small smile.

"She shouldn't be frustrated though, she's doing really well!"

"That's true, but she doesn't see it like that. She's missing things that she knows she should be able to do and it makes her angry, trust me I know from experience." She smirked.

"Yeah, but you didn't just give up. You kept going until you were to sore to keep going and by that time I could barely lift my lightsaber!" We both laughed at the memories.

"That was pretty funny to just see you trudge to your room then flake out on your bed and refuse to move for hours."

"Could you blame me? You're one of the best duellers in the Order!" I praised my old padawan, smiling as her face turned a darker shade of orange.

"Thank you and I really don't know if that's true... But Maya has the potential to rival me, you know."

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't seem to know it."

"Well then we just have to find a way to show her and that means keep the pet names to a minimum until she comes to accept it, alright?"

"Alright. Wait, you heard?" I asked surprised.

"Yes... I was watching the two of you as you walked down here." She grinned sheepishly. I laughed.

"So, do you think you could try and talk to Maya?"

"Of course, I'll go and see her now, I might even bring her a surprise..." She winked then left to find my padawan.


	15. Chapter 14: A Little Exploring

**Maya POV**

Once I got back to my room I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I watched as speeders flew past and people walked through the streets for what seemed like forever. I admit I am completely and undeniably bored right now which made me think... I haven't actually been on a walk around the city.

All I've ever seen of the city is when Skywalker takes me to the Chancellor's office in the Senate building. That's it! Well actually no... I also got to see a tiny little bit of the city with Alexa and Rendal. Still... I want to go look around and explore! I want to finally get out of the Temple and have a little fun! But what if Skywalker, Alexa or rendal come and see that I'm not here. I'll get into so much trouble if I go. But... I won't take to long and I need to get out of the temple! Ok, I've made up my mind. I'm going and that's that!

I walked out of my room and quickly ran through the halls until I was out of the doors and outside of the temple.

I can't believe I'm doing this maybe I should ask Alexa rendal or Skywalker to go with me. I shook my head, what am I thinking? None of them would show me around. I sighed and walked down the steps.

Once I was on the busy streets I walked around, people were looking at me like I was some freak, but I just ignored them and kept walking. I had to much to do, see, hear and smell before I had to go back to worry about a few weirdos looking at me.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I glanced around at all of the interesting sights, from things like just ordinary, everyday humans to strange alien species I had never seen in my entire life! I had to stifle a laugh when I saw some that big long noses that almost brushed the ground and they nearly tripped over them!

The street seemed pretty loud today, with the hum and roar of the speeders flying constantly overhead and the sounds of people talking and laughing with each other as they moved to their destination.

It made me happy to see others having a good time while they're out and about and I felt my smile stretch even wider as I saw a group of friends playing with each other. I really love this city.

I soon walked passed the shops, I saw the ice cream parlour that Alexa, Rendal and I had gone to and seeing how it was a relatively hot day I decided to go inside. I soon saw there were lots people in here and I had to try and weave my way through to get to the counter. I smiled a little when I saw the same girl was at the counter when I first came here. She looked at me.

"Hello what would you like?"

"Can I have the rainbow ice cream please." She nodded then looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hey are you the girl that was here with Alexa and Rendal about two weeks ago?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, that's me." I her a gave a smile.

"I'm Clare."

"I'm Maya." We shook hands.

"I'll get the ice cream for you." She said then went to get it. Minutes later she came back and gave the yummy cold treat to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I paid her with the few credits I owned and went to find somewhere to sit.

I found a empty table near the back of the room and sat down, snagging it for myself before anyone else could jump in and take it. Mind you there weren't really that many people in there... I took a bite out of the ice cream and grinned, I still can't believe how delicious this is!

As I sat there I couldn't help watching the other people who came in and out. It seemed like almost everyone liked a different flavour of ice cream, though some appeared to be more popular than others. Like the mango for instance, many people had bought that, and the beelpop flavoured ice cream, it was popular too.

I also noticed that you could get different amounts of ice cream, you could get big cups or little cups, some were designed for kids and some looked big enough to hold enough ice cream to last for weeks...

During my time there I must have seen a dozen people come and go, and amongst them I saw a little girl and her mother. Part of me was a little jealous that I'd never gotten to come to a place like this with my mother, but I was also happy for her. She would have nice memories of times like this when she grew older...and so would I. While her mum ordered their ice cream the little girl turned and saw me, she flashed me a cheeky grin and I smiled in return. When she left she even said goodbye to me and waved from the door, I did the same and waved back. The whole thing brightened my day, she was cute.

Soon I finished the ice cream and got up and walked out of the ice cream parlour. _I'd better go back to the temple. I have a feeling that Skywalker will be wondering were I am and I have a feeling that I'm going to get in trouble for this._ I started walking back to the temple, mentally preparing myself for the lecture I would receive from Skywalker when he found me. _Oh boy_.

Once I got back to the Temple and was walking down the hall, headed back to my room, I saw Skywalker. Oh no I'm in trouble! He saw me and I froze as he walked over to me, the expression on his face telling me that my suspicions had been right, I was in trouble.

"Maya where were you?!" Skywalker asked angrily.

"I... I went to explore the city." I replied.

"Maya you can't be going off on your own like that! You could have gotten hurt! I thought you ran away!"

"Well I'm not hurt and I didn't run away, so I'm sorry for going off to explore a little."

"Good. Just don't do it again, you can't be leaving the temple with out some one being with you."

"Are... Are you joking?" I asked shocked. "Skywalker I'm not a little kid! I should be able to do my own thing! I needed to get out of the temple and I wanted to explore. I shouldn't need someone with me all the time! I can take care of myself! I lived on Tatooine on my own for four years! With out parents! I had no one! o I think I can take care of myself! I don't need you, or anyone else, treating me like a child!" I said furiously.

"Maya I-"

"Skywalker I'm living in a temple, I have you as my master and I have made friends. I know running off without telling you, Rendal or Alexa was a bad thing to do, but if I had told you I was going into the city you would stop me and say that I can't go off on own. I am really sorry for running off and I won't do it again." I looked down at the floor and Skywalker put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's good to hear." Skywalker said. He gave me a smile and I returned it. "Cmon on lets go find Alexa and Rendal." He suggested. I nodded and we started walking.

Then something popped into my head. When I was Count Dooku's apprentice I remember Skywalker had a padawan. It wasn't Alexa it, though... It was someone else, I think her name was Ashoka... I wonder were she is, I haven't seen her around.

"Hey Skywalker where is your old padawan? I think her name was Ahsoka, wasn't it? Where is she? Is she still in the order?" He didn't say anything. "Skywalker is Ashoka still in the order?" I asked again.

"No she isn't, Ashoka left a few years ago." He murmured.

"Oh... Why did she leave?" I asked becoming kinda sad.

"The council didn't trust her."

"Why didn't they trust her?"

"Maya why are you even asking me this?" Skywalker snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I... I was just wondering. I... I have to go." I started speed walking away from Anakin.

I finally got to my room the large metal doors opened and I walked in. I signed and walked over to the window and stared out. What a day this was turning out to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**Maya POV**

I sat there for quite some time, wondering why Anakin got so upset when I started asking him things about Ahsoka, I mean it's clear that the memories are painful for him to think about, but what I want to know is why. Still it's obvious that I can't just ask him, so I decided to go to someone else I could ask.

"Hi Alexa." I said as I walked into the training room where she was practicing her combat skills on a dummy.

"Hello Maya, I heard you went out for a little while today." She smiled at me over her shoulder.

"Yes I did." I replied sheepishly.

"I'm glad."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You heard. I'm glad you decided to go out on your own for a little bit."

"Why? I thought you'd be angry with me, like Skywalker." She laughed.

"No, I think that your independence is a good thing and it doesn't hurt for you to do this by yourself every once in a while. Anakin is just worried about your safety and I admit that I was too, a little bit, and I think you should have told someone. It wouldn't have mattered who just so long as someone knew where you were in case somethings happens. Coruscant can be a dangerous place you know."

"I know, but I knew if I told someone they would try and stop me."

"I wouldn't have."

"Well... I'm glad I know that now, but either way, I can take care of myself. I was alone on Tatooine for four years and I survived on my own."

"That's true and I know from experience that Tatooine isn't exactly a great place for children..." She trailed off. "Anyway, all of that aside, what did you come to see me about?"

"I wanted to know about Skywalker's old padawan, Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka?! Wait, did you ask Anakin about her?" I nodded.

"Yeah and all he did was get angry with me."

"That explains a few things..."

"Like what?"

"Oh just his behaviour seemed off earlier, now I know why."

"Right... But why does talking about Ahsoka upset him?"

"Because she was probably the only girl to ever really get close to him, or at least the only one in the Temple, the two of them were like brother and sister. They looked out for each other in everything, wether it was in battle or just watching out for each other with the Council. Then there was a bombing here at the Jedi Temple, a witness was going to reveal the identity of who did it when she was strangled to death using Force choking while in the interrogation room."

"Who did it?" I asked shocked.

"They blamed it on the only other person that had been in the room with her, Ahsoka."

"What?! She didn't actually do it, did she?"

"Everyone seemed to think so and then she was blamed for both the murder and the bombing. She then ran away."

"I'm not quite sure what happened when she was gone, but I know Anakin chased after her, he knew she was innocent and when she fell into a trap at some warehouse his troops finally caught her and brought her back to the Temple. She was soon expelled from the Order and was meant to go on trial, but Anakin found out who was really behind it all."

"Who was it?" I asked eager to find out.

"Master Luminara Unduly's padawan, Barriss Offee."

"I don't know her."

"Of course not, she was given the death penalty for her crimes and Ahsoka was released. The Council offered her back her place in the Order, but..."

"But what?!"

"She refused. She said that the Council didn't trust her and even after Anakin pleaded with her to stay, she said goodbye and left. No one has seen her since."

"That's terrible! No wonder Skywalker doesn't like talking about her. Oh I feel so bad now!"

"Don't. You weren't to know about any of that. I didn't even know until Master Obi Wan told me."

"So you didn't know her?" I asked a little surprised.

"No. I knew of her, but I had never actually met her at that point. I became Anakin's padawan almost two years after that. However not long after I became his padawan we had to do a mission on Shili where we needed to chase the Separatists off the planet because they were holding the Togrutas captive. Surprisingly enough Ahsoka was the leader of a group of rebels who helped us complete our mission."

"So you met her?!"

"Yep."

"And she's alright now?!"

"Yes, she's now the Princess of Shili."

"Wow! But... You said no one had seen her since she left."

"Well, no one accept, Anakin, Obi Wan, Rendal and I." She smiled.

"Oh... Ok." I nodded. "I bet Anakin still misses her though."

"It's true I do." We both turned to look at the door only to see Skywalker standing there.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you, it's not your fault, you were just curious. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." I nodded and he smiled. "So, how about a little one vs two?" He asked pulling out his lightsaber!

"Oh you're on!" Alexa activated hers and I raced to get a training saber grinning happily. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

 **Anakin POV**

"So, who's teaming up with who?" I asked once Maya came back.

"You and Maya vs me!" Alexa announced so Maya and I prepared to battle her. "Come and get me!" She challenged.

Without thinking I charged at her! Swinging and slashing my blade only to have her block my attack with ease. I tried to use several moves that had worked against other opponents such as the Sai and Dulon, but she still managed to block them and retaliated with Hawk-Bat Swoop. I smirked.

"I have trained you well, my old apprentice."

"So true. Now the student has become the master!" She grinned. "Speaking of apprentices, you need to let Maya have a go."

"You're right, sorry Maya, take over for me!" I stepped back, allowing the young girl to keep going.

"Thanks Skywalker." She replied and began to move her saber as she and Alexa started to duel!

I watched her intently, she was improving rapidly and I noticed she was studying Alexa as they fought.

"Well done Maya!" I smiled as she performed a perfect Falling Avalanche!

"We've got her, Skywalker, come help!" She said and I joined in.

The two of us then started performing team attacks, learning what we were each thinking and how we react to different reactions. Eventually we won over Alexa, though I could tell she had let us win, she could have kept going a lot longer, but she no doubt thought we should win for our efforts.

"Well done you two! You were great!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Alexa, but you were awesome!" Maya replied.

"You were both amazing!" I grinned.

"Thanks Anakin." Maya said deactivating her training sabre.

"You're welcome Maya."

"So... What will we do now Anakin?" She asked.

"Hmm... What do you think Alexa?"

"I think this deserves a treat, what do you say we go out for a special snack?" She suggested. Maya and I both nodded. "Let's go."

The three of us headed out and I couldn't stop grinning, it looks like Maya and I have finally connected and that makes me very happy.

I think this has to be the best day I've had since I met Maya and I don't want it to end.


	17. Chapter 16

**Maya POV**

Later Anakin, Alexa and I were walking through the temple chatting together when I heard someone's stomach growl.

"Oops, sorry, that was me. You guys want go get dinner?" Alexa asked.

"Sure." Anakin nodded.

"I'm not that hungry, I think I'll pass and I am really tired so I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok Maya." Anakin said.

"Good night."

"Good night." Alexa replied.

I went to my room where I went to bed and soon fell asleep. However I started to have an incredibly strange dream...

At first all I saw was a bright, almost blinding, light. I could hardly stand to look at it, but then after a little while it started to dim until I could see shapes. They looked like sloping hills, but different. I then saw something or someone, standing among the hills, as they materialised in front of me I realised it was a man and woman. It wasn't long before the details of their faces came into place and I could swear I knew them, but who are they? That was when it dawned on me.

 _My parents!?_

I sat bolt up in bed gasping for air.

 _My parents are alive?! How?! I thought they were dead!_

I need to find Alexa and Anakin.

I swiftly got out of bed and raced out of my room, I felt no embarrassment as I ran crazily through the Temple until I came to the mess hall. Glancing around frantically I finally saw Alexa and Anakin, I noticed that Rendal was with them, but that didn't matter at the moment. I quickly went over to the three of them.

"Hey Maya." Rendal gave me a smile.

"Maya, I thought you were going to bed." Alexa reminded me confused.

"Yes, I did, but something happened." I explained, my voice starting to waver slightly.

"Maya are you ok?" Anakin asked concerned.

"I-I don't know."

"What happened Maya?" He asked. "Sit." He moved over and I shakily sat down beside him.

"I had a dream..."

"A dream? What kind of dream?" He asked suspicious.

"I-I saw my parents!"

"What!? Maya you told me that your parents were killed by a bounty hunter!" Alexa said.

"Yes, but the dream showed me that they are alive! I have to know if it's so I'm going back to Tatooine to find my parents."

"What?!" Anakin Alexa and Rendal looked at me shocked.

"Maya you can't just go!" Skywalker said.

"I need to find them! I need to know if they are alive or dead!"

"You aren't going on your own." Anakin shook his head.

"I know that Skywalker. I want you to come with me and help me find my parents. Will you?"

"I was going to go with you whether you wanted me to or not, Maya." He replied and I smiled.

Maya if you parents are alive are you going to stay with them or stay in the order ? Anakin asked. Am I don't know that's a hard question If my parents are alive I'm going to have to stay with them

"You don't have to stay with them." Rendal murmured.

"They're my parents, I haven't seen them since I was little, of course I have to stay with them!"

"What about us? What about your life as a Jedi? Are you really just going to throw it all away?!" Anakin asked looking upset.

I nodded my head. "Yes Anakin I'm willing to throw the Jedi life away. I _need_ to be with my parents."

"If that's what you want to do then that's fine." Anakin said he then got up and left the table.

I sighed, I don't know what to do. I love it here but then again I _need_ to find out if my parents are alright... It's just something I have to do.

"Let me tell you this, I never really knew my parents and if you have the chance to see yours again I recommend you take it, but don't make up your mind about staying with them until you talk with them. Just see how things go and remember, if you do leave the Order the chances of being allowed back are very small." Alexa explained.

"Alexa has a point, if you choose to leave then you probably will never be able to come back and you won't get to see us or Anakin or even Jay ever again."

"But Maya, I will understand whatever you choose to do. It's your decision after all and we can't sway you one way or the other."

"I-I... I've got to go." I said feeling a rush of emotions before standing up and walking out as quickly as I could. Why did things have to become so complicated all of a sudden?

 **Alexa POV**

I looked to Rendal, feeling defeated.

"That went well."

"You're telling me." He replied.

"Oh well... I sense Anakin is upset, I'm going to go make sure he's ok. Alright?"

"Sure, Masters before boyfriends, right?" He rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Oh shut it." I slapped his arm then went to find Anakin.

Surprisingly enough I found him alone in the training room laying his fists into a practice dummy. I sensed his anger rolling of him in tidal waves.

"How'd you find me?" He asked, not stopping his assault of the dummy.

"Well I checked your room and you weren't there so I used the Force and it lead me here, though I must say I am a little surprised."

"It used to work for you, so I figured I'd try it."

"Anakin..." I walked over to him. "You can't blame Maya for wanting to know her parents."

"I know, but I don't think she realises what it will cost her! She has a chance to be great and she's just throwing it away for a little bit of knowledge that might not even give her what she's looking for! What if they aren't the people she remembers? What if they don't want her anymore? What if they break her heart?! She will have lost everything for nothing!" He slammed his fist harshly into the dummy's chest!

"Anakin stop!" I performed a sweep kick, knocking his legs out from under him so he fell flat on his back. "Don't try to turn this into something it isn't!"

"Ouch! What do you mean?"

"Oh don't try and play innocent, it doesn't suit you. You and I both know that while those things could happen they aren't very likely to and I also know why you're really upset. You think that you're loosing another padawan."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to roll over and get up only to have me kick him onto his back again.

"Lying isn't going to help you here. Don't you think I know how how you're feeling? Don't you think that having been your padawan since I was 12 I have a connection to you?! I know that you were upset after Ahsoka left! I know how you were when I ran away for while after you threatened to the Council about Rendal and I and I know that you think your a failure because you might be loosing your third padawan!"

"Ok... Ok you're right. It's true. I am a failure. No other Jedi has lost three padawans, ever!' I saw tears leak from his firefly eyes. I bent over slightly and extended him my hand, which he took and I helped him up. Once he was standing I did something I hadn't done in a while. I hugged him.

"You never lost me. Not really." Seconds later I felt his arms curl around me and he hugged me to his chest. "You won't loose Maya either, you can always find her. In here." I put my hand on his heart. "Right next to where Ahsoka is."

For a moment he just let my words sink in, then I saw the rush of tears finally fall and I held him as his body shook. I don't know how long he cried for, but I stayed with him the whole time until he eventually calmed himself down.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Any time." I gave him a small smile. My eyes then widened as I felt something on my forehead, it was soft warm feeling and it took me a moment to realise what it was. He had given me a small kiss, not unlike a father would. I looked up at him. "Now it's my turn to thank you."

"Well I can't say anytime, but I will say your welcome. You helped me a lot just then and... No matter what Maya decides to do at least I'll still have you to tease." He smirked.

'That's true. So are you ready to apologise to her for storming out earlier? Cause you'd better be.'

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Jeez, your senses must be really clouded. Look behind me." I watched as his eyes travelled behind me and to the door. I barely held back a giggle as his face went red from embarrassment.

 **Maya POV**

I went to find Anakin and talk to him about what happened in the mess hall. _Thinking about what Alexa and rendal said is getting to me. I know if I leave I won't see Rendal, Alexa or Anakin again if I do find my parents and if I choose to stay with them that's my choice, but I am throwing the life of a Jedi away. I really don't known what to do_. So I shook my head and kept walking.

I went to see if Skywalker was in his quarters. I arrived at his quarters and knocked, but it didn't seem like he was in there. The metal doors opened and I walked in.

"Skywalker? Hello anyone here? Anakin?" There was no answer. _Where is he?_

I walked out of his room and went to look for him. I looked nearly everywhere but couldn't find him and after looking in the mess hall, the meditation rooms, the room of a thousand fountains, Alexa's room and Rendal's room I headed to what seemed to be the only place I hadn't checked. The training room. When I got there I saw Anakin, but Alexa was with him and they were talking.

 _I wonder what they are talking about, whatever it was it didn't seem happy._

"You can't blame Maya for wanting to know her parents." Alexa said.

"I know, but I don't think she realises what it will cost her! She has a chance to be great and she's just throwing it away for a little bit of knowledge that might not even give her what she's looking for! What if they aren't the people she remembers? What if they don't want her anymore? What if they break her heart?! She will have lost everything for nothing!" He slammed his fist harshly into the dummy's chest.

I held in a gasp, how could he even think my parents would do that to me?! They would never do anything like that! They love me! I know it! So it sounds like Skywalker is a little bit upset with me about me wanting to go stay with my parents if they are actually alive.

"Anakin stop!" Alexa swiftly kicked Skywalker's legs out from under him so he fell backwards onto his back. "Don't try to turn this into something it isn't!"

"Ouch! What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh don't try and play innocent, it doesn't suit you. You and I both know that while those things could happen they aren't very likely to and I also know why you're really upset. You think that you're loosing another padawan."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to roll over and get up but Alexa kick him onto his back again.

"Lying isn't going to help you here. Don't you think I know how how you're feeling? Don't you think that having been your padawan since I was twelve I have a connection to you?! I know that you were upset after Ahsoka left! I know how you were when I ran away for while after you threatened to the Council about Rendal and I, and I know that you think your a failure because you might be loosing your third padawan!"

 _Wait what?! Alexa ran away because Skywalker threatened to tell the council about her and Rendal being together?! That was a bit harsh Skywalker!_

"Ok..." He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Ok you're right. It's true. I am a failure." Anakin growled as his anger flared again. "No other Jedi has lost three padawans, ever!"

I saw a single tear slid down from his warm, blue eyes, followed by another one, and another one. Until soon a steady stream of salty tears flowed it's way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him for all this time but still he did not make a sound. I then watched as Alexa bent over slightly and she extended him her hand, which he took and she helped him back up to his feet. Once he was standing Alexa hugged Anakin.

I was shocked beyond belief! _Anakin is actually upset because he thinks he is going to loose me and I would be the third padawan that he would have lost?! Wow._

I was then brought from my thoughts at the sound of sobbing, I looked up to see Alexa holding Anakin who was now crying his eyes out! Dry racking sobs filled the air as I stared at his tear-stained, blotched face. I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him and I turned away until I slowly heard him bring himself back under control and I turned back to look at him as his crying died down.

I saw his mouth move as he spoke to Alexa, but it was too quiet for me to hear. I still kept my eyes on them and they widened when I saw him gently kiss the Togruta's forehead, almost in the way a father would do to his daughter and it made me feel as if the two of them were a little like father and daughter. It also caused me to feel sad as I didn't ever remember my dad doing that to me.

"You helped me a lot just then and... No matter what Maya decides to do at least I'll still have you to tease." He smirked.

"That's true. So are you ready to apologise to her for storming out earlier? Cause you'd better be." Alexa replied.

"Why?" He asked looking down at her confused.

"Jeez, your senses must be really clouded. Look behind me." She said and he then looked at me. I gulped silently and held back a giggle as he blushed.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hello..." He replied.

"Maya I'm so sorry about getting angry and walking out earlier I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." I cut him off. "I understand, you thought you were going to lose me and I can understand why you'd get upset so-"

"No, I was out of line and I want you to know that I will be ok with whatever you decide to do." He assured me.

"Thank you Anakin." I gave him a small smile which he returned gladly.

"You're welcome Maya." The two of them walked over and he ruffled my hair slightly. "Now I think it's time you went to bed."


	18. Chapter 17: Setting Off

**Maya POV**

The next morning I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, I was right on time waking up, as usual, so I got out of bed and got dressed before going to get breakfast. As I was walking down the hall and I heard my name being called I turned around and I say Jay running over.

"Hey Maya."

"Oh hey Jay, what's up?"

"I heard that you might be going going back to Tatooine! Is that true Maya?"

"Ya it's true, but how did you even know that?"

"Maya, nearly everyone here knows. Is it true that you might be leaving?"

"I don't know Jay." I sighed. "If I find my parents I might be staying with them so I could be leaving the order, but to be honest I don't know what I'm doing Jay."

"Maya if you leave you won't be able to come back."

"I know that Jay Rendal and Alexa told me about that. If I do leave the order it is my choice and I need to be with my parents. I haven't seen them since I was little! I actually thought they were dead so I need to know what happened. Anyway, I'm going to the mess hall to get breakfast want to join me?"

"Ya sure." He nodded and we walked to the mess hall.

We came in and went to get a tray and waited in the line. Once we got our breakfast on the tray we went to find a table.

"There is a empty one over there." Jay pointed out.

"Great." We immediately went over to it before someone else could take it and sat down. However not long after we started eating I heard a group of padawans at the other table behind us were talking, at first I tried to ignore them, but then I realised they were talking about me.

"That Maya one is probably going to leave the Order, can you believe it?" One of them said.

"Of course I can believe it, she's Skywalker's padawan, all of his padawans have left at one point or another. She'll probably be like Alexa Arnjard and come back crawling on her hands and knees asking to be let back in!" They laughed.

"If, or rather when, she does I hope that Master Yoda says no, someone like Maya will never really be loyal to the Jedi or the Republic and doesn't deserve a place with us!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

I looked down trying not to let those other padawans get to me, but they kept laughing and I couldn't take it.

"Maya are you ok?" Jay asked, noticing that I had become tense.

"I have to go." I replied suddenly before getting up from the table and storming out of the mess hall! I heard Jay call me back, but I just ignored him. As soon as I was around the corner I felt tears go down my cheeks.

I leant back against a nearby wall and buried my head in my hands. Then I heard my name being called I turned and saw Jay walking over to me.

"Maya are you ok?"

"Ya ya I'm fine." I lied.

"No your not Maya." He replied shaking his head.

"Then why did you even ask if you knew that I wasn't?" I snapped.

"Maya calm down."

"I can't calm down! Those other padawans were talking about me laughing at me because they think I'll leave and I'll be skywalker a third padawan to leave! Why...? Why did people here have to find out that I'm going back to Tatooine to find my parents?! Why can't they just mind their own business?! I...I don't know what to do Jay!"

"Maya everything will be fine just don't listen to those meanies! You are far to awesome to have care about anything they say!"

I calmed down a bit and I gave a bit of a laugh.

"Thanks Jay, thanks for making be feel better."

"Your welcome Maya." He replied as I wiped the tears away.

 **Anakin POV**

Around lunchtime I went and found my padawan, I knew this wasn't going to be easy for her, but if she wanted to find her parents then this was the only way and we had to leave now. When I found her she was sitting on her bed with her knees pressed back against her chest while the few possessions she had were in" the bag next to her bed on the floor.

"Maya?" I asked coming in. You ready to go?" She nodded, though I knew she wasn't. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She replied quietly.

"But aren't there a few people you want to say goodbye to?"

I stepped aside to let her see Jay, Rendal and Alexa all standing in the corridor waiting to say farewell to her.

There for a second I could have sworn I saw her crack a smile, but it was gone so fast I wondered if I might have been seeing things. So I helped her off the bed then stood back to watched as she went to hug her friends.

"Goodbye Jay, I'll miss you." She said before giving him a minuscule hug.

"I'll miss you too Maya." The boy replied then Maya went over to Rendal.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" He said ruffling her hair a little and she nodded though I noticed a few tears leak from her eyes.

"I will, bye Rendal.'

The last person she needed to say goodbye to was Alexa and I knew this was going to be the hardest person she had to leave today. The girl slowly walked over to the Togruta, as if taking the smallest steps and dragging this out meant that she could stay here for longer and prolong the necessary goodbye. However she eventually came to stand in front of her friend and for a moment they just looked at each other, then Alexa dropped down to Maya's height and gripped her in one of her almost bone-crushing hugs! It was then that the waterworks turned on for both of them! I stood shocked for a few moments as it wasn't often you saw Alexa or Maya cry much less both of them together.

"Oh Maya, please promise me you'll try and stay safe!" Alexa begged as she held her friend tightly to her.

"I promise! I promise I will stay safe and I promise that no matter what happens I will come back and see you!" The girl cried and buried her head in Alexa's chest.

"Thank you." She whispered in reply before starting to gently stroke her back and try to calm her down. "Now... Sh... Things are going to be ok... We'll see each other again, just like you said, I know we will."

"But it could take forever! I'll miss you too much!"

"And I'll miss you, but we each have own path we must follow. Mine is here with the Jedi, if yours is with your parents then you will follow it there, but no matter what happens I feel certain our paths will cross again."

I noticed Maya give her a small smile and I wished the two of them had more time to say goodbye, but unfortunately if we didn't leave now we wouldn't have time to make it to the Outer Rim and then start looking for Maya's parents.

"I'm sorry Maya, but it's time to go."

She sighed and nodded, quickly squeezing Alexa one last time before walking back in her room to get her bag then coming out ready to leave. I felt an unending sense of sadness as we walked to the hangar and boarded the ship, we waved to the others and they waved back just before took off headed for Tatooine. Sigh. I hope Maya knows what she's doing.


	19. Chapter 18

**Maya POV**

We landed on Tatooine and I can't believe I'm back here! I got up from my seat as did Anakin and we looked at each other for a moment.

"Ready to find your parents Maya?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Then the ship doors opened, I put my hood up and walked out into the street. Suddenly something popped into my head, I just remembered that Anakin used to live here. I wonder what it's like for him to be back? He should go see mom and dad!

"Hey Anakin, now that we are on Tatooine you should go visit your you mom and dad! They are probably dying to see you!" He looked down.

"I don't have a dad Maya."

"Oh... Well your mom probably wants to see you."

"Maya, my mother is dead."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Anakin! How did she die?"

"It doesn't matter Maya we are here to find your parents so let's go." I sighed.

"Ok." We walked through the town it was really busy I looked around to remember the house that I used to live in, but I couldn't find it. I stopped walking. 'I can't find the house that I used to live in its none of these houses.' I sat down on the sand. 'I'll never find my parents.'

"I'm sure you will, Maya. Tell me, what did your house look like?"

I looked down and stared at the sand then up at Anakin.

"I remember we never lived in a house my dad used to own a small pub and we lived upstairs that's were my parents might be!" I got up. "Cmon Anakin!" I then started running, I was getting super excited now! Then I heard Anakin shouting.

"Maya wait!"

I just ignored him and I went around a corner where I stopped running. This is it this is the pub that parents used to own! I turned around and I didn't see Anakin. Should I go get him? Nah he'll find me. I walked Into the small pub. There are lots of people in here. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I got a bit of a fright I turned around and saw Skywalker.

"Oh it's just you."

"Don't run off like that again." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok Anakin."

"Is this the place Maya?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Anakin, I'm sure. I nodded. 'I'll look around."

"Ok Maya."

I walked around, keeping an eye out for anyone who reminded me of my parents, but I didn't see them. I sighed. This must not be the pub that we owned. I went to find Anakin. However when I saw him there was a man who had a blaster to Anakin's head! I took my own blaster out and walked over to the the man. I put the blaster up to the mans head.

"Put the blaster down!" Then there was someone behind me and I could feel there was a blaster need my head.

"Put your weapon down!" The person that was behind be was a woman. I kneeled down and put the blaster on the ground before turning to face the woman.

"I put my weapon down so you and this man put yours down now too." I instructed. The woman out her weopom down and so did the man.

"What do you Jedi scum want?" The woman said.

"We want nothing but-" I was cut off.

"If you don't want anything then leave!" The woman said pointing to the door. The woman walked passed me and I could smell her perfume. That fragrance... I've smelt that before!

"Maya lets go, this isn't the place." Anakin headed to the door.

"No wait a second Anakin." I walked over to the woman. "Excuse me Miss." She turned her head a bit.

"What are you still doing here? Get out of my pub!"

"Are you wearing perfume." I asked.

"Yes I am why?"

"Well... The perfume that you are wearing right now I smelt that before and when I was little. I remember my mother used wear a nice perfume it was sweet but not too sweet and it smells like the same perfume that you are wearing right now."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"What was your mother's name?"

"I don't know I can't remember my parents died when I was small."

"Oh... How did they die?" She asked sadly.

"They were killed by a bounty hunter." I heard the woman gasp quietly.

"What's your name girl?"

"My name is Maya. Maya Plantshock." The woman turned around and faced me.

"I had a daughter named Maya." I smiled.

"Hi mom."

I could see tears in my mother eyes.

"Maya. My Maya!" She pulled me into a hug! "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more mom!" She hugged me tightly then stepped back, while still holding me at arm's length to look me up and down.

'You are so grown up Maya!'

"Nina?" I turned around and the same man that had a blaster to Anakin face walked over. "Nina why are you talking to this girl?"

"Ed, this is our daughter!" The man looked at me.

"Your joking. Our daughter is gone!"

"No Ed this is her! This is Maya!"

"Hi dad." I gave him a small smile.

"It's her! It's our daughter!" He hugged me! "It's really you?!"

"Yes dad it's me." I nodded.

"You are so grown up! So beautiful!"

Then I realised someone was missing, where's Anakin?

"Oh my gosh Anakin!"

"Who's Anakin dear?" Mom asked.

"He's... I'll explain in a while I need to find him first." I walked away and went to find Anakin. 'Anakin? Anakin?' I couldn't see him. "Master?" I ran out of the pub! "Anakin?" I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Anakin. "There you are." I calmed down a little bit. "I was getting worried that you left before I could even say..." I looked down. "Never mind."

"Did you find your parents?"

"Yes I did."

"That's great Maya!"

"Yeah it is great."

"Oh you have to meet them cmon on!" I dragged him back into the pub and over to my parents! "Mom, dad, this Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh the Jedi! You're friends with a Jedi?" My father asked.

"Well actually he is my master." My mom gasped!

"You're a Jedi?!"

"Not quite, I'm a Padawan."

"That's amazing darling! We are so proud of you!" I smiled, blushing.

"Thanks... But I need to know how you're alive, I mean I thought you were dead! I want to know what happened."

My parents glanced at each other.

"We can't talk here lets go upstairs." I looked at Anakin and we followed my parents upstairs.

We went Into a small kitchen and sat down. Then my mom started explaining what happened.

"When you were young the town was being attacked and we didn't want to you get hurt. A friend of mine and your fathers was leaving the town and I asked her to take you with her, we told her if you started asking questions about us she would tell you that a bounty hunter killed us."

"Oh right, I see." I murmured looking down. "Well for the last four years I was here I was living here on my own, without you, thinking that you were dead! Do you have any idea what that is like?! No!" I shouted angrily. They looked at me shocked and I felt my gaze drop to the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's ok. We know your mad and upset. We are sorry."

I didn't know what to say. I just found out my parents are alive and I don't know if I should be mad or not. They were trying to protect me, but why didn't they just have that lady tell me the truth?

"It's ok I understand you were only trying to protect me." They smiled.

"Are you coming to back to stay with us or are you going to go back with your master?"

"I going to stay here."

"Are you sure?" My dad asked, I nodded.

"Yes dad, I'm sure." I looked at Anakin.

"Well I should really get going." He said.

"You're going to go now?" I asked suddenly becoming downhearted.

"Yes Maya I have to go." Anakin got up from the table and we all walked down stairs. Once we got outside it was getting really windy.

"There's going to be a sand storm." My dad pointed out.

"Well I better go Maya."

"Anakin you can't leave now there's a storm coming you won't make it to the ship without getting caught in the storm, stay here for the night. The storm will be gone in the morning." My mom said. I looked at Anakin as he sighed and nodded.

"Ok I'll stay." I smiled and we went back inside. There was no one in the pub now so dad closed up and we went back upstairs.

We then headed into to the kitchen.

"Who's hungry?" Mom asked.

"I'm starving!" Dad and I said at the same time before we burst out laughing.

"Great! I'll put dinner on."

"Ok mom." I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall where I saw a room. Curious, I walked in and saw there were stuffed toys on the bed and drawing on the walls. This... Was my room?! I realised shocked then I went sat on the bed and looked around. I looked at the stuffed toys that were at the side of my bed I remember playing with them. I remember running around annoying my mom and dad. I smiled to myself then I heard a shout.

"Dinner!" I got up from the bed and walked out and went to the kitchen where I sat down beside Anakin and we started eating.

"How is your Jedi training going Maya?" Dad asked I looked at Anakin and he looked

"It's going good I guess." I shrugged.

"You're far too modest Maya, I'm sure you're a great padawan! Is she, Master Skywalker?" My mom turned to Anakin. He nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes she is... Excuse me." Anakin got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." My parents nodded their heads and I went after Anakin. I walked outside I walked up the steps and saw Anakin leaning against the wall, I went over to him. 'The storm stopped.' I pointed out looking at him. "Anakin... Earlier today you going to leave, why?"

"I saw you with you parents and I thought it would be easy to leave you wouldn't know that I had be gone."

"But I did know, Anakin, I knew you weren't in the pub and that you were outside. I just can't believe you were going leave without saying goodbye... Anakin?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Every once and a while will you come and visit?"

"Yes I'll come and visit, but next time I'll bring Alexa, Rendal and maybe even Jay! Ok Maya?"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Well it's late you should go get some rest."

"Ok good night Anakin."

"Goodnight Maya." I walked away and went back into the pub then straight up to my room, where I went to bed and soon fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 19: Going Back

**Maya POV**

The next morning I woke up in the bed and looked around the room, where was I? I couldn't remember, it wasn't the temple that's for sure. Oh gosh. I had no idea where I was and when I moved around in the bed too fast I fell out of it!

"Ouch!" I got up from the floor. It seemed as if that jolt was exactly what I needed as I then realised where I was; I was at my parents home. Once I was dressed I walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Mom, dad and Anakin were sitting at the table and they were talking.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning Maya." My parents replied and I sat down beside Anakin.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good I guess. When are you going to leave?" I asked saddened at the thought of not being around him.

"I have to leave now." I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh... Ok then."

It was then I began to rethink my decision to stay, I mean how would I cope without Anakin to keep me company and what would I do if I could learn more about using the Force? I don't know If I should stay with my parents or go back with Anakin. I just found my parents and I'll be leaving them if I go back with Anakin and I don't know if being a Jedi is where I belong. I need to think what I should do before Anakin goes. Should I stay here with my parents or go back to the temple with Anakin?

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Plantshock thank you for having me."

'Goodbye Master Skywalker, you're welcome and it was nice meeting you.'

"You too." He replied. I was thinking thinking of what I should do, I didn't have much time. Anakin walked over to me.

"Bye Anakin."

"Bye Maya, take care of yourself ok?"

"Ok Skywalker." I said giving a small smile, I then hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you Skywalker."

"I'll miss you too kid." We broke the hug. "I better get going."

"Ok Anakin."

He turned around and was about to walk away, but he turned and looked at me one last time. "Oh and Maya. Try not to get into any trouble." I smiled.

"I'll try not to Anakin." He smiled back and walked away. That was when I realised the truth. I can't stay here I need to go back. I looked at mom and dad.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay here, I have to go back , my place is in the Jedi temple. I'm sorry."

"It's ok dear, we understand that." Mom said. I looked at them in surprise, they were actually letting me go?

"So your ok with me going back with Anakin?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Thank you." I hugged them. "I promise I'll come and visit when ever I can."

"Ok Maya dear, but go before your master leaves without you."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye Maya." I turned around and started running, trying desperately to catch up with Anakin.

"Anakin!" He turned around and saw me.

"Maya?" He asked as I caught up and stopped running, panting harshly as I was out of breath.

"Maya what are you doing? You should be back there with your parents."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not staying with my parents I'm going back with you Anakin. I not going to give up the Jedi life."

He smiled down at me. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes Skywalker I'm sure now let's go." So we got onto the ship we took our Seats and we left Tatooine. When we got back to the temple the ship doors opened and we walked out.

"Its good to be back." I smiled. Anakin gave me a weird look

"Maya we were only gone for a day."

"Yes I know," I rolled my eyes, "but I didn't know I was going to be coming back."

"Good point. There's Rendal and Alexa." Anakin pointed out. "Let's go see them." So we walked over to them and I chuckled as their faces lit up.

"Maya?"

"Hey Alexa!" I grinned as she quickly engulfed me in a hug.

"Did you find your parents?"

"Yes I did."

"Why didn't you didn't stay?"

"I couldn't stay with them, my place is here in the temple and I couldn't give up the life of a Jedi." Alexa smiled and I looked at Rendal. "Hey Rendal."

"Hey Maya I'm glad to see you're back. So you are staying this time?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I nodded. It was then that a thought hit me. "Have you guys seen Jay?"

"Yes we saw him, he was going back to his room." Alexa replied.

"Ok well I'm gong to find Jay I'll see you later."

"Bye." They smiled.

So I quickly ran off to Jay's room, I was so excited to see him! However, when I got to his room knocked on the door there was no answer. _He mustn't be in his room_. I reasoned. _I wonder were he could be?_

Having not found him there I kept walking. I searched the training hall, the meditation garden, the room of a thousand fountains, and even my own room, but there was no sign of him. It was when I was going past the mess hall that I saw Jay, but he was talking to some girl. Confused I walked over to say hello.

"Hey Jay." I greeted he looked at me shocked.

"Maya?" He asked and I nodded as the girl looked from Jay to me.

"You must be Maya. Everyone's been talking about you."

"I know and you are?" I asked looking her up and down.

"Maya, this is Jessie, an old friend of mine."

"I see." I nodded understanding.

"Yeah, Jay and I have been friends since we were younglings." Jessie smiled in a sickly sweet way. "What about you? How long have you known Jay?"

"A few months."

"Oh yeah, you were never a youngling, were you?"

"No."

"Oh well, I guess I'll leave you too alone. Bye Jay."

"Bye." He replied and the girl walked away. "Oh Maya I can't believe you're back!" The two of us hugged each other tightly! "I'm guessing you didn't find your parents?"

"I found them."

"But... You decided not to stay?"

"I couldn't stay, I would miss you too much." The boy laughed. "Besides, my place is here and I didn't want to give up the life of a Jedi."

"I'm glad to have you back, Maya."

"It's good to be back, Jay." I smiled

 **Alexa POV**

I walked with Anakin to his room after leaving Rendal who had to go to the Jedi Archives for something. I smiled to my old Master as we got to his room.

"I'm glad to see you convinced Maya to stay." He looked at me smirking slightly.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She decided to come back on her own, I didn't have to try and ask her to."

"That's great! I knew she wouldn't be able to leave us!"

"Really?" He asked raising a brow.

"Ok I wasn't so sure." I admitted. "I'm just glad she came back or I'd have missed that padawan."

"I know what you mean."

"So how were her parents?"

"They seemed well and were very happy to see her."

"That's good, I knew they wouldn't be as cruel or cold as you said."

"That I believe." He nodded as we sat on his bed.

"How did you go?" I asked.

"Pardon?" He looked at me confused.

"Come on, Ani." I said putting my arm around his shoulder. "You were on Tatooine, you helped a girl find her parents, there was no doubt an emotional reunion and you probably tried to leave without saying goodbye."

"How'd you know?"

"I can read you like a book Anakin." I brushed some of his hair away from his firefly eyes. "So tell me, how are you going with all of that?"

"Since when did you become my therapist?"

"A little while after you became mine." I smirked.

"Fine..."

He told me about everything that happened and to be honest I wasn't surprised to hear that he had tried to leave early and that he had lied to Maya about why. He told her it was so she didn't get upset when in actual fact it was because he was getting upset since watching them brought back memories of his mother. I felt sorry for him, going through what he did back then, but I know he's tried to move on and I didn't say anything.

"So do you feel better talking about it?"

"I suppose so, yes." He nodded slowly.

"Good. Anyway I have a meeting with Master Yoda."

"Oh, what about?"

"It's a surprise!" I winked then got up and went over to the doors. "See you later Ani." I smiled and left.


	21. Chapter 20

**Alexa POV**

I went to Yoda's private meditation room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the voice and I walked in then sat down in front of the distinguished green Jedi Master. The room was dimly lit and silent, just the way a meditation room should be, I sighed and crossed my legs.

"You wanted to see me Master Yoda?"

"Yes, want to see you I did. Been watching you, I have."

"Watching me Master?" I asked confused.

"Mhm. Watching how you have helped Young Skywalker's padawan. Good with her you are and teach her things you did."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, but-"

"Want you to take on your own padawan, I do."

"W-What?!" I asked shocked as I swear I felt my jaw hit the floor. Yoda chuckled.

"Heard me, you did. Your own padawan I think you should have, good for you it will be and help you become a Master it might." He flashed me a smile.

"T-Thank you, Master."

"Welcome, you are."

"When will I get my padawan?"

"Meet the padawan soon you will, worry do not."

"Very well Master, I thank you again."

"Hmm... Dismissed you are."

I nodded then stood up and walked out. I needed to see Rendal and Anakin, I need a major reality check!

When I found him he was at the room of a thousand fountains talking with Rendal, as soon as I saw them I ran as fast as I could straight over to them.

"Alexa, what's up?" Anakin asked, a little concern evident in his voice.

"I... Just... Got... A..." I tried to explain between pants.

"Woah, slow down a bit, Alex. Just try to catch your breath then tell us." My boyfriend instructed and I listened to his advice. Once I felt good enough to talk I tried again.

"Now what is it?" Anakin inquired.

"Master Yoda just told me that I... Have been assigned a padawan!" I cried as the boys looked at me stunned.

"What?!" They asked in unison.

"It's true!" I nodded.

"Alexa that's great!" Anakin stood and hugged me!

"I can't believe this! That's awesome! Good job, Alex!" Rendal kissed me as soon as Skywalker let go of me!

"Oh my gosh! I am so excited! I am actually going to have my own padawan, my own student! Ah!" I started jumping up and down slightly.

"We have to celebrate!" Rendal stated grinning.

"And I know just the place." Anakin smiled.

"Wait we need to tell Maya." I reminded him.

"Of course and I have a feeling I might know where to find her." Rendal said and we went to find Maya talking with Jay in her room.

"Hey Maya." Anakin said as the metal door slid aside to reveal Maya and Jay sitting on the bed.

"Hi Anakin, Alexa, Rendal. What's going on?" She asked, looking rather surprised to see us.

"Well, we are going for a little celebration and we thought you might like to join us." I explained.

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

"Master Yoda just told me that I am going to be assigned a padawan!" I said happily.

Maya's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh Alexa that's great! I'm really happy for you." Maya got up from the bed and hugged me. Maya broke the hug. "We've got to celebrate."

"I completely agree." Rendal nodded.

"Well we can't celebrate if we are standing around here!" Anakin said.

"Then let's get out of here!" I chuckled as Maya dragged us out of her room and we went out to celebrate.

 **Anakin POV**

We went to Dex's Diner, since Dex was a friend of Obi Wan he let us have everything on the house and we had the best booth. Alexa sat next to Rendal while Maya sat between Rendal and me. I just couldn't believe it; my old apprentice, my Alexa, was actually going to have her own padawan! I couldn't be prouder!

It also seems as if Rendal was also proud of his girlfriend and I couldn't help noticing them holding hands under the table and I saw Maya giggle as they shared a brief kiss and Alexa blushed.

"So, Alexa what do you think your new padawan will be like?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Oh come on Alexa, don't you even have an idea of maybe what they might be like?" Maya pressed.

"Well... Maybe it might be a boy and he might be... Brash and unorthodox."

"Species?" I asked interested.

"Umm... Mirialan? I really don't know."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see. So when do you get to meet him or her?" Rendal asked.

'Master Yoda didn't say."

"That's annoying." Maya grumbled.

"True, but Master Yoda sometimes enjoys surprises." I stated.

"Especially if it's a good surprise involving Alexa." Rendal smirked.

"Anyway, I propose a toast!" I raised my glass. "To Alexa moving up in the world!" The others raised their glasses.

"To Alexa!" Rendal and Maya smiled. My old padawan blushed to the tips of her ears.

"To teachers." She said and we nodded.

"To teachers!"

We spent quite some time eating, drinking, laughing and talking until it was time to return to the Temple and after saying goodnight we all went to bed. Or at least that had been what I thought.

"Anakin?" Alexa came in.

"Hi. What are you doing still up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, come in." I nodded and she walked in, the door sliding shut behind her. "So what's bothering you?"

"During all of the fun we were having at the diner and the excitement of the news I didn't really think about this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen how hard having a padawan can be and... After watching you with Maya I don't know if I'm ready to take on a padawan."

"Oh Alexa, you are ready for this. I saw you with Maya, the two of you are almost best friends and you helped her and I finally bond!"

"But being a master is different to being a best friend. The dynamics of the relationship is entirely different, you have to have wisdom, knowledge, understanding and a certain level of authority. I don't know if I can do that."

"Look Lex. Being a master is hard, I admit that, it's difficult to teach someone and try to help them use their talents and work on their weaknesses. Actually it's not always easy pointing out those faults and sometimes it's going to be hard to get your padawan to listen, but I know you will be a great mentor. I am sure you are going to be an amazing maste-"

"D-Don't." She shook her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't call me that." She said shook her head and as I observed her face I saw a frightened look, her eyes were wide and her breathing shaky.

It took me a moment to work out why then I felt my heart drop.

"Alexa I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that."

"That's another reason why I don't think I can do this." She closed her eyes and I watched as her hand slowly made her way to her throat and her fingers touched the scar. "The amount of times I've said that word... I thought I was over it. But I'm not."

 **Jay POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining in through the curtains. Smiling at the thought of another glorious day I got out of bed and went to get dressed. Once I was dressed in my padawan robes I walked out of my room and went to see if Maya was up and if she wanted to go get breakfast. I was walking to Maya's room when I heard someone call my name.

"Jay!" I turned around and saw Jessie. "Hey Jay." She said running up to me.

"Oh hey Jessie, what's up?"

"Are you heading to the mess hall?"

I sighed as I realised where this was going. "Yes."

"Great I'll go with you." She flashed a smile.

So we went to the mess hall where we both got a tray and waited in the line. Once we got our breakfast we went and found a table then sat down and started eating.

"You know Jay... Everyone's been talking about you lately."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well I think everyone is wondering what's going on with you and Skywalker's padawan."

"Me and Maya?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Yeah. Why do you talk her?"

"I talk to Maya because she is my friend." I explained.

"I see... You're friend. You know I hate to tell you this, but... I don't think you should be talking to her."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, but I think she is trouble." I raised my brow at the girl.

"I can talk to whoever I want Jessie. Maya is my friend and she isn't trouble, she is a nice person. Unlike some people here." I muttered.

"What did you say Jay?"

"Oh nothing." She gave me a weird look.

"Jay?"

"Yeah Jessie?"

"D... Do you like Maya?" I looked at her.

"What?! No no that's stupid Jessie we're just friends."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Jessie."

"Ok then Jay. Well I'm going to go I'll see you later."

"Bye Jessie she left the table."

Maya isn't trouble! She is a nice, amazing, sensitive, girl, but that doesn't mean I like Maya. We are just friends, I don't know why Jessie thinks that I like Maya. Then someone came over.

"Hi." I looked and saw Maya, she was showing your beautiful smile.

"Hi Maya."

"Can I join you Jay?" She asked.

"Sure Maya." She put her tray down on the table and sat down.

"Why are you on your own Jay?"

"Oh, well Jessie was here, but she left." Thank goodness.

"Oh right ok."

"So we're did you, Master Skywalker, Rendal and Alexa go to and celebrate yesterday?" I asked.

"We went to Dex's Diner nothing fancy."

"Oh right, did you have fun?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "So you and Jessie... You have friends since you were younglings?"

"Yep."

"So you two are very close then?"

"I guess we are kinda close."

"Do you like Jessie?" Maya asked.

"Oh no not this whole liking thing again!" I gave a bit of a laugh.

"What?"

"No I don't like Jessie."

"I thought you liked her, I mean you two have been friends since you were younglings and yesterday you were kinda looking at her weird."

"What?! No I wasn't Maya!"

"Yes you were Jay!"

"No I wasn't Maya!"

"Jay we aren't going to get into this stupid argument about you liking jessie."

"Maya you started it." I pointed out and she gave a bit of a giggle.

"I know." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a smile.

Maya and I finished eating, but we talked and laughed for while. Eventually I looked around the mess hall there wasn't anyone in here except Maya and I but I saw three girls that were cleaning up the mess hall. I could have sworn I'd seen them and it was a few moments before I realised where. They were the ones who had gossiping about Maya like 2 days ago!

"Hey Maya, aren't they the girls that were gossiping about you a few days ago?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! Hang on... They're cleaning up!"

"They must have got punished."

"Yeah they must have... I wonder who punished them?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Rendal POV**

It was a while after breakfast and I hadn't Alexa all morning, it seemed odd, it wasn't like her not to come and at least do some kind of training. So I went to find her, unsurprisingly she was in her room, what was surprisingly was that she was staring at something in one of her draws.

"Lex?" I asked coming in.

"Hi Ren, why are you here?" She asked not turning to face me.

"I wanted to see you... So why are you hiding in here?" I walked over to her and gently placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not hiding." She replied.

"You sure becau-" I peeked over her shoulder and saw what she was staring at; a thick silver metal circle with... A smaller circle connected to the front of it. I gasped as I saw the dried red substance along the top edge of the large ring. 'How long have you had this?'

"Ever since the last time we went to Tatooine and I went back to see... Him."

"Alexa are you crazy?! You shouldn't have gone there! Why did you want this?"

"I need it... As a reminder."

"I thought a reminder would be the last thing you needed. Come on Alexa, I thought you'd moved on."

"I have."

"Then why are you staring at... That."

"Because I need to remember what I've got past, how much better I've become."

"Alright, but why the sudden want to think about all of this?" I asked concerned.

"I don't think I'm ready for a padawan." She replied finally turning around to look at me.

"Why not?"

"I can't hear someone call me that name." Her voice quaked and I saw that distant look in her eyes.

"Name? What name?"

"The "m" name."

That was when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You don't want a padawan because then someone would call you master."

Her face crumpled and her eyes scrunched tightly, I stepped forward and embraced her in an attempt to comfort her. She then clasped onto me for support, her fingernails bit harshly into my back and her whole body shook. The sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her grief, then came a thicker flow of tears than I seen her cry in a long while. I couldn't ignore her hiccups as she tried to stop herself and not show her weakness, but she couldn't.

I put my hand on the back on her head as she buried her face in my chest and stroked her lekku, all the while looking at the object in the draw. It glinted menacingly in the light that was streaming in through the window. The pain in the back of the mind the comes forward by the slightest reminder. This was a token of her sorrow and misery. Oh how I wish I could destroy it right here and now, but if she thought she needed it then so be it. Just so long as she could heal.

"Hush Alexa... It's going to be ok... We'll get through this I promi-"

"Alexa?" Maya suddenly ran in!

"Maya what in the world?!" I asked staring at her shocked.

"Sorry I just came to- Alexa? W-What's wrong?" She looked at her older friend perplexed.

"I-It's nothing." The Togruta lied.

"Oh come on Alexa, you can tell me."

"Well..." She sniffed. "I don't want a padawan."

"What?! Alexa are you crazy?! Why wouldn't you want a padawan? Is it because you think you're not good enough? If it is then trust me you will be a great master!"

I froze as Maya spoke that dreaded word and I felt my girlfriend tense in my arms as she stared at the young padawan. However in a split second she pulled away from me then whirled round and slammed her draw shut!

"What are you here for Maya?" She asked coldly.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that Master Yoda is looking for you." The girl replied taken aback by Alexa's sudden change in attitude.

'Thank you Maya. She will meet him shortly.' I answered on Alexa's behalf then Maya nodded and exited silently as I sensed waves of confusion and disappointment roll off her because of my girlfriend's actions.

I heard Alexa sigh as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset with her... I just..."

"I know, but come on Lex you've got around this for years, surely you can just ask your padawan to call you something else." I suggested and she nodded slightly.

"You're right. Besides I've managed to move forward enough to say like Master Yoda so having her call me M-Master Arnjard should make it easier." She struggled to get the word out when referring to herself.

"Exactly, now come on, we don't want to keep your new padawan waiting." I smiled then gave her a quick kiss before we both walked out and headed to see the Jedi Grandmaster Yoda.

 **Alexa POV**

When we got there I was surprised to see Master Yoda was with a young blue-skinned girl. Her skin along with the markings on her face and purple hair told me she was a Pantoran and by the looks of it she was thirteen. Her stance told me that she wasn't as out going as I am and in fact the way she had her head tilted down and her hands clasped in front of her fidgeting immediately made me realise she was shy.

"Hello Alexa, meet Cora Masin, your new padawan." I smiled at her and we bowed to each other in respect.

"It is an honour to meet you, Master Arnjard." She said quietly and I flinched slightly at the title, but I moved past it quickly and tried not to dwell on it.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Cora."

"Well glad I am that you two have met. Sure, I am, that a great team you will make."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Cora and I bowed before being dismissed.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked Cora as we walked away. She shrugged silently.

"I-It's up to you, Master."

"Ok then... First things first, call me Alexa."

"But isn't that against the Jedi traditions?" She asked, her voice showing her surprise at my request.

"Yes, but this is just when we are by ourselves or when we are with Master Brask, Master Skywalked and his padawan Maya Plantshock. Alright? When we are with others you may call me..." I gulped quietly. "Master." She seemed to accept this and nodded.

"Ok, Master. I-I mean... Alexa."

 **Anakin POV**

I was walking back to my quarters and I saw Maya running over.

"Skywalker?"

"Maya what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, master, I just wanted to tell you they Alexa got her padawan."

"That's great! Why don't we go meet Alexa's padawan?" I suggested, but the girl shook her head.

"I can't I need to do a few things."

"Ok Maya." I shrugged.

"Well bye Skywalker."

"Bye Maya." I kept walking. I soon spotted Alexa with her new padawan and I went over to them.

"Hello Alexa." I smiled.

"Hi Anakin." She nodded then I looked down at the girl.

"So this must be your new padawan?"

"Yes, Anakin this is Cora, Cora is is Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you Cora."

"And you M-Master Skywalker." The girl bowed though her voice was a little shaky.

"Where's Maya?"

Well, I was talking to her and I asked if she wanted to come meet your new padawan, but she said she had to do something.'

"Oh right."

"Well I'd better go, so I'll leave you two." I walked away from Alexa and Cora And went to look for maya there was something wrong with her, Maya wasn't herself. I was walking and I saw rendal I went over to him. "Rendal have you seen Maya?"

"No, I haven't seen Maya since a half an hour ago. Did Alexa tell you what happened?"

"No what happened Rendal."

"Well I was talking to Alexa about the whole padawan thing and Maya came in, she saw Alexa upset and Alexa told Maya that she didn't want a padawan so Maya told her that Alexa would make a great master. Alexa got upset with Maya and she asked Maya what she wanted, Maya just told Alexa that Master Yoda wanted to see her."

"Oh right so that must be why Maya was acting a bit strange. How did Maya take it then?"

"I don't think she took it well, she left without saying a word."

"Why was Alexa upset?"

"She was upset because she didn't want a padawan and she didn't want to be a master and Maya came in eavesdropping."

"I see well let's find Maya and we will discuss this again when we find her." Rendal nodded his head and we went looking for Maya. We went to Maya's room the metal doors opened and we walked in but Maya wasn't in here. "Maya?" There was no answer. "She isn't here." We walked out of Maya's room.

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know, Rendal, I hope she didn't run off again."

We looked nearly everywhere for Maya but couldn't find her, the only place we didn't look was the practice room, we walked into the practice room and Maya was in the corner crossed legged staring at the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked not turning to look at us.

"We were looking for you Maya."

"Why?"

"We wanted to make sure your ok."

"I'm fine Master, I would just like to be alone for a while."

"Maya we aren't leaving until you tell us what's going on." I replied firmly.

"Nothing is going on, everything is fine." She was lying and I knew it.

"Then Maya why are you upset?" Rendal asked her.

"I'm not upset, why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't want to go see Alexa's new padawan." She sighed and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Why do I keep upsetting Alexa and you Anakin? Whatever I think of I say and I either upset you Anakin or Alexa. Why do I do that? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Maya, you just get curious that's all."

"Maya is that why your upset? Because you whatever you think you say and you upset Alexa?" Maya didn't say anything. "Maya?" I prompted and she nodded her head slowly.

"Anakin I think we should tell maya the real reason why Alexa doesn't want the padawan."

"You're right Rendal." I nodded. "Maya the real reason why Alexa doesn't want a padawan is because she doesn't think she can cope with being called a master."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because she had problems with it in her past."

"Oh, so Alexa didn't want the padawan because she can't cope with being called a master and it is because of her past?" Maya asked.

"Yes Maya." Rendal nodded.

"W... What happened in her pasted?" Maya asked.

"Alexa will have to tell you Maya."

"She isn't going to tell me, Skywalker."

"She will tell you when she is ready, Maya."

"Ok Skywalker." She nodded, though it was obvious she didn't really believe me. "So can we go see Alexa new padawan?" Maya asked.

"Sure Maya." I nodded.

Maya got up and we walked out of the training room.

"Are you going to be ok Maya?" Rendal asked.

"Yes Rendal, I'll be fine." Maya replied.

We went to Alexa room to see if her and Cora were in here, but we got to Alexa room the metal doors opened and walked in, Alexa wasn't there. As I looked around I saw that one of Alexa's draws had been left open a fraction and something inside it was glinting in the sunlight. I became concerned, however, when I saw Maya put her hand into the draw.

"Maya what are you doing?" Before she could answer the metal door slid open. Rendal Maya and I turned around and saw Alexa looking at us, surprise shock and even a small amount of anger displayed on her face.

"What are you all doing in my room?"

"We were looking for you Alexa." I replied.

"You are in my room without my permission." She pointed out.

"Alexa what this?" Maya asked walking towards Alexa and showing what was in Maya's hand.

"Why were you looking in my draws Maya?"

"One of them was opened and I saw this in it." Maya said and I saw Alexa suddenly become tense and I held back a gasp when I saw what the girl was holding. It was a collar.

"Oh Maya, why did you have to look in Alexa's draw?" I shook my head.

"Alexa what is it?"

"It's nothing Maya, give it to me." Alexa tried to grab the collar out of Maya's hand but Maya moved her hand fast.

"Alexa what is it?" Maya asked again.

"It's just a collar, now give it to me!"

"Where did you get Alexa?"

"Maya, why are you asking these questions?" She asked growling.

"Because Alexa. Where did you get this?"

"I got it in Tatooine!" Maya's eyes shot up, as she heard that then she looked closer at the collar and gasped!

"There's blood on it, who's blood is it?"

"Maya that's enough questions." Rendal said.

"No Rendal, I want to know who's blood that is on this. Alexa who's blood is it that's on this collar?" I looked to my old padawan and saw her turn away slightly, sighing.

"It's my blood, Maya." She replied, both her expression and her voice as cold as stone. "I wore that when I was a slave for Jabba the Hutt." Maya dropped the collar.

"You were a slave for Jabba?" She asked her mouth hanging open.

"Yes." She nodded. "Where do you think I got these from?" She pointed to the scars that covered her face and I watched as she carefully ran her finger over the long scar that went all the way around her neck where the slave collar had once sat. Maya stared at her in disbelief and her eyes held sorrow for her friend.

"I have heard what the Hutt's do to their slaves." Maya said casting her gaze downward. "It's horrible to see people being slaves for the Hutt's. I feel sick just thinking that you were one of the salves, Alexa. I can't image what you went through. I'll leave now." Maya walked passed Alexa the metal doors opened and Maya walked out of the room. I sighed.

"That went well." The Togruta looked back at me.

"I had hoped she wouldn't have to find out... How will she be able to look at me now without feeling sorry for me?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I'm sure she'll learn to get past it and things will go back to normal." Rendal said carefully putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"But what if she tells people? What if she goes and decides to tell Jay or what if Cora finds her and Maya spills what she just heard here?! I would have to leave the Order!"

"No." I shook my head. "Maya wouldn't do that, we know that, we just need to trust her."

"I hope you're right."

 **Maya POV**

After I left Alexa's room I went back to my own, I was upset, sad and embarrassed for what I had done, no wonder Alexa didn't want to have people calling her master when she had to say it to that filthy Hutt! Now I've brought all of her memories back and invaded her privacy! Oh why am I so curious?! I should have just given her back the collar and not asked questions. I shouldn't have even looked in the drawer!

Angry with myself I went and flopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I then used the Force to take my shoes off and throw them across the room so they hit the wall with a loud bang!

How could I be so stupid and insensitive?! What was Alexa going to do now? What is Anakin going to say? Will he ask the Council to transfer me?! Does he want to get rid of me?! To be honest I wouldn't blame him if he did...!

All of these thoughts whirling and tumbling through my head brought tears to my eyes and it wasn't long before I was pouring all of my sorrows into my pillow as I cried. In fact I was so caught up in how I felt, what I'd done wrong, what the others would do now and whether they would abandon me that I didn't hear the soft his of my door as if slid opened.

"Maya?" The voice alerted me to the fact that there was another presence in the room with me, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"What do you want Skywalker? If you've come to tell me that your getting me transferred to a new master I already knew you would so you can just go." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?! Maya I would never do that!" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, I soon felt his hand sit lightly on my back and he began to rub gently circles on it calming me down. "It's ok Maya, no one is angry or upset with you."

"Don't lie to me Skywalker." I sat up and turned to face him.

"I'm not lying to you, I swear. Alexa understands that you were just being curious and that's ok. In fact you know what? When I first met Alexa I kept asking her about her past too and yes she got upset with me... A lot. But look at us now! We're friends, good friends! Oh Force in some ways she's more like my teenage daughter! She acts like it sometimes too." He smirked and I giggled. "Trust me, it's been half an hour, come back now and you'll both be back to normal."

"You sure?" I asked sniffing.

"Positive." He nodded.

"Ok then." I replied somewhat hesitantly then we both got up and went to see how the others were.


	23. Chapter 22

**Maya POV**

I went back with Anakin to see Alexa and it turns out my mentor had been right, she had calmed down and was currently introducing Rendal to Cora when we came over.

"Hi Alexa, I'm so sorry about-"

"No. I'm sorry, what happened was my fault and I should have told you when instead of snapping at you." She apologised.

"I shouldn't have been asking so many questions." I shook my head.

"Asking questions is good, never be afraid to ask a question, ok? I really am sorry, Maya, but why don't we learn from this and move on."

"Ok." I nodded and we shared a hug.

"Now, Maya, this is Cora, Cora this is my friend and Anakin's padawan Maya."

"Hi!" I smiled brightly

"Hello... I-It's nice to meet you." She stuttered.

It was obvious that she was nervous, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or if she was just nervous by nature, either way I wanted to get to know her since we would probably be hanging out with her a lot due to the friendship between our masters.

"Well now that you know each other's names why don't you get acquainted." Alexa suggested and I nodded.

"Ok."

"Good, so we'll see you later." Alexa and Anakin walked away.

"Have fun." Anakin gave me a mini wave and I grinned at him.

"Will do." I then turned to Cora. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged quietly.

"Well... Ok, why don't we go to the Archives and talk there?"

"Alright." She nodded and we headed off.

Once we got to the archives we went and found a place to sit and chat.

"So how long have you been here at the Temple?"

"Since I was three."

"Wow... So you were a youngling?"

"Yes. The Jedi discovered I was Force-sensitive then took me from my parents and brought me here where I have learned from the Jedi ever since." She explained keeping her voice down.

"I see... I only got here a few months ago."

"I know... Everyone used to talk about you. Many of the younglings have idolised you."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you are Master Skywalker's padawan and you accompanied him and Master Kenobi on their mission to rescue the Chancellor." She explained.

"Oh... I had no idea... But I'm really not that great."

"If you say so."

"Anyway, what do you like to do?"

"I like... Reading and... Stuff." She replied, her shyness taking over again.

"I like reading too and sparring and hanging out with my friends." I smiled. "So I guess we're going to be hanging out a lot since I try to do things I enjoy as much as possible."

"Are you saying we're friends?" Her face showed surprise and her eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Absolutely." I nodded and we grinned at each other.

"You know, this has been fun, but I got to go."

"Oh, ok. Bye." I said and she got up and left.

Not long after that I returned to my room and Anakin came to see me.

"Hey kid, how'd that go?" He asked.

"Good, she's shy, but she seems nice." I replied.

"That's great, I knew the two of you would become friends."

"Well what can I say? You should know these things, you're the Chosen One after all." I smirked then squealed as he slapped me playfully.

"Anyway, we should probably go find the others then go and see if the dinner has improved any since yesterday."

"Alright, let's go." I smiled and we walked out, both of us smiling from ear to ear.

Anakin and I found Rendal and Alexa and the four of us were walking to the mess hall when I saw Jay.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the mess hall I just need to talk to Jay."

"Is everything ok Maya?" Anakin asked.

"Yes everything if fine, I just want to talk to Jay."

"Ok Maya."

"See you in a bit. Bye."

I walked over to Jay.

"Hi Jay." I smiled.

"Maya are you alright?" Jay asked and I looked at him confused.

"Yeah... I'm fine, why?"

"Oh I saw you come out of Alexa's room and you looked upset and then I saw you go into the practice room, is everything ok with you and Alexa?"

"Yes Jay, everything is fine."

"Are you sure you're ok," Maya?"

"Jay I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You know Maya if there anything bothering you I'm here for you." I gave a small sort of smile.

"Thanks Jay."

"So did Alexa get her new padawan yet?"

"Yes she did."

"What's his or her name?"

"Her name is Cora."

"Oh it's a girl." I rolled my eyes and gave a bit of a laugh.

"Yes jay it's a girl."

"What's she like?"

"Well she is a bit shy but when you start talking to her she is not that shy, she is nice." I explained.

"You might meet her in the mess hall. So want to go and get dinner?" I asked.

"Sure Maya." We walked to the mess hall.

Once we got to the mess hall we walked in we both got a tray and went Into the line. We got our dinner on the tray and went to find Anakin, Rendal and Alexa.

"I see them Jay, there's Anakin, Rendal and Alexa want to go over to them?"

"Sure." We walked over to them and Cora was with them.

"Hi." They looked at us.

"Oh hey Maya." Anakin greeted.

"Can we join you guys?" Jay asked.

"Sure sit down." I put my tray on the table and sat down beside Anakin.

"Oh Jay this is Cora, my padawan, Cora this is Jay." Alexa introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Cora."

"N-Nice to meet you too Jay." They shook hands and Cora gave Jay a small smile.

"So Cora how long have you been living in the temple?" Jay asked Cora.

"Ever since I was three." Jay nodded his head.

"Oh right, so you've been here a year longer than I have, I came here when I was four."

"I see."

So it's been a half an hour now, Jay and Cora have had a long chat with the rest of us only jumping a little and now I've I started getting this weird feeling in my stomach, I looked at Jay and then at Cora. Jay was staring at Cora, while she tried to avoid eye contact. It was almost like... She was being coy and I saw a tiny bit of blush creep into her cheeks when Jay said he liked her hair.

Then I started to realise that I was getting a bit jealous. I don't know why though, but I kept staring at Cora she still smiling and sometimes she even gave a bit of a laugh at his jokes. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Maya are you ok?"

"Hmm what?" I opened my eyes and looked at Anakin.

'Are you ok Maya?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're ok Maya?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm going to go to bed." I got up from the table. "Bye."

"Bye Maya." I walked out of the mess hall and went to my room.

Once I got to my room the metal doors opened and I walked, looking around I realised the place was a bit of a mess. I better tidy up a bit. There was some stuff on the bed, so I picked up the things and put them in my draws. I fixed my bed and put the pillows back in place. Then I heard the doors open. I turned my head and saw Anakin at the door.

"What are you doing here, Skywalker?"

"I came to see if you're ok, in the mess hall you were staring at Alexa's padawan."

"Oh, was I?"

"Yes Maya, you were, so are you going to tell me what's going on?" Skywalker inquired and he sat down on the bed.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned around, so my back was to him. "There's nothing's going on everything is fine."

"Don't lie to my Maya, is it something to do with Alexa?"

"What no it's nothing to do with Alexa."

"Does it have anything to do with Jay?" I turned and looked at Anakin shaking my head.

"No Anakin it has nothing to do with Jay and don't bring Jay into this."

"Then what is it then Maya? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine, everything is fine! I promise! But I'm tired now."

"Ok Maya I'll leave then." I nodded my head.

"Goodnight Anakin."

"Goodnight Maya."

Anakin walked out of the room and once he was gone I sat on the bed and sighed.

 _I believe I'm getting jealous of Cora._


	24. Chapter 23: Jealous?

**Anakin POV**

After talking with Maya I went straight to my quarters, I was beat and needed sleep, so I was all too happy to get changed out of my robes and get into bed ready to sleep. However my peaceful sleep was interrupted when dark images filled my mind.

I saw red and black everywhere... It looked like there were embers flying through the air, whatever planet it was it didn't seem friendly that's for sure. Suddenly I heard an ear-piercing scream! As I looked around my eyes then landed on a body, it was lying on the ground unmoving. I raced over to it and gaped when I saw who it was; Alexa!

Her face was twisted an agony and horror as I looked at her. Then I saw what had killed her, there was a gaping whole in her chest where a lightsaber had gone through her and I saw that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood!

"No! Alexa h-how?! Who?!" I fell to my knees as I felt my rage burst from within me and I screamed. The wretched sound bursting from my throat, filling the air until it could be heart no more. I then gently picked her up and cradled her body in my arms. She was so cold as I carefully closed her now lifeless eyes and held her close to me sobbing loudly only to stop when laughter filled the air. Loud, deep, sinister laughter. It echoed around and its sound almost drove me to insanity. "NO!"

I bolted up in bed gasping for breath. I was covered in cold sweat and my eyes were wide with fear. What had I just seen?!

Minutes later I heard my door hiss and I knew it had opened, I didn't bother to see who it was as the voice gave it away.

"Anakin?" It was Maya.

"Y-Yes Maya? What are you doing here?"

"I felt a disturbance in the Force and I came to see if you were alright."

"Well thank you for coming, but I am fine."

"You're lying." She replied flicking on the light and walking over to me.

The look on her face said it all when she saw my sweaty, trembling form. There was no way she would believe I was alright now. So I decided to quit while I was ahead.

"You're right, I was. I'm not fine." I sighed.

"I can tell... So what happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on." She sat on the bed. "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone if you want this to stay a secret."

"Well... Alright. It was a dream." I said deciding it was best to tell her.

"What kind of dream?"

"A nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Alexa... She was killed." I murmured as tears stung at my eyes recalling what I had seen in the nightmare.

"What?! Anakin that's impossible! She can't die!"

"She can and she did."

"But it was only a dream, right? That doesn't mean it's absolutely going to happen, does it?" She asked nervous. I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't. Now why don't we forget about it and go back to bed, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded slowly before getting up and heading to the door, but she paused just before leaving and turned back to look at me. 'You didn't happen to see who did it, did you?'

"No." I shook my head she then sighed and faced the door again.

"Goodnight Anakin."

"Night Maya." The girl turned the light off and left, leaving me alone in the darkness where I fell asleep once more, but this time no dreams came to me.

I woke up the next day and performed my daily routine of having a shower, getting dressed and going to breakfast where I got a tray and went in line. Once I got my breakfast on the tray I went over.

"Hi Maya." She looked up at me.

"Oh hi Anakin." She said quietly. I noticed that Maya was picking at her food.

'"What's wrong Maya?"

"I can't stop thinking about what happened last night what you told me about Alexa being killed, I just can't get over it."

"Maya it was just a dream, it won't happen."

"How do you know that it won't happen?"

"Because it was just a dream Maya, Alexa will be fine." I assured her, however I knew the others couldn't find out. "But don't tell Alexa or Rendal about the dream Maya ok?"

"Ok Anakin." She nodded. "How did you sleep after the dream?"

"I slept fine after that."

"I couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about it... Anakin what if your dream does come true and Alexa does get killed, what do we do then?" She asked worried.

"I don't know Maya." I sighed.

Before we could say anymore Alexa, Rendal, Cora and Jay came over.

"Hey Anakin, Maya."

"H-Hi guys." Maya said.

"Can we sit with you two?" Rendal asked.

"Yeah sure, sit." They sat down. "So how did you guys sleep?" Maya asked.

"Good." They all nodded.

"How did you two sleep?" Alexa asked, Maya and I glanced at each other nervously.

"Good, we slept good." We both said at the same time, causing Rendal, Alexa, Jay and Cora looked at us weirdly.

"That's... Good."

Not long after that Obi Wan arrived to talk to me.

"Well hello, Obi Wan, it's been a while since I've seen you." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Indeed it has, Anakin."

"So what brings you here?"

"The Chancellor has requested to see you again." He informed me.

"Oh... Now?"

"As soon as you can you are to meet him in his office. He has asked that you come alone." He added briefly glancing at Maya who sighed.

"Alright, tell him I'm on my way." I nodded and stood up. "I'll see you all later, bye."

"Bye." They all replied and I left, headed to see what the Chancellor wanted.

Once I arrived at his office the Chancellor greeted me happily, smiling at me from his desk as I walked into the room.

"Hello Anakin."

"Hello Chancellor." I bowed.

"It's good to see you again my young friend, how have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you, and how have you been, your excellency?" I asked politely.

"I too have been well."

"So why did you want to see me, sir?"

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from Count Dooku." He replied.

"You are quite welcome, your excellency, it was an honour to save you." The Chancellor chuckled.

"Indeed. You and your padawan were quite good that day."

"Thank you."

"How is your padawan?"

'She is well and her training is progressing quickly." I smiled.

"What about your old padawan? Alexa, was her name, wasn't it? I've heard she's quite the Jedi now."

"Yes, Alexa is a good Jedi. She not only has the physical skills to be a Jedi, but she also has the leadership skills as well."

"That is good to hear, I am glad to see that you and your comrades are doing well."

"Thank you, sir."

I smiled, though I admit the question about Alexa had caught me off guard. Why would he suddenly ask about her when I had been dreaming about her last night? Oh well, it was probably just a coincidence. Anyway we continued to talk until I had to return to the Temple. 

**Jay POV**

The five of us hung around in the mess hall and talked for a while, I looked at Maya and I noticed that she was either staring at me or Cora. At the moment it looked like she was staring at Cora, that confused me, why would she be staring at Cora? I looked into Maya's eyes and I could see a bit of jealousy in them, weird, why would Maya be jealous of Cora? I then realised Maya saw me looking at her, she quickly glanced away.

"Well I'm going to go, I'll see you guys later." Maya got up from the table bye Maya.

"I think I'll go too." Cora said and she got up.

"Bye Cora."

"B-Bye." Cora left and it was now Rendal, Alexa and me.

"Hey do you think that Maya was acting a bit strange?" I asked.

"Thinking about it now Maya and Anakin were acting a bit weird and she was acting weird yesterday at dinner."

"Did anyone else see Maya staring at Cora?" Rendal asked, I nodded my head.

"Yes she was and I think Maya is jealous of Cora!"

"What?! Why would Maya be jealous of Cora?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

"Jay I don't think Maya is jealous." Rendal shook his head.

"I could see it in here eyes, Maya is jealous of Cora."

I knew I was right, I just had to find out why, so I decided to go and ask Cora if she had any idea why Maya might be acting like this. When I found her she was in one of the meditation gardens, I probably shouldn't have been disturbing her, but I chose to anyway.

She had been sitting down by the stream when I confronted her, it was odd to see her at peace like this and not being nervous when I sat down next to her.

"Hello again Jay." She turned to me.

"Hi Cora." I gave her a slight smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any idea why Maya has been acting strangely the last few days."

"You mean about her staring at me?"

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm surprised that my master didn't ask me about it, I'm sure she sensed the waves of jealousy that were rolling off Maya. It was kind of scary actually." She murmured.

"Hang on, how come I didn't sense it?" I asked confused.

"Probably because you were too busy trying to not get caught looking at her." She replied, before lilting her head slightly. "You like her, don't you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Because I can sense it in you." Her blue lips curved into a slight smile. I growled.

"Maya is my friend, that's all!" Cora shrunk back at my harsh words and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry."

"It's alright... My sense is probably off anyway." She kept her gaze pointed down at the water that was gently flowing by in the stream.

"I doubt it. Still I'd better go, see you."

"Bye." She said then I got up and left, deciding to go and see Maya and ask her about what was going on.

 **Maya POV**

I was in my room sitting on the bed looking out the window, counting how many speeders flew past.

 _18, 19, 20._

Twenty speeders flying past. I then heard the doors open and I turning around I saw Jay standing at the door, I got up.

"Hey Jay." I said giving him a smile.

"Maya what's going on?" I looked at him a little bit confused.

"Pardon?"

"Maya what's going on? Why are you acting strange?"

"There's nothing going on, Jay, and I'm not acting strange."

"Don't lie to me Maya."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine."

"Really? Then can you explain to me why you were staring at Cora yesterday at dinner and today at breakfast. Why are you jealous of Cora Maya?"

"I wasn't staring at Cora and I'm not jealous of her."

"Oh yes you were Maya!" Jay said shouting a bit, I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, ok... I'm jealous of Cora because the way she looked at you, when she laughed at your jokes." I explain pausing briefly before forcing myself to ask the question that had been on my mind all day. "Jay do you like Cora?" I asked Jay shook his head looking a little shocked.

"What? No Maya, I don't like Cora. I like someone else."

"Oh right." I felt my heart drop. "Who ever you like she must be great." Jay walked over to me, getting rather close.

"She is great." He nodded smiling as I looked at him. "Maya the girl I like... Is you! I like you!"

"Y... You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes Maya." I smiled brightly.

"Jay... I-" Jay cut me off he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. My heart was racing and I started getting this weird feeling in my stomach.

I can't believe this, he kissed me! Jay actually kissed me! Inside I swear I was jumping up and down. Jay eventually let go and I just looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry Maya I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok. I... I like you too Jay." I grinned happily.

"Maya?"

"Yes Jay?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded my head.

"Yes!" I hugged him. Suddenly Jay turned serious.

"Maya, we can't tell anyone about this."

"What why?" I asked confused.

"Maya, Jedi's can't be together, it is against the Jedi code." He explained.

"What about Anakin, Rendal and Alexa?"

"We cant tell them either, they could go to the council tell them about us and then we will be expelled."

"Anakin rendal and Alexa are our friends, they wouldn't tell the council. I'm sorry Jay, but I need to tell them, I can't just keep all this a secret."

"We have to keep it a secret, just for now. Don't tell Anakin, Alexa or Rendal, ok?" I sighed in defeat.

"Ok then."

"Good." He gave me another quick kiss. "I have to go I'll see you later."

"Ok Jay." He turned around and the doors opened and he walked out. I went back to looking out the window, what just happened?


	25. Chapter 24

**Maya POV**

It had been a while and I was still in my room counting speeders that flew past, thinking about the kiss and Jay asking me to be his girlfriend, and how I'm not supposed tell Anakin, Alexa and Rendal about it.

 _I have to tell them I can't keep this a secret, but if I do then we could get in trouble... Ugh, I have to get out of here._

I got up from the bed and walked out of my room I need to do something, I decided to go to practice room, when I walked in Anakin, Alexa and Rendal were in here.

 _Oh great._

Alexa was punching the dummy while Rendal and Anakin messed around with their lightsabers, then Alexa turned and looked at me.

"Oh hey Maya."

"Hi Alexa." I walked in.

"Good timing kid, now that you are here what do you say about doing some sparring?" Anakin asked.

"Not right now, I'm not really feeling it today." I sat down on the round couch.

"Maya is everything ok?" Rendal asked as the others looked at each other concerned.

"Yeah everything is great." I replied, half lying.

I know Jay said not to tell them about us, but I have to tell them if I don't it's going to bug me. So here it goes...!

"Guys... I need to tell you guys something."

"O-Ok Maya what's up?" Anakin asked looking a little worried.

"Well Jay and I... We like each other, he asked me to be girlfriend and now we are together!" I announced, unable to keep the happiness out of my voice until I remembered the reason Jay had said not to tell them. "Please don't tell the council!"

"Oh that's great Maya! Don't worry, we won't tell. After all you've kept our Secret so we will keep yours." Alexa smiled sitting down beside me. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Alexa." I grinned then looked at Rendal.

"Maya and Jay sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I laughed at Rendal. "I'm happy for you Maya." Rendal said and I gave him a smile.

"Thank you Rendal."

I then looked at Anakin. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go so well. "Anakin?" I asked cautiously.

"That's great Maya, but you do now you and Jay are going to have to keep it on the down low." He smiled, then looked at me seriously when giving me the warning.

"I know that Anakin... So you're not mad?"

"No Maya I'm not mad, I'm happy for you." I smiled.

"Thank you Anakin."

"You're welcome."

 **Anakin POV**

It's been a half an hour now. Alexa, Rendal and I are still in the practice room, I watched Rendal and Maya fight each other, they weren't really taking the sparring that seriously, they seemed to be messing around mostly.

I just can't believe Maya and Jay are actually together, it's a wonder Maya told us about them. Maya is growing up she is getting happier and less moody, which is definitely good for not only her, but all of us. I mean I've already had to look after one moody teenager, much less having Maya stay moody. I was then pulled from my thoughts as Alexa walked over to me and sat down.

"Everything ok Anakin?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"I'm happy that Maya and Jay are together." She smiled.

"I'm happy for her too Alexa... Maya has changed, she isn't that moody girl that I bumped into on Tatooine anymore."

"No, she's not. Now she's happy... You've managed to help another padawan. I knew you could do it." Her blue eyes seemed to shine with pride for me. I was about to reply, but as I stared at her I started thinking about that the dream that I had last night about Alexa being killed. She then looked at me concerned. "I sense there is something on your mind Anakin."

"There's nothing on my mind, Alexa."

"Yes there is Anakin... Want to tell me what's up?"

"I appreciate the concern, Lex, but I'm fine." I then got up and walked over to Maya and Rendal. They were messing around Maya was swinging the training saber around and she almost hit me with it. "Maya!" She looked at me.

"Oh sorry Anakin."

"I think that's enough messing around, I mean training, for now."

"Ok Skywalker."

"Actually, can I talk to you Maya?"

"Sure." She nodded and we went out into the hall. "What's up?'

"You haven't told Alexa or Rendal anything have you?"

"Apart from Jay and I? No. What else would I- Oh... No I haven't mentioned it." She replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good..."

"Why have you?"

"No! But it's becoming harder to keep it to myself, Alexa sensed something was up, but I told her it was nothing."

"If she's sensed something then she won't let it go, you know that. Maybe you should just tell her."

"I can't!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I... I don't know." I sighed. "I'll think of something... If anyone needs me I'll be in the meditation garden." I then turned and left.

I went to the garden and sat amongst the trees and plants, allowing the calmness and serenity to flow over me as I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I needed to take a step back, just because the dream was similar to those of my mother before she died didn't mean this one would happen... I wouldn't let it happen. Alexa was too important to me.

I don't know how long I stayed there meditating, all I know is that after a while I felt another presence there with me.

"Hello Anakin." I immediately recognised the distinguished voice of my old master.

"Hello Obi Wan." I murmured my greeting as he sat down beside me. 'What are you doing here?'

"I heard you were here and I wanted to check on you, I know you've been under some stress lately. How are you going?"

"Good, fine." I replied, lying through my teeth.

"Anakin, I know you, don't try and lie to me. Let me help you, please?" He stared at me, concern and worry showing in his eyes. It was obvious he wouldn't let me brush him off.

'Alright..." I sighed giving in. "Last night I had a dream that Alexa was murdered" I saw his eyes widen and his mouth fall open slightly in shock.

"Have you told her?"

"No." I shook my head. "How can I? What would I say? Oh hi Alexa, by the way I thought I should mention I had a dream where I found you murdered! Could you imagine how she would react?!"

"I understand what you mean... But Anakin it was only a dream, there's no proof that it will actually happen."

"I know, that's what I told Maya when she found me after I had the nightmare, but... What if it does? Alexa and I have been through so much, I can't lose her... Not like that!" Tears slipped from my eyes.

"Calm down Anakin." He put his hand on my shoulder. "We will make sure that this doesn't happen." He assured me and I managed to pull myself together.

"Thank you, Obi Wan." I whispered.

"Any time old friend."


	26. Chapter 25: Nightmares and Lightsabers

**Anakin POV**

Several weeks later and the nightmares hadn't stopped, I would wake up drenched in a cold sweat almost three times a week and nothing I could do would stop it. However over time the dream had changed slightly, now he could hear the painful, grief-stricken wails of the others, Maya and Rendal.

Tonight was different again though, this time she was still alive when I saw her. I heard her scream then raced to her side as I kneeled down next to her I saw her eyes flicker over to me and I watched as they struggled to focus on my face. I quickly felt her pulse, it was fading fast and I knew this dream would end the same as all the others, she wasn't going to make it.

"A... Anakin...!" She rasped, her voice was pained.

"Don't worry Alexa, I'm here..." I cupped her face as tears started to flow down her cheeks which I wiped away with my thumbs.

"I-It huuuuurts...!" She moaned.

"I'm sorry, I know it does."

"Ani... I-"

"Hush...! Don't talk, save your strength!" I tried to stop her, but she shook her head slightly.

"I need to tell you... I love you like a fath..." Suddenly her breath hitched and I saw her eyes glaze over.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed, my heart pounding and my chest heaving as I panted.

"Anakin?"

"Ah!" I almost screamed upon hearing the voice which I knew to belong to the object of my nightmares. "Alexa you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but I sensed your distress and I just had to come and see what was wrong." She stared at me, her crystal blue eyes filled with worry.

"Alexa I'm-"

"I swear if you say "fine" I will punch you!" She threatened and I cowered away from her.

"You're right, I'm not fine, I'm scared."

 **Alexa POV**

"Scared? Why? What were you dreaming about?" I asked concerned for my friend.

"I-I saw... Your death!" He buried his head in his hands and began to sob.

For a moment I just stared at him shocked. He had witnessed my death?! What had happened? How did I die? I shook my head, I don't want to know. Knowing such things only lead to paranoia and we all have to die at some point... But it scared me to think about it.

I gently began to rub my old masters back, whispering comforting words and trying to soothe the troubled man.

"Sh... It's ok... I'm still here, nothing has happened to me... I'm alright..."

"But you died! You were bleeding! I heard you screaming!" He shouted as his body was wracked with sobs.

"Anakin, it was only a nightmare, see? I'm right here. I promise I'm safe." He turned and hugged me tightly, I thought he'd never let go as he held me against his bare chest and I felt his hot tears soak into my shirt. "Hush... It's alright Ani... Nothing is going to happen to me."

"I can't loose you!"

"You're not going to, I promise."

After about half an hour of hugging and reassuring him his sobs started to subside into hiccups then I carefully lied him down in his bed, grabbing a cloth from the fresher to wipe away the cold sweat from his forehead and chest.

"A-Alexa...?"

"Yes Ani?" I asked softly.

"Thank you." He murmured, his voice telling me that all of this had made him exhausted.

"You're welcome." I smiled then gently kissed his head and silently snuck out once he fell asleep.

It worries me to see my friend so upset, he just seemed so... Weak and vulnerable. It almost looked as if the tables had turned, he had looked after her for a long time when I had first become his padawan. He helped me through my nightmares and now it looked like it's my turn to do the same for him. When I got back to my room and went in I was surprised to see Rendal lying in my bed waiting for me.

"Ren? What are you doing here?" I asked confused before going to sit beside him on my bed.

"I came to see you earlier to talk about some stuff, but when I got here you were out so I thought I would hang around and see what made you go out at this late hour." He replied looking up at me.

"I see." I nodded.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know if I should talk about it." I sighed.

"Why? I can tell you're upset, so why not talk to me about it? It might make you feel better."

"Alright." I reluctantly agreed and laid down next to my boyfriend. "It's Anakin, he had a nightmare..." I explained.

"Oh... I know it's not my place to ask this, but what was it about?" He asked concerned.

"It... Was about me. He saw my death." I whispered, the harsh reality of that starting to take hold and my emotions began to shut down as I heard the man beside me gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to me. "A-At least it was only a dream..."

"Come on Ren, we all know that wasn't just a dream, the Force showed Anakin the future and while I don't know exactly what happened given his reaction I'd say it wasn't a good death." I replied feeling tears prick my eyes.

"But we can stop it, we won't let it happen... Anakin and I will protect you." He assured me and I laid my head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Go to sleep now." He whispered and I did as he asked, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

 **Anakin POV**

The next morning I woke feeling rather exhausted, I sighed as the memories of what had happened last night came flooding back to me. The nightmare, Alexa, her comforting me... I feel so embarrassed. Yet as I opened my eyes and sat up I was shocked to find her sitting beside me on the edge of my bed.

"Alexa!" I gasped and she giggled slightly.

"Sorry Anakin, but I had to come and make sure you were ok." She replied, worry shining in her crystal eyes.

For once I decided my old padawan was right in her worry, I had been a mess last night and waking up to a familiar comforting face did seem to make the day look a little more bearable which was why I turned around and allowed her to move closer until she hugged me.

"Thank you, Lex." I gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome, Ani." She replied before carefully moving the hair out of my eyes. "You know though... All of this does make me more than a little nervous."

"I can't imagine why." I replied rolling my eyes.

Of course she was nervous! I told her that I had been having nightmares about her death! That would make anyone nervous! Especially since I had those dreams about my mother then she... I would not let that happen to Alexa. Even if it meant I had to be with her 24/7! Although it might not be me who has to stay with her all the time, if she had either Rendal, Obi Wan, myself or even Maya with her it would be enough to out me at ease.

That reminded me, Maya still didn't have her own proper lightsaber. If she was going to help me what out for Alexa she was going to need one, so I had to talk to Yoda about taking her to build one. Today.

"Your thoughts betray you old friend." The Togruta murmured reading my thoughts with the Force. "You know you won't be able to go with her though."

"Yes I know." I nodded remembering that masters couldn't go to the Gathering with their padawans. You could go though." I suggested, looking at her confused when she shook her head.

"If Maya is going then I'm going to send Cora too, so I can't go."

"But Master Yoda knows you won't be bias, why don't we ask him?"

"Alright, maybe we should ask Master Plo Koon if Jay has been to the gathering." She mused.

"Good idea." I nodded then went to swing my legs out of bed when my Togruta friend stopped me.

"You know Anakin, if what you've been seeing is the will of the Force then-"

"I won't let you die Alexa." I shook my head. "I don't care if it's the will of the Force or not. I won't let you go."

Without another word I got up and went into the fresher, sighing as I heard my door open then hiss shut as Alexa left. I knew she didn't approve of my choice, but I just can't loose her. Especially not like that.

 **Maya POV**

I have been sitting in my room all morning and I'm rather bored now, after all there not much to do at the moment. So I got up from my bed and exited my room, deciding it was time to try and find Jay. It was during my journey to Jay's room when I spotted none other than Anakin Skywalker, I went over to him.

"Hello Skywalker."

"Hi squirt." He smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest grumpily.

"Oh no back to that stupid nickname again?!"

"You are going to have to start getting used the nickname Maya."

"Oh great." I said giving a sarcastic smile. "I really do hate you sometimes Skywalker."

"Ha, same here kid." Anakin said grinning. "Anyway I asked Master Yoda if I could bring you to Ilum."

"Why are we going there?" I asked a little bit confused.

"You are you going to get your crystal for your lightsaber."

"What?! No I can't go!" I cried, shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"Why not Maya?" He asked surprised. "You have to get your crystal if you want to build your lightsaber." I shook my head.

"I'm not going! I-I'm not ready to have my own lightsaber yet!"

"Maya you are ready Master Yoda said you are and I agree."

"No I'm not ready I still need to practice more with the training saber. A couple weeks ago I almost hit you with the training Saber. W-What it I do that again and I hit you with the real lightsaber?! I could kill you with it and then I would be in huge huge trouble the council would think that I'm still a Sith and I would be expelled or how knows what the council would do with me!" I was freaking out and I started hyperventilating as I ranted, my breaths short and sharp as I felt my chest tighten while tears pricked my eyes.

"Maya. Maya calm down." Anakin put his hands on my shoulders. "Everything this will be fine just calm down." Anakin said giving a bit of a laugh.

"Skywalker I'm just not ready to have my own lightsaber." I shook my head.

"Maya, Master Yoda and I both believe that you are ready. Now it's going to be alright." He tried to calm me down. I managed to slow my breathing and calm myself down, using some of the meditation techniques Anakin had taught me and when I was better I gave my master a small smile. "Oh and Jay and Cora are going to get their crystals too."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yes Maya really."

"Are you coming with us Anakin?"

"I don't know Maya I think I might have to stay here."

"Oh ok."

"But I'll ask the Council and I'll let you know if I'm able to go or not."

"Ok Skywalker." I nodded.

"Good." He smiled.

"Well I'm going to go find Jay, bye Skywalker."

"Bye Maya." I then kept walking.

Not long after that I saw Jay with master Plo Koon and Alexa I walked over to Jay, while trying not to interrupt the Jedi's conversation.

"Hi Jay." He turned and looked at me.

"Hey Maya, are you going to Ilum?" He asked, I nodded my head.

"Yep."

The two of us grinned at each other then started listening to Alexa and master Plo's conversation.

"Master Plo are you going to send Jay to Ilum to get this crystal so he can build his lightsaber?" Alexa asked. He then turned and looked at Jay and looked back at Alexa.

"Yes, I was going to wait a little longer, but I believe the time is right now." Alexa nodded.

"I agree master and it does seem like Jay is ready to have his lightsaber." Alexa said looking at Jay giving him a smile. "I'm also sending Cora, I have seen her skills with the training saber and I know she is ready for a lightsaber."

"Good, now we just need to ask the Council who will take the padawans on their journey with Master Yoda."

 **Anakin POV**

After a little while I met up with Alexa, I was glad to hear that Jay would indeed be going and that Master Plo Koon agreed with our idea. Now all we needed to do was determine who would accompany Master Yoda and the padawans to Ilum. So Alexa and I went up to the Council Chambers and asked.

"Hm... A difficult decision this will be... Because have your own padawan who is going you both do... And other responsibilities to attend to as well, the two of you have." The Grandmaster stroked his chin while sitting in his chair. "An interesting problem, this is. What thoughts do others have?" He asked the other members of the Council while Alexa and I stood silently in the middle of the room.

"I think that another Jedi should be chosen, after all both of their padawans are going and either one might try and help them." Master Windu stated.

I buried my anger at his words and I felt Alexa do the same, neither of us would assist our padawan! That would break centuries of tradition and the Gathering is about the padawans doing it themselves! If we helped the ritual would be pointless! Argh! Sometimes I wonder how Windu got on the Council.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Master Windu." Obi Wan spoke up causing the others to look at him, interested to hear his view. "I doubt that Anakin or Alexa would even attempt to assist their padawans in the tasks, besides Master Yoda will be there to make sure they don't. I also know that some padawans become very nervous when they go to the gathering and I think having a familiar face would help to keep them calm and focused."

Many of the other masters nodded in agreement and I couldn't help but smile, trust Obi Wan to stand up for us.

"Very well then... Go General Skywalker will." Yoda announced. I felt my smile grow wider as I bowed.

"Thank you Masters." Alexa and I murmured before exiting the Chamber.

"I'm sorry you weren't chosen, Lex."

"It's alright, it's not like I haven't been to a Gathering before and besides I think Maya will benefit from you being there." She smiled. "Still you'd better go tell her, I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you Alexa." I nodded as she turned and walked away before I myself left to find Maya.

Unsurprisingly I found Maya talking, or rather sparing, with Jay in the training room. I walked over, trying not to grin at them. I had a plan.

"Anakin!" My padawan called. "Well, how'd it go?" She asked, hopeful.

"Well... I'm sorry Maya, but..." I tricked her smiling internally as she frowned, expecting bad news. "I coming with you!" Her face immediately light up.

"Really?!"

"Yes really!"

"Yay!" She practically squealed, I chuckled smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're so happy."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, so don't stay up late tonight. Now I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye Anakin." She waved.

"Bye Maya." I replied then left.


	27. Chapter 26

**Maya POV**

I was in the mess hall with Jay, Anakin, Alexa, Cora and Rendal, we have been talking for a good half an hour and after looking at the time I decided I should go and get some sleep.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed now." I stood up from the table.

"Ok goodnight Maya." The others smiled.

"Goodnight." I replied before walking out of the mess hall and went back to my room.

I sighed once I got there and doors opened for me to walk in, when they were shut behind me I took my shoes off and changed into my nightgown. I then got into bed and lied down and tried to go to sleep, turning over and closing my eyes. However I soon realised I wasn't tired so I turned over and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I can't sleep, I'm just too excited for tomorrow! I wonder what Ilum is like and how fun it's going to be to make a lightsaber and how we find our crystals._

I smiled as so many things are going through my mind.

 _I'm really happy that Anakin is coming, at least I know he'll be there for me throughout the experience._

I kept looking up at the ceiling and started counting speeders and soon my eyes started getting heavy so I turned over, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Anakin POV**

I left not long after Maya, eager to try and get some sleep before going to Ilum tomorrow. It may sound easy, but I knew it was going to be tiring having to stand with the Grandmaster and wait for the padawans to find their crystals. They did have a full rotation of the planet to find them and return after all.

 _I hope Maya is up to it and I hope she gets a lot out of having to find her crystal, I know she will no doubt get frustrated at times, I know I did, but I'm sure she will do well._

I chuckled as I slipped my pyjama shirt on, it would be interesting to see how she handled trying to build her lightsaber.

I soon climbed into bed, a small smile on my face as I rolled on to my side and closed my eyes, ready for a good night sleep before tomorrow.

 **Jay POV**

When Maya and master Skywalker left it was just Cora, Alexa, Rendal and me in the mess hall talking.

"So Jay are you looking forward tomorrow?" Alexa asked.

"Yes I'm excited to get my crystal and to make my lightsaber." The Togruta smiled.

"That's good to hear Jay." I glanced to her padawan.

"What about you, Cora? Are you looking forward tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded her head, giving me a shy smile.

"Yes." I returned her smile.

"Alexa... You went to this thing, didn't you?"

"Yes, I've been to the Gathering, but I was younger than you at the time."

"What's it like?" I inquired curious as to what we would be faced with tomorrow.

"It's fun and challenging, it will test you and force you to go out of your comfort zone, but the reward makes it worthwhile." She smiled, remembering her experience. I nodded and glanced at Cora, she seemed to be even more nervous since being told she would be out of her comfort zone. I reached out under the table and gently took her hand, she jumped at the contact, but calmed when I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll do great. we all will."

"I agree." Rendal nodded. It wasn't log after that when I became tired, so I decided it was time to get some sleep.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed." I said with a yawn.

"Ok Jay." They said as I got up from the table.

"Goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight Jay." They all replied and I walked out of the mess hall, straight up to my room. When I got there I walked in and got ready for bed.

 _I'm so excited for tomorrow I'll finally have my own lightsaber and I won't have to practice with that training saber anymore! Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._

I got into bed I lied down I turned over closed my eyes an fell into a deep sleep.

 **Cora POV**

I allowed myself a small smile as I watched Jay leave, he is nice and so is Maya. I'm still rather surprised that I've made such good friends during the short time that I've been Alexa's padawan. Speaking of my master I only just now realised at that she was talking to me and quickly came to my senses, staring at her attentively, only to have her giggle.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No... Sorry Master." I bowed my head, embarrassed.

"It's alright Cora, I'm not upset, and what have I said to call me?" I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Alexa. Right, sorry.' I murmured.

"You don't need to apologise, Cora, however given that you are going to the Gathering tomorrow I recommend that you go and try to get some sleep." She suggested, I nodded before standing up and bowing to the two Jedi.

"Goodnight, Alexa. Master Brask."

"Goodnight Cora." They both replied and I turned, walking out of the mess hall and into the corridor.

The walk back to my room was a silent one, no one else was around it seemed, not even the clones, but that suited me fine, I'm more comfortable when I'm alone anyway. I get nervous around other people, always have, I don't know why then again does it matter? I doubt it, no one really cares anyway.

When I got to my door I tapped on the keypad and walked in once it slid open. I heard its familiar hiss as it shut behind me and I quickly got changed, making sure that I put my clothes and boots away. After that I brushed my teeth and took my hair out so that it fell down over my shoulders and brushed it before pulling the blankets on my bed back and slipping in between the sheets. I sighed content, tomorrow would be good, hopefully, and by the end of it I would have a lightsaber to call mine. With that thought I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep.


	28. Chapter 27: Arriving on Ilum

**Maya POV**

I woke up early this morning, opening my eyes and looking around my room before sitting up and running the sleep out of my eyes. The gathering is today! I'm going to get my crystal! I smiled to myself. I swiftly jumped out of bed and I got dressed. Once I was wearing my tunic I brushed my teeth, ran out of my room and went straight to Jay's. I'm was so excited and happy when I got to my friend's room the doors opened and I walked in to see a shirtless Jay.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. Oh. My. Gosh. I could feel my heart racing in my chest then Jay turned and looked at me.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Before I could say anything I blushed looking Jay up and down and he then realised that he had no shirt on and he quickly put his shirt on I giggled a little. "Sorry about that." I smiled to myself.

"You don't need to apologise Jay." I replied.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my boyfriend? By the way, you should have kept the shirt off, you looked good without it." I said smiling, he returned the smile.

"Very funny Maya."

"I'm not joking Jay you looked good without a shirt on." He smirked at me. I walked closer to him and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "That's better." I kissed his cheek, taking his hand and walked over to the bed where we sat down. "You know we haven't talked much or been around each other since we have been together, Jay."

"You're right... When do you want to tell Alexa, Rendal and Master Skywalker about us?" He asked, I paled.

"Well you see... I... Uh... I already told them I told them the day you asked me to be your girlfriend. I'm sorry Jay I just had to tell them, I couldn't keep it a secret!" He didn't reply, instead I just felt his lips touch mine and his hand moved to cup my cheek. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. We soon parted for air.

"It's ok Maya."

"You're not mad Jay?" I asked surprised, he shook his head.

"No I'm not mad." I smiled and our lips touched again. When we let go I smiled at him.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Jay asked.

"Sure." I nodded, my boyfriend smiled and he kissed my cheek. The two of us then got up, walked out of the room and went to the mess hall.

When we got there the place was noisy and crowded as usual, but we got our tray and waited in the line, which was long, by the time we had our food I was glad to sit down and I couldn't help smiling as we saw the others and went to sit with them.

"Hello you two." They looked at us.

"Hi, can we sit with you?" I asked, despite already knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course, sit down." So we put our trays down on the table and plopped on the spare seats.

"How did the two of you sleep last night?" Rendal asked.

"Good." Jay and I said at the same time and we all laughed.

"How did you guys sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty good." Rendal, Alexa and Anakin said.

"Are you nervous about the gathering?" Alexa asked.

"No not really." Jay replied.

"I'm a little bit nervous."

'You'll be fine Maya." I smiled as my master assured me.

'I saw the two of you walking here together." Alexa said. "You two are so cute together." Jay laughed I started blushing and I tried to cover my face as I felt my cheeks started burning up.

"Look Maya is blushing!" Rendal pointed out. "Aww isn't that cute!"

'You ok there Maya?' Anakin asked elbowing me. I felt my cheeks growing even more red. 'Aww little Maya can't stop blushing.' Anakin said teasing me.

"Stop it Anakin!" I cried hitting his arm.

"Maya is growing up so fast." Alexa and Rendal teased me.

"Guys stop!" I could hear Jay laughing.

"You two are just so cute together. They are growing up so fast." Rendal started trying to fake cry.

"You guys are so annoying sometimes." I looked at Jay and I felt Jay's hand on top of mine I smiled at Jay and looked down.

"I'm going to go I'll see you guys in a while."

"Bye Jay!"

"I'll see you soon Maya, bye." Jay kissed my cheek and he got up and left the mess hall.

"Aww, isn't that adorable Anakin?" Skywalker said and I sighed, turning to look at him before I started punching his arm. "I hate you!"

"Ow!" He cried.

"Why did you do that?!'

"Ow!" I punched Skywalker even harder!

"Why did you have to start teasing me?"

"Owwww!" I sighed and stopped.

"Aww is Maya moody!" Rendal said.

"Rendal don't start!" Rendal and Alexa laughed. "Maya and Jay sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I smiled at them.

"Ok if that's how you want to play it, fine." I turned and looked at Anakin. "Aww Anakin aren't rendal and Alexa just so adorable together? Just look at them, they are growing up so fast! Wow look how time flies!" Rendal and Alexa looked at me. "Rendal and Alexa sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" I smirked at them. "You guys are such a cute couple! Aren't they Anakin?" My master laughed.

Alexa just shrugged, then gave me an evil smirk and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Yeah it's true, Rendal and I are adorable together. Anakin used to say it when we were just thirteen and twelve years old. As for kissing..." She grinned and I gulped as I realised what she was about to do.

"No no no-" I was cut off as she started making out with Rendal! "Ew!" I said, covering my eyes. Kissing someone was one thing, but watching two of your older friends do it... It was just wrong! Alexa soon pulled back and laughed at me.

"If you're gonna accuse someone of it then you've gotta be willing to see it happen! Anyway, I need to go to the archives, I'll see you when you come back from Ilum, good luck!" She smiled then got up and walked out.

 **Anakin POV**

When Alexa left it was just me, Maya and Rendal that were sitting at the table. I groaned as Maya punched my arm again, this one had been even harder than the others.

"Ow! Maya!" I said looking at her. She just smiled. "I think I'm going to have a bruise from you punching my arm Maya!"

"Aww poor Skywalker." Rendal laughed.

"Well I'm going to go." Rendal stood up. "I'll see you two when you get back from Ilum good luck Maya."

"Thanks Rendal." Maya said and she gave him a smile and he left.

"I think we should go to the hanger master Yoda is probably already at the ship and we don't want to keep him waiting." I stated, standing up.

"No we don't." She nodded and jumped to her feet. "Let's go!" I chuckled and we walked to the hangar.

On the way I called Jay and Cora, telling them to meet us at the hangar so we could get going as soon as possible. After all, it would take a while to get to Ilum and once we got there the three of them would only have one rotation of the planet to find their crystals and report back to myself and Master Yoda. Speaking of the Grandmaster he was indeed waiting for us in front of the ship.

"Master Yoda." I bowed and Maya did the same.

"Hello Skywalker, Padawan Plantshock." He nodded.

"We are sorry to have kept you waiting." I apologised.

"Alright it is, been waiting long I have not. Came I did, to tell you that have my own means of travel I do, and going in your ship I will not be."

"I see, very well Master, we will meet you on Ilum then."

"See you there I will." He smiled and started to walk away just in time for us to hear the sound of running footsteps.

"Good morning Master Yoda." I looked over my shoulder to see Cora and Jay bowing to the green Jedi Master.

"Good morning padawans." He smiled at them then kept walking and I watched the two kids run over to me.

"Sorry we took so long Master Skywalker." Cora bowed.

"It's alright Cora, you're here now and that is what matters. Now all aboard and let's get going!"

 **Maya POV**

Finally we were on our way to Ilum, this is going to be awesome! We're all looking forward to getting there, which means it will probably feel like it's taking ages. I hope it doesn't though.

"I'm so excited to get my crystal and build my lightsaber." Cora said.

"I'm excited too." Jay smiled happily.

"I wonder what Ilum is like." I wondered aloud.

"Do you think it's is a hot planet?" Cora asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see when we get there."

"Do you guys it's gonna be hard to find the crystals?" Jay wondered.

"I think it will be a bit difficult, given that this is a big thing for padawans to do." Our Pantoran friend answered.

"I'm going to ask Skywalker if we are almost there." I got up and went to the front of the ship to were Anakin was and sat down in the copilot seat next to Anakin. "Hi Skywalker."

"Hi squirt." Skywalker said, giving me a smile.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Not yet Maya, we haven't been travelling for that long." I both went silent for a few minutes, then I spoke up again.

"Are we there now?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. I knew that we weren't there yet but I think I might have some fun annoying Anakin.

"No Maya."

"Ok Skywalker..." Several minutes later I asked again. "Arrre we there now?"

"No Maya." I could see my master was getting agitated and a little angry. I got up from my seat.

"Ok, ok try not to lose your temper Skywalker." He groaned.

"I never thought you would be this annoying Maya." I giggled.

"I was just having a little fun Skywalker.' Anakin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Are we there now?"

"Yes Maya." He nodded.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"No Maya!"

"Awww." I mock pouted. I saw a Anakin crack a smile. "Why are you smiling Skywalker?" I asked hitting his arm playfully.

"Oh no reason Maya." His smiled was cryptic and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before rolling them.

"Hmm... Yeah sure... Anyway Anakin when we get our our crystal when do we build them?"

I decided to change the subject of our conversation.

"You build them straight away after you get your crystals." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I see... Well I'm going to go back to Cora and Jay, bye Skywalker."

"Bye squirt." I walked out and and went to the small room were Cora and Jay were the metal doors opened and I walked into see Jay and Cora talking.

Jay turned and looked at me. "So Maya are we almost there?"

"No not yet."

"I heard master Skywalker getting frustrated, why was he getting upset Maya?" Cora asked.

"He was getting a angry at me because I kept asking if we were almost at Ilum." I replied, smirking.

Cora nodded, grinning. "You like annoying him, don't you?"

"Maybe..." I replied, sheepishly.

Time passed slowly and it turns out I was right, we have been on the ship for what feels like for hours. Jay, Cora and I haven't talked much in a little while since we have run out of things to say and I'm bored of this silence.

"So what should we do?" I asked looking at my two friends who were also really bored. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know what we can do?" Jay replied.

"There's got to be something we can do."

Before I could say anymore I heard Anakin call us.

 _I wonder what Skywalker wants now._

We got up and walked out of the small room and went to where Anakin was in the cockpit, the metal door slid opened and we walked in.

"What's up Skywalker?"

"We are almost on Ilum." My eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded his head and pointed at the view port.

"There's the planet." I grinned excitedly and looked out the window, as did my friends. "Wow." The three of us breathed at the same time.

"Awesome!" Jay smiled.

"The planet is white?" I asked confused, I had never seen a white planet before.

"It's covered in snow, Maya."

"Oh my gosh! I've never actually seen snow before!" Anakin laughed and continued to pilot the ship toward the ever approaching planet.

We soon entered the atmosphere and not long after that I felt the ship touch down on the planet's surface.

"We have landed." Anakin announced and got up from the seat. 'Get your heavy coats on.' He instructed. There were some some coats on the seats where we had been sitting, I put my coat up and zipped it up, Jay and Cora did the same. "Everyone ready?"

"You bet!" I grinned.

"I was born ready!" Jay beamed.

"Yes Master Skywalker." Cora nodded, smiling excitedly.

"Good let's get out of there." Anakin lowered the ship's landing ramp and Jay, Cora and I walked out of the the ship. Almost immediately the cold air hit my face I ran back onto the ship, shivering.

"It's so cold out there!" Skywalker laughed at me.

"It's a cold planet Maya, what do you expect?" Skywalker asked with a smirk on his face. "Cmon Maya let's go we can't keep the other waiting." We walked out of the ship and Jay and Cora were throwing snow at each other. Skywalker crossed his arms and looked at Jay and Cora they turned and faced Anakin. Seeing the look on his face they immediately stopped throwing snow at each other.

"Sorry Anakin, I couldn't help it." Jay looked at my master with a guilty smile while Cora, bowed her head embarrassed.

"It's alright." He smiled.

We walked through the thick snow, the only sounds were the crunching of the snow beneath our boots and our breaths which hung like small clouds in the air in front of us. I lifted my head and saw a huge wall of snow and ice that seemed to stretch for miles, both in height and length.

"Anakin, what's that?" I asked gesturing to the wall that loomed ahead of us.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied, giving me a cryptic smile. When we finally reached the wall Anakin turned to look at us.

"Master Skywalker, are we there yet?"

"Almost Cora."

"So where do we go now?" I asked.

"Through here of course." He closed his eyes and used the Force, all of a sudden the ground began to rumble and the wall of snow and ice parted in two and moved slowly aside so we could walk through into what looked like a snowy courtyard. Master Yoda was standing there waiting for us.


	29. Chapter 28: Finding the Crystals

**Maya POV**

The courtyard was dark as the sun hadn't risen over this planet yet, obviously it had a different day and night cycle to Coruscant, which made the place appear spooky. Another reason for its darkness was because it was closed in with a small slither of light only coming down into the centre of the courtyard and highlighted Master Yoda. When we came to stand in front of Yoda we all bowed in respect to the Grandmaster of the Jedi who was currently sitting atop a rock circle that was raised slightly above the snow with a small step leading up to it. He gave us a small smile.

"Welcome young padawans. Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?" He stood up and using the Force levitated his lightsaber out of the pocked in his robes so that it hovered in the air. "Build your own lightsaber you shall, but first harvest your crystal each one of you must."

The three of us started to whisper amongst ourselves, though Cora was quieter that Jay and I as we were just bubbling with excitement. "This is gonna be great." I thought to myself as Master Yoda returned his saber to his hand and deactivated it, so the emerald blade disappeared.

"The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is." He said, gently tapping his saber hilt. 'Focus the Force from the Jedi, it does." He looked to the roof and held his hands above his head. We felt him use the Force and following his gaze saw him move a panel allowing a bright, warm light to stream in. I watched in awe as the pillars and the place the Grandmaster had been sitting moved to reveal a large crystal along with smaller ones and as the light hit the crystals I it light up the whole room and the crystals started to spin!

"Amazing!" I gasped.

"So cool!" Jay grinned.

"Wow!" Cora breathed and we all stared with wonder.

Soon the the crystals stopped moving as the light hit what looked to be an exit only it had been frozen over, but as the rays of sunlight hit it the ice liquified and melted away! The water flowed down, looking like a waterfall only to run down the steps below it and disappear, so you would never tell it had been frozen.

"If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave you must. Trust yourself, trust each other and succeed you will."

We were then led over to the entrance to the cave where Skywalker began speaking. "Once you have found your crystal do not remain inside, as daylight ends the door will freeze over again and you will be trapped." My eyes widened.

 _What?! Trapped?! But we would freeze to death!_

"For how long?" I asked, now feeling scared.

"For one rotation and there is nothing anyone can do for you." Anakin replied, I gulped. "And the sun only rises every nineteen days."

 _Nineteen days?! That's an awfully long night to be in there._

"How will we know which crystal to pick?" Jay asked.

"Only you can know which one is yours. Now hurry... Good luck." Anakin said and we slowly turned to face the door.

I took a deep breath before stepping forward and walking into the cave that loomed before us. Inside it was almost pitch black, the only light coming from what filtered in through the door.

"How can they expect us to find our crystals when the whole place is made out of ice?" I asked as Jay, Cora and I walked though the cave.

"There must be a way, or they wouldn't have told us to do this."

"You do have a point... But I'm beginning to feel like we are never going to find our crystals In here." Cora said as we continued to walk.

Walking through the cave was like going through a maze, one made out of stalagmites and stalactites and trying to stay together was difficult when we could hardly see two metres in front of us. However we soon came across three different passageways.

"Maybe we should split up?" I suggested.

"What no we can't split up!" Cora said.

"Cora if we stay together we will never find our crystals and we will never get out of here in time before the ice freezes we must split up."

"Maya is right, Cora, we need to split up." Jay agreed with me. "We are already waisting time just standing here doing nothing."

"We must go and find our crystals." I nodded.

"The only question is how do we choose which way each of us should go?"

"I have an idea. Close your eyes and on the count of three point to a door and that is the direction you'll go." Cora decided, Jay and I agreed. So we closed our eyes. "One."

"Two." I murmured.

"Three." Jay finished and I pointed to a door. When I opened my eyes I saw I had the door on the left, Jay had the one in the middle and Cora was on the right. Cora narrowed her eyes and walked toward the entrance to the passageway.

"Good luck you two. May the Force be with you." She went in and I soon lost sight of her amongst the blackness.

"Good luck, Cora!" Jay called after our Pantoran friend before looking to me. "Good luck Maya."

Jay started walking but I stopped him. "Jay wait." He turned around and looked at me.

"Is something wrong Maya?" He asked concerned.

"Yes there's something wrong."

"What is it then?" I walked close to Jay and leaned in and kissed him. I felt his lips curl into a smile as they pressed against mine, only for me to pull back after a moment.

"Good luck, Jay." He grinned.

"Thanks Maya." He quickly pecked my cheek and walked away. I then went off and started looking for my crystal.

 _I have been walking around this cave for what feels like for hours I have found nothing no crystal what's so ever, what am I supposed do? Maybe the force thinks that I'm just not ready to have my own lightsaber yet I knew I wasn't ready to have my own lightsaber yet. Hmph! Skywalker saying that I'm ready to have my own lightsaber what a liar._

With those thoughts I sat on the ground and curled up into a ball.

 **Jay POV**

"Good luck Cora!" I shouted to Cora as she walked into one of the passageways. "Good luck Maya." I said and started walking away, determined to find my crystal, only to have Maya stop me.

"Jay wait." I turned around and looked at Maya expectantly.

"Is something wrong Maya?" I asked concerned, if something was wrong then I hoped she'd tell me and maybe I could help her with whatever it was.

"Yes there's something wrong." She nodded, though she didn't look too serious.

"What is it then?" I became confused as Maya walked close to me, but I knew what she was doing when she leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and began to kiss her back, sad when she pulled away after a moment.

"Good luck, Jay."

"Thanks Maya." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going down the dark tunnel, which would hopefully lead me to where I would find my crystal.

I turned and walked into another passage and came into another part of the cave, in. Here I could see no crystals. I wondered if I had made a mistake and was about to turn back when sensed something, my eyes widened. I think my crystal is in here somewhere... As I searched I felt like the crystal was calling to me through the Force. I soon reached a large rock formation and when I looked up I saw something sparkling at the top of those rocks.

 _That could be my crystal! But... What if it isn't? It's a long way to climb only to find out that it's not the crystal... Oh well only one way to find out I guess._

I put my foot onto the base of the rock formations then after taking a breath I tentatively reached up to put my hand in a secure place where I could hold on. I put my other hand on, followed by my other foot and slowly began to climb. Scaling the rock was no easy task, especially when I'm terrified of heights and there was nothing in terms of safety, if I fell I could get hurt, but I knew that it would be worth it. I had to get my crystal if I didn't do it now, I never would and I needed it. I was running out of time.

Three quarters of the way up and I was freaking out. I was a long way off the ground, my hands were getting sweaty and I was running out of places to put my hands and feet. This wasn't looking good. I went to move my foot up to the next foothold only for it to slip and I gasp, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming. I desperately tried to get my footing again, thanking the Force when I was finally able to. When I calmed down enough I pushed myself to keep going.

I finally got to the top and I saw what had been sparkling. It was a tiny crystal, it shine brighter as I reached out and pulled it from the crevice in the rock that had held it in place. Sadly it stopped glowing once I removed it, but I was still grinning from ear to ear. Yes! I found my crystals! I examined it as it sat in the palm of my hand.

 _Wow, it's so small!_

I thought, then remembering the time limit I put the crystal into my pocket and started climbing down.

 **Cora POV**

"Good luck you two. May the Force be with you." I nodded to Maya and Jay before walking into the dark passageway, I paused when I heard Jay and smiled to myself.

"Good luck, Cora!" He shouted, I then heard him talk to Maya. "Good luck Maya." I assume he started to walk to the passage because I heard my other friend stop him.

"Jay wait."

I knew I didn't have time to stop and wait around eavesdropping like this, but I was curious to know what Maya wanted so I walked back a little and peering through the darkness I could just see them.

"Is something wrong Maya?" Jay asked no doubt a little concerned for our friend.

"Yes there's something wrong." She nodded.

"What is it then?" I saw Maya walk over to Jay and I stared wide eyed as she kissed him straight on the lips! I was shocked.

"Good luck, Jay." The boy grinned as she pulled back.

"Thanks Maya." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Then Maya walked off to start trying to find her crystal.

I continued to walk until I came to a fork in the passage way, there I stopped because I had to make a choice, do I go left or right? After a moment of thought I chose right, after all I chose right the last time so I was going to stick to it. I continued walking and walking down the rocky hall, I was beginning to think it would never end, until it branched off and led to what seemed to be a giant maze. Without stopping I began to go through it, wondering where my crystal could be, however the further I walked through it the more I found myself being twisted around. I was lost.

I started to worry, how was I going to find my way out? What if I couldn't find my crystal and find my way back to the exit before it froze over again. Anakin had said that the sun only rises here every nineteen days, there's no way I would last that long in a place like this.

 _I know my home planet is cold and the Pantoran people are meant to be able to live in freezing environments, but that's when they have homes and not to mention food and water! Oh Force help me!_

I had begun to panic as I walked around blindly, hoping I was going in the right direction. I was getting frustrated as I kept going, but all I could do was pray that my crystal was near by. Time was ticking and the further I walked, the further away I got from my friends and the exit. I gulped silently. However my fears began to subside as while I walked around I felt myself being pulled in a new direction, as if the Force was guiding me to where I needed to be. I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force, allowing it to lead me where it wanted me to go.

The pull became stronger and stronger and I knew I was getting closer to my crystal, I started to feel myself getting excited as I could sense I was almost to my crystal. I even started to get a little impatient. "Come on... Come on..." I murmured, my eyes scanning the area around me until I saw a sparkle in the darkness. A smile slowly crept onto my face and I walked forward, going faster, until I stood directly in front of it.

The crystal was embedded in a small crevice in the rock, I tentatively reached out to pluck it from its resting place. It saddened me when the glow disappeared as I held on to it, but I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. I had found my crystal! I was going to make a lightsaber! However I wasn't out of the woods yet, I still had to get out of here...!

 **Maya POV**

I might as well just give up on finding my crystal I'm not going to find if in a place like this! I better go back to Skywalker and Master Yoda. Cora and Jay are probably already out of this cave and just waiting for me back by the entrance. I stood up and started going back the way I came.

I walked out of the passage that I was in, but while I was walking I got this strange feeling. I don't know how to describe it. I kept on walking and I got the same feeling again, it's weird. I then came to a part of the cave with three passage ways, witch one should I take?

Something told me that I should take the middle passage away, so I did. I walked into the middle passage and it dawned on me that the feeling might just be the force is helping me to find my crystal! Which could mean that if the force is helping me, my crystal might be somewhere in is passage.

I feel like in getting closer to getting my crystal. C'mon where are you crystal? I started to look around, hoping to see something sparkle on the ceiling, the walls or the ground, but I saw nothing. Oh well, I just have to keep out for something sparkly. I'm getting closer I can feel it! I then started running and I ran into yet another hall, my crystal is in here I just know it.

I looked around and I saw something sparkle in the rocks I walked over, smiling happily when I saw the crystal in the rock. I picked up the crystal and the crystals glow faded as I put it into my pocket so it wouldn't fall out.

Oh gosh I found my crystal! I actually found my crystal! Oh my gosh! I jumped up and down with happiness, but I soon stopped as I remembered that I still need to get out of this place.

I walked out and tried to find my way out of here.

I went through about a dozen passageways to find the exit and when I saw the exit I stopped and stared in horror, the ice was almost down to the ground. For a few moments I just stood there. How could I get through? The gap between the ice and the ground was so small I didn't think I'd be able to fit under it.

 _Oh gosh! Now I'm going to be stuck in here for nineteen days! I'll either freeze to death, die of thirst or possibly starve! No. I'm not going to die. For Force sake girl stop standing around and run!_ I mentally screamed at myself!

I snapped out of my thoughts and started running as fast as my feet could take me. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. The ice was freezing its almost at the ground what could I do? I then felt my foot slip on the ice and I fell on the ground, the speed which I had been running and the slickness of the ice causing me to slide underneath the ice and I made it out of the cave just in time!

 _Thank the Force!_

For a little while I just lied on the ground trying to catch my breath.

Then Cora and Jay came running over to me, I sat up and Jay fell on the ground beside me before engulfing me in a bear hug.

"Oh Maya we thought that you weren't going to make it!"

"Well I did Jay, so can you please let go of me of me so I can breath?" He let go from the hug so I could continue breathing again.

"Sorry Maya."

"It's ok Jay." He smiled and Cora knelt down beside us.

"Did you get your crystal Maya?"

"Yes I did!" I took it out of my pocket and showed it to Cora and Jay, they both took their crystals out and we grinned at each other. "I can't believe it! We did it! We have our crystals oh my gosh!" I got up off the ground and went over to Skywalker. "Hi Skywalker."

"Hi squirt, did you get your crystal?"

"Yes I got I it."

"Was it hard?"

"Yeah it was, but nothing I couldn't handle." I gave him a cocky smile then sighed happily. "I'm glad it's over now though."

I then looked over and saw Master Yoda, Jay, Cora and I walked to the Jedi Grandmaster. He smiled at us as we stood before him.

"You did well young padawans. Go back to the the ship you must and build your lightsabers you will." The three of us bowed to Master Yoda then turned and walked back to Anakin, then we left and began the long trek back to the ship.

When we're got outside the whine whipped and blew in our faces, the snow obscuring our vision so we all had to stay together or risk getting lost in this frozen wasteland. Even with all of our snow gear on the cold still penetrated them and got to us, my teeth shattered noisily though I doubt anyone else could hear it over the howling of the wind. We walked in the freezing cold for what feeling like hours, I swore that if we didn't get back to the ship soon we were all going to freeze to death.

Anakin eventually stopped walking, I looked around confused. "Why did we stop?"

"The ship should be around here somewhere." Anakin replied. We all glanced around to see if we could spot the ship but it was nowhere to been seen.

 _Oh gosh, what if we never found the ship?! We'd be stranded! We'd die!_

I started to panic only to be stopped by my boyfriends words.

"The ship is over there." Jay pointed out.

"Well spotted, Padawan Corsh." Anakin nodded and we continued walking toward the ship.

When we started getting closer I started running, eager to get inside and be shielded from the elements. Once the landing ramp was down I immediately rushed inside, breathing a sigh as I felt warmer simply because I wasn't being battered by the wind.

"Oh my gosh it's so warm in here!" I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath in and out then Jay, Cora and Anakin walked on board.

"Oh...! It's so good to be back on the ship again." Jay said.

"It's so warm...! It feels good be back on the ship again." Cora smiled. Anakin laughed.

"You three must be tired, right?" Anakin half asked.

"Yes very." I nodded.

"Why don't you three go and get some rest." He suggested.

"Ok Anakin." We nodded, he just smiled and turned around and walked away.

Jay, Cora and I walked into a small room, the three of us sat down and I looked to Cora smiling as I saw that she was going to fall asleep. "Goodnight Cora." I whispered as she curled up and her eyelids closed. Then the ship started moving and we took off we were leaving the planet.


	30. Chapter 29: Meeting the New Teacher

**Anakin POV**

The ship had made its jump into hyperspace, I leaned back against the chair, yawning. Even I'm starting to get tired, it's probably because I had to get up early this morning and I went to bed later than I should have last night. Oh well, the ship will be alright if I just have a quick snooze...

So I closed my eyes and soon felt myself falling asleep. I slept peacefully for sometime, not sure exactly how long for obvious reasons until dark images filled my mind. I looked around, it was dark and small embers floated through the air, I began to feel an intense heat and started to feel myself sweat. I looked down I saw I was standing on a rock. I had a bad feeling about this... I walked over to the edge of the rock and looked down, below me was a river of molten lava. That confirmed it; I was having the nightmare about Alexa.

My head snapped up as I heard a lightsaber and voice, it was female, my eyes widened that had to be Alexa!

"Please don't do this! Stop! Please!" Suddenly I heard an ear-piercing scream! It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Adrenaline surged through my veins and I leapt into action, running as fast as I could to where the scream was coming from. I skidded to a halt and my eyes then landed on a body. Alexa's body. "W-Why...?" Her voice was filled with pain, her lips trembling as she spoke and I saw there was someone looking down at her.

The person had their cloak over their face, making it impossible to see who they were and as I came closer they spoke, their voice sending chills down my spine. "Weakness shall not be tolerated, so it must be destroyed. I'm just following orders." Then the murder looked up at me. My jaw dropped.

 _No... It can't be!_

I took a step back. "Maya?" I looked into her eyes and they were yellow, glinting in the harsh light the lava provided as she stared back at me.

"What's the matter? Aren't you proud of me, master?" She gave me a smirk and turned around, walking away before disappearing.

My eyes flew open as I woke up from the nightmare. I was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. I tried to calm myself down, however the effort had been in vain when I felt a hand on my should and I jumped up from my seat, pulling out my lightsaber from my belt and pointing the ignited weapon at the person who had touched me. I looked and it was Maya she was shocked, I glared at her.

"Anakin?! Anakin put the lightsaber away." She tried to calm me down and I looked at her eyes, they weren't yellow, they were blue. "Anakin please put the lightsaber down!" I sighed as the blue blade disappeared and I put my lightsaber back on my belt where it belonged, sitting back down in my seat. "Anakin you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried.

"You?! What about me?! You were the one who snuck up behind me and scared the living day lights out of me!"

"I'm sorry... Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Maya." I nodded, lying.

"No you're not, you said it yourself, you were terrified just then. You had the nightmare about Alexa again... Didn't you?"

I sighed softly and nodded slightly, keeping my head bowed. "Yes Maya, I did."

"Did you see who killed Alexa this time?"

What could I say? Should I lie and say no or tell Maya that she was the one I saw kill Alexa? No! What was I thinking?! That would crush her! She'd get so upset, Alexa is one of her closest friends, she'd be devastated if I told her I saw her kill Alexa!

"No Maya, I didn't see who killed her." She sighed.

"Ok Anakin... But please tell me if you do. This whole thing is freaking me out."

"You should go get some more rest Maya." I replied, avoiding her request.

"So should you, Anakin."

"I'll be fine. Go have a sleep Maya." I insisted.

"Alright Anakin, see you in a while."

"Bye Maya." I heard the metal doors hiss open and shut as she walked out.

I struggled to go to sleep after that, how could I go back to that nightmare again? I didn't want to suffer through seeing it again, it was just too painful having to watch one of my closest friends being murdered by my padawan. I just couldn't handle it. I wanted to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible and see Alexa again, I was worried something might happen to her, that's what these dreams normally mean, that someone I love is in trouble. However before we could make it back the kids had to learn how to build their own lightsaber and I knew that their teacher would soon be about to wake them up.

 **Cora POV**

I had no idea how long I slept for, to be honest I didn't really mind, walking around in circles for ages tired me out. However I was eventually woken by soft whispering coming from nearby, I knew who it would be given that there were only three of us in here, and as I peeked my eye open I saw I had been right. Maya and Jay were talking in hushed voices, no doubt hoping they wouldn't wake me up, so I pretended to still be asleep and listened in to their conversation.

"I can't believe you climbed up that rock when you're afraid of heights!" Maya whispered amazed by her boyfriends actions.

"Well I had to, didn't I? I couldn't leave without my crystal, I don't think we would have gotten another chance to get it so I knew I had to climb up to get it." He replied. "I was petrified when I nearly fell though."

"I could imagine you would be, that would be terrifying! I'm just glad you're ok. I don't want to think about what I would do without you."

"Then let's not think about it, hmm?" I smiled as I saw Jay drape an arm over Maya and he held her just that little bit closer.

 _They are so cute together._

"So how long were you and Cora waiting for me outside the cave?" Maya asked.

"A little while, I was the first one out, Cora took a bit longer, apparently she had issues with getting lost. So you weren't that much later than the two of us."

"Thank goodness, I was worried that you guys had been waiting for ages, especially since the ice was so close to the bottom of the door when I came out."

"You scared me when you slid under it, I thought you were going to hit your head or something!"

"Yeah well I didn't."

"But you could have."

"But I didn't." It was amusing to watch them bicker.

"So? What about the next time you have to face something like that? You might not be so lucky."

"Oh please, I had it all under control and there won't be a next time." She hissed. I had to hold back a laugh, she was totally lying, she didn't have it under control, she had been completely freaking out and I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Hush. Do you want to wake Cora?" I closed my eyes as they both looked at me and pretended to still be asleep.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard the sound of metal on metal, yet at the same time it sounded like footprints. I realised that it must have been a droid which made me wonder, why was there a droid on board? Maya and Jay must have heard it to as they fell silent and I opened my eyes to see a strange, old droid walk in. I had never seen such a strange droid before.

"My you're an older group, aren't you?" He said looking at the three of us. "I'm used to dealing with younglings... There really aren't many of you, oh well that makes my job easier." His head turned and he looked at me with his glowing yellow eyes. I sat up and he looked at me, seemingly curious. "Pantoran, I haven't seen a Jedi from your species in a while, what is your name padawan?"

"Padawan Cora Masin." I replied sitting up. Anakin then walked in and looked around at us, smiling.

"Well I see you're all awake now so allow me to introduce Professor Huyang, he is going to teach you how to build your lightsabers."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Indeed. So, all have passed the gathering?" The professor asked Master Skywalker who nodded affirmatively.

"Yes."

"Good, I look forward to seeing what kind of lightsabers you shall create."

"Hold on a minute, you're a droid... A droid is going to be teaching us how to build our lightsabers?" Maya asked surprised and seemingly skeptical that a droid could do such a task.

"Observant, aren't we? Yes I am a droid, but many years I have been on this ship, teaching many of Jedi before you and I will continue teaching many a Jedi after you. Call me what you you want, but inside my memory banks I contain a record of every lightsaber ever made and the Jedi who fashioned them." He tapped his head before pressing a button on the console in front of him and making holograms of several different lightsabers appear.

"Ooh!" Jay grinned and we stepped closer to look at them.

"Which will you choose? The simple grip? The curved approach? One inlaid with the bone of the cartooshian whale? Bastillian core or black onc? Well fom the Battles of Rashfond, to the Peacekeeping of Parliock, to our very own Clone Wars, the lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally. But how do they work? Hmm? Yes, you have brought me crystals, but they're all useless unless you give them life. Do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystal? No? Then I suggest you listen and learn, until you think of a question this droid cannot answer."


	31. Chapter 30: Lightsabers Completed

**Jay POV**

Maya, Cora and I followed the droid and Anakin as they went to another room. The metal doors slid open with a soft hiss and we all filed into the dimly lit room. There was a table in the middle which we gathered around, upon it lay parts for us to use to make our lightsabers. I gulped silently, this looked like it was going to be complicated.

"You shall use these parts to make your lightsaber." Anakin said. "Professor Huyang will stay with you to oversee your progress and give you guidance, along with making sure that your sabers are made correctly and won't blow up in your faces when you activate them." The Jedi smirked, chuckling. "You have to use the force to help you make your lightsabers, you will need feel how you want your saber to be, but the professor will tell you more. You May start making your lightsabers."

The three of us watched as Master Skywalker left before turning our attention to the droid who was going to instruct us. "So what do we do now?" I asked watching as Maya went to pick up one of the pieces of metal off the table only for the droid to make a noise of disapproval.

"First of all no touching those yet. Secondly I want you all to close your eyes and hold out your hands." We glanced at each other confused, but did as he asked. "Now imagine your lightsaber. What does it feel like in your hand? What find of grip does it have? What is it made out of? Use the Force and allow it to help you know what your weapon will be like."

I tried to concentrate and imagine my saber. It took a little while, I had to stop thinking about what I wanted it to be and really feel what would be my ideal lightsaber. After all it, as we had all been told at one time or another, your weapon should feel like an extension of your own body. After a little while it honestly felt like my lightsaber was really in my hand and I knew how it should be. I smiled to myself as I saw it in my mind and upon Professor Huyang giving the instruction I opened my eyes.

After that we were allowed to start building and I watched Maya and Cora picking the parts up by using the force and they started making their lightsabers. I copied them and tried putting the parts together. I was right when I thought it was going to be difficult, trying to get everything to fit together in the right place was very fiddly and by no means easy. Thankfully there was a basic diagram for us to follow. We struggled for quite some time to turn our visions of our weapons into a reality and eventually the three of us got tired of standing at the table trying to piece our weapons together so we took whatever we needed and sat on the floor. It made easier to concentrate when we weren't thinking of our aching feet.

The droid walked around and he looked at how we were doing. I heard him talking to Maya, who was sitting not far from me. "Your lightsaber is coming along well padawan... What's your name?" He asked Maya.

"Maya Plantshock." She replied.

"I see, then you are very skilled Padawan Plantshock, I can see your saber coming along very well indeed, Maya." I saw her smile at his praise.

"Thank you." Feeling happy for her I went back to building my lightsaber.

However it seemed as though I had been trying to rush with my work and just when I thought I was finished it Huyang revealed I had made a rather hazardous mistake.

"You have incorrectly assembled your lightsaber, I'm afraid young padawan."

"Oh no. What did I do wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You inverted the emitter matrix which would cause the power grid to backfire. Basically if you tried to activate this lightsaber then the only thing that would be left is the crystal. I suggest you try again and follow the diagrams more carefully this time." Embarrassed I nodded and tried again.

It's seems like I have been making my lightsaber for hours now. I put the lightsaber together and then Maya walked over and sat down beside me. "How is the lightsaber going Jay?"

"It's coming along great Maya, at least I think it is."

"I'm sure it is, I just know you're lightsaber is going to be awesome."

"Thanks, I hope you're urge right."

"Trust me, I am." She then started glancing around, her eyes sweeping the floor as if she was searching for something. I looked at her curiously.

"Are you looking for something Maya?"

"Yes I am. I need another part to put in the middle of the lightsaber, but I can't seem to find what I'm looking for." She sighed. "Oh well, I better get back to building my lightsaber."

"Ok Maya, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away. I smiled to myself and set to finishing the construction of my lightsaber. When I finished making the lightsaber I placed it on the table and the droid came over, he picked it up and examined it.

"Much better. You have made your lightsaber very well, the handle is strong, it has a good grip on it and it will serve you well in battle." I smiled as the droid put the lightsaber back down on the table. I looked and saw that Maya and Cora had finished. I picked up my lightsaber and I took it apart I pull out my crystal that was still in my pocket and I placed the crystal in the lightsaber gently after which I put the lightsaber back together again and proudly attached it to my belt where it belongs.

 **Maya POV**

I woke up from Jay shouting somethings about a victory and when I managed to get my eyes open I saw Jay standing over Cora with his lightsaber pointed at her, apparently they had been sparing with their new lightsabers. However the smirk was soon wiped off my boyfriends face as the Pantoran kicked his legs out from under him and with hit the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't boast or get to close when your opponent isn't truly down." Cora said with a smirk of her own.

"Hey kids, we are just entering Coruscant's atmosphere! Buckle in!" Anakin shouted.

"Yay we're home!" Jay grinned as he got back up off the ground. I yawned softly and sat up, causing both Cora and Jay to look at me. "Oh sorry for waking you up Maya." My boyfriend apologised.

"It's fine Jay. We need to buckle in anyway." I replied and we all sat down as the ship went through the atmosphere of our home planet, grinning to each other once we landed. "Anyway let's just let off this ship." I stood up from the couch and the three of us walked out of the small room. The landing ramp of the ship went down and we walked out of the ship, only for me to stop. Where is Anakin? I wondered.

"Maya are you coming?" Jay asked, I nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a while."

"Is everything ok Maya?"

"Yeah everything is fine you guys go I'll see you later." I shooed them away with my hands.

"Ok Maya." So Cora and Jay walked away and I went back onto the ship to find Anakin.

I went to the ship's cockpit and saw Anakin sitting there in the pilots seat staring out the window. I walked over and sat down beside him in the copilots seat, looking at him concerned. "Are you ok Anakin?"

"Yes Maya I'm fine." He replied, though it wasn't very convincing... At all!

"Anakin why are you lying to me? You know It's becoming a real pain when you lie. Why don't you just say what's wrong instead of lying about it?" He didn't say anything. I sighed. "It's the nightmare about Alexa, isn't it?" Once again he didn't speak. "Anakin say something! Tell me what's going on, what happened in the nightmare?"

"You know what happens Maya, Alexa gets killed."

"I know that Anakin, but who killed her is another thing. Did you see who killed her?"

"I told you that I didn't see their face, it was covered." I sighed again, I knew he was keeping something from me.

"Ok then let's get off this ship." I knew no good would come from me pestering him so I stood up and waited for Anakin. He slowly pushed himself out of the chair and got up then we walked out of the ship.

We walked back through the temple in silence and tried to look out for Alexa and Rendal. Anakin was really quiet, he hadn't said a word since our conversation about the nightmare we had in the ship. He must have seen who killed Alexa, if he does know something I don't know why he isn't telling me. "You're very quiet master." I looked at Anakin.

"I don't feel like talking right now Maya."

"Ok then. Well, I'm going to go to my room for a little while."

"Ok."

"Bye Anakin."

"Bye Maya." I walked away and went to my room.

Once I got to there the silver metal doors slid open and I walked in, hearing the soft hiss as the doors closed behind me. I went over to my bed and flopped down onto it. I don't understand why Anakin won't tell me everything about his nightmares, I'm not going to tell anyone else about them. I just don't get it. Doesn't he trust me?

There is something that happens in the nightmare that Anakin won't tell me, but what? He must have seen who killed Alexa! For some reason he doesn't want to tell me who it is... I need to talk to Alexa, maybe Anakin told her about the nightmare and he might have told her who killed her. I stood up and walked out of my room and went to Alexa's room.

I got to Alexa's room and was about to walk in however I stopped when I heard there was somebody already in the room with Alexa. It sounded like Anakin was in there with her and they were talking about something.

"Anakin you have to tell her."

"Alexa I can't tell her, she would be heart broken if she found out."

"I know she will be Anakin, but you must tell her. If you don't tell her now she will find out in a way we wouldn't want her to. You know Maya, she is curious. She will ask so many questions until we break. You have to tell her Anakin."

What does he have to tell me? Is this about the nightmare? Come on spit it out! What is it? Or just come and tell me! Wait! Please don't open that door...! I didn't really want to be caught eavesdropping, still I listened more to their conversation about me.

"How can I tell her?"

"Well however you do it, do it gently. This isn't something you can just blurt out to her."

"Duh!" He snapped.

"I'm just trying to help! Ok?! Do what you want, but don't be surprised when Maya gets upset!"

"Alexa I can't tell Maya that she was the one that murdered you!"

My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth with my hand. What?!

"Anakin you really have to tell her."

"Alexa she will be sad and heart broken."

"I know Anakin but she needs to know, you can't keep this from her forever you know."

"Ok I'll tell Maya."

"Good."

I felt my heart racing in my chest and my breathing grew rapid.

 _I murdered Alexa?! No, no, no! That can't be true! I wouldn't kill Alexa!_

I ran away from Alexa's room and went back to my own. While I was going back to my room I saw Cora and Jay walking, I kept my head down and tried to pass without them noticing, but Jay's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hi Maya." I lifted my head to look at them.

"Oh hi." I mumbled.

"Maya is something wrong?" Cora asked concerned.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just really tired that's all." I replied, avoiding the Pantoran's eyes.

"Ok Maya." She nodded, seeming to accept my lie.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok bye Maya."

I turned around and continued on to my room. Once inside I went over to the window and looked out. Now I know who kills Alexa... And I wish I didn't. I kept staring out the window, just watching as the speeders flew past, like the thoughts rushing around in my head. I was interrupted by the all too familiar sound of my doors doors opening and somebody walked in. I had a feeling I knew who it was and I didn't move to face him.

"Maya I need to tell you something." It was Anakin who had walked in, as I had expected.

"Anakin can you please tell me later."

"I can't Maya it's important and I need to tell you now."

"Anakin I'm really tired right now I think you should leave."

"Come on Maya, a little while ago you were begging me to tell you what was on my mind and now I'm trying to and you don't want to listen! Please just let me tell you something before I go." I turned around, revealing the tears that had started to slide down my cheeks.

"Anakin stop. Just stop! You don't have to tell me I know that I'm the one who murders Alexa, I know, ok?! You don't need to tell me now because I already know!"

"What?! How did you find out?!" He asked shocked. I sighed and confessed to eavesdropping on their conversation in Alexa's room.

"I over heard you and Alexa talking about it."

"Oh gosh, Maya I'm so sorry! I-"

"I don't understand, you saw that I killed Alexa when we were on the ship then you went told Alexa first but not me. Why didn't you tell me first when we were on the ship? Why didn't you just tell me Anakin?"

"Maya I couldn't tell you. You would have been heart broken. Alexa is one of your closest friends I couldn't tell you."

"Would have been heartbroken?! I AM! You go and tell Alexa first then I end up finding out afterwards that I killed her! Now I know how she felt when you told me about the nightmare first and tried to keep her in the dark!"

"Maya it might not even happen! You might not kill Alexa! I know you wouldn't hurt her Maya."

"You don't know what is going to happen! You know nothing! You don't know what I will do,

I could kill Alexa!"

"I know that you wont hurt Alexa Maya."

"Anakin stop! You know what just get out!" I walked torwards him and started pushing him out of my room.

"Maya!" He tried to protest, but as soon as the doors opened I pushed him out of my room! Skywalker opened his mouth to stop me, but the doors closed and cut him off! I locked the door and I went back to looking out the window.

 **Anakin POV**

We went back into the temple we went to look for Alexa and Rendal. I stayed quiet because I had to think how I would tell Alexa that Maya was the one who killed her and how do I tell Maya that I saw her murder Alexa? Maybe I shouldn't tell either of them and keep this to myself... No. If I do that then I am only going to put myself in a bad situation... Or rather a worse situation. They both need to be told. I just don't know how to tell them. I was pulled from my thoughts when Maya spoke.

"You're very quiet master." She looked up at me.

"I don't feel like talking right now Maya." I murmured.

"Ok then. Well I'm going to go to my room for a little while."

"Ok Maya."

"Bye Anakin."

"Bye Maya."

Maya left and I went straight to Alexa's room, I decided to talk to her before I spoke with Maya. I needed to get some advice and try to calm down, all of this nightmare stuff was beginning to get to me.

I got to Alexa's room and went in, not bothering to let her know I was there or that I was coming in. Alexa had been meditating on the floor and she looked at me, her blue eyes widened and a smile crept upon her face.

"Anakin you're back!" She got up and before I knew what was happening she jumped on me, giving me one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Woah!" I laughed and hugged her back. "Someone missed me!"

"Well yeah, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, I didn't expect you to miss me this much, we weren't gone that long."

"Well it felt like forever." She replied before pulling back, though still keeping me at arm's length. "Did everything go ok with Cora, Maya and Jay?"

"Yes everything went well, you have a very good padawan. Cora handled it well and she now has her own real lightsaber." I smiled, trying to seem happy, but I didn't really feel it.

"That's great! Oh I've got to go and find her after and see her lightsaber!" The smile she had been wearing slowly faded and was replaced by a look of concern. "Anakin is something wrong?" I sighed and nodded.

"Alexa I need to tell you something."

"Ok." She nodded slowly and taking my hand, lead me over to the bed and encouraged me to sit beside her, which I did. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I had the nightmare about you again... When we were on the ship on the way back from Ilum..."

"I see... And this still bothers you..."

"Of course it bothers me!" My temper flared and Alexa flinched. "I'm sorry, it's just... You mean a lot to me Lex and I hate seeing you..." I couldn't bring myself to say it and I looked away, knowing I needed to tell her what else I had seen. "This time I saw something else as well... I know who murdered you...!"

"What?! Who was it Anakin?" I looked at her, dreading what I was about to say. "Anakin who was it?" She asked again. I sighed and gave in.

"It was Maya." Alexa's jaw dropped, shock and horror was shown on her face.

"No, it couldn't have been her! Maya wouldn't murder me!"

"Well she did in the nightmare Alexa."

"Then your nightmare was just that, a nightmare. There's no way your dream will ever come true, Maya would never hurt me! Or anyone for that matter!" She stood and threw her arms up for emphasis.

"Alexa whatever you do, you cannot not tell Maya about this."

"I'm not going to Anakin. You have to tell her."

"Alexa I can't tell her!"

"You have to her Anakin."

"Alexa, Maya will not find out about this, I can't tell her." I shook my head.

"Anakin you have to tell her."

"How?! I can't tell her she would be heart broken if she found out!"

"I know she will be Anakin, but you must tell her. If don't tell now she will find out in a way we wouldn't want her to. You know Maya, she is curious. She will ask so many questions until we break. You have to tell her Anakin."

"How can I tell her?"

"Well however you do it, do it gently. This isn't something you can just blurt out to her."

"Duh!" I snapped annoyed as my previous padawan stated the obvious.

"I'm just trying to help! Ok?!" I winced slightly as Alexa went on the defensive. "Do what you want, but don't be surprised when Maya gets upset!"

"Alexa I can't tell Maya that she was the one that murdered you!"

"Anakin you really have to tell her."

"Alexa she will be sad and heart broken."

"I know Anakin but she needs to know, you can't keep this from her forever you know."

"Ok I'll tell Maya."

"Good." She replied and sent me out.

I walked out of Alexa's room and went to Maya's. Unfortunately things didn't go well. Apparently Maya had been outside Alexa's door when we had been arguing and had heard the whole thing. Even the part when I confessed to seeing her murder Alexa in my dream so talking to her now seemed to make things worse, up until then I hadn't thought it was possible, but she proved it was.

"You don't know what is going to happen! You know nothing! You don't know what I will do,

I could kill Alexa!" Maya shouted and I shook my head profusely.

"I know that you wont hurt Alexa Maya."

"Anakin stop! You know what just get out!" I was shocked as the girl started pushing me out of her room.

"Maya!" I tried to stop her so I could try to reason with her again, but she merely ignored me and pushed me out of her room. Her doors closed in my face and I sighed.

Well that went well. I rolled my eyes.

Deciding that what I needed right now was to take my frustration out on something I headed to the training hall for a while. When I got there I saw my old master Obi Wan was there.

"Hello Obi Wan." I greeted him before going over to a dummy

"Hello Anakin how was Ilum?" The Jedi Master smiled at me.

"Good."

"Is Maya happy with her lightsaber?"

"Yes." I replied before laying my fists into the dummy. I know Jedi aren't meant to fight when they're angry, they're meant to meditate and try to let go of the anger, but I really didn't feel like doing that. So I poured my frustration out onto the dummy, feeling my clenched fists hitting the mannequin, making it rock with the punches. I grunted with effort as I continued my assault until the sound of a lightsaber activating distracted me enough to make me stop.

I turned around to face Kenobi who stood with his blade ready for a fight and nodded to my belt where my own weapon hung at my side. I knew what he was suggesting and I tilted my head in a single nod, grabbing my lightsaber and watching as the blue blade emerged from the hilt.

I attacked first, swinging my lightsaber at him only for him to parry and defend. Every move I made he was able to block it, but I kept striking, using al, the moves I have. Neither of us gained an advantage over the other, this showed just how well my old master had trained me and how close we were, we knew everything about each other. Which was why he started questioning me as our blades locked together.

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked, avoiding his question. He raised a brow.

"Don't play games with me when you've made it so obvious that you're upset about something. Now tell me what is going on."

"When we left Ilum I had another nightmare on the ship. Like the ones I" used to have about my mother, just before she died." I confessed, letting my weapon drop to my side as I discontinued the sparring we had been doing.

"What was the nightmare about this time?"

"It was about Alexa."

"What happened Anakin?"

"Alexa was murdered."

"I see, those nightmares are still occurring? Have they changed at all since you first started having them?" He asked, stroking his beard as his face held a concerned expression. "Did you see who killed Alexa?"

"It was a padawan."

"Who's padawan was it?" For several moments I stayed silent, I didn't want to have to tell another person that Maya was the one I had seen murder Alexa.

"It was mine." Those words made me think, what if all of this was my fault? What if this all really does happen and it happens simply because Maya is my padawan? I've had bad luck with both of my other padawans at least once and what if this is going to be more bad luck upon my padawan because of me?

"It was Maya?" Obi Wan was clearly shocked.

"Yes I saw Maya murder Alexa." I nodded sighing. "Now Maya is angry with me."

"Why is she angry with you?"

"Because I didn't tell her that she was the one that murders Alexa in my dream. I told Alexa first and I was going to tell Maya, but she over heard Alexa and I talking about it. I should have told her when I had the nightmare but I just couldn't bring myself to."

"Anakin Maya is upset now, yes, but I'm sure she will forgive you for not telling her if you give her a little time and in the meantime we can think about how to make sure your nightmare doesn't come true. I am sure that Maya wouldn't hurt Alexa."

"I told her that but she just got angry at me."

"Just give her a little time to cool off Anakin... I thought by now you'd understand that whenever you have a padawan who is angry you merely need to give them a little time to themselves, the same as with anyone when they're upset."

"Are you speaking from experience, master?" I asked, smirking.

"A great deal of it." The older man smirked back and we laughed, only for it to fade into silence. This lasted for a few moments until I sighed softly and deactivated my saber, returning it to my belt.

"Well I better go and see Alexa, bye Obi Wan."

"Goodbye Anakin." I turned around and walked out of the training hall.

I went back to see Alexa, I needed to let her know how terrible my little talk with Maya went. While I was walking and thinking about what to tell Alexa so she didn't kill me for not telling Maya as soon as I had the nightmare, I saw my padawan coming towards me. She kept her head down and I could hear her sniffling as she walked past and it sounded like she had been crying.

"Maya?" I turned around. Maya stopped walking and looked back at me. Her eyes were red and tears stained her now blotchy cheeks. I was right she was crying.

"Skywalker don't talk to me." Was all she said before she turned around and walked away.

I sighed and continued on my way to Alexa's room, thankfully I didn't see Cora or Jay on the way there, I didn't feel like talking to either of the two padawans now. I got there I decided to knock this time and waited to see if I was permitted to enter, I knew this was going to be another interesting little chat and I didn't want to start out on the wrong foot, so I tapped on the side of the door.

"Enter." Came the response and I walked in.

Alexa placed the data pad she had been looking at down on the bed beside her and looked up at me.

"Did you tell Maya?" She asked.

"I didn't have to... She already knew."

"What?! How?!" The Togruta looked at me shocked.

"She over heard us talking about it."

"She was listening at the door?! Oh Force...! How did she take it? Not well I assume." I shook my head and sat on her bed.

"Not well at all. She is upset now and won't speak to me. I tried to talk to her on my way back here, I saw that she had been crying and all she said to me was 'don't talk to me' then she kept walking away!" I threw my hand down on the bed in anger. "I've failed her. I was stupid and now she won't talk to me, just you wait, next she will ask Master Yoda for a new master!"

"Oh Anakin, she will do no such thing! Maya is just a little upset now, but she will get over it. I promise she will forgive you." She slipped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back, hoping she was right.


	32. Chapter 31: A New Mission

**Maya POV**

I had been staring out the window watching the speeders fly pass for almost an hour now and I was bored. I got up from my bed and walked to the door, it opened and I walked out into the hall, as usual it was empty.

I didn't know where I was going but I needed to do something to relieve my boredom. I walked through the hallways and decided I would go and see Jay. As I was walking to his room I heard my name.

"Maya?" I turned around and saw Rendal.

"Hi Rendal."

"How was Ilum?"

"It was cold and the challenge was hard, but I got my crystal and I made my lightsaber." I gave him a small sort of a smile.

"That's good." I knew he could sense I wasn't feeling very happy. "Is everything ok Maya?"

"Oh yeah, everything it fine Rendal." I lied.

"Ok then... If you want to talk about it, my ears are ready to listen whenever you feel like talking." He gave me an encouraging smile. "Oh by the way, the Chancellor requested to see you." My eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Why?" I asked confused as to why the most powerful man on Coruscant would want to talk to me. Rendal shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he didn't say." I nodded, still feeling unsure about this.

"Very well then... I'll go and see him."

"I guess I should go tell Anakin that you are going to see the chancellor." I shook my head and stopped him before he walked away.

"Wait, no Rendal don't tell him."

"Why?"

"Because... Just please don't."

"I really think I should tell him Maya... I could get into trouble if I don't."

"Then I'll tell him that I told him not to tell you and you won't get into trouble, ok?"

"Fine." He sighed, giving in and I flashed him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You should go now, you don't want to keep the Chancellor waiting." I nodded and was about to walk away when a thought crossed my mind.

"But how will I get to the Senate building? I can't fly a speeder by myself."

"There is a clone already waiting to take you." He replied.

"Ok then... Well I better go."

"Ok bye Maya."

"Bye Rendal." I walked away.

 _I wonder why the Chancellor wants to see me. It's a bit strange, usually he wants to see Skywalker. Well I guess I'll see what he wants when I get there._

So I went to meet the clone who was going to fly me over to the Senate.

When I arrived at the Chancellor's office, butterflies filled my stomach as I was more than a bit nervous. After all, it wasn't everyday the Chancellor of the Republic waned to see a lowly padawan like me, not only that, but while I was there I was representing the Jedi. I had to be careful of my actions, I didn't want to do something that reflected poorly on the Jedi. Taking a breath and steeling my nerves I walked over to the doors and looked at the guards who stood on either side of it.

"State your business." One of the guards requested.

"I am Padawan Maya Plantshock, I was informed that the Chancellor wanted to see me." I explained, sounding far more confident than I felt.

The guards glanced at one another then nodded. "You may enter."

"Thank you." The doors opened and I walked in. The room was just as I remembered and behind his desk sat the distinguished man known as Chancellor Palpatine. I walked over to stand before him. "Hello Chancellor." I bowed to him.

"Hello Maya, it's nice to see you again."

"And you as well sir."

"Please have a seat." I moved over to the seat in front of his desk and sat down.

"Why did you want to see me, sir? Am I in trouble or something?" I asked nervously. He chuckled and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No, no Maya I just wanted to talk to you."

"I see... What about?"

"About you." I was a little taken aback until he explained. "I want to get to know you. So, why tell me something about yourself?"

"Oh... Ok well. I am from Tattooine, I was an only child and I grew up without my parents... Um... That's it really, after all you know I'm a Padawan and that Anakin Skywalker is my master."

"I heard that you used to be Count Dooku's apprentice, is that true?"

"Yes, that is true, but I ran away."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I saw him kill someone and I became frightened that he would kill me too since I saw him do it and I ran away." I explained.

The afternoon continued in a similar manner, with the two of us talking and discussing different things, such as my past, my views on the war and our position in it and what I wanted to do in the future. After a while it seemed like it was getting late and I wanted to get back to the Temple before it got dark.

"You know Maya I see a lot of potential in you. You are really a smart girl and you seem to have a lot of insight into the war. I feel certain that when the time comes you will pass your Jedi trials and be knighted to become a the youngest Jedi Knight ever."

"Thank you sir." I smiled, wondering if he really thought I was that good.

"I believe the Jedi Council made a good decision when they made Anakin your master, he is a good teacher and one of the few Jedi that will be able to handle a student who is as brilliant as you." He smiled and I gave a small one in return.

"Thank you, Chancellor, and I think they made a good decision too." I looked out the large window and saw that the sun was starting to set. "Forgive me, sir, but I really should go back to the Temple."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sure Anakin will be wondering where you are and we can't have your master missing you, can we?"

"No, we can't. Thank you for inviting me to speak with you this afternoon, Chancellor." I stood up and bowed to him.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Maya."

"Goodbye Chancellor."

"Goodbye Maya." I turned around and walked out, happy with how this had turned out.

 **Alexa POV**

Anakin stayed with me for a while and I snuggled into him. I enjoyed moments like these, I felt safe in his arms, not that I don't like it when Rendal hugged me, believe me I do, but this is different. Anakin was the one who first saved me when I came to Coruscant, he was the one who brought me to the Temple, he was the first person to comfort me after a nightmare and the first person I told my biggest secret to. Anakin and I are best friends and... I love him. Not romantically of course, but more like... A father. He has been my father figure for a long time now and I think I've fit into the place of his daughter quite well, which is why I was a little nervous about Maya becoming his padawan.

I had worried about her taking my place. Now however I see that isn't going to happen. She and Anakin have their own unique relationship, which is why when Anakin started to become fidgety I knew why. He was worried about Maya. I pulled back from our hug and looked up at him. "I know she will forgive you for not telling her first Anakin, there's really no need to worry."

"My instincts say differently."

I had to admit I had this feeling that something wasn't right, but that didn't mean there was going to be a disaster or that Maya was involved.

"Ever think you are interpreting your instincts the wrong way because you're upset about what happened with Maya and feel guilty about it?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No, there's definitely something wrong. Maya's Force signature feels further away like... Like she's left the Temple!" He immediately stood up, accidentally pushing me to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Alexa! I'm sorry!" He bent over to offer me a hand up, which I took... But only to pull him down to the ground beside me. "Hey!" I laughed, only to freeze when he growled. "This isn't funny Alexa, I'm worried about Maya."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm sure she's just fine."

"That's right, she will be, because I'm going to go and make sure of it." He got up and left, leaving me to sigh and shake my head.

I got up and went out after Anakin, he was going to need my help to look for Maya if she had indeed wandered off and I knew that after we checked her room our first step should be to start asking others if they had seen her. So we went to the padawan's room and I managed to stop Anakin before he just barged in.

"Wait!" I grabbed hold of his arm before he could pressed the button on the keypad to open the doors. "Don't you have any concept of privacy? You need to knock." I did so, tapping on the metal sliding doors. "Maya? Are you in there? Can we come in?" There was no answer so after a minute I opened the door only to reveal an empty room.

"See? I told you she was gone! We're waisting time!" He growled then turned on his heel and began walking away back down the corridor.

We split up and continued to search, looking everywhere we could think of, the archives, the training hall, the mess hall, the meditation rooms, even the room of a thousand fountains, but to no avail. As I looked I tried to keep an eye out for either Cora or Jay, if someone knew where Maya was it was them. When I found Cora she was in the meditation garden, sitting near what had alway been my favourite place.

"Hello Cora." I murmured kneeling down beside the Pantoran padawan.

"Master." She smiled at me, looking rather surprised. I decided not to remind her to call me Alexa and got straight to the point.

"Have you seen Maya?"

"As a matter of fact I did, Jay and I saw her walking to her room, she seemed upset, but that was some time ago... Why?" Rats. So much for that lead, but oh well, we will find Maya I just know it.

"Because Anakin and I can't find her anywhere."

"You mean she's missing?" I knew that now Cora would be worried about her friend and I sighed as I nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"W-Well what are we going to do? How can we find her?"

"I need to keep looking for her." I replied starting to stand, only to stop when Cora copied me.

"May I help?" It was then that I had an idea.

"As a matter of fact you may. I need you to stay here and keep meditating, alright? While you meditate reach out with the Force and try to see if you can sense Maya, if you do then give me a call on your com, sound ok?"

"I will do anything I can do to help, you have my word I will do my best to feel her." She nodded.

"Good girl." I smiled then left to keep looking for our missing padawan.

I soon came across someone I hadn't thought of asking about Maya's whereabouts, only to find him arguing about the topic with Anakin.

"Rendal what's going on?" I asked and I managed to get in between the two men.

"This kung let Maya go and see the Chancellor without telling me!" My eyes widened. I had almost been about to stop Anakin when he insulted my boyfriend, but what he said after that shocked me and I looked to Rendal.

"Is that true?"

"Yes." He nodded, though he winced slightly as though he expected to be hit.

"Why in the name of the Force didn't you tell Anakin?!"

"Maya made me promise not to."

"She doesn't get to tell you what to do, she is a padawan, not a Jedi or a Jedi Master! I am Maya's master and if the Chancellor tells her he wants to see her, you tell me, understand?! I am her master, not you!"

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to keep my promise! Besides she wasn't in any danger, she had a clone escort!"

"That's not the point! The point is Maya is my responsibility and I need to know where she is at all times!"

I watched the men argue and I felt each one's anger increase until I sensed another presence and I turned around to see a shocked and scared Maya Plantshock staring at us. I gulped silently, she was back and now this was no doubt going to cause even more problems.

"Uh... Guys...!" I got the attention of my fellow Jedi.

"What?!" They both asked simultaneously. I merely pointed over my shoulder to where Maya was standing and Anakin immediately raced past means over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I could see he was scanning her for any signs that she had been harmed.

"I'm fine Skywalker." Maya rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go to my room and get some sleep, unless of course it's not safe and you want to come with me and watch to make sure nothing happens to me while I do that."

Oh man she was grumpy! I guess I couldn't blame her, but she should have let Rendal tell Anakin about her going to see the Chancellor, I don't fully trust him and I don't like the idea of her being there alone without us knowing. Anakin was about to say something but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'll take Maya back to her room, I need to chat with her for a bit anyway. Anakin you go to the meditation garden and tell Cora we found Maya, alright? Rendal I want to see you in my room after so we can discuss your role in all of this and I don't want to see either of you fighting, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Rendal nodded and I watched as they both went their own ways, I could sense Anakin was still furious about the whole thing.

"So what do you want?" Maya asked as we walked to her room.

"To see how you are and to say that you shouldn't have made Rendal keep your little adventure from Anakin."

"Uh, he doesn't need to know where I am every minute of the day, does he?"

"No, but when you leave the Temple you should tell him."

"Why?"

"Because what if something happened to you? We would have no idea where you are and Coruscant is not an easy place to find people when they get lost. Besides Anakin was so worried about you, I was too. Look Maya, I'm all for you going out and having your own little adventures, but you should try to keep yourself reasonably safe."

"Alright." She sighed. "I promise next time to tell you or Skywalker where I'm going."

"Good. Now tell me, what was it like going to see the Chancellor all by yourself?"

The two of us talked until we reached Maya's room where I then gave her a hug before she went inside.

"What's this for?" She asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"For going out and being brave." I smiled. "Along with making me that promise. Anyway, I'd better go and deal with the other two, so I'll see you at dinner, alright?"

"Ok, bye Alexa, thanks for talking with me."

"You're welcome." With that I turned and went back to my own room, happy that Maya was no longer angry and I couldn't help wondering what would happen now.

 **Maya POV**

It had been a dull morning, like most morning seemed to be now as Jay had gone with his master, Plo Koon, on their flagship and were out flying through the galaxy. I sighed softly, now that we have our lightsabers we are allowed to do more things, well most of us anyway, and now that Jay's gone with his master I miss him. Anyway, I only had Cora and Alexa to talk to, since I wasn't really speaking to Skywalker now except when I had to. I was in my room sitting on my bed looking at my lightsaber when the doors opened I looked up and saw Anakin walk in. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Speak of the "Chosen One" and he shall appear.

"What do you want Skywalker?" I asked, bored.

"The council wants to see us along with Alexa and Cora." Well that was surprising.

 _What are we getting into trouble for now, I wonder._

"Why?" I asked curiously, he shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Ok then, let's go. After all we can't keep the great and mighty Jedi Council waiting, can we?" I stood up and walked passed Skywalker. I left my room and Skywalker followed behind me.

"Maya, I'm sorry for not telling you first about the nightmare will you please just forgive me?" I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

"I'm not going to just forgive you like that Skywalker, I had a right to know." I snapped. "I'm still angry with you." Then Alexa and Cora came over.

"Is everything ok Maya?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah everything is fine Alexa." I smiled. "Now let's go." Cora walked beside me and flashed me a concerned look.

"Are you sure everything is ok Maya?"

"Yes everything's fine, don't worry about it." I nodded.

Once we got there we waited until we were called in. I glanced around at the others, apparently they didn't know why we were here either and I began to feel just a little apprehensive. Maybe they had heard of what happened when I went to the Chancellor and were angry about it, but then again if that was the case, why would they call Cora in too? So that probably wasn't it.

Before long we were called in and we all stood in the middle of the circle in the centre of the room in front of the Council. We all bowed to them.

"Hello masters." We all said at the same time.

"Greetings General Skywalker, General Arnjard, Padawan Pantshock and Padawan Masin." Yoda greeted us.

"You wanted to see us masters?" Skywalker asked.

"Yes we have a mission for you." Windu replied. My eyes widened and I looked at Cora, who flashed me a small smile. Oh my gosh this would be our first mission together!

"I can't believe this is our first mission together as a team!" I grinned happily at Cora.

"What is the mission?" Anakin inquired.

"To capture General Grievous. His ship has been spotted in the outer rim and is being pursued by General Brask. Master Plo Koon is already providing assistance, but we need you to go as reinforcements. Reports show that Grievous's ship has sustained serious damage and he is close to the planet Agamar. We believe he may soon have to abandon his ship and use an escape pod to retreat, if he does you will need to follow him down to the planet's surface and capture him." Master Kenobi explained.

Wait Grievous?! He is in charge of the droid army! He used to serve under Dooku! No one has been able to capture him before, so how can we do it now? Hang on, this means I might get to see Jay, after all he is Master Plo's padawan! I just hope he hasn't been hurt...

"Very well masters."

"Your ships have been alerted to the situation and are awaiting your arrival, you leave now." Windu said.

"Thank you masters." We all bowed and left.

"I can't believe this is our first mission!" I grinned happily at Cora.

"Indeed this will be exciting, but let's just hope the casualties of these battles will be minimal." For a moment she looked solemn and so did I at the thought of more people being killed, however she then brightened and smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you when we land on Agamar, because judging from his history, Grievous will retreat." I watched as she followed Alexa to the ship.

 **Alexa POV**

I led Cora to our transport, my stride was strong as I got on board the ship, not pausing until I was sitting at the controls of the ship. I looked back and saw Cora following me in and she sat down in the copilot seat.

"Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes Alexa." I smiled and began pressing buttons and flipping switches before piloting the ship out of the hangar day and then out of the atmosphere.

I was anxious to get to where the battle was going down, if Rendal was there then I had to be there and that was for two reasons: one because I missed him. He had been gone for almost two weeks now and even though we have been apart for way longer than that before I just missed him. The second reason is because he can't have all the fun! We have another chance to capture Grievous and if we can do that then the war is over. So there's no way that I'm gonna miss out on this!

I flew us through space until I saw my flagship, the Defiance. Sometime I still can't believe that it is my ship, my very own Jedi cruiser and on board are my legion, the 124th. I looked beside me as we got closer to the ship and saw Cora staring at it in awe.

"Master, is this yours?"

"Indeed it is." I smiled. "Prepare to dock." I piloted us over and began standard docking procedure, allowing the tractor beam to pull us in. Once on board I walked off the smaller and into the larger one while Cora stayed beside me and the clones stood at attention, saluting us. "At ease men."

"Welcome aboard General, who's this?" My clone captain looked to Cora.

"Captain Jaxx meet my padawan leaner, Padawan Cora Masin, Cora this is Captain Jaxx."

"Nice to meet you captain." Cora smiled softly.

"And you too kid." Jaxx smiled back before looking at me. "General, Admiral Merton is waiting for you on the bridge."

"Alright then, let's go see him." I then walked through the rest of the ship, showing Maya the different areas as we passed them and introduced her to a few clones as we saw them. By the time we made it to the bridge I could tell Cora was starting to feel a little tired, I didn't blame her, this ship wasn't small by any means and it was a long walk to get here, even when we were able to use turbo lifts. The two of us walked on to the bridge where the men were hard at work and the admiral was overseeing them and making sure nothing went wrong. "Admiral."

"Hello General Arnjard, and oh this must be your padawan." He smiled.

Admiral Merton was a good friend of mine, he had stuck by me even when my plans seemed unachievable and my tactics radical. He had backed me up even when many of my clone troopers had doubted me and I was always grateful for that. He had dark hair and brown eyes, which were normally warm and welcoming, but could turn hard and cold when he used his 'no nonsense' demeanour. He had a strong chin and a chiseled jawline along with a perfect nose that sat right in the middle of his pale face. The admiral was tall and had a slim build, but I knew for a fact he was stronger than he looked as he had shown me he wasn't afraid to participate in hand to hand contact if those he cared about were in danger.

"Hello Admiral, yes, this is Padawan Cora Masin. Say hello Cora." I encouraged when my shy padawan didn't speak.

"Hello." Her voice was quiet and I could sense she was nervous as everything and everyone was new to her.

"Hello Commander Masin, welcome to the bridge of the Defiance." He smiled and I knew he was trying to make her feel a little more comfortable and break the ice. "The ship was named by your master as you might have guessed." He smirked and I grinned. It was true, I had named the ship and all those who knew me agreed it was appropriate, though I think some members of the Council had rolled their eyes when they heard, but I knew Master Yoda thought it was ironic and amusing.

I was a little surprised when Cora giggled softly before almost immediately going silently and pretending that she hadn't found it funny. I knew that given her nature she didn't want to seem disrespectful, but I assured her that she was allowed to laugh. Knowing my padawan also liked to know all about her role as padawan and the Jedi so I knew she was already aware that being my padawan made her the commander of the 124th legion. This made me wonder if Maya knew and if she didn't, how would she react when she found out? I would have to ask Anakin about it when we met up after.

"Alright then Admiral, let's get to the rendezvous point." I instructed and he nodded before turning around and giving out orders to the other men. We soon made the jump into hyperspace and I smiled as we saw the stars rush past in a blur. Now we were in our way and I just hoped there'd be some action waiting for us when we got there.

Not long after that I took Cora to what would be her room whilst she was on the ship, it wasn't that different from her room in the Temple, but perhaps a little smaller and was only lit by the lights in the ceiling since the only light outside was provided by the stars as they raced past and that wasn't really enough. I showed her my room which wasn't too far away, before taking her to the communications room.

"Contact the Serenity and tell them I want to speak with General Brask." I instructed the clone in charge of communication.

"Yes sir." He went and did as I told him and a few moments later a blue holographic version of my boyfriend appeared and I smiled.

"Hiya." He grinned.

"Well hello there, I assume you've been told that we are on our way to offer our assistance?"

"Yep, I heard and I can't wait to see you, I'm gonna need a hug."

"Same here, but I guess we'll have to wait just a little longer. I promise that I'll give you a big hug when I can however-"

"And a kiss! I need a kiss, I've missed those lips and the feeling of having them on mi-". I stopped him before he went any further.

"Ahem! General Brask, I ask you to remember we are not alone." I tilted my head towards my padawan, reminding him that such things were not appropriate to discuss in front of her. He blushed and nodded, embarrassed.

"Heh, quite right. Sorry, I lost my head."

"You're forgiven, but we still have half an hour before we reach your position and even then we have a battle to win before I can really see you."

"Too true, but you'll be happy to know we are kicking Grievous's butt!" He said and pumped his fist in the air. "His ship is becoming little more than a floating wreck!"

"That's great! Just remember to leave me a piece of him!" We laughed. "So any word from Anakin and Maya?"

"No, not yet, I guess you must have left before they did."

"Maybe, but we found out about the mission at the same time, so that's odd... I hope everything's ok."

"I'm sure everything is fine, maybe they just don't think they should call yet, who knows?" He shrugged.

"Alright then, I know they'll meet us at the rendezvous point as planned, there's no way that Anakin is going to miss out on this."

"Maybe we should call him and make sure everything is ok." Cora suggested in a quiet voice. I nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll contact him, talk to you later Rendal."

"Bye Alexa, Bye Cora." He smiled, giving a slight wave.

"Bye Ren." I waved back.

"Goodbye Master Brask." Cora bowed.

The hologram of my boyfriend disappeared. I then got the clones to call the Resolute, Anakin's flagship, and waited for him to answer. It took awhile but eventually Anakin Skywalker appeared in front of us.

"What's up Alexa? Don't tell me you and Cora are already there."

"Not yet, but almost. So what's going on with you? How come you didn't call us?"

"I didn't think I needed to, we're on our way what else is there to say?"

"Nothing I guess, but we were a little worried something had happened. Anyway, Cora why don't you go back to the bridge and see what's happening there." I suggested, turning to the young Pantoran girl beside me.

"Yes Master." She nodded then left the room, leaving me to talk to Anakin in private.

"So how is Maya? Has this made her any better?"

"No, not in the slightest, she's still angry with me, especially since she found out that she is the commander of the 501st legion. She doesn't think she's up to the task of commanding them and fears that if I ever let her take charge of the men that she will make mistakes and people will get killed."

"I guess those are logical fears, I think that secretly Cora shares them, though she never voices her fears. Just give Maya a little time and wait to see how things go at the battle, if she starts to stress then just give her directions and keep her busy so she doesn't panic, ok?"

"Ok then. Have you spoken to Rendal? How's it going?"

"Yeah, everything is going well, they are beating the pants off Grievous and they think he will probably retreat soon so we need to hurry."

"I'll see you in battle then."

"Not if I see you first. Bye Ani." The connection was cut and he disappeared. This was gonna be fun.

"We're jumping out of hyperspace in three... Two... One... Zero." One of the clones reported when I entered the bridge. "General Grievous' ship is in weapons range."

"Prepare for a close range attack, launch starfighters and prepare a boarding party." I commanded. "Grievous won't believe his eyes..."

A few turbolaser shots impacted into our ship and made it shake slightly, I was able to see the explosions near the top hangarbay doors out of the bridge windows.

"They are locking on to the signatures of our starfighters and are trying to destroy them, which would be the cause of a chain reaction which would make us unable to launch any new ships!" A clone commander reported.

'Return fire! What are you waiting for?' I returned.

"We have a problem in the lower computer systems." The clone replied. 'I'm trying to bypass them.'

"Make it quick or you won't be able to do it anymore!" I ordered and looked back out of the window. "This will be fun..."

More turbolaser and missile impacts impacted into the ship, this time, they tried locking on to our bridge! The shots impacted into the command tower underneath the bridge, without being any danger to us.

"I have bypassed the lower computer systems, ready to fire." The clone reported.

"Fire at will."

Now, finally, our turbolasers started firing, as we came closer to the General's flagship. Our starfighters then launched as well.

"General Grievous' ship has taken heavy damage." Another clone reported. Then, he suddenly continued: "General, I pick up another ship! It's not from the Republic, neither is it a Separatist ship. I don't know that configuration!"

I looked out of the window, to the direction where a slight blue glow was to be seen, that didn't look like anything I had seen before! Suddenly, a blue lightning shot out of that glow and then materialized into a ship of a very strange configuration. The ship basically looked like a saucer with two engine nacelles at the bottom of it and had only one quarter the size of our ship, but when it started firing, I was completely surprised.

Blue beams shot out of the top part of the saucer and tore the command tower of Grievous' ship apart, only firing one shot!

"What is that weapon? Any sensor data?" I asked.

"It is basically the turbolaser energy of twenty of our biggest turrets focused into a beam not wider than my thumb." The clone replied. "And the power source... Matter-antimatter-fusion, which is being controlled by a Kyber Crystal! That ship is more than strange. It is dangerous."

The cyborgs ship was now dead in space and it was only half thanks to the Republic. Who in the name of the Force was that?! My eyes widened as I realised the answer to my question and growled softly. "Contact that ship and let me speak to their commanding officer." I ordered.

"Yes General."

Now, finally, our turbolasers started firing, as we came closer to the General's flagship. Our starfighters then launched as well.

"General Grievous' ship has taken heavy damage." Another clone reported.

"Good, focus all power on their back deflector shields, they've been weakened and it won't take much to get rid of them entirely." The clones did as I asked and I was right, the shield was down in mere moments, leaving them even more vulnerable. I grinned as I saw the enemy ship trying to escape while Serenity start to chase it. "We've got them on the run!"

"I don't think they're going to be running far, sir, their hyperdrive is out."

"Pursue them anyway. After all we don't want any chance of them escaping."

"Yes sir."

I ordered another connection to be established between us and the Serenity and soon came upon the smiling face of General Brask.

"Hello, nice of you to join us. What do you think of our handy work?"

"It's very nice, we've got him right where we want him, it looks like Anakin and Maya are going to miss out on all the fun."

"Oh well, that's there problem. Do you have anymore fighters ready to go? I think they need reinforcements, they're being bombarded with droids."

"I'll send more men to help them, but what about you? Haven't you got anymore you can spare?"

"As a matter of fact I just sent mine out to help."

"Great. It looks like Grievous might just have met his match today."

"He just might have." He grinned then his hologram disappeared. I looked back out of the viewport at the sight before us.

"Alright men, I want more fighters out there, apparentmy the others are having trouble with droids. Let's try and get closer so we can-"

"General, I pick up another ship! It's not from the Republic, nor is it a Separatist ship. I don't know that configuration!"

I groaned as soon as I saw the general of the other ship appear before my as a blue tinted hologram. "Hi there little sister." He smirked.

"Kade what are you doing here?! We had that under control! We didn't need your help!"

"So? We were nearby when we picked up the battle on our I just thought you'd like a little assistance."

"Well you thought wrong, we didn't need you."

"Fine then, be ungrateful."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes then looked behind me to Jaxx. "Captain, prepare a boarding party. Let's see if we can get Grievous before he... Dang it!" I saw several escape pod fly away from the damaged ship.

"Now do you need help?" The older Togruta male asked.

"No. We had originally planned for that, I had just hoped to get him before he did that, but never mind. Now we'll just have to land on the planet and find his escape pod, General Skywalker, General Brask and Master Plo Koon will meet us down on the planet's surface. I guess you're welcome to help if you want to." We'll be there then. See you down there."

"Bye Kade."

"Bye Lex."

Well that didn't go as I'd expected.

I went to the hangar where my smaller ship was waiting for me and Cora and we got inside before flying down to the planet's surface.

Maya POV

"We're here Maya." Skywalker announced as we landed on the planet. I didn't say anything in reply and I heard Skywalker sigh, I shot him a glance then went back to looking out the viewport. I soon got up from my seat and was about to walk out when I realised Anakin hadn't moved. I looked back at Skywalker, he was still sitting there. "Are you coming Skywalker?"

"Yes I'm coming." He stood up and we walked out.

We got off the ship and I looked around at the landscape. It's primary terrain seemed to forests and while we had landed in a clearing we were surrounded by trees. I smiled when I saw Cora and Alexa were waiting for us.

"Hi." I greeted them as we walked over.

"Hi Maya." Alexa and Cora said.

"Did you see General Grievous escape pod crash anywhere?" I asked.

"No we need to go look for the pod."

"Ok but Maybe we should split-" Skywalker interrupted me.

"No we aren't doing that." I raised my eye brows.

"You didn't let me finish Skywalker and it's rude to interrupt. We should split up and look around if we stayed together it will take a lot longer to find Grievous' escape pod, but if we split up it will be much faster."

"I-If I may, Master Skywalker, what Maya suggests makes sense, I think it would best option." Cora said I smiled.

"Cora and I will go this way, I think I saw a small village when we were landing."

"Anakin and I will go this way and look for the pod." Alexa said.

"Ok good luck Alexa."

"Good luck you two." Alexa and Anakin walked away and they went looking in the opposite direction while Cora and I went our way.

"Do you think we will find where Grievous' escape pod crashed?" Cora asked.

"I don't know maybe. Let's go look for the pod near the village." As we walked we made sure to keep an eye out for the pod but there was no sign of it. "The pod must not be around here."

"Why don't we go into the village? We might find something there." Cora suggested.

"Ok let's go." We got to the village and it was surprisingly busy. We walked through the village and the people were looking at us.

"They are staring at us." Cora murmured and I could sense she was feeling uncomfortable under their many gazes.

"That's because two strangers are walking through their village." I explained. I turned my head and saw four boys standing next to a hut, one of them had chestnut brown hair and light blue-green eyes. I looked over at Cora. "Let's ask some people if they have seen Grievous' pod crash land anywhere near by."

"Ok." We walked up to a man. "Excuse me sir. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen anything crash land anywhere near here?" The man looked Cora and I up and down, inspecting us.

"No I haven't seen anything crash land."

"Ok thank you sir."

"Let's go over to those boys, maybe they might know something or have seen something." We went over to the four boys. "Excuse me, have you boys seen anything crash land near here?" Three of the boys shook there heads.

"Nope sorry." Then they walked away I then looked at the other boy. "What about you? Have you seen anything?" I gave a smile.

"I didn't see anything." He said crossing his arms.

"For some reason I don't believe him ,do you Cora?"

"No."

"You did see something, but you just won't tell us, isn't that it?"

"I saw nothing." I glared at him frustrated.

"Fine then, I guess we'll be leaving then." I turned and began to walk away when he appeared beside me. "So... You're a Jedi." He said while examining my lightsaber. Wait a sec! My eyes widened and I looked down at my belt. My lightsaber was gone!

"Hey that's mine!" I tried to take my lightsaber but the boy pulled his hand away quickly. He looked at my lightsaber again and smirked. "Give that back!" He laughed.

"Make me." I was about to try and attack him when Cora stopped me.

"Ok." She shrugged and held her hand out to him. He started to laugh again, but it died in his throat as we saw our lightsabers being tugged out of his hands.

"Huh?!" Suddenly they flew out of his hands and back onto our belts where they belonged.

"See? Not hard. At least not for a Jedi." Cora smirked and I copied her expression, though I couldn't help wondering how he had gotten our weapons without us knowing, we would need to be more careful. For the moment though the boy was stunned.

"Come on Cora let's go." I turned around and we walked away. The two of us went to talk to more people, but they too had seen nothing. I turned my head to see if that boy was gone but he was standing behind us, I chose to ignore him and we went to talk to other people in the village. It seemed they didn't see anything and this boy kept following us. "Cora why is he following us?"

"I don't know, Maya, maybe he is doing it for a joke or something." She shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's starting to get annoying."

"Indeed." She nodded. I sighed. "Let's just ignore him. Maybe if we leave he might stop following us."

"Hopefully."

"Cora we should go back."

"Yes we had better." We walked out of the village and this kid was still following us.

"Is he ever going to leave us alone?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Cora replied.

Then I could see something, whatever it was it had crashed and there was smoke pouring out of it.

"Cora can you see that?"

"The thing with the smoke coming out? Yes I see it."

"I think that's the pod." We ran over to it. We came to the pod and saw it was totally smashed, not to mention it was abandoned. That made sense since there was no way to send out a signal to get help.

"This is Grievous' escape pod, Cora we found it! Let's go tell the others." We ran off to where we had first landed and come together as a group, only to glance over my shoulder and see the boy was still following us.

We got back we saw Anakin, Alexa, Rendal, Jay, Master Plo and strangely enough there was another Togruta with them. I wonder who he is... Wait Jay is here! Ohh my gosh Jay! We walked over to the group.

"Hey everyone." They all turned and looked us.

"Cora, Maya you're back! ...And you brought a boy...?" I turned to look at Alexa.

"Yes well, he kinda followed us here."

"Where did he come from?" Anakin asked.

"He's from the village." I explained.

Alexa nodded and looked at the boy curiously. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Marcus." Oh so that was his name, well at least I knew what to call him now.

"He followed you all the way here?"

"Yes he did, he won't leave us alone and it's annoying." I complained.

"Ok, we will deal with him later."

"What?" I asked surprised. "You're not going to send him back to the village?"

"No, not just yet anyway Maya."

"Fine, whatever." I then looked and saw Jay, he was standing a few meters away from the others. I walked over to him and grinned, pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you again Jay."

"You too Maya. I see you are having fun with your new friend." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Funny Jay." He then smiled.

"Who is that older Togruta?" Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?" We walked over to the others and saw Cora was standing beside her master.

"Alexa?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Yes Maya?"

"Who is this?" I gestured to the Togrutan man standing beside her.

"Oh gosh I nearly forgot you guys haven't met him before. Guys, this is Kade, my brother. Kade this is Maya plantshock." She grinned and introduced us.

"It's nice to me meet you Maya." Kade stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"You too Kade."

"Kade, this is my padawan, Cora Masin and Master Plo's padawan, Jay Corsh."

"Good to meet you both."

"Good to meet you too Kade."

Just then I realizesd what Alexa had said and that Kade was her brother. "Wait what?! He is your brother?!"

"Yes Maya." Alexa nodded giving a giggle.

"You never said that you had a brother."

"I never thought to tell you that I had one and you never asked." She pointed out. For a moment I just stared at her then my gaze went to Kade, I looked between them several times, noting the similarities between them.

"Wow." I murmured, still shocked.

"Anyway, did you girls find anything? Aside from a boy?" Anakin asked smirking at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We found Grievous's escape pod." I stated proudly.

"Well done my young padawan, but there's a problem. There was more than one escape pod that landed here."

"Well I knew that." I rolled my eyes, pretending I knew when actually I was now feeling annoyed that the pod we found might not have been the one that Grievous had used.

"Of course you did." Skywalker gently patted my shoulder, I growled softly as he patronised me.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jay asked.

"We have to think about what Grievous will do next." Anakin replied.

After a while of talking about how we were going to get Grievous my legs started to hurt from standing up. So I went over to Marcus who was now sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Hi, can I join you?"

"Sure." He nodded and I sat on the ground beside him.

"You know Marcus, following us all the way here wasn't a good idea."

"Why wasn't it?" He asked grinning at me.

"What we are doing here is dangerous."

"It doesn't look dangerous."

"You don't think it's dangerous because you don't know what we are doing."

"So what are you doing here?"

"We are on a mission to catch someone and the person we are trying to get is dangerous. So you shouldn't really be here."

"They can't be that dangerous, besides it's still a free planet, so I'm helping you get this guy."

"No, you are not helping."

"Yes, I am going to help and you can't stop me." He replied, determined. I sighed.

"Fine whatever, if you want to get yourself killed that's your choice." The two of us then fell silent and I merely sat there staring at the ground, until Marcus broke the silence.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours, what is it?"

"It's Maya." I replied.

"Nice name." I smiled at the compliment. "What are your friends names?"

"The girl is Cora and the boy is Jay." I pointed at them then Cora came over to us. "Hey Cora where are you going?"

"I'm going to scout ahead and-". Before she could finish Marcus interrupted her.

"I'm coming too! Do you mind me tagging along?" Cora gave me annoyed look and I laughed. She looked at Marcus and then she sighed.

"Fine you can tag along." Marcus smiled and got up and they walked away.

Cora POV

So we set off, I wasn't entirely sure where we were meant to be going, but we went off anyway. I made sure to look around as we walked, mentally noting landmarks so we could find our way back to the group as well as trying to see any signs of Grievous and his tinnies. My thoughts were interrupted however when Marcus spoke.

"So... How long have you been a Jedi?"

"All my life."

"Really? So you don't have a family?" At first I had been going to say no, but I realised that would have been a lie.

"I have a family, the Jedi are my family."

"But what about your biological family?"

"I don't remember them." I replied sadly. Sometimes I wished that I had known them, but I know that attachment is forbidden for a Jedi and it is better that I don't know them, you can't miss what you've never had, right?

"Oh... So what's it like to be a Jedi?"

"It's an eventful live that's for sure, but it's filled with purpose and I know that once I become a Jedi Knight I will be able to go out and protect those who cannot protect themselves from others who would do them harm."

"It must be exciting."

"It has its moments." I nodded, smiling.

"Have you been in many battles?" He asked, interested.

"No, the only one I've been in the one where we attacked Grievous a little while ago before we landed here."

"Wait you attacked General Grievous? Is that who you guys are after?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but yes."

"Cool, I hope you catch him, then the wretched war will be over!"

"That would be great." I nodded, we need to bring the war to a quicker end and this mission might just do that.

"Hey, who's your master?"

"My master is the female Togruta who was back there, her name is Alexa Arnjard."

"What's she like?"

"She's nice."

"Does she let you have fun or is she one of those boring old Jedi who don't want you to have any fun and just make you follow the rules?" He pulled a face at the thought, sticking his tongue out. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Are you kidding? My master is great fun."

"Oh really? How? All Jedi are boring." He said, almost challenging me. I raised a brow at him.

"And you know this from the many Jedi you have met, no doubt?"

"Well... No." He admitted, turning to look back at the space in front of us.

"Then how do you know all Jedi are boring? You're talking to me, am I boring?"

When he didn't answer straight away I began to wonder if he actually thought I was boring, he wouldn't be the first person to think that. I've never been popular because most kids think I'm lame and don't do anything, just because I don't around talking big and I'm rather shy.

However he soon gave me a small smile. "No, you're not boring." A smile slowly crept onto my face.

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "You actually seem pretty fun." I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing, I turned my head, hoping that he wouldn't see as my cheeks turned indigo. He then started speed walking only to turn around and walk backwards, facing me. It was then that I really took in his face, he had light eyes, which were a mix between blue and green. "So, do you like her?"

"Who? My master?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I really like her, she's the best master I could ask for." It was true, Alexa was amazing.

"What about Maya and Jay? Are you close friends with them?"

"Yeah we are close, they are my best friends."

"What are they like?"

"Well I kinda know what Maya is like she is fun, sassy, snappy, and she can get angry."

"Maya always angry?" He asked raising a brow.

"No she isn't always angry. Just sometimes... Like when you took our lightsabers and wouldn't give them back, that made Maya annoyed, but when Maya isn't angry she is nice. She is sensitive she cares a lot about her friends."

"What about your friend Jay? What is he like?"

"He is nice, kind, sweet and again he cares about his friends too."

"I see." He nodded. "Anyways how long have you been living here?" I asked him.

"All my life." I smirked, that answer sounded familiar somehow.

"So where is your family?"

"They live in the village."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister. She's five." He had answered my next question even before I had opened my mouth to ask it.

"I bet she's cute."

"Maybe before you leave I could introduce you to my family." He suggested.

"That would be nice, I haven't actually seen a civilian family before."

"Really? Wow... That's crazy. Almost as crazy as my family." He chuckled.

I then sighed and glanced around, the trees were too thick now to see anything other than, well, more trees. I growled softly then calmed as I remembered I needed to have patience. We would have to go back and try to find another way to locate Grievous, although, looking up I saw the sky vanished almost completely, only a few fragments of blue remained - like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The pieces I could see, were darkened and I could tell it was starting to get late. It seemed like we would have to take up the search again tomorrow.

"We should go back before it gets dark."

"Yeah, it would probably be for the best." He nodded, though I soon saw a smirk appear on his face. "We wouldn't want a poor youngling like you to be here with just me and get scared, now would we?" I merely rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you think, but for the record, I'm not a youngling, I'm a padawan learner. Anyway, let's head back." I said and I turned back the way we came, Marcus following along beside me.

We went back to the group and saw Maya and Jay sitting on the ground talking I smiled at them as we walked over to them.

"Hi guys." They looked at us.


	33. Chapter 32: Facing Grievous

**Marcus POV**

I woke up the next morning to streams of sunlight shining through the curtains. The light warm my face as it hit it and I couldn't help smiling. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms high above my head, letting out a big yawn before putting my arms down and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I turned and saw that Jay was still sleeping. I removed the covers from the bed and swung my legs out of bed, a grin spreading across my face as I got an idea. I stood up and tip toed out of the room trying not to wake Jay up, then went to Leilani's room. The door creaked open when I pushed on it and I saw she was still fast asleep. I went over to her bed and kneeled down beside it.

"Leilani, it's time to wake up..." She didn't respond so I shook her gently. "Come Leilani wake up." She moved around in her small bed and groaned.

"Nooo I don't want to get up Marcus. Go away."

She rolled over and turned her back to me. "Lani come on get up!" I shook her again and when that didn't work I tickled her! "Get up Lani!"

"No! Stop it Marcus!" She squealed and started laughing.

"I won't stop until you get up!" I moved to tickle her tummy, then the back of her neck, before tickling under her arms.

"Ok, ok Marcus! I'm up!" I ceased my tickling.

"Good, now will you go wake Maya up?"

"Why Marcus?"

"Because it's time for her to wake up. Come on please?" I asked, but she shook her head. Most would have given up asking her, but I'm stubborn and I smiled as I got an idea. "You can jump on Maya to wake her up." She grinned and threw her hands in the air.

"Yay! Ok I'm in!" I laughed as she got out of bed and ran from the room. She went to the next room where Maya and Cora were still sleeping. I walked into the bathroom, there was a bucket under the sink and I took it and filled it with cold water under the tap. When it was full up I turned the tap off and went to Maya and Cora's room. I grinned when I saw Leilani jumping on Maya trying to wake her up and she was shouting.

"Wake up Maya! Wake up! Get out of bed sleepy head!" Leilani stopped jumping and fell on Maya. She lied on top of Maya. I could hear a groan coming from Maya followed by a laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok Leilani! I'm up! I'm up!" Maya sat up in bed and she laughed good morning leilani good morning she turned and faces me oh good morning Marcus she said rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good morning Maya." I greeted.

"What's the bucket for Marcus?" She asked, not bothering to return my greeting and going

Straight to the point.

"It's for Cora."

"Marcus what are you up too?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. I merely smirked.

"You'll see Maya." I turned to face Cora who was still asleep and I poured the cold water over her.

Cora shot up from the bed gasping and she looked around. Both she and the bed beneath her were now soaked and water dripped from her hair as her eyes darted around in fright.

"Who did that?!"

"It was Marcus, he poured water over you." Maya explained.

"What?!" I could see I had made her angry and I gulped.

"Oh boy...! Come on Lani, let's leave these two alone for a while." I suggested above to make my escape before the angry padawan attacked me.

"Hey! Let's go wake up Jay!" Maya suggested to Leilani.

"Ok!" Maya got out of bed and carried Leilani out of the room. I was about to follow when a voice stopped me.

"Why did you do that Marcus?"

"It was only a prank Cora."

"A prank, really Marcus?! Well that was a stupid idea because now I'm wet and these are the only clothes I have! They will take ages to dry!" She fumed. Wow! For someone who seemed so calm and collected she can get really mad!

"You can borrow some of my clothes until yours dry if you want." I offered, hoping she'd accept the offer and not try to kill me.

She sighed, no doubt frustrated and annoyed. "Ok then." She moved the sheets back and got out of bed. When she stood I saw she was only wearing her under tunic and she blushed furiously as I looked at her, her normally blue facing turning indigo with embarrassment. Clearing my throat, I glanced away and went to the door.

"Come on."

We walked out of the room and walked to mine to get Cora some clothes to wear. Going into my room we saw Jay was awake and he and Maya were playing with Lani. Jay looked up at us, grinning until he saw the state Cora was in. "Morning Marcus, morning Cora." His eyes then widened. "Cora your soaking wet, what happened?" Cora glared at me and then looked back at Jay.

"Marcus poured a bucket of water over me to wake me up."

"Oh I see...! That's a rather rude awakening Marcus!"

"Heh, yeah..." I grinned sheepishly.

"Well we might as well go downstairs and see if the others are awake yet." Maya suggested and the other two nodded.

"Ok." So Maya, Jay and Leilani left.

I went over to my wardrobe and went through the wardrobe and chest of draws, looking for clothes for Cora to wear. After rummaging through my things I took out sweat pants and a t-shirt. I turned to Cora, who had been watching me with a stoney face, and handed her the clothes. She took them begrudgingly and held on to them, seemingly unimpressed by them.

"Here you go Cora. You can go change in the bathroom."

"Thanks." She replied, sounding almost bitter, and went to change.

Sighing I decided to go downstairs to see what was happening. I hoped that Cora wasn't too angry with me, after all I'd only meant it to be a joke, I didn't think it would upset her that much. I hoped she would forgive me soon. Walking down the stairs I felt guilt rising up inside me, I shouldn't have done that. It was a stupid idea. Argh! I'm an idiot! I just pushed away a new friend, after she had been so nice to me. Why did I do that?!

"Marcus?" I was brought forth from my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"Well good morning sunshine." My mom smiled at me.

"Oh, uh, morning mom."

She stared at me for a moment, seemingly concerned. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." I nodded. "Where are Maya and Jay?"

"Sitting at the table with the rest of the Jedi and your sister, ready for breakfast, so hurry up and go sit with them."

"Yes mom." I went to walk away, but she put her hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Isn't there another young girl? I don't remember her name, but she has blue skin, purple hair and golden eyes."

"Her name is Cora and she's just upstairs." I replied.

"I see, why hasn't she come down yet? Is she alright?"

"Oh she's fine, she just had to go to the bathroom." I shrugged, trying to be casual as I told my mother a half lie. Cora was in the bathroom, but she wasn't exactly fine instead she was angry.

"Ok then." She nodded. "Now go and sit down at the table, your father is cooking breakfast and it will be ready soon."

"Ok mom." I went and sat down next to Kade at the breakfast table. I had to admit, I felt rather awkward sitting next to him, but I tried to be polite all the same. "So... How did you sleep, uh, sir?"

"I slept well thank you." He replied. "By the way you have a nice house and your parents are lovely people, the kindness they've shown us is rare in the galaxy these days."

"I'll give them your compliments." I smiled. "Are you really Alexa's older brother?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But there was a long time that I didn't get to see her for."

"Why? How long?" I asked, his statement sparking my curiosity. However when he didn't answer straight away I worried I'd overstepped my boundaries. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm sorry for asking such personal questions."

"Kade are you boring Marcus with our life stories?" Alexa asked as she turned to look at her older brother, smirking.

"Not at all Lexie! He asked and I merely told him a few things." Kade replied and smirked back.

"Just a few?"

"Don't worry Master Arnjard, he wasn't boring me." I assured her.

"Oh please Marcus, call me Alexa."

"Ok Alexa." I nodded, smiling at the Togrutan woman.

I was still awaiting the arrival of Cora, I was starting to worry and I think Alexa had noticed her padawan's absence.

"Marcus, have you seen Cora this morning?" Oh yeah she noticed.

"She-". Cora appeared in the doorway of the dining room. She was wearing the green t-shirt and black sweat pants I lent her, much to the surprise of the Jedi.

"Cora, why are you not wearing your tunic?" The one they called Master Plo asked.

"It's a long story Master Plo, however my tunic is unfit for me to wear." She explained and despite her embarrassment she managed to look the Jedi square in the eye before she bowed and looked to Alexa. "I'm sorry master." She murmured.

"Don't worry about it Cora. In someways in might work to our advantage..." A smile crept on to the Jedi's face.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Master Brask asked, smirking.

"Maybe...! But for now, let's have breakfast." She suggested and encouraged her padawan to come and sit next to her, which she did.

Over the course of the meal I tried to make eye contact with Cora so I could get her attention and apologise, however she merely ignored me. It was clear that she wanted nothing to do with me now and for some reason that thought made me feel sad. I mean she was a nice girl, she was nice, she seemed like fun and she was great with Lani.

Now I've made her mad and she probably won't talk to me for the rest of the time she's here. I wish I hadn't pulled that prank on her.

Once breakfast was done the Jedi started discussing their next move and how they were going to find Grievous. It was decided they would wait until their troops arrived on the planet's surface so they had more people to help with the search and to help catch Grievous when the time came. They had been about to think of a plan of attack for when they found the base when the sound of spacecraft landing nearby interrupted the discussion and caused us all to head outside.

Four Low Altitude Assault Transports, or LAATs, as Anakin said they were called, had landed near the same place the others had yesterday and we went to see them. Their doors slid open and the clone troopers started coming out, four of whom came over to stand in front of us and upon removing their helmets looked at the Jedi.

"General Skywalker." The first one greeted before flashing Maya a smile. "Hiya kid."

"Hi Rex." They both nodded, though I noticed Maya smiled back.

The second clone went over to Plo Koon. "Sir."

"Commander." He replied, his mask moving slightly as he spoke.

Alexa didn't wait for the clone to approach her, instead she went over to him. "Hello again Captain Jaxx, anything exciting happen while I was here?"

"No sir, nothing out of the ordinary." He replied, shaking his head. "If I might ask sir, what did you all do for shelter last night? I tried to get here sooner, but the admiral advised us not to leave until we had completely destroyed the enemy ship."

"It's ok Jaxx, a local family took us in for the night, the boy over their asked his parents to let us stay with them and they said we could." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back, nodding to her.

"I see."

I looked to where Anakin and Maya were talking to "Rex" and decided to inch just a little closer so I could hear what they were saying.

"So if we split into two groups then we will be able to cover more ground and have a bigger chance of finding Grievous, we can contact each other using our wrist comms. Tell your men to get their weapons and get ready to move out, did you bring any transportation?" Skywalker asked, before his captain could answer more ships landed with speeders and tanks. "Alright then, let's mount up!"

"Yes sir!" He then turned around and went to the rest of his men. Alexa walked over to stand next to Anakin once again.

"So how do we split?" She asked.

"Well... I'll go with Master Plo and you can go with-"

"I'll go with her!" Rendal interrupted.

"Alright." Alexa chuckled. "What about you Kade? Who you going with?"

"You of course, I only tagged along on this trip so I could spend time with you, little sis." He grinned, nudging her gently.

"Ok let's split up then." She nodded.

So they all went to their squadron and began to mount their speeders and tanks ready to depart on their quest to find the illusive General Grievous, leader of the droid army. Right before they left I said goodbye to Maya and Jay then went over to Cora who was now sitting on a speeder. Riding on one of those would be so cool! I wish I could go with them, but somehow I don't think they'd let me... Then again the others didn't like me following them at first, yet I did, so what's stopping me now?

"Well I guess this is it."

"I doubt it, you still have my tunic and robes, remember? I'll have to come back for those." She replied matter of factly.

"Oh yeah..." I remembered. "So I will see you again then?"

"Most likely, yes." She nodded.

"I'm glad. I've been trying to apologise to you all morning. I am really sorry about what I did, Cora, it was a stupid prank and I was wrong for doing it." I said sincerely. She sighed softly and a small smile appeared on her purple lips.

"I thank you for your apology, it is appreciated... And accepted."

"Really?" I asked surprised. She nodded.

"Yes and because you were so nice and apologised I might be able to help you get your own one of these if you want to come with us...!" My eyes widened. She was actually going to let me come?!

"How'd you know I wanted to come?"

"Padawan remember? I could sense it."

"Oh... Right..." I wanted to slap myself, how could I forget? "But what about your master? Won't she be angry if you let me come?"

"Maybe, but she doesn't have to know..." She smirked.

"Keeping secrets from your master? You're naughty...!" I smirked back.

"Just a little now go jump on a speeder and stay out of sight until we leave then follow a little way behind us. Don't be so far away that you lose sight of us and get lost, but don't get too close either. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks!"

"You're welcome, now get going...!"

I nodded and hurried off to find a spare speeder. I was pleasantly surprised when I found one and I waited for the others to leave before getting on it and going after them. Riding the speeder bike was a unique experience to say the least, having never ridden one I had to guess how it worked and test out things to see if I was right. There were a few times I thought I was going to crash into a tree, thankfully I didn't, and after I while whizzing in and around the trees became fun. Corny as it was, the feeling of having the wind in my, reasonably short, hair was euphoric. I had never done anything so exhilarating! Whoo hoo!

The ground was a blur below me as I revved the speeder bike and spurred myself onward, pushing on the thrusters to go faster, making sure that while I was enjoying myself I was keeping out of sight from the others and watching out for any signs of those battle droids. The forest was silent and exempt from noise, or at least it had been until we all went off on our speeders, the sound of the engines interrupting the otherwise peaceful silence. As I flew I tried to take in everything from this new perspective, the way the trees looked different as they almost blurred together when I went faster, and how the smell of the forest intensified as it hit my nose as a quicker rate as the air rushed past me, carrying the scent of our native flora. Still I needed to keep an eye on the Jedi and make sure I didn't lose sight of them.

The group slowed to a stop several times and while at first I couldn't work out why, it became clear that once they moved on and I reached the same spot they had been at. There were footprints, not ordinary foot prints, they were marks that could be left in the soil by separatist battle droids. We were headed in the right direction.

The day wore on, the sun soon reached its peak in the sky and any light that filtered down through the branches of the trees above us no longer came down at an angle, but instead was straight meaning that the sun was directly above us.

The further we went the more evidence there was that the droids had gone this way, there were scorches from blaster bolts, discarded blasters, and even further along in our journey, droids whose power cells had gone flat and the droids had fallen, now laying at the sides of the trail, forcing us to go around them. I sneered at their metal bodies as I flew past, glad that this meant there would be a few less droids for the Jedi to have to deal with when they got to the base.

Speaking of getting to the base I hoped we arrived there soon, my butt was starting to get sore from sitting down for so long, however the rush from riding the speeder bike more than made up for it and as I went along I couldn't help pretending that I was on my own little stealth operation and my mission was to follow this group of Jedi.

However before my imagination was able to run away with itself completely we came to a clearing. The others stopped at the edge of the trees while I stopped when I was still quite a ways back from them, keeping my distance. Through the trees I could see the clearing was large, bigger than most, and it looked as if a lot of trees had been cleared to make it so. In the centre of stood a huge structure and immediately I could tell what it was, it didn't take a genius to know after all, it was the Separatist base.

 **Maya POV**

I waved to Cora as she and her group set off before Skywalker announced we were going, but it seemed to me that we were going the wrong way as after hours of flying we had found no traces of any Separatist activity. Anakin and Master Plo ignored me when I voiced my opinion however and I eventually decided to give up and kept quiet. My suspicions were confirmed, much to the embarrassment of Skywalker, when Alexa commed us and told us they were already at the base.

"Told you so." I smirked to Anakin.

"Oh shut it squirt." He replied flustered and we turned around and headed back the way we came. Jay and I laughed at his reaction as we went.

We met up with the others and after making sure that our speeders were a safe distance away from the base we made a plan of attack. All the while I couldn't help looking at the base as it looked ahead of us, this was the first time I had ever seen a Separatist base and being so close to it made me more than a little nervous. I swallowed my fear and pushed it aside though, focusing on what the the others were saying. It was decided that Skywalker and Alexa would keep the droids distracted while Kade and Plo tried to find Grievous and we padawans were to try and destroy the base. The plan was simple enough and we all agreed to do our part so we soon put the plan into action.

Alexa and Anakin made a scene out the front of the base which got the droids attention and they came out, attacking with full force. Alexa and Anakin fought back along with their squadrons. Blaster bolts were flying everywhere as the two parties fought against one another, the Jedi wielding their sabers, deflecting the bolts and slashing through the droids while the clones returned fire on the droids with their own blasters and the tanks moved into position and also started firing. Plo and Kade then lead us away to another part of the structure and cut a hole in one of the walls with their lightsabers so we could get inside.

"Alright, are you kids sure you can handle your bit?" Kade asked and we nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good."

"Just remember that if you run into General Grievous before we do, call us on your comms and do not engage him." Master plo warned us.

"We will not engage him." Cora assured him.

"Very well, then may the Force be with us all." And with that we went off in separate directions.

So we continued on, creeping around, hiding every time a group of droids came past when a question came to my mind. "How exactly are we going to destroy this place?" I asked quietly as we hurried down an empty corridor.

"We find the thing that powers this place and blow it up." Jay replied.

"Right." I nodded. That made sense. "So how do we find that?"

"Good question."

"Well most Separatist bases have multiple levels that go underground and so the main power source is most likely to be somewhere down on the lower levels." Cora stated thoughtfully.

"How do you know all that?" Marcus asked.

"Because I did some study on Separatist bases when I was on my masters ship as preparation for this mission, it pays to be prepared you know." She replied. We all nodded, she was definitely right about that last part. Suddenly alarms began blaring, saying that intruders had entered the base and I wince as the loud noise pierced my ears.

My pulse started racing, this was just great, now the droids would actually be looking for us! Oh gosh, this mission was looking to be harder and harder by the minute! I shook my head, I needed to calm down and focus, not freak out and start running around like a chicken with my head cut off! If I did that then I was more likely to be captured and I really, really didn't want that! I've heard these droids are merciless when it comes to torturing captured Jedi!

We then began looking for turbolifts to take us down to the lower levels of the structure, however when we found one and the doors opened we found a nasty surprise waiting for us. The metal doors slid open to reveal that the whole elevator was filled with battle droids! I gulped! The droids seemed shocked but then held up their blasters, prepared to shoot!

"Hands up Jedi!" They demanded. Jay, Cora and I glanced at each other and without a word activated our lightsabers and began cutting down the droids. "Ah! No!" They cried and I watched them spark as they were sliced up into nothing but scrap piles and grinned to myself, feeling a little braver now that I new we could defeat the droids if we came upon them. Our three blades whirled and hummed as they moved, two blue and one green, slicing through the droids like knives through butter. None of them stood a chance and with our speed none of them had a chance to fire at us! It was almost too easy!

"Yeah!" Jay cried and we quickly climbed into the lift. "That was awesome!"

"It was!" I nodded. "You were great Jay." I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Maya." A soft blush appeared on his cheeks and I kissed one, making him blush further.

Jay then pressed one of the buttons in the elevator and we began going down. I noticed Cora picking through the parts of the droid and I was about to ask her what she was doing when she picked up a blaster and handed it to Marcus.

"Have you ever learned how to use one of these things?"

"Well... There's a first time for everything, right?" He asked, flashing her a cheeky smile. She shrugged, choosing not to reply, once again showing her shyness.

If I didn't know that Cora was so shy then I'd be tempted to think that maybe she was being shy just then because she likes Marcus... But it's a good thing I know better. After all Cora is such a stickler for the Jedi Code that she would never allow herself to form a romantic attachment. Then again she did let him come with us when she shouldn't have... Maybe she did like him in someway...! Oh well after today she'll probably never see him again so it doesn't really matter. I dismissed the thought.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened we got out. "Alright, let's go and search this level for the main generator. If it's not here then we'll go down to the next floor." Marcus said and we all agreed. So we went looking around for the generator, however there didn't seem to be any sign of it and we really needed to hurry.

"Come on, come on! We need to find it!" I said impatiently as we went down, level by level.

"Patience Maya." Jay said calmly, but I could sense he was eager to find it too.

When we got down to what was our fourth floor to search I felt cold. It was cooler here than on any of the other levels and the quietness of it only added to its already ominous atmosphere.

We kept walking, making sure to keep an eye and an ear out for any droids. Upon hearing the sound of metal on metal we ducked into a nearby room, all of us holding our breath and praying that no one came in and found us. It was surprisingly cold in the room, but I didn't have time to dwell on that thought as I swear I felt my heart stop when the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Oh gosh, please don't let us get caught!

We were only able to breathe a sigh of relief when we heard them go past, but I could swear I heard something inside the room with us. The idea made me shudder and I gasped as I thought I saw something moving in the darkness behind one of the rows of shelving. I gulped silently, feeling my anxiety build, however when the others went to go out I wanted to stay and see exactly what was in here.

"Guys I'm just going to take a look around in here, you guys keep going. I'll catch up with you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Cora replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I shrugged off her concern.

"Well... Ok Maya, be careful." Jay murmured worried.

"I will Jay." I gave him a smile and watched as they exited the room.

Once they were gone I glanced at the space around me, trying to take in what I could in the darkness. There were rows of metal shelving everywhere, all stacked with different items. Some were packed in boxes, others kept in bags or sacks and still more that weren't in any packaging at all. I shivered softly. It seemed even colder now that the others had gone.

Suddenly I heard a soft tapping sound, I stopped walking, I almost felt like there was someone in here with me. My hands started shaking and I turned to look, but no one was there strange I kept on looking around to see what I could find in here. Maybe there was something that could help us blow up the base, after all we didn't have any explosives.

I still felt that there was someone in here, the hairs on the back of my neck were prickling and I felt like there was someone watching me. Thud! I heard something fall from one of the shelves, I jumped, whirling around to look behind me, but I couldn't see anyone. By now my heart was pounding in my chest and I was gasping for air. I started speed walking through the isles between the shelves desperate to get away from whatever had knocked that thing down. When I came to a dead end I stopped, my heart filled with dread as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly and my face morphed in terror as I found General Grievous looming over me, his face standing out from the darkness.

I gasped and took a step backwards so I was up against the wall, I looked at him up and down his metal body, his white face and yellow eyes meant he was a scaring looking droid. However I was pinned in and had nowhere to run, I had to face him.

"Now why would a young Jedi like you be snooping around?" He asked, coughing.

"You must be General Grievous, you're not like I had expected."

"The galaxy must be running out of Jedi if they are sending in children. Oh well after this there will be one less Jedi scum!" He coughed again and took out his lightsaber.

I pulled mine out I ran towards him and attacked him. Our lightsabers clashed together and we started to duel, Grievous swung his lightsaber at me but I blocked him with my own, struggling to keep his blade away from me and push it back. I growled as I pulled back then tried to stab him but he blocked me. Grievous opened his cloak to reveal another three lightsabers! My eyes widened oh man! Thankfully he only took one from its place and activated it. I gulped, I had never fought someone who had two lightsabers before, not to mention that even if I disarm him he still has more to back him up!

He then started to swing the two lightsabers at me, one blade was blue like mine and the other green. The two weapons whizzed through the air, humming loudly as they moved. Then Grievous started getting very violent, he swung his lightsaber faster and harder and I couldn't seem to block him fast enough. He was getting closer and with a powerful blow he knocked me off my feet, I fell backwards on the ground, my lightsaber was thrown from my hand. I squeaked in fear as his blades came down on me, I quickly reached out to where my lightsaber was and used the Force to recall it so it jumped into my hand. I held across my body, holding it with both hands to push back as Grievous's blades which were now so close I could feel the heat coming from them on my face.

"You're strong for such a puny Jedi." He remarked.

"Oh you'll find I'm a lot stronger than I seem." I replied through gritted teeth, then using the force I threw him back across the room, he cried out and hit the other wall with a bang and I ran around behind one of the rows of shelving where I hid and tried to catch my breath.

"Where are you youngling? Come on out and maybe I'll let you have a merciful death!"

I rolled my eyes, yeah right! Like he'd have any mercy inside his cold, twisted body. I gasped and held back a scream as a blade came out of the shelves, narrowly missing my face. I took off racing to get behind another row of shelves, hoping that I could get close enough to the doors to slip out and make my escape without him realising it. However that was looking to be impossible. I glanced around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Where did he go? Suddenly Grievous came out of nowhere and put his claw around my neck! I dropped my lightsaber and moved my hands to grab his metal hand, in hopes of being able to pry myself free. It was useless and his grip on my throat tightened.

"You're weak youngling." He picked my lightsaber up and wiggled it tauntingly. "Your lightsaber will make a good edition to my collection."

Now you will die youngling." Grievous put my lightsaber up to my face, no doubt expecting me to flinch away, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead I growled.

"I will not die today metal face!" I kicked him and he let go of me. I fell on the ground and tried catching my breath, took my lightsaber back then ran for the door. I had to get out of here now! I cried out as I slipped and fell behind the shelves, resulting in a loud noise. I tried to scramble to my feet, but there was a noise and the shelves started shaking! All the boxes and things that were on the shelves start to fall and before I could move a bunch of them fell on top of me! I put my arms up to cover my head only to scream as the shelves fell on top of me! For a moment I felt indescribable pain as I was crushed beneath the frame, a crack could be heard as something snapped inside me, but it didn't last long as I blacked out!

 **Cora POV**

I didn't like the idea of leaving Maya behind in the storage room, it wasn't wise for her to be there alone. What did she want to look for anyway? We couldn't take anything out of there, it's not right to steal after all, even from the Separatists. So why did Maya want to stay back?

Questions like these went around in my mind as Jay, Marcus and I continued to look for the main power generator, I had the feeling we were close to it, but I wasn't sure. I hoped it wasn't too far though, my master was still fighting with the battle droids on the surface and while I knew she was one of the best fighters in the Jedi Order I still worried about her. As tough as she is she is still mortal and I would hate for anything to happen to her. If it did, however, I would mourn her, but I would also celebrate her life as well. All the same, I wanted to complete my training as Alexa Arnjard's padawan.

"Hey guys, look!" Jay whisper shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. We went over to where he was standing and peaked our heads in through the door. I had to stop myself from gasping at what we saw: we had found the main generator and it was surrounded by battle droids. We moved back away from the door and hid around the corner so we didn't get caught and we were able to talk about what to do.

"So how are we going to get in there and destroy the generator?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice down. The boys shrugged.

"Dunno." Marcus replied.

"Destroying the droids should be easy enough, but how do we destroy the generator?" Jay asked.

"Explosives." Marcus answered only for us to realise something.

"We don't have any." I murmured. My eyes then widened as something clicked in my mind. "I know why Maya stayed back in the storage room." Marcus and I stared at each other as we had both said exactly the same thing at the same time. I was shocked, it was almost as if we had shared the same "brainwave" as it were. Jay chuckled quietly.

"So why did she stay back there then?" He asked.

"To get explosives." Once again Marcus and I had been thinking the same thing.

"You two are so-". He didn't get to finish as a shot was fired at us as a droid appeared from around the corner!

"Intruder alert!" It announced and soon more droids came to attack us!

We jumped into action, Jay and I activated our lightsabers and Marcus began firing back at the droids with the blaster I gave him to use. We seemed to be winning our battle and I used all the moves my master taught me but I couldn't help feeling that Maya was in trouble and a banging only made me think that my instincts were right.

"Get rid of the rest of these droids, I'm going back for Maya." I announced then ran back towards the storage room.

I dashed through the halls, my hair trailing behind me, unfortunately I had been forced to leave it out so it dried. It felt strange to have it out, not to mention how odd it was to be doing all this in civilian clothes, which I have never done before. They were a little too big, but that was the least of my worries. The sounds of my boots on the metal floor echoed through the corridors and I skidded around the corner to where the storage room was only to see that one of the large rows of metal shelving had fallen and was now crushing Maya beneath it!

"Maya!" I ran over to where she was and kneeled next to the shelving. I was going to have to use the Force to lift it off her, however before I could I was suddenly snatched away from her! I screamed in fright and struggled against whoever was holding me! However a dark chuckle followed by a series of coughs made me freeze as I realised who now had me in his clutches. "G-Grievous."

"That's right, you pathetic little Jedi."

"I-I'm not pathetic!" I replied, trying to be brave. "You hurt my friend and soon more Jedi will come!"

"I doubt it, no one will miss two younglings like you."

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh no... I think you'll be much more useful by helping me get to my ship...!" He laughed only for it to fade as he starting coughing.

Oh Force! He was going to use me as a hostage!

"No!" I writhed, struggling against him, but his metal arms held me tightly.

"You won't escape now youngling!"

"Argh!" I kicked and wriggled, desperate to get away from the cyborg, but all that got me was Grievous taking my lightsaber, igniting the blue blade and holding it to my face. It was so close I could feel the heat it was generating and I immediately stopped moving.

"Hahaha...!" He chuckled. "That's better, now stay still and I won't decapitate you... Or at least not until Skywalker can see your head roll!" He let out his gravelly laugh and lurched as his cough quickly followed suit, making me jolt in his arms.

By this time I was petrified, my heart was racing, pounding loudly in my chest. I feel the as contortion of my stomach becomes a feeling of being smothered by an invisible hand. My breathing becomes erratic, deep, then shallow. I fight it. I fight the feeling as my body writhes to be free or shut down entirely. I couldn't let myself be weak, I had to control the fear that had risen within me, I detested the idea of being used as a hostage, but I wasn't about to fall to pieces.

I stared down at Maya's unconscious body, I had to reach out to the others and get them to come and help her, the longer she was stuck under there the worse off she would be, she needed to be pulled free. I had the idea to reach out through the Force and contact Jay, but before I was able to I was jerked from my thoughts. Literally.

"Let's go." He forced me to walk with him, half dragging me as I was forced to leave my wounded friend behind. I hated leaving her like that, but what could I do? If I tried anything Grievous would kill me and I would rather be alive and let someone else save my friend than try to be a hero with tombstone courage.

He led me out of the room and through the corridors, once again threatening me as I tried to call for Jay and Marcus when I saw them. "Guys! Go to the st orage room! Maya-"

"Shut it!" The General growled, bringing my saber closer to my exposed throat. However my call had been enough, I had gotten their attention and they gasped when they saw me.

"Cora!" They both shouted in unison, I could hear the shock in their voices and sense their growing worry which was soon turning into panic.

Grievous let out a cruel chuckle. "Don't worry children, I won't keep your friend any longer than I need to and if you hurry you might be able to watch as I escape!"

"Let her go!" Marcus commanded.

"She is my ticket out of here, I am not going to let her go because of you boy! Now quiet or she dies!" That silenced the two of them. "Good, now feel free to blow up the base, I won't be needing it anymore." With that he took me to the turbolift and we went up to the surface.

"You won't get away with this you know." I stated, sounding calmer than I felt, as he pushed me out of the lift and we saw a battle raging before us between the masters and the droids.

"I already have." If Grievous could smirk I'm sure that's what he would be doing right now.

He led me to the edged of where the battle was going down and I was able to see all the carnage that had been going on while the others and I had been trying to find the generator. The bodies of clones were strewn across the ground and dismantled droid parts were scattered everywhere. I gasped when I saw a clone die only a foot in front of me.

"Oh no." I knew death was part of war but until now I'd never actually seen someone die right before my eyes and I jumped as I heard that gravelly voice in my ear once again.

"Scream." He instructed.

"No." I shook my head. He didn't reply, instead he let go of me with one arm and punched me! I screeched and groaned in pain, getting the attention of everyone around us and as Grievous shouted the fighting stopped.

I saw the look on Alexa's face when she saw me, it was the first time I had seen her look genuinely terrified. "Cora!" Her blue eyes turned fierce as she glared at the cyborg who was holding me hostage. "Let. Her. Go." Her clone squadron now had their blasters toward us, ready to shoot at Grievous if he harmed me.

"Ha! This youngling is my way out of here, if any of you Jedi try something I'll kill her!"

"No! Leave her alone you monster!" My masters anger and concern for me only seemed to be humorous to him and I looked at her sadly.

"Master please don't worry about me, just don't let him get away!"

"Quiet!" He held my lightsaber up to my throat again, forcing me to tip my head back so I wasn't cut. "Now what's it going to be? My escape or another dead Jedi?"

Alexa stared at me, her blue eyes full or worry while I tried to tell her just forget about me and stop Grievous using my golden coloured eyes. I watched as she sighed softly and bowed her head, I sighed too as I knew what she was going to do. "Stand down men." She ordered and the clones glanced at each other before lowering their weapons.

"Good, now if you will excuse us." He shoved me forward again, causing me to stumble. I whimpered and looked pleadingly at my master. I needed help and fast!

He pulled me past everyone and they all stared at us before following as we went to Grievous's ship which already a droid crew ready to go. "Alright this is the end of the line, Jedi. Now Arnjard, watch as your padawan dies! Down with the Jedi!"

Before I could react I felt an incredible pain rip through me, I looked down and saw what he had done. He stabbed me and now my own lightsaber had gone straight through me, plunged into my back only to slice through my skin, tissue and muscles and was now protruded through my stomach. I screamed! The scream, just at my lightsaber had, tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human. The blood drained from my face and instead collected on the shirt Marcus had leant me, something told me he wouldn't be getting it back!

Everything suddenly seemed slower and I collapsed to the ground and I was vaguely aware of my lightsaber which was now deactivated and lying on the ground beside me and I fell forward from my knees, landing face first in the dirt. I heard more screams followed by hurried footsteps, blaster fire and the sound of a ship leaving. People came to kneel next to me, I could hear them talking to me but their voices all blended together and I couldn't tell who was speaking. I felt myself being rolled over on to my back and I was carefully pulled into someone's arms.

"No Cora! Come on stay with us!" I managed to make out the voice of Master Skywalker.

"Keep your eyes open, stay strong Cora!" Jay encouraged. I forced my eyes open and looked around blearily, as I did I saw that it was Marcus who was holding me. My eyes started to close again and I felt like I was losing this struggle.

"Cora please! Keep your eyes open, don't close them!" I heard Alexa and felt her warm hand encompass mine, holding it tightly.

"M-Master...?" I questioned, softly.

"That's it Cora, focus on my voice."

"Ale...xa...! I-I don't wanna die...!" I was barely able to get the words out.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're not going to die, I promise you!" If I was stronger I would have commented on what my master had just called me, but right now I was just glad she cared about me and was so certain that I wasn't going to die.

"Marcus..." I croaked and he leaned over a little more to look at me.

"What is it Cora?"

"I'm sorry... About the shirt..." I trailed off and he gave a laugh, but I could tell he was upset.

"Don't worry about it, just save your strength." He said softly and moved my hair out of my eyes. I stared up into his and I saw his dreamy eyes that were filled with such concern for me. We almost had a moment but I could feel my grip on reality fading.

My bloody muscle quivered, my consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of my mind drawing me into sweet oblivion. My eyes which had been slowly closing, shut and I slowly fell into unconsciousness. The last words I was able to decipher echoing in my head:

"Stay with me Cora... We need you...! ...I need you..!"

Then I felt nothing.

 **Marcus POV**

Jay and I managed to destroy all the droids and they were now all in pieces, fizzing and sparking. I smirked, despite my slight breathlessness, feeling victorious. We had done well, but I wondered why the girls hadn't returned.

"Maya and Cora should be back by now." Jay said, starting to sound worried. "I hope they are ok..."

"They're probably fine Jay, but let's go back and find them just to make sure." I suggested. Jay nodded and we started walking back where we had last seen the other two padawans. We were almost to the storage room when we heard voices.

"Let's go." We kept walking to were the voices were coming from, increasing out pace until we were running.

"Guys! Go to the storage room! Maya-"

"Shut it!" We soon came to the room and what we saw shocked us; Cora was being held captive with a lightsaber to her throat by a monster of twisted flesh and metal. This must be the one they came to capture, General Grievous.

"Cora!" Jay and I both shouted in unison, I worried for the blue girl, what was he going to do to her? What did he want her for? Was he going to kill her?! The cyborg chuckled wickedly.

"Don't worry children, I won't keep your friend any longer than I need to and if you hurry you might be able to watch as I escape!"

"Let her go!" I ordered, I wasn't going to let this guy take her anywhere.

"She is my ticket out of here, I am not going to let her go because of you boy! Now quiet or she dies!" We didn't want her hurt so Jay and I went quiet, this seemed to please him.

"Good, now feel free to blow up the base, I won't be needing it anymore." Without another word he dragged Cora off into the lift, I was able to see the pleading look of Cora's face before the doors slid shut and hid them from view.

"Come on, let's go save Cora from Grievous!" We started running to another turbolift.

"Where is Maya? She should be back from whatever she was looking for in that storage room." We stopped running when we saw the droids the droids, they glanced at each other and then looked at us.

"Hands up!"

"No." Jay shook his head.

"Then open fire at them!" One of the droids commanded and they started shooting at us! Jay immediately activated his lightsaber and used the green blade do deflect the red bolts of energy.

"Oh great this is what we just need right now!" Jay said sarcastically.

I started shooting back and Jay used his lightsaber, cutting some of the droids into pieces, but the rest kept shooting at us.

"There are too many of them!" I cried.

"Well what should we do?"

I then realised there was a elevator right beside us and I knew it was our only option. "Come on, we're getting out of here!" I pressed the button for the elevator, once the doors opened we backed into the lift and kept shooting at the droids until the doors closed, as soon as they did I pressed another button to take us to the surface. We had to hurry!

"I hope grievous doesn't hurt Cora." I murmured, glancing at the young Jedi next to me. "Do you think he will hurt her?"

" I don't know Marcus."

"He better not." I growled.

I don't know why, but I had gained a certain protectiveness of my new friends and the Pantoran girl had me curious, she was a hard one to read at times. Strong and brave, yet quiet and shy. I wanted to get to know her and even though I wouldn't know her for very long I would remember her for some time after she left. When she left she would leave here alive, I had to make sure of that!

A the doors opened and we walked out of the elevator, we picked our way through the remains of those who had been killed and destroyed in the battle, weaving through the bodies of deceased clones and smouldering piles of droid parts. We quickly went out of the base the sunlight hit our faces when we were out, it was warmer, but I was forced to blink a few times so my eyes could adjust to the light. I saw Alexa, Anakin and the clones standing around and Grievous still had the lightsaber up to Cora's throat.

The General was speaking to Alexa and she looked worried that he would do something to Cora and not let Cora go. Then I heard Alexa order the clones to stand down, the clones glanced at each other then did as they were told, lowering their weapons.

"Good." Grievous nodded. "Now if you will excuse us." The cyborg shoved Cora and they started walking to Grievous's ship. Everyone followed them, wanting to watch and see what he was going to do, in hopes of intervening if he tried anything. Cora and the General got to the ship and they turned around facing all of us. "Now Arnjard watch as your padawan dies! Down with the Jedi!" Grievous put the lightsaber straight through Cora! My eyes widened in shock and terror!

"Nooo!" Alexa screamed.

"Cora!" I howled. Jay's jaw dropped and I saw that he was furious!

Cora collapsed to the ground, she fell forward onto her knees and landed face first into the dirt. The Alexa, Anakin, Jay and I ran over to Cora. Plo ordered the clones to fire at Grievous's ship and they did as they were told, giving it everything they had, but it wasn't enough. Grievous's ship them took off.

Jay and I fell on our knees beside Cora. She was bleeding out, her blue blood staining the shirt I had let her borrow. I quickly grabbed her and gently turned her over, pulling her into my lap.

"No Cora! Come on stay with us!" Anakin pleaded.

"Keep your eyes open, stay strong Cora!" Jay encouraged. Cora's eyes opened for a couple of seconds and then started to close again.

"Cora please! Keep your eyes open, don't close them!" Alexa took her padawan's hand and held it tightly.

"M-Master...?" Cora murmured weakly.

"That's it Cora, focus on my voice."

"Ale...xa...! I-I don't wanna die...!"

"Don't worry sweetie, you're not going to die, I promise you!" I saw the Togrutan increase her grip on the young girl's hand. The others seemed shocked by what she had just called her, but despite myself I couldn't help thinking it was kind of sweet.

"Marcus..." I was shocked when I heard her say my name and I scooted closer to her.

"What is it Cora?"

"I'm sorry... About the shirt..." I barked a bitter and sad laugh.

"Don't worry about it, just save your strength." I murmured and gently brushed her purple hair out of her eyes, which were struggling to stay open. I stared into the yellow orbs, they were going dim and the light they held was starting to fade, we were losing her!

The colour was also draining from her face and my pants were becoming wet and sticky from her blood, they would no doubt have a large blue stain on them after this as the blood poured out of her.

"Stay with me Cora ... We need you...I need you." Alexa said, her voice raw with emotion. However our pleading wasn't enough, her eyes fell closed. "No! Cora wake up please!"

Anakin glanced around at the clones, by now the droids who had been left had begun firing us, forcing the clones to return fire and protect us. "Medic!" He shouted and one of them ran over. "Help her, now!" The clone nodded, and started doing what he could, but it was clear she needed better than what he had here if he was going to save her.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Kade said and looked to me. "Kid, do you know where there's a hospital?"

"We have a doctor in our village, but they won't be able to save her there, they don't have the equipment, her best bet is to be taken to whatever ship she came here on. After all she said it was a Republic cruiser, you have an infirmary on there, correct?"

"Yes." Alexa nodded.

"Good, get her there."

"But it's going to be over an hour to get her to the village then another half an hour to get her to the Defiant! She might not have that long!"

"Then we need to get moving!" Kade said.

"You're right." She nodded then Anakin paled.

"Where's Maya?!"

"We don't know Anakin." I replied then I felt Cora stir slightly. She was coming to again!

"M... Maya is still in the base... In a storage room... Metal shelving fell on top of her and now she's... She's stuck under the shelves...!" Cora mumbled.

We all looked at each other, shock and horror on our faces. How was Maya? What condition was she in? How seriously was she hurt?

"Cora, how badly was she hurt?" Jay asked.

"Don' know... S-Sorry." She slurred before slipping into unconsciousness again. I looked at the Jedi masters as to what we were going to do now since I had no idea and I could feel myself starting to panic. Cora was badly wounded and Maya was being crushed under metal shelves as we spoke, we had to do something!

"Jay and I will go get Maya." Anakin decided.

"And Marcus and I will bring Cora back to the village." Alexa said then looked to Kade and Plo. "Master Plo, could you and Kade finish up here?"

"Of course." He nodded. Jay and Anakin then stood up.

"Let's go find Maya." Anakin said. I watched as the two of them went back inside the base, then turned my attention to the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Come on we need to get Cora back to the village." I carefully pushed Cora forward and Alexa stood and picked her up. I then got up and watched as Alexa held Cora in her arms and carried her back to the speeder hey had used to get here. I noticed that Cora's lightsaber was still on the ground so I picked it up and went over to the speeder, where Alexa had carefully put her padawan in it. "I've got to find another speeder and then I'll meet you make at the village, Alexa."

"Ok Marcus, I'll see you there." Alexa got in the speeder and started it up, within seconds Cora and Alexa were gone, speeding away through the forest. I went to find my speeder, it was just where I left it, so I hoped onto it and flew as fast as I could to the village, determined to get back and make sure Cora was alright. When I got to the village I skidded to a stop and jumped off the speeder then went to find Alexa and Cora.

There were a few clones that had also come back to help and as I looked around I saw Alexa and ran over to her. "Alexa?" She turned around to face me, but my friend was no longer in her arms. "Where's Cora?" I immediately wanted to know.

"She is on my fighter and I'm preparing to take her back to my cruiser."

"Can I go with her?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?" I wanted to go with her, I had to!

"My fighter can only carry two."

"But-"

"I'll take him." We turned to look at one of the clones who had returned. "There will still be ships to pick up the rest of the men."

"Very well then Captain Jaxx. Take young Marcus here and follow us." She nodded her head then got into her fighter, giving us a quick wave, and I could see Cora slumped forward in the other seat.

"Please be ok." I whispered. I turned around and the captain led me towards the other ship, however I stopped before we got inside as I remembered something. "Captain sir? There's something I need to get, if I get it really quick will you wait for me?"

"Sure, but you better hurry if you want to see Padawan Masin, she's in bad shape."

"I know, but thanks sir." I turned on my heel and raced to my house.

I sprinted all the way to my house and went straight upstairs to where Cora's tunics were in the laundry. Grabbing them I headed back, thumping loudly down the stairs only to be stopped when I reached the front door.

"Marcus where have you been and where are you going?" It was mom and she wasn't happy.

"Mom I really can't talk right now, I have to go!" She was standing in front of the door, keeping me from going out. I had to get past her, I needed to get back to that ship and go to the cruiser!

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what you are planning on doing."

"I am going to a Republic cruiser with Alexa's clone captain-"

"What?! You are doing no such thing! What's gotten into you?!"

"Cora could die!" I shouted. She stared at me shocked.

"W-What...?! You mean that blue girl? What happened?!"

"I'll explain later, just move!" I pushed her out of the way and kept running out the door!

"Marcus!" I heard her calling after me, but I ignored it. I had somewhere else I needed to be.

I covered the uneven ground with a great galloping gait that suggested my ankles were made of tightly coiled springs rather than the sinew and bone that everyone else has. Each one of my mighty strides were worth at least two of the average human's. The ground blurred beneath me as I dashed to where the captain was still standing, coming to a halt just in front of him.

"Got what you wanted?" He asked. I nodded breathlessly. "Good, then let's go." He walked on to the ship and I followed him. He then flew the ship out of the atmosphere and piloted us to the Republic cruiser that belonged to Alexa, which she had apparently named the "Defiance" and as soon as the ship docked I was standing and ready to go. "Come on, I'll lead you to the sick bay." He did just that.

As we speed walked through the ship I had to admit there were times when I looked around in awe, I had never been on such a large ship before, and its complexity and size amazed me. There was one time when I nearly lost the captain amongst the other clones and took a wrong turn, but he found me and got me on the right path. By the time we got back to the sick bay, I was rather embarrassed to say it, but I was more than a little worn out. However, I immediately forgot my fatigue when I saw Cora floating in a bacta tank. I walked over to the glass divider where Alexa was standing, watching her padawan.

"What kept you?" She asked, her voice was quiet.

"I had to get Cora's tunic so I could give it back to her." I replied, not taking my eyes off my friend.

"I see." She glanced at the Jedi robes in my hands, before looking back up at my face. "She woke up and was asking for you."

"Really?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Yes." She nodded. We then fell silent and I took the time to really take in the Pantoran's appearance.

I looked to her face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was in a straight line, she appeared to be almost expressionless, yet she still looked peaceful. The dirt that had been on her from the fall was gone and she had been cleaned up. Her hair drifted in the bacta, looking like a spiders thread blowing in the breeze as it slowly moved occasionally. I then noticed she had been stripped down to a white crop top and white undies, though I made sure that my eyes didn't linger anywhere that was inappropriate and instead found they were drawn to the hole in her stomach. I nearly heaved at the sight of if. It was like a tunnel going all the way through it and if I had been able to bring myself to look hard enough I knew I would be able to see all the way through to the other side. I could see where the flesh at the edges of the hole had been burned and charred from the lightsaber and I felt anger bubble up inside me. I wanted Grievous to pay for this!

But a hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. "You shouldn't see her like this, she wouldn't want you to, and you've had a big day. Why don't you go and take a seat just outside and I'll let you know when they're taking her out?"

The Jedi suggested, but I shook my head.

I watched for what seemed like hours as Cora stay suspended in the jelly-like substance that was meant to be slowly healing her. As she gently bobbed slightly it almost seemed as if she wasn't real, just a blue angel floating on a cloud, but however much I enjoyed looking at her beauty I wanted to see her awake. Or at least somewhere that I could touch her and feel that she was alive. Wait. Why am I suddenly caring about her so much? When did I start thinking she was beautiful? What's happening to me? Uh! Never mind that, it's Cora I needed to be worried about, not me.

I'm not sure which ached more, my feet or my heart. It was my fault she was like this. If I had gone with her to check on Maya then maybe, just maybe, Cora wouldn't have been hurt. Maybe I would have been used as a hostage instead or maybe we could have contacted Master Plo and Kade like we were instructed to do.

I had a bad case of the guilts and it was only getting worse the longer Cora stayed unconscious.

However my heart started racing when I saw Cora's toes twitch! She was waking up! The others noticed and she was soon pulled from the tank, then she was taken to another room where she was dried off, put into a hospital gown and brought into a room in a bed. All the while I had been pacing in an abandoned hallway until Alexa told me that Cora was resting well and that I should come and see my friend.

I slowly walked to the door and peaked inside. I saw Cora lying down on the bed and I cautiously went over to her, she still looked peaceful. Her purple hair framed her face and her eyes were still closed. I kneeled down and took her hand in my trembling one, it wasn't as warm as it should have been, but it wasn't freezing either. She looked so fragile like this, she seemed nothing like the strong, lightsaber-wielding padawan she had been just a few hours earlier.

"I'm so sorry Cora. I wish you hadn't been hurt... But you're gonna be alright now. Your master is gonna make sure of it. Just... Please wake up." I held on to her hand just that little bit tighter. My eyes then widened and my lips curled into a smile. Cora began murmuring in her sleep and her golden eyes fluttered open. I couldn't help grinning as her head turned slightly and she looked at me.

"M...Marcus?" Her voice was barely a whisper and I had to lean closer to hear her.

"Yes Cora, it's me. I'm here."

"I-I..."

"Hush. Don't talk, save your strength."

"But... Where am I?"

"You're on the Defiance."

"How-"

"Alexa brought you back here." I cut her off, already knowing what she had been going to ask. She frowned softly and I wondered why. "What's wrong? Apart from the obvious." I added, smirking.

"Why am I still alive?"

I had no idea what to say, so I just told her the truth. "Alexa took you back to the village in her speeder and then flew you here where they put you in a bacta tank for a while. Alexa and the medical staff here saved you." She nodded her head ever so slightly in understanding, but I could see what looked like tears collecting in her eyes.

"I was so sure I was going to die." She whispered and the tears spilled onto her pale blue cheeks.

"No, no. We would never let you die, I promise." I sat up a little and gently reached over to giver her a hug. I got her to calm down and wiped her tears away then the two of us fell silent until Cora spoke again.

"W-Will I ever see you again?"

"I... I don't know, Cora, we might see each other again. Now rest, your going to be ok Cora." I assured her.

I was about to get up when I realised there was one last thing I wanted to do before I left, so I decided to remain kneeling. Taking a silent breath I slowly leaned into Cora and placed my lips against hers. I couldn't believe I actually got the nerve to do this, I was kissing Cora! I felt her lips and they were small, yet full of warmth and they almost trembled a little, no doubt because she was nervous. I could feel her heart beating in her chest, just the same as mine was. We were both terrified, yet neither of us wanted to pull away immediately.

The kiss didn't feel like I had expected it to, it wasn't like others described their first kisses as being. There were no fireworks, sparks or fanfare in the background. It was just us. Just me and this little Pantoran girl whom I had somehow or another developed a major crush on over the past two days. The kiss was soft and slow, a small yet warm kiss and I couldn't have asked for anything better. It wasn't fiery or passionate, it was a little clumsy and showed just how inexperienced we were at this, but it held something greater than anything else. Sincerity.  
I slowly pulled back from the kiss and let go. I felt a little out of breath from doing that, despite the fact that I don't think it was very long. I stared down at Cora who was looking up at me shocked.

"Goodbye Cora, I'm sure we'll meet again someday." I stood up and walked out of the room, smiling at Alexa as she was standing at the door. She looked back at me and smiled softly. "Goodbye Alexa."

"Goodbye Marcus and thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." I nodded and she went into the room. I saw her go straight over to Cora's bed and hug her gently, no doubt relieved her padawan was alive, and I could swear Cora smiled at me one last time before the doors closed. I stared at the doors for another moment and sighed softly. "Bye Cora." With that I turned to the captain who had been waiting and he took me home.

 **Jay POV**

Anakin and I went into the base to look for Maya and questions were beginning to circle around in my mind; how long has Maya been stuck underneath those shelves? Was she alright? Was she hurt? What am I saying? Metal shelving fell on her and they aren't light, of course she was hurt! But how bad? I hoped to the Force that she hadn't been killed in this accident! Well actually... I wouldn't say they fell on her by accident, somebody must have pushed them on top of Maya.

I felt myself getting more and more nervous about the state of my girlfriend. When the lift stopped we got our and I began to speed walk to the storage room with Anakin going faster to keep up with me. Once we got to the storage room we walked in and immediately started looking around for Maya, it didn't take long for us to find where the shelves that had fallen down.

"Maya must be under there!" I ran over and tried lifting the metal shelving, but it was just to heavy to lift it. "It's too heavy to lift, we can't get Maya out!" I said turning to Anakin. "How are we going to get her out?"

"I'll use the the force to lift it off of Maya, once I do that pull her out from under it. Alright?" Anakin said. I nodded my head, anxious to get Maya out from underneath that death trap. Anakin used the force and the metal shelves starting lifting off the floor. I kneeled down to look under it and saw Maya, she didn't look good. I quickly got on my knees and crawled underneath, I reached forward and put gently grabbed her and pulled her out. As soon as she was safe Anakin dropped the shelves and they landed with a bang, giving me a fright and making me jump.

I held Maya close to me and snuggled with her for a moment before I moved her hair out of her face. She had several bruises, there was a big bruise on the side of her head, one in each side of her cheeks and a large gash under her eye which was still seeping blood. Her tunic now had a few rips and tears in it and through it I could see she had received not only more bruises but also cuts. Her left arm was bent out of shape and it didn't look right, I had the bad feeling that it was broken. I cradled her in my arms feeling tears prick at my eyes, this was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry Maya, I shouldn't have left you here on your own. I should have stayed, then you wouldn't have faced Grievous alone and you would never have been hurt. I'm sorry." I whispered. Then there was a mumble and my eyes widened when I saw it was coming from Maya.

"J...Jay?" I saw Maya peek open her blue eyes and I smiled, sighing in relief. "Jay is that you?" My smiled widened as she looked up at me.

"Yes Maya it's me, how are you feeling?" I winced internally, what a stupid question.

"I'm sore...!"

"I'm so sorry Maya...! I should have stayed with you, I should never have left you here alone!"

"I-It's ok...! ...Where are Marcus and Cora?"

"They have gone back to the village, Maya."

"Is Marcus ok?" Maya mumbled. I found it interesting that she was concerned about the other boy, but then I realised she must have been worried about him because he was just a civilian.

"Yeah, Maya, Marcus is ok." I nodded.

"W... What about Cora is s... She ok?" Oh Force, how could I tell her that Cora had come just inches away from death? The two of them were friends, she'd be devastated and this wasn't the time for her to get upset. Still I couldn't lie to her...

"No... Maya. Cora is hurt." I admitted.

"What? Will she be ok?" I could sense her panic rising.

"I don't know Maya."

"She has to be! She's my friend, I can't loose her! ...J..Jay?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Is anyone here with you?"

"Anakin is here."

"Where?" She asked, glancing around trying to see him.

"He is right here." Anakin kneeled down beside us.

"A...Anakin? Are you there?"

"I'm here Maya." He said moving into her line of sight and taking her hand.

"Is Cora going to die?" Maya asked getting worried.

"No Maya Cora isn't going to die and neither are you.

"You're lying Skywalker. I hate it when you lie."

"I'm not lying squirt, you're going to be just fine and so is Cora."

I had expected Maya to growl at him for calling her squirt, but instead she started to squirm in my lap and groan in pain. "My arm hurts... So does the rest of me for that matter...! Uh... I... I'm tired..." I could see that her eyes were starting to close.

"I know you are Maya, but you've got to stay awake." I shook her a small bit.

"I can't keep my eyes open Jay... Please let me sleep..."

"Try! Please don't close them!"

"It hurts..." She moaned.

"Maya everything is going to be ok. I promise." Anakin said. Just try and stay awake until we get you out of here, ok Maya?" She didn't answer. "Maya?" I looked down at Maya and saw her eyes were closed. Maya had passed out.

I sighed and looked to the Jedi beside me. "Come on let's get Maya out of here." Anakin carefully took Maya out of my arms and held on to her gently, allowing me to stand up and we walked out of the storage room. "Let's just hope we don't see any battle droids." I murmured and he nodded in agreement. I had the feeling that Kade and Plo Koon had finished them all off, but we still needed to watch ourselves and be careful.

As we travelled through the corridors to the turbolift I couldn't stop feeling bad for leaving Maya In that storage room, if I hadn't done that then she would be fine right now! It's my fault that she's hurt! I'm a terrible boyfriend. I don't know what I would do if anything else happened to Maya, I love her. She makes me happy, I live to see her smile, but seeing her hurt like this makes me feel sad and guilty that I left her in that storage room on her own. What was I thinking?! She's not a Jedi for pete sake! She's still just a padawan like me and I left her alone in a Separatist base! I must have been out of my mind! Well... At least now I can make sure that it doesn't happen again. From now on whenever we go on a mission she is not going to be out of my sight, not even for a minute!

There were no signs of battle droids, it looked like Marcus and I destroyed all those that were meant to be on the level along with Maya and Cora before... Before they were both hurt. The rest must have gone top-side and were taken out during the battle up there. Speaking of being top-side, we were almost out if the base and just as we were about to walk out the doors I heard a soft groaning sound. At first I wondered if it was a clone who hadn't actually been killed but as I looked around I saw all of them who were down were definitely dead. Then I realised who it was and looked at the girl Anakin was carrying, the groaning was coming from Maya. Her eyes were fluttering, as if they were trying to fully open, but just couldn't manage to do it.

"A-Anakin?" He looked down at her and I knew he was feeling the same pang of sorrow in his heart that I was in mine.

"Yes Maya."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"For what Maya?" Her master was confused.

"F... For getting..." Maya didn't finish as she passed out again.

We walked out of the base and it looked like the other Jedi had done a good job taking care of things. I now knew for certain that there was no way any droid was left functioning and that this place was now safe, not only for us while we were still here, but also for the people who lived on this planet. People like Marcus and his family, they would no longer have to endure the tyranny of the Separatists.

"I'm going to bring Maya back to the ship." Anakin murmured, making me look up at him.

"Can I come with you?" I asked, wanting to stay with Maya.

"You can come, but you need to ask your master first." He nodded to Master Plo who was conversing with Commanded Wolfe. I sighed.

"Ok." I walked over to the two of them, picking my way over the bodies of the dead clones, being careful not to step on them. "Master Plo?" He turned around.

"Yes Jay? Did you find the other Padawan?"

"Yes Master, we did, and Master Skywalker is going to bring Maya back to his ship. I was wondering if I could I go with him and watch Maya? Please?"

"Why?"

"I'm worried about her master." I replied honestly.

"I see... The two of you are friends, are you not?"

"Yes master."

"And you are worried about her because she is injured correct?" I nodded. "How badly?"

"Very. She was pinned under all those shelves, just like Cora said, and she has cuts and bruises, even a broken arm! So please, sir, let me go with her. I want to be with her in case... In case something goes wrong."

"I see... It sounds to me like Cora was in worse shape, so why are you more worried about Maya than Cora?"

"Because she is injured and I care about her! I mean of course I care about both of them, but I'm worried about Maya because she is my girlfriend!" I saw Master Plo's mask move and I could only imagine just how shocked he looked underneath it.

Wait a minute! Did just tell master plo that Maya was my girlfriend?! Oh man, he's going to kill me! How could I just blurt that out?! Force I'm stupid!

"Maya Plantshock is your girlfriend?!"

"Yes master." I replied softly, nodding my head.

"Does Skywalker know anything about this?"

"No master he doesn't." I lied.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No master." I lied again. I hated lying to him, but what could I do? If I told him the truth then it wouldn't just be Maya and I in trouble but also Anakin, Alexa, Rendal and Cora. I couldn't let them get into trouble for not telling my master or reporting us! Oh gosh, what if Master Plo reports us?!

As if reading my mind my master looked at me and sighed. "Jay... I might have to tell the council about this...!" I looked at him my heart was racing, pounding loudly in my chest. Maya and I will be expelled if the council finds out, oh gosh we will be in so much trouble!

I tried not to freak out much, if I did then Plo would sense it and that wasn't something I needed right now, so for the moment I just went along with it, after all he said "might" not "will" so there is a chance that he won't tell them. "I understand, master."

"For now, however, you may go with Master Skywalker." I smiled at him, grateful.

"Thank you master." I bowed and went back to Anakin. "Master Plo said I could come with you."

"Ok then let's get back to the Resolute." The two of us got into the smaller ship where walked into a small room that I knew to be a sort of tiny infirmary of sorts and Anakin put the still unconscious Maya down on the table against the wall, securing her so she wouldn't slip off it.  
I wanted to stay with her, but Anakin said I had to go and buckle in until we were in space so I did. He quickly went and started it then we lifted off the ground before flying out of the atmosphere and into space.

I hope Master Plo doesn't tell the council about Maya and I, I can't afford to be expelled from the Jedi, I would have no where to go. I have been at the Temple for as long as I can remember and I have no idea where my family is now. If I were to get expelled then I'd have to live on the streets, something I don't want to do.

As soon as we were in space I unbuckled myself from the seat I had been in and went back to my girlfriend, kneeling down beside her so I could gently kiss her forehead. As if things weren't already bad enough, now I've gone and put our careers at risk. I don't know if I should tell Maya that I told my master about us. She wouldn't like it, for obvious reasons, and I don't like thinking about what she'd do if she found out. She'd probably yell and scream at me then dump me and never forgive me for it. Mind you if we do get expelled she at least has the right to now why before we get kicked out.

I sighed as I looked at my girlfriend's face. This mission had been a downright failure. Lots of lives were lost, clones were killed and injured, Cora was stabbed and Maya had been crushed by metal shelving. My friend was injured, my girlfriend is hurt and Grievous got away. This mission was a total fail. I was then reminded of another thing that had gone wrong; we hadn't said a proper goodbye to our new friend Marcus. Well maybe Cora had been able to I don't know. It saddened me that Maya and I never got to say goodbye to Marcus, I wish we had, after all we might not see him again. He was a nice kid and I liked him, I think it was safe to say we all did, even Cora despite the bucket of water he woke her up with. Thinking of that made me chuckle, what a rude awakening that must have been.

I was then called back to the cockpit by Anakin and as I looked through the viewport I saw a Jedi cruiser up ahead, the Resolute. We soon docked then Maya was moved onto a stretcher and carried to the on board infirmary where she had the bones in her arm realigned and a cast put on it along with having her other cuts cleaned and bandaged with bacta patches before being put onto another bed. I then felt the ship speed up and when I looked out the window I saw that we had made the jump to hyperspace. Once again I took Maya's hand on her good arm and I gently rubbed slow circles on the back of it.

"We're going home Maya." I whispered. We are going back to Coruscant, you're going to be ok I promise you." I kissed her forehead and stood up and there was a chair and I sat down in it. I stared at Maya's bruised and battered face and my eyes started to get heavy. They soon closed and I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 33:The Infirmary

**Maya POV**

I woke up with a sore head, feeling dizzy. I looked around blearily with hazy vision before I blinked a few times to get my eyesight back to normal. Where am I? I wondered and continued to try and take in my surroundings. I found myself lying in bed that wasn't my own and it wasn't in a spare room at Marcus house. I honestly had no idea where I was. I looked around the room and saw Skywalker sitting on a chair, he was asleep and he was snoring a bit.

"Skywalker? Wake up." I said in an attempt to rouse him, however he continued to sleep. "Earth to Skywalker! Come in Skywalker!" I hissed, but still nothing. He wasn't waking up. I moved across the bed to get a little closer to Skywalker. I was just close enough to reach him, so I leaned out of the bed and slapped him! His eyes were wide as he woke up with a shock and no doubt some pain from me slapping him.

"What in the world?!" He shook his head and looked at me.

"Wakey, wakey Skywalker." I said giving a small smile. I couldn't help chuckling as I saw how red his face was from me slapping him and the faint lines of my hand print on his cheek.

"Why did you slap me Maya?" He asked rubbing his cheek to get rid of the pain.

"Because you were asleep and I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't."

"So you hit me?" He asked.

"Yep." I nodded my head. "Sorry, but you were annoying me with your snoring, Skywalker."

"I was not snoring Maya. I couldn't have been, I don't snore.

"Yes you do Anakin, you are right beside me and I could hear you snoring clear as a bell." I smirked and he rubbed his cheek again.

"That was sore Maya."

"Aw poor Skywalker." I mocked.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You know you shouldn't be the one to talk about sleeping, you've been doing that since the mission yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded, then I noticed my arm started to hurt. I leaned my head back against the pillow and groaned in pain. "Your arm hurts?" I nodded. "Do you me to get a medical dro-"

"No Skywalker." I cut him off. "I don't need one."

"Maya if your in pain the medical droid should come."

"No, I'll be fine." He sighed in defeat.

"Ok then Maya."

"Where are we anyway?"

"In the halls of healing."

"In the Jedi Temple?" I asked surprised, he merely nodded his head.

"How did I get here?"

"I flew you to the Resolute then we came back to the Temple and Brough you here. So you could rest and recover."

"Oh I see." I said sighing. "When can I leave?"

"Not until your better Maya."

"But I am better Skywalker, now I want to leave." I argued.

"No Maya, you're hurt so you're not leaving." I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning away from Anakin. "I'm just glad to see that your ok Maya." Anakin mumbled I looked at him again. "I was worried about you Maya."

"You're always worried about me Skywalker, you're like an overprotective father. Always worried that I will get hurt."

"Well you did get hurt this time!" He snapped before shaking his head. "Jay was worried about you as well, you know. ...You're lucky to be alive now Maya." He murmured, sombrely.

"If jay and I didn't get to you as soon as we did you would probably be dead." I raised my eyebrows at him and gave a dirty look.

"Probably be dead? Well thanks Skywalker, you just made me feel a whole lot better." I rolled my eyes. "Well whatever." Shrugging off his concern I decided to change the subject. "Where is Jay?" I asked.

"He went to his quarters he wanted to have a shower." I nodded my head.

"What about Cora, where is she?" Anakin looked me, his eyes showed concern.

"Cora was badly injured after you were hit by those shelves in the storage room. She was stabbed with a lightsaber." My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"You don't remember Jay telling you about Cora being hurt in back in that storage room?" I shook my head.

"No I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Is Cora going to be ok?" I asked, worried for her.

"Cora is going to be alright." He swung his legs over the bed and took my good hand, holding it.

"I can't lose her she is my friend."

"Cora is going to be ok Maya. I promise." I gave a small sort of a smile, grateful for his words.

I didn't reply however, instead I looked down and stayed silent for a few minutes.

I really wanted to see Cora, but if I get out of this stupid bed with skywalker around he'll flip out and make me get back into bed and stay here, so the question is: how do I get out of this bed without Skywalker knowing? ...Got it!

"Anakin?"

"Yeah Maya?"

"Could go to my quarters and get my... My..." Think Maya, think! "My teddy bear...?" Teddy bear? Really Maya?! That's the best you could come up with?! I mentally berated myself. My fellow Jedi gave me a weird look as if wondering wondering whether or not my injuries extended to my head.

"Teddy bear?"

"Yes skywalker, I like to have my teddy bear when I don't feel very well or when I'm hurt. Ok?" He raised his eyebrows at me again.

"Where Is the teddy bear Maya?"

"It's under my pillow."

"Ok Maya, I'll go get your teddy bear." He stood up. "I'll be back soon Maya."

"Ok take your time Skywalker." I said and watched as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone I grinned to myself. He is going to kill me when he finds out there's no teddy bear under my pillow and that I tricked him. Oh well. I moved the bed sheets, swinging my legs out and setting my feet on the floor before I got out of the bed. However upon standing I started to feel dizzy and sparkles appeared in front of my eyes, so I blinked them away. These were the effect of standing to quickly when I hadn't stood up in a while which made sense if what Anakin said was true and that I have been asleep since yesterday. As I started to walk I felt my legs hurt, along with the rest of me, but I would be fine. I needed to see Cora.

I walked to the door and looked both ways to make sure Anakin wasn't coming back. When I saw the coast was clear I went left and walked through the hallways to find the room Cora was in. The floor felt cold since I was walking in my bear feet, not that anyone could blame me since I didn't think to put shoes on and I had no idea where they would be. No matter. I looked at all the rooms to see if I could find Cora, cautiously peaking inside, hoping that I didn't accidentally disturb another Jedi who was sick or injured.

Soon I had found the room that Cora was in and I looked in through the small window. My friend was lying in bed unconscious and I could she was connected up to a myriad of machines that were all doing who knows what. Her normally vibrant blue complexion now seemed to be lacking some colour and even her yellow facial markings didn't seem to stand out as much. My eyes were then drawn to her stomach which was bandaged up and I realised that must be where she was stabbed with the lightsaber. I felt myself start to get a little teary as I saw just how fragile and... Almost frail she looked. As I watched her I wanted to know who had done this and make them pay! But who...? Grievous!

I then noticed that Jay was in there, he was sitting in the chair next to her bed staring at Cora. I didn't want to walk in just yet and disturb him, he seemed to be having a moment to himself and it would be rude to interrupt. After watching for a few more minutes I just couldn't wait anymore, I also wanted to see Jay and hug him because I could do with a hug right now so I started gently tapping the window to get his attention. Jay turned his head and he saw me, I smiled and waved.

He looked shocked to see me and shaking his head got up from the seat quickly then walked to the door and came out. "Maya?" He asked before he pulled me into a hug. "Thank goodness your ok!" We then let go of each other, but still staying at arm's length. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see Cora, I was worried about her." My friend suddenly looked upset, just as he had before when he was sitting with Cora. "Jay are you ok?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah Maya I'm fine."

"Jay come on, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Maya." He replied quietly, I sighed.

"Ok Jay."

Suddenly there was a beeping noise, it was coming from the room Cora was in. The machines started beeping like mad!

"What's happening Jay?"

"I don't know Maya." Then droids came and they started rushing into the room and over to Cora! I started to get really worried. This is not good! Oh no...! No, no, no she can't! I looked at Jay, scared.

"Tell me this isn't happening Jay. She can't die, she just can't!" Tears started to fill my eyes. I started to panic as droids came in and out of the room, something was very wrong and I feared for my friend's life. More and more tears rolled rolled down my face as I tried to stifle my sobs as I chocked up. Jay pulled me close to him and I cried into his chest.

"It's ok Maya." He rubbed gentle circles on my back. "It's ok Maya, everything will be ok." I was upset and angry that Cora was hurt so badly and the more I thought about it the angrier I got, whoever was responsible for this terrible thing would die and by my hand!

"Who did this to Cora Jay? Who stabbed her?" I asked looking up into his blue eyes. I had a feeling who did it but I wanted to be sure that I was right.

"Grievous did it Maya, he stabbed Cora."

I was right. I let go of him and wiped the tears away, looking at my boyfriend determinedly. "We have to get him, Jay. He can't get away with this. He won't get away with this!"

"Maya, he is a monster! We can't just go after him ourselves!"

"Jay he stabbed Cora and now look at her! I won't let that monster get away this! I swear I will stop him!" More droids then went into the room and now we couldn't see what was going on inside as the curtains were pulled over the window, preventing us from looking in. I gazed at the padawan standing with me. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Maya th-" I cut him off before he could say any more.

"Do not say there is nothing wrong because there is something wrong, very wrong. Now tell me, I want to know what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you soon just not now."

"Oh come on! Our friend could be dying in there tell me what going on with you! Now!" He merely shook his head. I growled and I sighed. "Ok Jay." Then I heard my name being called. I turned my head and saw Anakin speed walking towards us. "Oh boy I'm in trouble." I murmured quietly.

The look on Anakin's face said that he was mad and that I was in trouble for getting out of bed. He stopped in front of Jay and He then crossed his arms. "Maya I told you not to get out of bed."

"Um sorry Anakin. You didn't get my teddy bear?" Jay looked at me confused.

"You know very well there was no teddy bear Maya." I gave him an innocent look.

"I'm sorry Anakin but I needed to see Cora."

Before Anakin could say anything else a few droids came out of the room next to us, but the beeping sound was still going off.

"What's going on in there?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know." Jay replied.

"There's something wrong with Cora." I murmured, trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to get a quick peek in through the door before it closed.

The machines that Cora was connected too were continuing though it sounded louder and droids came rushing in and out of the room. "Should we tell Alexa about this?"

"Yes. I'll go tell Alexa, you go back to your room, Maya, and get into bed."

"Anakin I'm fine."

"Do as your told Maya!" He snapped. "Jay make sure she goes back." My boyfriend nodded in compliance.

"As you wish Master Skywalker." I crossed my arms and Anakin walked away quickly to tell Alexa about Cora.

"I really hate Anakin sometimes." I grumbled as we walked back to the room I was currently staying in.

"He worries about Maya."

"I know he does, but sometimes he shouldn't be worried. He just gets overprotective sometimes and it gets annoying. He is like a overprotective father, I can't do anything without him getting worried." I sighed and we got back to the room. Once inside I walked over to the bed and sat on it then swung my legs onto the bed and lied down. "I hate being in a medical bed." Jay laughed at me fondly.

"You will be out of here soon Maya." He assured me.

"I hope so."

Jay sat down on the bed and looked at me. "What should we do?" I smiled and leaned in to him, placing my lips on top of his. Our lips moved slowly but something about it just wasn't right, it wasn't like all the other kisses we'd shared. I could sense there was something not right so I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Now that we're back here and away from everything will you tell me now what is wrong?" He suddenly seemed nervous and gave me a quick kiss before getting up from the bed.

"I... I told master Plo about us."

"What about us?" I asked, confused for a second until realised what he said. My jaw dropped and anger slowly started to boil inside me.

"What?! You told him?!"

"I'm sorry Maya."

"How could you tell him?!" I raised my voice.

"I didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out of my mouth!"

"It 'just slipped out'? How could you let it slip out?! Master plo is on the council for Force sake!"

"Maya I'm sorry, I-"

"I can't believe to told him jay! He will tell the other members about us and we will be in so much trouble! We will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

"Maya I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to tell him, honest!" He told a step towards me.

"No! Stay away from me Jay!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. "Did you tell him that Anakin, Alexa, Rendal and Cora know about us?"

"No I didn't tell him that they knew about us. I lied and told him they don't know."

"Well at least you did one thing right! For force sake jay! I'm so mad at you right now! I shouted.

"I am so so sorry!

"Just stop it! Get out!" I screeched at him. He sighed dejectedly then without another word he turned around and walked out.

I wanted to scream so bad! I started to tear up a bit my pushed my legs close to my chest and buried my head in my hands I can't believe Jay did that, I'm so mad at him.

Then there was a knock on the door, I looked up and Rendal walked in flashing me a small smile.

"Hi Rendal." I greeted.

"Hi Maya, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down in the nearby chair.

"Ok I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh right, I see. Have you seen Cora yet?"

"Yeah I've seen her."

"I haven't seen Alexa yet, is she ok? She isn't hurt or anything is she?" Rendal shook his head.

"No, Maya, Alexa is alright."

"That's good, at least a few of us were able to get away scott-free." I murmured.

"Indeed... Are you sure you're ok Maya?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied smiling. "I just really want to get out of here, I don't like it in here. I'm not doing anything." Rendal gave a bit of a chuckle.

"That's the point, you are suppose to be resting."

"I've got a lot of rest and I'm feeling a whole lot better so now I just want to leave."

"You will be out of here soon, Maya, don't you worry."

I smiled at him. "Has Jay come and seen you yet?"

"Yeah, Jay was here for a while." I sighed softly, remembering how our conversation had ended abruptly.

"So what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh... Are you sure everything is ok?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to get me to tell him about what happened between Jay and I, but I really felt that should stay private, at least for now.

"Yes, everything is fine Rendal."

"Well ok Maya..." It was obvious he didn't really believe me, but thankfully he didn't push the subject.

So rendal and I talked for a while and as the conversation went on I started to feel a little tired. I could feel my eyes starting to close, but I tried to keep them open. However despite my efforts to keep my growing sleepiness hidden I think the older Jedi noticed it.

"You tired?" Yep. He definitely noticed it.

"Just a little."

"Then I will let you sleep." He stood and I shook my head.

"You don't have to go, Rendal, I'm fine. I can stay awake." I assured him.

"Maya you're tired, you should go to sleep."

"Ok Rendal." I yielded and lied down.

"Bye maya."

"Bye Rendal."

"Sleep well." He smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as my head touched the pillow I fell asleep

Rendal POV

I left Maya and went to see Alexa and Cora, I had been with Alexa when she had heard about her padawan's worsened condition and the expression on her face had not been easy to look at. She had been watching over the young Pantoran ever since they arrived back here at the Temple and it wasn't often that I was able to coax her away from the girl to have a break, I had been able to do that only just twenty minutes before we heard about the scare with the beeping machines.

I was worried that she would blame me for not letting her be by Cora's side when the incident occurred, or worse that she would blame herself for not being there. I thought about this as was walking through the hallways and wondered about how to handle it if she did either one of these things until I came to the room that Cora had been placed in. I silently opened the door and slowly entered the room to see Alexa sitting on the chair next to the bed as she had been before Anakin told us about Cora. She looked at up me,her eyes filled with emotions I couldn't read.

"Hi." I murmured softly.

"Hi." She replied and her gaze went back to her sleeping padawan's face.

I sat down on another chair beside Alexa and sighed softly, barely interrupting the silence that had quickly befallen us again, which must have encouraged her to speak again. "Did you go see Maya?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah I went to see Maya."

"How is she?"

"She is ok, she's being herself and really wants to leave this part of the Temple, she doesn't seem to like it here at all." Alexa gave a bit of a chuckle, but it didn't sound as happy as it normally would have instead it seemed a little forced.

"Did she have many cuts or bruises? Did she break any of her bones?"

"She has a good few bruises and cuts, along with a broken arm which has now a cast on it, but it looks like she is going to be ok."

"I'm glad." My girlfriend nodded and I slowly reached for her hand, gently grasping it in my own.

"Cora is going to be ok too, Alexa." I said.

"I know." She tried to seem confident in her response but I could tell she wasn't so convinced, she was worried and I couldn't blame her.

"How is she doing now anyway?"

"Better now that they've stabilised her, but it will still be a long time before she's ready for training again."

And so I did. The day's wore on and it was by the fourth day we knew that Cora had fallen into a coma since nothing anyone did could rouse her from her state of unconsciousness. It was at that point that I saw Alexa really start to break down, she began to refuse to leave Cora's side for meals, sleep or showers. In fact the only reason she ever left the room was to go to the toilet. I tried to get her to take breaks from sitting there with Cora and when that didn't work I brought her food and water so she could at least eat or drink something, however if I were to leave then come back in two or three hours then the food was still just where I'd left it and would have gone cold. We even had another bed brought into the small room so she could sleep there, but I believed that she merely used it to lie on and continued to stare at Cora all through the night.

However the only evidence I had of that was the dark rings that were forming around her red tinged eyes. As the days wore on I could see she was only getting more tired yet she seemed to refuse to sleep. I tried my best to get her to come to bed with me, but every time I asked she declined and if I tried to push her into it then she would get angry and start yelling about how I took her away from Cora and then she got worse so she wasn't going anywhere with me until her padawan was better. I couldn't blame her for being upset with me about that, I mean she's not thinking straight, she's obviously sleep deprived and is angry with the galaxy right now. So I tried to give her some space for a little while.

However as she began to get worse, becoming more tired and upset all the time, I knew I had to step in and I went back to the room where I found her sitting on a bed just like she had been for the past few days.

"Alexa." I murmured upon entering.

"Rendal, I thought you agreed to leave me alone for a while."

"I did yes, but... Well look at you...! You're falling apart! I can't just sit back and watch that!"

"Then don't, just turn around and walk away and I am not falling apart!"

"Yes you are! You're not sleeping, you're not eating or drinking and you haven't showered in days! So look me in the eye and tell me you are not falling apart." I ordered and after a few moments she proved that she couldn't.

"Ok fine, I'm a mess, what can you expect? My padawan is in a coma, Rendal!"

"I know... I know..." I came and sat on the edge of her bed and slowly pulled her into a loving embrace. "She will be ok, I promise...! Whatever happens it will be the will of the Force."

"B-But what if the will of the Force is for her to... To... Oh I can't say it!" She started to cry into my shoulder. "Rendal she has to be alright, she just has to be! She's such a sweet intelligent girl and she has so much life still to live!"

"Which is why she will live, I'm sure she will...! The Force won't take her from you now...!" I held her close and began to gently rub circles on her back, knowing that my touch would help calm her down. "Trust me Lex... Everything is going to turn out ok."

"I hope you're right." She sniffed.

"Hey, when have I been wrong?"

"Well..." She pretended to look thoughtful for a moment and started to count on her fingers, I laughed.

"Ok, ok! That was meant to be rhetorical!" I grinned and she giggled. I smiled softly, at least I was able to take some of her pain away, that was something.

With a soft sigh she snuggled into me and laid her head on my chest as I continued to rub her back. "How do you always know how to make me feel better? Even in times such as this?"

"I don't know... I guess it's just a connection I have with you, or don't you feel it?" I was a little anxious about her answer to this, though if you were to ask me why I couldn't give you a logical answer.

"Of course I do...! I love you!" She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. That was the first time she had smiled in days. Her words also warmed my heart, I loved her more than anyone else in the galaxy and hearing her say she loved me makes me feel happy.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. "So... Are you going to stay here again tonight and pretend to sleep or can I persuade you to join me in my room?"

"I'll stay here again."

I shook my head. "Uh uh, wrong answer. You're coming with me." I stood up and turned to face her.

"No I'm no-". Before she could finish I picked her up and started carrying her out of the room. "Rendal put me down!"

"Hush...! You'll wake the other patients...! Come on, I'm taking you to my room and I, going to make sure you get some actual sleep." With that I carried her bridal style through the almost silent and abandoned hallways into the main halls of the temple then up to my room.

Once we got there I walked in and lied her on my bed, glad that it was bigger than just a single, before changing out of my tunics and getting into bed. Alexa yawned and despite her struggle to keep her eyes open was starting to fall asleep. I smiled, she needed this and I was going to make sure that she got a late sleep in tomorrow no matter what. Before she could go to sleep however I pulled off her boots and socks, followed by the cloak she always wears then I got under the blankets myself.

She started mumbling in her half asleep state and tried to get comfortable, so when I was lying down I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Night Ren."

"Night Lexie." I murmured and gently pulled her into my embrace then the two of us fell asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 34: Healing Slowly

**Cora POV**

Beep... Beep... Beep...

A sound pierced through the fog of sleep. It was steady and constant, seemingly never ending. More garbled sounds followed suit along with the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled my nose. I wanted to scrunch my nose but seemed to lack the will to do so. Then I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids and glanced around. The room was bright. Light from the window reflecting off the white walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. Struggling to focus on what was goin on around me I was reminded of that incessant beeping and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore.

As I straightened my head I became aware that someone was in the room with me and I saw it was none other than my master, sitting in a chair beside me. She hadn't realised I had woken yet and was staring off into space. Despite my slightly blurred vision I could still see that Alexa had been deprived of sleep, dark circles and bags under her red tinted eyes proved that and I wondered how long she had been there.

I soon became aware of the acute pain in my stomach and couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. This must have alerted Alexa to the fact I was awake because her gaze immediately shot to me and her lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Cora...?! You're awake! Oh thank the Force!" She leaned over and quickly, but still gently, embraced me.

"H-Hello master." I croaked. My mouth was dry and I ran my tongue over my lips a few times.

"I've been so worried about you! There was a time where everyone was worried that you weren't going to make it...! But I never gave up on you, I refused to think that you would... I just knew you'd get through it!" I could hear her voice was thick with emotion and as she smiled at me I twitched my lips up in a smile back.

"How... How long was I out for...?!"

She didn't answer straight away, seeming a little nervous to tell me jus how long I had been unconscious for, however she sighed softly and told me. "14 days."

"What?! I was unconscious for two weeks?!" To stay I was shocked was an understatement. I had been asleep for the last fourteen days, that's a fortnight and that is an awful lot of time to be knocked out for! "Hold on... To be asleep that long I must've been in a comba!" Alexa nodded and my jaw dropped.

"You were... I'm sorry Cora I should have been there with you, I should never have let you and the others go on that assignment alone. I should have assigned some clones to go with you or gone myself. I just never thought Grievous would do what he did and now you're hurt and it's all my fault! I'm so so sorry!" Tears collected in her eyes and she began to cry.

I was shocked, I had never seen my master cry! Not once! I almost thought she never cried, but now I knew different. I slowly reached out and took her hand, trying not to think about the ache in my arm as I did so. "Master... Alexa... Please don't apologise. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't." I insisted. "The only person to blame is Grievous. Please don't beat yourself up over this when you are not at fault. Instead why don't you tell me what I missed while I was unconscious?" I suggested when suddenly I remembered I wasn't the only one injured on the mission. "Where's Maya? Is she ok?!" Images of the last time I saw her before Grievous got me raced through my mind, I was worried about her, she had been hurt pretty bad.

"Fine. She's just fine." Alexa reassured me and I sighed, happy that she was alright. "She has a broken arm along with some cuts and bruises but for the most part she's ok. You got the worse end if the stick so to speak."

"Just as long as she's alive and well."

"That she is and she's been making sure to give Anakin lots of headaches." My Togrutan master smirked and I managed a hoarse laugh, making my throat hurt more.

"Well not much has changed then."

"No, not really. However now that you've woken up I need to call a droid to come and take a look at you to make sure everything is ok, after that I'm sure Maya, Jay, Rendal and Anakin will be eager to see you." She stood up and after giving my hand a gentle squeeze, released it. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Ok." I replied and she left.

I sat in silence for what seemed like forever, looking out the small window into the corridor trying not to think about the pain in my stomach or the strange foggy feeling in my head. It made thinking a little difficult and I started wishing my master would come back faster so I could ask her or the droid about getting some kind of pain relief. I was about to call for Alexa when she came back in, accompanied by a medical droid.

"I sensed your distress and just got the closest droid I could find." My master said and she sat down beside me. The droid came over to me and began to examine me, checking my temperature, blood pressure etc. before slowly pulling down the blanket and asking me to pull up the hospital gown I was wearing. I was nervous about seeing what exactly was under it and how bad the damage was, but taking a breath I slowly and shakily pulled it up exposing... A bandage. My middle was wrapped in a large white bandage which concealed the wound. I breathed a small sigh of relief, I didn't have to see it.

I spoke too soon.

The medical droid found where the bandage was taped to itself and pulled off before beginning to cut through it. I felt myself beginning to panic, I didn't want to see this, if it looked anything like it felt then it would be horrible and I couldn't stand the thought of seeing it. I put my hands on the bandage and tried to stop it.

"Please don't! I don't want to see it."

"I'm sorry but I need to check your wound and change the dressing." It replied.

"B-But-"

"Hey." I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Alexa staring back at me with concern shining in her blue eyes. "I know you're frightened, but you don't have to look if you don't want to."

"I don't?"

"No. You can close your eyes if you want or you can look at me." She pulled a face and I found myself able to give a short laugh, only to stop when sharp pains came from my stomach.

"Ok." I watched her face and the droid continued to cut carefully through the layers of bandage until it all fell away and I gasped as I felt the cold air it my now exposed stomach.

Alexa tried to keep me preoccupied by talking to me but resisting the urge to peak at the wound was starting to become difficult. Suddenly I felt pain erupt in my stomach and I jumped, my eyes snapping down to see the droid had poked me. I doubt it had been hard but gosh it felt like it! My eyes widened when I spotted the larger reason for my pain and sensitivity, underneath the bandages and bacta patches was a line of stitches. I could see the white lines which stood out from my blue skin, I knew despite the bacta it would turn into a scar, although unlike humans it would be a light blue on my skin rather than pink. I stared at the sutures which were pulling together my skin to close the hole that had been but there by Grievous.

Ah General Grievous. The inhuman cyborg who had tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to kill me in cold blood. Strangely, or perhaps not so, I wanted to face him again. I wanted him to see me, alive and well so he would know that his attempt on my live had been in vain. I wanted to show him that I wasn't just a scared little girl, that I could and would take him down the next time I had the chance. The next time we met he would see me as being a dangerous foe.

My thoughts were then interrupted as I saw my friends looking in through the small window into my room. I wanted to flash them a smile but they entered before I could, it was probably better that way anyway, I think smiling would use up most of the energy I had.

"Hey Cora." She murmured softly and flashed me a smile I wished I could return with such ease.

"Maya?" I looked up at her, still feeling rather surprised to see her in such good condition as opposed to how she had been the last time I saw her. "Hi."

"How are you feeling, sleeping beauty?" A small smirk tugged at her lips.

"As good as I can be at this time." I replied honestly. "What about you?"

"My arm still aches and this cast is a pain, but aside from that I'm fine." I watched as she came and sat carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Well we're glad you're awake now." My gaze wandered to Jay when he spoke and I could see what almost looked like a glint of sadness in his eyes, making me a little curious. What was going through his mind as he looked at me? I wasn't one hundred percent sure I wanted to know. Still his concern was touching.

"Thanks Jay." I gave them both a weak and tired smile. "So you did miss me then?"

"Of course!" They both nodded. I managed a soft giggle at their enthusiasm.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Maya gently took my hand in hers and held it. I could feel the warmth of her skin against mine and it made me feel better despite the pain in my stomach and the grogginess I still felt.

As I stated at them I felt my eyelids starting to get heavier and they began to drift closed. I battled to keep them open and looked at my friends through hooded eyes, though despite my determination to stay awake I could tell my tiredness was winning.

I heard one of my fellow padawans ask me a question, but all I really got from it was that the question had something to do with Marcus. "Huh? Marcus... Marcus he... Hmm..." I yawned and rested my head back into my pillow.

"You should get some sleep. We'll let you get some rest and come back later, ok?" Maya said and she slowly got up.

"Ok." I nodded wearily.

"Bye Cora, sleep well." I heard Maya's voice again and not a minute after that I was asleep and wandering through the land of dreams.

 **Maya POV**

I opened my eyes and I turned my head only to find that Anakin wasn't beside me, instead it was Chancellor Palatine.

"Chancellor?" I asked shocked before blinking several times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Maya, it's good to see you're awake." He smiled at me.

"W-What are doing here sir?"

"I heard about the mission to Agamar and came to see you. I wanted to see for myself if you were alright."

"I see... Well thank you for your concern, your excellency, but as you can see I'm fine." I said casting my gaze downward.

"From what I heard, you are very lucky to be alive Maya." I just gave a smile, I already knew that and I was grateful for my luck. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Better sir."

"That's good."

It's strange that the chancellor came to to visit me, I mean, why would he? I'm nothing more than a lowly padawan. There's nothing about me that's special and my wounds weren't all that bad. If the Chancellor should come to visit anyone here he should have come to visit Cora. Then again she is still in a coma... I could feel tears come to my eyes at the thought, but I blinked them away. She would be fine. I was sure of it.

"How did you get out that storage room in the Separatist base?" I was shaken from my thoughts by the Chancellor's voice.

"Huh? Oh well Anakin and Jay got me out."

"Who is Jay?" The man asked looking surprised when i mentioned Jay's name.

"Jay is one of my friends, he came on the mission and him and Anakin got me out from underneath the metal shelves. His full name is Jay Corsh and he is Master Plo Koon's padawan." I explained.

"I see."

I must admit I don't feel entirely uncomfortable with being alone like this with the chancellor when I'm not at full strength. I don't know why, but something about him just makes me nervous and I almost wish that Anakin would come.

Then door was flung open and someone burst in! "Maya! Cora is-" Well well, speak of the Chosen One and he shall appear. It was Anakin, but he didn't finish as he saw the Chancellor sitting down next to me. His firefly eyes went wide in response. "Oh hello Chancellor, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hello Anakin, I was just checking to see how one of our brave young heroes of the Republic was." He flashed a smile at me. My jaw nearly dropped, but I managed to keep it shut. His excellency thought I was a hero?!

"I should go then, I'll leave you two alone." Anakin was about to walk out.

"No, no stay Anakin. I was just about to leave anyway." The Chancellor stood up. "Goodbye Maya, I hope your arm heals quickly.

"Goodbye sir and thank you."

"Goodbye your excellency." Anakin bowed.

"Goodbye Anakin." The Chancellor nodded and left.

"You came just in time Skywalker."

"What do you mean? Why was the chancellor here?"

"I don't really know, he said that he wanted to see how I was after what happened on the mission."

"I see..."

"Anyway, it sounded like you had something to tell me when you came in."

"Yes, I did. I thought you'd like to know that Cora is awake." My eyes widened as I stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I have to see her! Can I go see Cora Anakin? Please!" I was willing to beg for this, after all I hadn't seen her since before she slipped into the coma and now that she was awake I just had to see her! Anakin merely chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you can, why do you think I came and told you?"

I grinned and threw back the sheets and swinging my legs out I got out of bed. I was excited to see Cora. However my happy mood was soon dampened when I saw that someone else was waiting with Anakin just outside the door. It was Jay. He murmured a hello but I pretended not to hear it and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Jay make sure Maya gets to Cora's room safely." I glared at Anakin, telling him I didn't want Jay to come with me, but he merely ignored me. Jay nodded to my master.

"Will do Anakin." I growled and walked out of the room in a huff and I heard Jay move quickly and try to keep up with me. I speed walked through the corridors, eager to get to where I needed to be without having to talk to Padawan Corsh. "Maya slow down!" I heard him call after me, but I just ignored him and kept speed walking "Maya stop!" Jay shouted. With an annoyed sigh I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"There happy now?" I snapped. "I don't need you to come with me, Jay, I want to see her on my own." I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"You are not going on your own, Maya. Anakin told me to go with you and that's what I'm going to do." He looked at me determinedly only to shake his head and sigh. "Maya I know your mad at me but I am really sorry for what ha-"

"I don't want to talk about this now. Let's just go and visit Cora." I started to walk again and it wasn't long before

I heard another set of footsteps following along behind me.

We got to Cora's room and I looked through the little window, my heart nearly jumping out of my chest when I saw she was awake. I quickly moved to the door and Jay and I walked into the room.

"Hey Cora." I spoke softly and flashed her a small smile.

"Maya?" She looked up at me in what almost seemed like disbelief. "Hi."

"How are you feeling, sleeping beauty?" I couldn't help smirking a little at my own question.

"As good as I can be at this time. What about you?"

"My arm still aches and this cast is a pain, but aside from that I'm fine." I tried to down play the pain the past experience bought me as I went and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to be closer to my friend. "We were all worried about you." It was true, I'm sure we had all wondered if she was going to make it through this terrible ordeal. I know I had.

"I was worried about you too... Well at least I remember I was before Grievous decided to put my lights out temporarily."

"Well we're glad you're awake now." I heard Jay speak but I didn't turn around to face him.

"Thanks Jay." Cora smiled at the both of us. "So you did miss me then?"

"Of course!" I nodded and I had the feeling Jay did too. It made my heart sing to hear her giggle softly at our answer.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." I slowly reached and took the Pantoran's hand in mine, treating it as though it was made out of glass.

She looked so fragile as she laid there and she only looked more so as her and eyelids began to flutter while she fought to stay awake. I smiled softly as I knew it wouldn't be long now before she fell asleep and was about to carefully let go of her hand when my all too stupid boyfriend spoke and broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey Cora, did you get to say goodbye to Marcus?"

What kind of a question was that? Why did that matter now? Oh why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? She was almost asleep! I glared at him only to have my anger washed away as I heard Cora mumble something.

"Huh? Marcus... Marcus he... Hmm..." She yawned and snuggled down into her pillow.

"You should get some sleep. We'll let you get some rest and come back later, ok?" I said and I slowly let go of her hand and rose from the bed.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Bye Cora, sleep well." I smiled then Jay and I silently slipped outside when I couldn't resist peaking back in to watch her fall asleep before allowing the door to close.

As we stood outside and peaked in through the window I couldn't help glancing at Jay, but as I looked at him I saw he wasn't himself. It kinda looked like he was anxious about something... I don't know why... Maybe it was because Cora had fallen asleep, not that it should upset him.

"Jay?" I asked, but this time it was him who ignored me and he began to walk away. "Just wait a second, please." The boy paused and looked at me.

"Now what do you want Maya? I thought we weren't speaking to each other."

"Well... I want to know why you are upset Jay." He shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong Maya." I growled punching Jay in the chest. "Ow! what was that for?"

"You know what it was for Jay, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying and I'm not upset." I punched him again.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Only if you stop lying to me! Cora was falling asleep and when I looked at you I could tell you were getting anxious, why Jay? Tell me why." He sighed and bowed his head for a moment before answering me, keeping his voice soft.

"It just reminded me of how she looked when she was stabbed and it made me think... What if she doesn't wake up? What if something bad happens to her again like it did when she went into the he coma? What if she dies?!" He raised his voice and I saw his eyes started to get teary. I walked over to him and stood close to him like I did before we had that stupid fight.

"Jay, Cora will wake up again. She will not die on us, everything is going to be ok. I promise that Cora is going to wake up again tears ran down my boyfriends face and my heart went out to him. "Please don't get upset Jay." I put my hands on both his cheeks and wiped the tears away. "It's going to be ok, Cora will be fine and she will wake up." I then hugged him and he returned it so the two of us stood there holding each other tightly in a loving embrace.


	36. Chapter 35

**Anakin POV**

It's been a couple of weeks now and Maya and Cora have been let out of the halls of healing, However they must still go back for checks to make sure they are progressing well in their recoveries. Right now I am walking through the hallways to go see Maya and see how she is doing.

When I got to Maya's room I knocked gently and the metal doors opened slid open allowing me to walk in. Maya was lying on her bed, it looked like my young padawan had fallen asleep and I had been about to leave when she turned and looked at me.

"Oh hi Anakin." She said sitting up.

"Sorry for disturbing you Maya, were you asleep?"

"Oh no I was just thinking about something. Anyway why are you here Skywalker?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"Well I'm doing good thanks. I feel a whole lot better than I did previously, some of my bruises are healing up and fading away."

"That's good Maya yeah it is good but this stupid cast that's on my arm is such a pain I hate it so much." She growled and I gave a small laugh.

"You will be getting the cast off very soon Maya don't worry." She gave a small smile which she returned before sighing and staring down at the floor. I sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "Something wrong Maya?"

"No. Well maybe... Yes. Ugh I don't know Anakin." She shook her head and I could sense her frustration.

"Why don't you tell me what's up?" Maya didn't look up as she answered me.

"In all honesty I'm scared." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Why are you scared, Maya?"

"Because I might get expelled from the Jedi Order."

"Why would you think that?" I asked concerned.

"Because of my relationship with Jay."

"Maya if you think I will tell the council about you and Jay I'm not going to tell them and Rendal and Alexa aren't going to tell them either. Your secret is safe with us." I promised her, but from the way she was talking I had the feeling that someone else might have found out her secret.

"I know Anakin. I know very well that you, Alexa and Rendal won't tell, but someone else knows about Jay and me."

"Who else knows Maya who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone, Anakin. Jay told someone."

I looked at her surprised, I wouldn't have thought Jay would tell someone something as important and private as this. "Who did he tell Maya?"

"One of the masters that are on the council!"

"What?! Which master?"

"Jay told Master Plo Koon! I'm going to get expelled!" She cried and I put my hand on her shoulder.

Now that she told me who it was that now knew about her romance with Jay it made sense, Plo was Jay's master which meant that something had probably happened so Jay thought his master should know about it. 'Look here Maya. You might not get expelled. Master Plo might not tell the the other council members about you and Jay."

"But what if he does say something to the council? Jay and I will be in so much trouble! We will be expelled from the order! We will have nowhere to go!"

"Maya it's going to be ok, you won't get expelled because I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen, ok? I promise I won't let you be expelled. You have my word." She smiled.

"Thank you Anakin."

"You're welcome Squirt."

"I hate that nickname so much Skywalker." She said hitting me playfully. I laughed and we both smiled.

"Well I'm going to go find Alexa want come with me?"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"Ok, well I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Maya." I walked out of Maya's room and went to go find Alexa.

I walked through the long and quiet hallways to look for Alexa and while I was walking I saw Rendal. I went up to him hello Rendal.

"Hi Anakin." The younger man greeted me, though he seemed a little nervous, and I smiled at him only to notice that Rendal had something in his hand, but he put in in his pocket. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Alexa?" He shook his head.

"No I haven't seen her, anyways I have to go I have things to do."

"Oh? What kind of things? I asked curiously.

"Uh just a few things that I need to do."

"Hmm I see." I nodded, but I couldn't help wondering just what things he was going to do.

"Yeah well I got to go bye Anakin."

"Bye Rendal." He walked away I kept walking and looked for Alexa.

Hmm I wonder why Rendal was acting strangely, what is he up too? I pondered this for a little while as I strolled through the temple, however I honestly had no idea why he might be acting differently. Maybe Alexa had an idea, I would have to ask her about it when I found her.

I went to Alexa's room to see if she was there and when I got to her room I pressed the door bell of sorts and after not receiving an answer opened the door it. I poked my head inside to see Alexa sitting on her bed yawning and rubbing her eyes as if just having woken up from a nap.

"Hey Anakin." She gave me a small smile.

"Hi Alexa."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you might want some company and decided to come see you." I smiled as I sat on the bed beside her. "So how are you feeling? You look kinda tired."

"I feel tired, though I'm not sure why. I think that my sleeping patter still hasn't returned to normal after staying up all night for however many days straight watching her."

"Well I'm sure that given some time you'll be back to your energetic self." I flashed her a smile.

"Hopefully."

"Oh by the way I saw Rendal and he was acting very strangely."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it seemed like he was hiding something."

"I see... Well I will go see him later and ask him if everything's ok." The two of us fell into a comfortable silence until I spoke up once again.

"So how is Cora?"

"She is better, which in happy about. The doctors say that she won't be able to do anything too strenuous for a while yet, not that I'd make her do anything hard at this point anyway... To be honest I'm just glad she is ok, given that it was touch and go there for a while."

"Yes, she is lucky to be alive."

"I know that Anakin, she is very lucky." Alexa nodded and I could tell she was very thankful that her padawan had been so lucky. "What about Maya, how is she?"

"She is the same as always." I said with a chuckle, Alexa smiled. "She has been a lot better but she still has the cast on.

"Does she know when she is getting the cast off?" I shook my head.

"No she doesn't know when she will get it off, it shouldn't be too long now though. A couple weeks at the most."

"Hopefully. She must be getting sick of it by now."

"Heh yeah, she keeps threatening to use her lightsaber to take it off." We both laughed. "It seems Cora and Maya are recovering well after that dreadful mission."

"Yeah they really are doing well, especially considering what could have happened. You know I haven't seen Maya in a few days, I really should go see her."

"I'm sure she would like to see you, Alexa." I nodded, thinking that the two girls, or rather young women, could use some time to chat.

"I'll go see her now then." Alexa and I stood up and left the room. "Are you coming Anakin?"

"Nah, I just saw her before coming to see you. I don't think she would want to see me again until later. You go on Alexa, you and Maya need to catch up, I'll see you later."

"Ok bye Anakin." She gave me a quick hug and I smiled.

"See you Alexa."

 **Maya POV**

I sat on my bed looking out the window like I always do, staring at speeders and looking at the nearby buildings that made up a small part of the city which covered the planet, when my thoughts wandered to Jay. I haven't seen him since I released from the halls of healing, not even a glimpse of him around the temple. I wish he would come and see me so we can talk. I sighed, my shoulders slumping as I did so.

I need to get out of here. I should go find Jay and Cora.

I got up from my bed and walked to the door however it opened to reveal Alexa standing on the other side of it.

"Alexa? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see my older friend.

"Well hello to you to Maya." She smirked.

"Sorry Alexa, I wasn't expecting you, but please come in." The woman smiled and walked in. "So why you here, Alexa?"

"I just same to see you Maya. After all I haven't really seen much of you since that dreadful mission. Besides can't I just want to see my friend?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"So tell me Maya, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Well that's good. I see that you have a cast on."

"Oh yeah it's a pain, my arm itches so much and I can't scratch it." Alexa laughed.

"I know what that feels like."

"Really?"

"Yes I do, but I'll tell you about what happened to me alter. Do you know when you will be getting it off?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue when, but I hope it will be soon."

"So do I." She nodded, before sighing softly. "I really am sorry that I didn't come and see you when you were in the halls of healing."

"It's ok, we're still seeing each other now, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, that's a good point." She smiled. "I'm happy to see your ok, I don't know what we'd have done if you weren't."

"Let's not think about it, after all I'm here and that's the main thing."

"True." We then fell into silence until she spoke again. "So... I saw Jay yesterday when he was coming out of the mess hall, he didn't seem like himself. Do you know if there is something wrong with him?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Jay in a while, maybe he isn't himself because he could be still trying to get over that Cora was in a coma and that he was scared that she wouldn't wake up." I replied, mumbling. Alexa looked at me and I could sense she was a little concerned.

"You and Jay didn't get into a fight or anything, did you?"

"Um... No." I said looking down.

"Maya come on, did you and Jay have a fight?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah we got into a stupid fight, but I don't want to talk about."

"Ok Maya, but do you think that's why Jay is acting strange? Because you two got into an argument?"

"Maybe, I don't know Alexa." I shrugged. She then laughed, making my brow furrow in confusion as I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"You're such a bad lier, now tell me why you're laughing."

"I just can't believe you and Jay had your first fight." She giggled and I slapped her arm playfully.

"Oh stop it Alexa." I pushed shoved her gently. She laughed with me then smiled.

"You know you should go talk to Jay."

"I should, but not now... Maybe later.

"Ok then Maya." I smiled and then we both went silent. I decided I should tell Alexa about Jay telling Master Plo.

I sighed. "The reason Jay and I got into an argument was because he told Master Plo about him and I."

"What?! Why?" She looked at me shocked.

"He said he didn't mean to tell him, he just said it slipped out. I got angry with Jay for telling Master Plo so now we aren't talking to each other." I explained. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at him, I know he didn't mean to tell his master. I don't want to fight with him anymore."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him then." She suggested and I nodded slowly.

"Maybe I should."

"We can talk again after." Alexa stood up. "I'll see you later Maya." She smiled and I gave her a small smile in return.

""Ok Alexa, bye."

"Bye Maya." My older friend walked out, leaving me to decide whether or not I was going to go and try to make things better between Jay and I.

I sighed, I missed him. I missed him a lot. It was like, now that we weren't talking, a part of me is missing and I want it back. So I guess I better go find Jay. I got up and went out and went to my boyfriend's room to see if he was there. However when I got to there and knocked it didn't sound like anyone was inside. "Jay are you in there? Can we talk?" There was no answer. "Jay?" The doors then opened and I walked in only to find that the room was indeed empty. He wasn't here. I turned around and walked out again, not wanting to be in Jay's room when he wasn't around. Oh where could he be? I walked through the hallways and I saw Anakin. "Hey Anakin, have you seen Jay?"

"Yes I have as a matter of fact. I saw him heading towards the training room, but that was a little while ago so I don't know if he's still there or not."

"Ok, I'll go look there, thanks Anakin." I then kept walking, going straight to the training room, with my fingers crossed that he was still there. We needed to sort this mess out now. When I got to the training room I walked in and saw that Jay was still there punching the dummy. "Hi Jay." I greeted, now feeling somewhat awkward. He looked at me coldly for a second then went back to punching the dummy.

"What are you doing here Maya?" His voice lacked warmth as he spoke, it was clear I was the last person he wanted to see right now and to be honest I couldn't blame him.

"I want to talk to you Jay."

"I don't want to talk now Maya."

"Too bad Jay, I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He stopped punching the dummy, and faced me.

"Ok then let's talk."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for you telling Master Plo about us. I'm sorry Jay, really." He sighed.

"Maya, I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have told Plo about us., but on the mission when you and Cora got hurt I was scared of losing you both. You and Cora are my best friends, and I was so scared of losing you Maya. You mean everything to me. When my master questioned why I was worried about you I freaked out and I told him about us. I honestly didn't mean to tell him. I'm really sorry." His gaze dropped to the floor and he bowed his head slightly, unable to look at me.

"Jay it's ok, I forgive you. That fight we had was stupid, lets just forget about it and move on. What do you say Jay?"

He looked up and smiled. "I would like that."

"Good." I smiled back. Jay came close and he leaned in to kiss me but I moved away, shaking my head. "Uh uh! No kiss until you have a shower, you are all sweaty and you're really stinky!" He smiled and laughed.

"What about a hug?" He put his arms out and I slowly started to back away. "Oh no Jay."

"Aw! Come on Maya!" He started to advance towards me again.

"Jay go away!" I quickly turned and ran, but he chased after me! "Jay no, go away!" I was forced to stop running as I nearly slipped over and Jay wrapped his arms me. I could smell the sweat from him and the smell of his BO made me gag. "Ew! You really need to have a shower Jay."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"No! No way! Not until you have a shower." He chuckled and let go.

"Ok I'll go shower."

"Good and after you shower come to my room and we will see about that kiss." I smiled and he grinned.

"Ok, bye Maya."

"Bye Jay."


	37. Chapter 36: Question

**Rendal POV**

I paced back and forth in my room, up and down the length of it, forwards and backwards. Had I been thinking about it I probably would have been worried about wearing down the carpet. But my mind was on other things. More important things. Things that could change my life either for better or worse depending on what I chose to do and if I chose to ask the question. Ha! What am I saying? This isn't just about me. No, this is about a certain question that I've been thinking about lately and it is the answer to that question that shall determine not only my future but the future of another.

I continued to walk, deciding to change my path slightly and began pacing in another part of the room. Sliding my hand into one of the pockets of my robe to pull out a small black box, which fit easily into the palm of my hand. For a moment I stopped and stared at it. Just taking the time to imagine its contents on the one I wanted to present it to. I sighed and began fumbling with the little box, opening it to admire the beauty of the object inside.

A ring. It was a single ribbon rose gold ring, with tiny little white diamonds in little clusters around it. It was simple yet elegant, or at least I thought it was. I had spent nearly all of the credits I owned in order to buy it, in the hopes of giving it to my one true love when I proposed to her.

If I could actually work up the courage to do it that is.

Right now though I panicked every time I thought of trying to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife, and I had every reason to be petrified. For one thing if we get caught or found out that we would be expelled from the Order, and I didn't want that to happen because while Alexa had lived on her own for years as a child I had never been without the Jedi Order to help me live in good conditions. Or at least it did most of the time anyway, there were a few missions when... Oh but I'm getting off track again. Still it was more than that, if we were thrown out in the street I worry that I won't be able to help look after Alexa. I feel like it's my job to make sure she's safe and out there, on our own, there are no guarantees of that. That was also one of the reasons I didn't want to get an engagement ring that would be too flashy, I didn't want the other Jedi to see it and find us out.

What about our friends? What would happen if we were forced to leave and we could never see them again? Anakin would kill me for a start, then Maya would probably break down in tears and be angry with me for doing something so stupid and getting us caught. I honestly don't know what Jay would do and... What about Cora? She and Alexa are getting surprisingly close and if we had to leave? The poor girl would be crushed! I'd hate to see that...

Then there was the big reason I was afraid to propose to Alexa... I was terrified that she'd say no.

Alexa is my one true love, I know for sure that I'll never love another the way I love her. I've been in love with her from the moment I saw her, we've been sweethearts ever since I was 13, we've saved each other's lives more times than we care to count and now that I want to be joined with her forever in marriage... I'm worried that she'll turn me down. If she does that I don't know what I'll do. My heart will break into millions of tiny pieces and I will never love anyone else again. Ever.

Then on the other hand if she says yes I'll be the happiest man in the galaxy and I'll get to have the woman of my dreams for my wife! To have and to hold... Forever in my arms. What I wouldn't give to have that happen. To be able to put a ring on her finger, kiss her then announce to the world that the one and only Miss Alexa Arnjard has become Mrs Alexa Brask. Oh what a joy that would be! If I could just have that I would never wish for anything else again, because I'd have everything I'd need.

So the question is... Is it all worth the risk?

 **Maya POV**

I grinned to myself as I walked through the hallways, headed back to my room. I'm so happy that Jay and I finally sorted things out, I had been worried that we weren't going to and that this whole thing was going to blow up out of proportion. As I turned a corner I saw Anakin walking the opposite way towards me. "Hi Maya did you find Jay?"

"Yes I did." I nodded, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Did you two talk?"

"Yes we did and we're ok now."

"That's great." He smiled. "So where's Jay now?"

"He went to have a shower."

"I see. Anyway did Alexa come and visit you?" I nodded.

"Yep, she did. It was good to see her again and to talk to her. I missed our chats."

"Well I'm going to go back to my room for a while, I'll see you later Anakin."

"Bye Maya." I turned around and kept on walking. When I got to my room the doors opened and I walked in, going straight over to sit down on my bed and looked out through the window. I watched the speeders pass by for a while and when I got bored of that I flopped down, my head landing on my pillow and stared at the ceiling. Why was Jay taking so long? My thoughts then began to wander until they came to rest on the rather strange meeting with the Chancellor. Then, however, I soon heard Jay come in. I turned back to looking out the window, sighing as he walked over and sat down beside me, taking my hand in his.

"Everything ok Maya?" I nodded. "Maya come on what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jay, I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Do you want to lie down?" My boyfriend asked but I shook my head.

"Can I ask you something Jay?"

"Of course Maya."

"When I was in the Halls of Healing did you find it a bit strange that the chancellor came to visit me?"

"No not really, why did you?"

"Yeah kinda, I just never expected that the Chancellor would come and visit me. Me of all people! What else is weird is that he said wanted to make sure I was ok after the mission, but didn't go to visit Cora and she was wounded worse than I was. So why did he visit me but not Cora?"

"I don't know, but let's talk about that later. Right now I think you promised me something..." I smirked.

"I promised you nothing."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Jay cupped my cheek and placed his lips on mine. I got this weird feeling in my stomach, it was a good kind of weird feeling though, it was like when we had our first kiss and there were was a spark. We were eventually forced to let go to breath. I smiled and giggled.

"Oh yes now I remember." He laughed.

"I missed you so much Maya."

"I missed you too Jay." We kissed again. I couldn't deny that I had missed our kisses.

Then I froze as we heard the door.

In a split second I pulled away from Jay, pushing him back from me. My eyes moved and looked to the door only to see Anakin standing there.

"Anakin what are you doing here?" I asked, still feeling my heart racing in my chest as I tried to calm down.

"I was looking for Jay, I thought he would be with you so I came here. I'm sorry was I interrupting something? He asked raising his eyebrow at me. I looked down and I felt my cheeks starting to heat up. Anakin turned his head slightly to look at Jay.

"Master Plo wants to see you Jay." My boyfriend and I looked at each other, scared of what Master Plo wanted to see him about and if it was because he was going to tell the council about us.

"R-Right... Ok... I'll go see him now." He stood up and looked back at me. "Bye Maya." I could sense his anxiety about seeing his master but before I could offer any words of comfort Jay walked out of my room, leaving just myself and Anakin. My teacher didn't seem happy.

"Something you want to say Skywalker?" I asked crossing my arms to try and appear annoyed. He looked at me and shook his head, frowning.

"You're lucky that I was the one to come here and see you and Jay together. If another Jedi came here and saw you two together making out you and Jay would be in a lot of trouble!" I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry Anakin." I heard him sigh.

"You have to be careful Maya. You and Jay could be making out here again and what if another Jedi came in and caught you two kissing? You would be expelled! You don't want to get expelled do you?" I shook my head. "Then please just try and be more careful ok?"

"Yessir." I murmured in response. Slowly I lifted my gaze to I look back up at Anakin and I saw that he had those dark circles under his eyes. "Are you tired Anakin?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"You having nightmares again?"

"No, just can't sleep that's all."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Just... A lot of things have been going around in my mind... They are getting to me and I can't sleep."

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's alright." He shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yes Maya, I'm sure."

"Well ok... Hey Anakin you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then talk to me when you need someone to talk too. You don't talk to me about things that are getting to you, you always just talk to Alexa about things that are bothering you."

"You jealous of Alexa, Maya?" He asked crossing his arms.

"What? No, no I'm not jealous of her." I shook my head.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure." I said with a chuckle. "Anyway, you should go and get some rest, Anakin, you need it. You look like you are going to fall asleep anytime now." I giggled. My master smirked and nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and rest, Maya."

"Good now go." I pushed him out of my room. "Bye Anakin."

"Bye Maya." I smiled and he walked away.


	38. Chapter 37: Alexa's Sick?

**Alexa POV**

Oh gosh... Force help me please!

I'm lying in bed, clutching my stomach and groaning. I'm sure that to anyone who can hear me I sound like a dying cow, but right now I don't really care. I've got the worst cramps ever and if I didn't know any better I'd swear I was going to die. However I don't think that will happen... Yet.

Just as I bellowed again the door to my room opened and in walked my boyfriend. He came and kneeled in front of my bed and looked at me. I could see the concern written on his face, he was worried about me. I tried to offer him a smile, but it was weak and it soon faded into a grimace as I felt my cramps worsen.

"Hey Lexie, still no better huh?"

I shook my head. I had been like this since early this morning and now it was almost lunch time, thankfully I had no duties to perform today and Rendal had gone and told Cora that I wouldn't be able to see her today, or at least that's what I'd asked him to do.

"Did you see Cora?"

"Yes, don't worry, she understands and hopes you feel better soon."

"She's a good kid." I smiled.

"Yes she is." He nodded. "She has a good master after all."

"Aww! Thank you."

"You're welcome." He popped a kiss on my nose. My eyes then widened slightly and I forced myself to sit up with a groan and heaved myself out of bed, stumbling past a confused Rendal. "Where are you going?"

"Refresher." I replied and went into the small room.

After going to the toilet and washing my hands I reemerged. I walked towards my bed only to feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and doubled over, wrapping my arms around my middle. Rendal rushed over and caught me to stop me from falling over.

"Ok that's it. I'm getting you checked out." He said and with that he helped me to the Halls of Healing where instead of being looked at by a medical droid I got to talk to Doctor Rig Nema. "Thanks for taking the time to see Alexa, Dr."

"Oh it's no problem, I'm happy to help. So what's the problem?"

"Cramps. Horrible, terrible, painful cramps." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh I see." The green skinned woman nodded. "Alright I'll given you some medication for that, but is there anything else?"

I frowned, over the past couple of weeks I had begun to notice that I didn't seem exactly like my normal self.

"Well... I-" Rendal's comlink went off before I could say anymore. My friend shook his head annoyed.

"Brask here, who's this?"

"Rendal, it's Obi Wan." The voice of Rendal's old master came through the device.

"Oh hi master, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to see you so we could talk, could you come meet me in meditation garden?"

"Uh..." He looked at me, his eyes silently asking if I was ok with him going of if I wanted him to stay with me. I thought for a moment then nodded, he should go see him. It would look suspicious if he didn't and it could be important... Not to mention I would like to talk to the Dr alone. "Sure, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Good, I'll be waiting." He then ended the conversation.

"Ok. Well... I'll be off then. I'll come check on you later." He flashed me a smile and nodded to Doctor Nema before getting up and going to meet with Obi Wan.

Once he was gone I turned my attention back to the situation at hand. "So... About what else I've been feeling... Lately I've been really tired most of the time, I've felt off in the stomach as well, kinda nauseous, and sometimes I feel like I've gone to the bathroom a million times in a day." I explained as the other woman wrote down all my symptoms.

"I see..." She looked a little suspicious, but maybe I was just being paranoid. "Well like I said I can give you something to help with the cramps and I would like to get a sample of your blood and do some tests on it."

"Ok." I nodded and she set to work taking some of my blood.

"I'll get this tested and I should have the results in a day, two at the most. Alright?"

"Alright." She then gave me some tablets and I went back to my room to lie down again.

 **Obi Wan POV**

It had been a long morning, starting with a council meeting after which I went to the archives to do some research on an upcoming assignment and was just leaving when I ran into Alexa's padawan.

"Hello Cora." I smiled at the Pantoran girl.

"Hello Master Kenobi." She murmured and I noticed she seemed a little bit down.

"What's wrong young one?"

"I am unable to train with Alexa today as she is unwell."

"Oh well that's too bad."

"I hope that she's better soon, I don't like her being so sick."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

"Master Brask said she's got bad cramps."

"I see... That's not good, but surely they should subside by tomorrow."

"I hope so sir." She nodded. "Well I'd better be going, I have to study."

"Alright padawan, I'll see you later." I smiled and watched her walk off.

That girl was a good student, good natured, kind, loyal to her master and diligent in her studies. Almost the perfect padawan, Alexa was very lucky to have her. However Cora's news of the Togrutan woman's pain made me worried, Alexa was strong and if these cramps were holding her back from training with her padawan then they must have been awful. I wanted to find out how she was doing but I didn't want to go and disturb her when I no doubt wouldn't be wanted, but if anyone knew how she was it would be Rendal. So I decided to call my old padawan.

"Brask here, who's this?" I smiled softly as he answered, something told me that he was with Alexa right now. The slight edge in his voice suggested that he didn't like being disturbed which would make sense when his secret girlfriend was sick.

"Rendal, it's Obi Wan."

"Oh hi master, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to see you so we could talk, could you come meet me in meditation garden?" I thought that would be a nice quiet place where we could talk about this, we didn't want anyone to overhearing this.

"Uh..." I could hear him hesitating and smirked. That confirmed it, he was with Alexa. I had to admit his concern for her was sweet and they did make a cute couple. "Sure, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Good, I'll be waiting." With that I turned off my comlink and headed to the garden to meet my ex apprentice.

Once in the garden I found a spot not to far from the entrance so Rendal would see me then sat down and crossed my leg, I decided to do a little meditating while I waited. It couldn't hurt after all. However as I reached into the Force I could sense something different, I could sense Alexa's force signature wasn't as strong as it normally was, which made sense given her sickness, but there was something else... A presence I hadn't sensed before... Almost like a new Jedi...! I smiled. Another youngling must have been brought to the Temple... Though it still felt strange... However before I was able to try and find out anything more I realised Rendal had found me and was now sitting beside me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"You wanted to see me master?"

"Yes Rendal. I wanted to talk to you about Alexa, I heard about recent condition."

"I see... Word travels fast around here."

"Yes it does, though I don't think there are that many who are aware of what is wrong."

"Oh well, she has been getting these painful cramps, which started this morning and still haven't stopped, and she hasn't been herself for the past couple of weeks. She has been feeling tired a lot lately. It's strange. She just isn't the Alexa I know."

I frowned softly and stroked my beard. "I see... Is she taking any medication for these cramps?"

"She will be, I took her to the doctor this morning and she gave her some medication for them." He nodded, looking worried. "Do you think Alexa's condition is serious master?"

"I don't know Rendal." I replied honestly. "Hopefully not, but only time will tell... What did the doctor say?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to hear everything because you asked me to meet you here."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I suddenly felt guilty for dragging him away from his girlfriend, but Alexa would most likely tell him what the doctor had said and if she didn't then Rendal would find a way to make her talk. Without using force of course.

"It's alright master, I'll go check on her again later anyway."

"I think that's a good idea." I nodded. "Well I will let you go now, tell me how she's doing when you come to dinner tonight."

"As you wish." He smiled then we both stood and left the garden. Once outside we said goodbye and went our separate ways. I just hoped that Alexa would be better soon.

 **Rendal POV**

I walked to the meditation garden where I was to go see Master Obi Wan after he requested my presence there. I wonder why he wants to see me? When I got to the meditation garden the doors opened and I walked in, smiling as I immediately felt the calming atmosphere of the garden wash over me. I glanced around briefly, my eyes taking in the sight of the luscious plants that surrounded me and my ears hear the sound of the stream which flowed gently through the garden. This truly was a lovely place.

I then spotted Obi Wan sitting crossed legged on the ground so I went and sat down next to him, assuming the same cross-legged, straight backed posture. "You wanted to see me master?"

"Yes Rendal. I wanted to talk to you about Alexa, I heard about recent condition."

"I see... Word travels fast around here."

"Yes it does, though I don't think there are that many who are aware of what is wrong."

"Oh well, she has been getting these painful cramps, which started this morning and still haven't stopped, and she hasn't been herself for the past couple of weeks. She has been feeling tired a lot lately. It's strange. She just isn't the Alexa I know." I explained to my old master.

"I see..." My master said stroking his beard. "Is she taking any medication for these cramps?"

"Yes, I took her to the doctor and she gave her some medication for them. Do you think Alexa condition is serious master?"

"I don't know Rendal. Hopefully not, but only time will tell... What did the doctor say?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to hear everything because you asked me to meet you here."

"Oh... I'm sorry." I could feel my master's guilt and sighed softly. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't to know what was going on when he called.

"It's alright master, I'll go check on her again later anyway."

"I think that's a good idea. Well I will let you go now, tell me how she's doing when you come to dinner tonight."

"As you wish." I agreed then we both got to our feet and walked out of the garden where we then said goodbye and I headed back to Alexa's room to see how she was doing.

 **Maya POV**

Anakin and I were in the mess hall, as always the mess hall was busy, but Jay, Cora , Rendal and Alexa weren't here which was strange.

"Where is everyone? Why aren't jay, Cora rendal and Alexa here?" I asked confused. It wasn't like them to all miss lunch.

"They're all probably busy doing something Maya.

"Maybe..." I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Alexa."

"Why?" Anakin questioned me.

"I have need to talk to her."

"Why?" He pushed on.

"Because, Skywalker, I have to talk to Alexa about girl stuff. Stuff you don't want to know about." I smirked and he pulled a face.

"Ok then, spare me the horrifying details."

'I will. Now if you'll excuse me." I walked out of the mess hall and went to see Alexa. When I got to my friend's room I knocked gently and the doors opened. "Alexa? Are you here?" I slowly walked in and glanced around, not seeing her. I was about to leave when I heard her voice.

"I'm in the refresher, I'll be out soon."

"Ok Alexa." I came and sat down on the edge of her bed, however I wasn't sitting there long when I heard the sounds of someone retching. "Alexa?" I felt my anxiety grow as I became worried for the Togruta, quickly walking over to the door of the fresher. "Alexa are you ok in there?" She didn't answer. I cautiously opened the door and walked into the refresher. Inside I saw Alexa on her knees vomiting into the toilet. "Oh my gosh Alexa!"

"Maya get out!" She cried in between throwing up."

"Alexa let me help you."

"No Maya I don't need help just go wait outside."

"I'm going to get Rendal." I decided.

"He's got other things to do, don't tell him! Maya-". She was cut off as she was forced to empty more of her stomach out into the toilet. I ignored her attempts to appear brave and walked out, hoping to find Rendal so he could comfort her.

The problem was, I didn't know where he was. He could be anywhere. In a quick decision I decided to go see if he was in his room. I speed walked to Rendal's room, hoping that he was in there now. Once there I didn't bother knocking and just went straight in. "Rendal?" The room was empty. Force sake where in the world could he be?! I turned around and rushed out of the room. As I walked down the hallway I saw the man I had been looking for and I rushed over to him. "Rendal!"

"Oh hi Maya." He looked surprised to see me looking so frazzled.

"Rendal you need to come with me to Alexa's room now!"

"Why?"

"It's Alexa s..she is throwing up! I didn't know what to do so I left her and I came looking for you."

"You left her alone?!" He asked horrified as I nodded.

"Im sorry, I just-"

"It's ok Maya, I'll go take care of her." He turned and was about to dash off when I stopped him.

"Rendal?"

"Yes?"

"Is Alexa going to be ok?"

"Yeah Maya she will be fine, don't worry." He offered me a smile, but I could tell it was forced, and hurried away.

I sighed and decided to head my own room, I walked back to my room Once I got to my room I went over to my bed and I lied down, staring up at the ceiling I started thinking about why Alexa was throwing up. Did eat something that didn't agree with her? Maybe she was just sick... Why was she throwing up? What if she was poisoned or something?!

My thoughts about Alexa started to get to me more and more out there, each more unlikely than the last as my imagination started to run away with itself. However I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door hiss as it opened and I turned my head to see who was at the door. It was Jay. He smiled to which I gave him a small nod in return before I went back to staring at the ceiling. He walked over and sat down on my bed, near my feet.

"Want tell me what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I'm worried Jay."

"Why?"

"Because I went to see Alexa and when I got to her room I found her throwing up and I don't know why."

"I'm sure Alexa is going to be fine don't worry. She's probably just picked up a big or something." I sighed continued staring at the ceiling, it was a possibility but somehow I just had this feeling it was something more serious... However there was something else I wanted to asked my boyfriend about now.

"Hey, why did Master Plo want to see you?"

"What do you think he wanted to see for?" He questioned raising a brow at me. I thought for a second and then remembered that Jay had told Master Plo that he and I are in a relationship.

"Ohhh... Right. How did it go? Is he going to tell the council about us?" I asked and to my surprise, Jay shook his head.

"No he isn't going to them." He looked serious when he said but I just couldn't believe him.

"You're kidding right? Jay this isn't funny you know. It's not a joke, we could be expelled."

"Maya I'm serious, he's not going to tell the council. We are not going to be expelled."

"Really?" I asked still not sure if I believed him.

"Yes Maya."

"Oh my gosh Jay that's great!"

"Yes it is, but we have to be careful and keep our relationship down low." He warned and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm just happy that he isn't going to mention us to the other council members."

"Me too." I hugged him and stayed in his arms for what felt like forever.


End file.
